Goddess of the Earth
by erkman3
Summary: The next story to the 'Goddess of the Earth' Stories is here. Anata and Kou have moved out of the temple to the great city of Tokyo. Chapter 40(omake) is up and Running!
1. Chapter one, Episode I

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My goddess.  
  
A/N: This is taking place after the last story, about sixteen years later. So I hope aver one enjoys.  
  
-------- Intro and chapter 1 -----------  
  
Walking home after school, a young girl about the age of sixteen. As she makes way up the hill to the temple where she happens to live at with her parents. Looking up the hill the young girl started to think to her self.  
  
"I am Anata Morisato. I live with my mom and dad. When I meet new people and I tell them my name they look at me funny. You see Anata is not a Japanese name. It's Babylonian. It means Goddess of the earth. I know about my mom and my Aunts and how they are all Goddess. So I was raised in some wired ways. When I first found out what my name meant, I thought that my Mom and Dad were going to something different until last week..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* flash back a week ago ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting home from a long day at school, Anata slipped her shoes off. She was shocked that there was no one there, not a sound. Normally there would be her Aunt Urd and Auntie Skuld fighting over the TV, or over the Play Station. It's always something with those two. Her father normally would getting home from work about this time too, but he was not there. And as for her mother, the most perfect mother in all the world would be there to greet her at the door. But not to day.  
  
"Mom!? Dad!? Is any one home!? Aunt Urd!? Auntie Skuld?! Hello!!!!" Anata yelled as she was setting her back pack down and looked over at the stack of mail beside the door. Picking it up she started seeing if any thing has came for her.  
  
"Bill, Bill, ads.. SCORE! Birth day present. I wonder who it's from?" setting the other mail down, she started to rip the box open to find an other box, but this one wrapped up in wrapping paper.  
  
"Man. it's wrapped. I' need to wait." Anata said as she placed the box on the table, she walked on out the back door out to the forest behind the temple.  
  
As she walked through the forest, the sounds of singing was started to grow, fallowing the sound. Anata came to a clearing where she found her mother and two Aunts. In the past she would try to sing with them, but could never carry a tune if her life depended on it.  
  
Belldandy has been teaching her the Goddess ways, ever since she was old enough to do so. But being that Anata is half human her abilities are limited and how much power she can exert. Still she can levitate objects, fly around. And thanks to her Aunt Urd, she knows how to mix potions. but nine times out of ten they end up a puff of smoke and nothing happens.  
  
When the singing stopped, the three Goddess turned and looked at Anata.  
  
"Oh, Good after noon dear. How was school?" Belldandy asked as her angel smiled and went and retracted back in to her back.  
  
"Some old, same old." Anata said as she gave her mother a hug.  
  
"I have cake in the kitchen, but it's for after dinner." Belldandy said as she reseaved her daughters hug.  
  
Across town Keiichi is in side whirlwind trying to get Chihiro to get something.  
  
"Come on Chihiro, you said that it would be here by now."  
  
Standing there in front of the counter, waiting for Chihiro to go in to the back of the store, Keiichi is starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"You know it was really hard to get hold of." Chihiro said as she typed away on her computer.  
  
"Look you said that you can have one by Anata's birthday."  
  
Still typing away, Chihiro's eyes light up. "Here it is. It's still in the back in the crate. One sec and I'll get you the keys."  
  
Still waiting Keiichi takes a seat there next to the counter. Then Chihiro came back with an envelope.  
  
"Here you go Kei, the keys to a 1996 BMW K1. Complete with side car." Chihiro said as she dropped the keys in to Keiichi's hand.  
  
"Sweet. Thanks Chihiro."  
  
Back at the Temple, Belldandy is setting the table for dinner, setting the table around Anata as she doses her homework.  
  
"Anata dear please pick your things up, so I may finish with the table." Belldandy asked with five plates in her hands.  
  
Picking up her things, Anata floated off to her bedroom. When she got there she placed her things on the small desk and she sat on the floor. Turning the page to her book. Anata let out a sigh.  
  
"Man homework sucks.."  
  
Jus then the sound of her father's car pulling in the back of the temple could be heard. Jumping up, Anata ran out of her room to see her dad. Running to the door she found her dad there just about to take off his shoes.  
  
"About time your home, I've been waiting to take the CRF450's out to day?" Anata asked as she stood there with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
Just then Belldandy walked to the back door to greet her love.  
  
"Welcome back home; Have a good day at work?" She asked after giving Keiichi a long kiss.  
  
"Ick not in front of me please." Anata protested.  
  
"You will feel different about shoeing affection for the one you love when you find that one special person that completes you." Her mother said while smiling.  
  
Then Keiichi added. "Not until you're twenty-one."  
  
Looking at his daughter Keiichi saw that she was still waiting for his answer about taking the dirt bike out.  
  
"Sorry but not today. We have a birthday party for you and all these presents." Keiichi answered.  
  
"Fine, what ever." Anata said as she stormed back in to the kitchen, clearly pissed.  
  
When Anata was out of the room, Keiichi whispered to Belldandy.  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
  
"She has no idea. But you know if she had asked me I couldn't lie." Belldandy replies.  
  
"Has she asked?" Keiichi had to know. Some times it could be really easy to get information out of her.  
  
Belldandy only smiled and replied. "She has not asked the right questions."  
  
Keiichi smiled. Then the two of them walked in to the kitchen. There at the table Anata sat still pissed and Skuld Now thirty-two years old and haply married to Sentaro and with an eight year old son of her own. And Urd now.. Well no really knows how old Urd is now. But she is still single and loving it.  
  
"Skuld is Sentaro and Matagu going to make it here tonight?" Belldandy asked as she served some rice to Skuld.  
  
"Sentaro said that they won't be able to make it for dinner but the party they will be here." She replied as she picked up some chop sticks.  
  
"So sixteen years old? Getting old there kiddo." Urd asked before taking a sip of sake.  
  
Finishing chewing some fish, Anata took a drink of some water before replying. "Not as old as you are.."  
  
Just about choking on her peace of fish, Urd took a big gulp of her sake. "Hay now, watch it. I'm twenty-nine years old."  
  
Every one looked up from their plates and looked at Urd. Urd then looked back at everyone. "Alright, alright. but I'll never tell how old I am."  
  
Picking up his glass, Keiichi said something under his breath. "You probably don't even know."  
  
"I heard that." Urd said as she chomped down on to another peace of fish.  
  
All through out dinner every one picked fun at the other. After dinner every one gathered in the living room for opening presents.  
  
Picking up the present she had got for Anata, Skuld hands it to her.  
  
"Here this one is from Sentaro, Matagu, and myself." Skuld said with a smile, and she looked over at Sentaro and their son who they both had a smile.  
  
Ripping the wrapping paper off, Anata's eyes light up. ""Cool, a five CD player stereo system. Thank you Auntie Skuld, uncle Sentaro, Matagu.  
  
"Glad you like it." Sentaro said.  
  
"Yah you can hook that thing to the TV in your room and have surround sound." Matagu added.  
  
Placing the huge box off to the side, Anata waited for ant thing else.  
  
"Here this one is from me." Urd said as she handed a box.  
  
Ripping the wrapping paper off, Anata looked at the box. And read out loud what it was. "My first Goddess chemistry set.. Thank you Aunt Urd."  
  
"Now you and I can make all sorts things together." Urd said as she poured her self more sake.  
  
"Now here is my gift to you." Belldandy said as she handed a box that looked like a board game.  
  
Shaking the box lightly, Anata gave her mother a questioning look. "What is it?" Anata asked.  
  
Giggling, Belldandy answered only by saying. "Silly, you need you need to open it."  
  
Taking the wrapping paper, and there in her hands is a ruins set.  
  
"Thanks.. Mom. What is it?" Anata asked, as she examined the box.  
  
"With this you, with practice will be able to for see future events." Her mother answered as she placed her tea cup on the table.  
  
"Kind of like a ouji board?" Anata asked.  
  
"Not as crude but yes." Belldandy answered back.  
  
"Okay. Thanks mom.." Anata said as she place the gift from her mother to the side with the other gifts.  
  
"You're welcome dear. Maybe you and I can try them out sometime. Now what is this one?" Belldandy said as she picked up the box that came in the mail earlier that day.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Anata recalled finding the box with the pile of mail. "I don't know."  
  
"I bet it's something from Dad, He's always sending stuff and forgetting to label it." Skuld said as she too took a closer look at the box.  
  
"Well go on open it and see what you're grandfather sent you." Urd said as too examined the box.  
  
Opening the box, Anata found a camera. It was an older camera not digital, it used film. "Wow look, it even has film."  
  
Trying out the camera, Anata aims the camera at her mother and two aunts snapping a pitcher.  
  
"This is kind of cool; I'm going to take this thing to school in the morning so I can take pitchers of all my friends." Anata said as she placed the camera on the coffee table there in the living room, but when she put it there on the table. She didn't notice that she had placed it on the table where the linze was pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Well speaking of school, Sentaro and I need to get Matagu home. He needs to get up early tomorrow. His school is going on a field trip." Skuld said as she looked over at Sentaro.  
  
"That's right, Come on little man, get your shoes on." Sentaro agreed with Skuld as he got up off the couch. And looked over at Matagu. To only get a gone from his son.  
  
"Aww But Dad. Anata said that she would play me a game of Grand Turismo 10."  
  
Feeling bad, Anata came up with a bright idea. "I'll tell you what, This Friday, you just stay there at your school and I'll just come and pick you up and we'll come here and I'll play you then. And I'll beat you too."  
  
"Okay, you're on." Matagu said feeling a little slightly better.  
  
Just then a light from the camera, shied on to the ceiling, and the light that was on the ceiling a person came through. The three Goddesses froze in their place; there some one came through the light that they have not seen in a long time. A vary long time. There in front of them was Peorth.  
  
"PEORTH?!" The three Goddesses said in unison.  
  
"Why did I pick film? Of all things? Any ways. Oh look at all of you." Peorth said as she is still trying to get the winkers out of her cloths.  
  
Keiichi on the other hand was standing there having flashbacks of the first time he ran in to her. "Umm, Peorth Please stay away from mine and Belldandy's room."  
  
"What's wrong Kei? You think that I'm here to steel Belldandy's man." She asked back as she approached Keiichi. Then Belldandy stepped in the middle.  
  
"Peorth what brings you here?" Asked Belldandy.  
  
Smiling Peorth looked over at Anata, who was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
"Well Belldandy if you really want to know why. I'm here for her." Peorth answered as she pointed to Anata.  
  
"WHAT?!" Every one yelled pointing at Peorth and over at Anata.  
  
"That's right, you see for the past sixteen years, Yggdrasil's mainframe has been crunching numbers. And I'll admit that we forgot that it was doing that until we got a really loud "File done" over the P.A. System." Explained as she is still trying to fix her cloths.  
  
Belldandy stepped in between Peorth and Her daughter. "Why has Yggdrasil been calculating data? And for sixteen years?" She questioned with protective mother mode in high gear.  
  
"Anata, Dear? Tell me? What is the number one problem you have when you use any of your powers?" Peorth asked as she looked around Belldandy's head, directing the question to Anata.  
  
"That's easy, I get really sleepy. That's why I don't use them that often or when I do it's not for vary long." Anata replied. As she still tried to figure out what the hell is going on.  
  
"You see when a Goddess starts to get their powers they get a Point Limiter. Which limits the amount of power they can put out; well it seems that you have the oppasesit." Saying that, Peorth made her self at home as she sat on the couch. Hearing this Skuld is now getting a bit worried not only for Anata but for her own child.  
  
"What about Matagu? He's half human too." Skuld asked.  
  
"We really don't need to worry about your little one until he too is sixteen." Peorth answered back, but rather shortly and maybe a little bit blunt.  
  
Hearing all this and taking his time thinking before asking his question and breaking his own little rule of not getting in the middle of heavenly matters, Keiichi went ahead asking what was on his mind. "Why sixteen?"  
  
"Two reasons. One that's how many years it took Yggdrasil to come up with the answer." Raising her index finger, the raising a second finger, she continued. "Two, she should be strong enough to be able to handle her training up in the heavens."  
  
"What? Hold up. I have exams coming up." Anata told Peorth as she stepped out from behind her mother to defend her self.  
  
"Well I really need to get Matagu Home he has school." Skuld said as she dragged Matagu and Sentaro out of the temple. Leaving the Morisato's and Peorth. Peorth looked over at Belldandy with a complexing look.  
  
"What's with her?" Peorth asked.  
  
"She and Sentaro had decided when Matagu was born to raise him as human as possible." Explained Belldandy as she looked at her daughter and continued speaking. "But I and Keiichi decided to teach Anata."  
  
"I'm sorry but I've been studying hard all this time in school so I can go to really good collage." With that said, Anata walked out of the living room. Leaving Belldandy, Keiichi and Peorth alone, when Keiichi heard Anata's door close he thin turned to Peorth.  
  
"Look we thank you for what your trying to do, but if Anata doesn't want to do the training then that's alright with us."  
  
"That's right." Belldandy added.  
  
Getting the hint that she was no longer as welcome there in the Morisato house hold, and a light came out of the camera.  
  
"Alright, But the offer still stands. If Anata changes her mind, Belldandy you can give her the phone number to the Yggdrasil main desk." With that, Peorth lifted up off the floor and vanished in the light from the camera. When Peorth was gone for sure Keiichi looked to his wife.  
  
"What a birth day present."  
  
Belldandy only remained silent, worrying for her daughter. At the other end of the temple, Anata was trying to study. But with the resent events was making that really hard. Sure how could she be a Goddess. Being half human and half Goddess, it just sounds crazy.  
  
"This is dumb." Anata said as she closed her math book. And just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
But Anata's words didn't stop her father. Looking up at her dad, Anata gave a look that told him that it would be best if he would leave her alone, But Keiichi being Keiichi wanted to make sure if his little girl was alright. and to give her birthday present.  
  
"Okay then. You don't need to talk, all you need to do is to get in the car and lessen to your father talk. and maybe crack a smile at his jokes that don't make any since. Oh you might want to grab your helmet too." With that Keiichi left Anata's room and gathered his things. In the tea room, Belldandy was still deep in thought as she was trying to figure out why the heavens would wanting her daughter. Letting out a sigh, Belldandy took a sip of her tea. The she watched her husband walk past the door way to the living room with his jacket and car keys.  
  
"Where are you going Keiichi dear?"  
  
Stopping, Keiichi zipped up his jacket and look to Belldandy with a smile. "I still need to give Anata her gift from me."  
  
Belldandy smiled and returned her attention to her tea. About five minutes later. Belldandy then watched Anata walk past the door way to the living room. Stopping in just about the same spot that her father did, Anata zipped up her jacket. Her long jet black hair was pulled back in a braid. Her hair is much like her mothers but only black like her fathers.  
  
"Anata dear? Be careful."  
  
Anata didn't answer; all she did was pull her long single braid out from inside her jacket. The she too walked out of the temple.  
  
Stepping out the back door, Anata found her dad in the EVO that the family has had since before she was born. Seeing the headlights come on, she walked up to the car and opened the passenger side door and took her seat. After fastening her seatbelt she placed her helmet on the back seat.  
  
Pulling out the back of the temple, Keiichi drove the car through the night time streets of Nekomi. Navigating through town Keiichi started talking.  
  
"What a birthday eh?" there was nothing. "Well I don't normally get in the middle of heavenly matters.. Well I try not to anyways, but What ever you want to do I and you're mother will support you all the way." Keiichi sat there waiting for any type of response, but non came. "Well I'm going to tell you the same thing that my Father told me when I turned sixteen.."  
  
"Umm Dad are you going to give me the talk?"  
  
Keiichi froze. It was even still hard to talk about sex with Belldandy. But to give the "Talk"?  
  
"What? No.. I would hope that it's not needed.." Keiichi still at a loss took a turn. Turning to the parking lot of whirlwind. And there in the parking lot was a motorcycle sitting under a street light. Pulling the car next to the motorcycle, Keiichi shut off the EVO and looked at his daughter.  
  
"Happy birthday." Keiichi said as he pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket, and handed them to Anata.  
  
Looking at the Keys, Anata looked at her father. "What the EVO?" she asked.  
  
"No not the EVO, the motorcycle out side." He replied as he stepped out of the car. Anata soon fallowed and circled the motorcycle.  
  
"Check it out.."  
  
"It's a BMW K1. I got one when I turned sixteen. In matter of fact I had mine clear up until you were three. It was the only thing that would get you to sleep. I would place you in the side car and all I needed to do was to turn on the bike and in a matter of minutes you would be out cold. So I figured that this would be a great Sixteenth birthday gift." Explained Keiichi.  
  
"Can I drive it?" Anata asked.  
  
"That is why I got it for you. Try it around the parking lot and when you're ready just telling me and I'll fallow you home."  
  
"But dad I don't have a license." Stated Anata.  
  
Keiichi only shrugged his shoulders. "I thank after school tomorrow you can pass you're test. What do you think?"  
  
Anata smiled and hugged her father, and then she ran back to the car to get her helmet. Hopping on to the bike, Anata turned the keys. And the bike started up. Waving at her father, Anata put the bike in to gear and pulled away from Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi watched as his daughter, drove around the parking lot, getting the feel for the bike. He remembered how happy he was when he got his bike. He watched as Anata pulled up beside him.  
  
"Dad I really want to take this thing out on the road. Pleeeeease..."  
  
Keiichi smiled. "Go ahead, I'll fallow behind, just don't go over the speed limit."  
  
Before Keiichi could even get back in to the car, Anata was out of the parking lot and half way down the block. Driving behind Anata, Keiichi was proud to see his little girl handle the motorcycle.  
  
When they got to the temple, Belldandy was in the back yard waiting for Keiichi and Anata. Belldandy was so happy to see that bright smile back on Anata's face.  
  
"Mom?! Did you know about this?" Anata asked as she was taking off her helmet, and undid the braid in her hair. Letting her long black hair down.  
  
"Anata when you asked about what your father was getting you asked things by name." she smiled and took Anata's helmet and the three of them walked back in the house.  
  
It was already getting late, Anata had school in the morning, Keiichi has work and Belldandy.. Well she dose really what ever she wants to do during the day, but that normally spend time with her sisters.  
  
Getting back in to her room, Anata flipped on her TV and there of all people was Peorth. Looking back at her.  
  
"Bout time you turned this thing on. So have you changed you're mind?" She asked through the TV, with her arms crossed her chest.  
  
"I told you. I'm not going any where." Saying that, Anata started to reach for the power button on the TV when Peorth stopped her.  
  
"Look. You don't know how important you having the proper training is, there are lots of things...." Being cut off by Anata shutting off the TV. Peorth sat there at her chair in Yggdrasil. She about punched the screen, Standing there Peorth was Pissed, Pissed beyond all belief.  
  
"That little Brat!!!! She is making my Job really hard!" Storming through the great halls of Yggdrasil, Heading to the God's office. Yes Peorth is going to take this to the big man him self. As she walked to his office, she mumbled, cursed and threw a fit all the way passing other Gods and Goddess. Each on looking at Peorth trying to figure out what's wrong. They fallowed her to the doors of God's office, and watcher as she pounded on the great wood doors.  
  
After a good five minutes of Peorth pounding, the doors opened and she stepped in.  
  
"I'll hate to be the Lord right about now." One God said to a Goddess. The Goddess only nodded in reply.  
  
In side the office, Peorth walked right up to the man's.. Umm I mean, To God's Desk and slammed her fist on the old oak desk.  
  
"Sir. You're granddaughter Just REALY pissed me off."  
  
Turning around in his really, really big office chair and scratched the back of his head. "Ahhh, Anata is the strong willed type. Like her mother."  
  
Peorth then noticed that her boss is in a really good mood; rather one of two things has happened. One, he just got done watching "Who's line is it any way." Or two, he had just got in to his privet stash of rum. And Peorth was leaning towards the rum.  
  
"Well I'm just thankful that it's just that and not her father's thick head that she got." Peorth said as she waved the reeking smell of booze in the air. "Can't you give her a zap of lighting of tell Belldandy to make her do it?"  
  
Just then, Peorth head something from behind the large drapes that were at lest fifteen feet tall. "Sir? Is there any one in here with you?"  
  
"What? No that is anyone. Now Peorth you have my blessing to.. Use some persuasion to get Anata to take her lessons. But please nothing too out there. Just enough to give a little kick in the back end."  
  
"Yes sir." Turning back around there was another sound coming from behind the drapes, and this time Peorth was serten that some one else was there in the office.  
  
"That's it! I know there is someone else here!" Moving the curtens out of the way from the great windows that over look the heavens, Peorth found the last person she could ever think of. "Hild?! What? Why? When?"  
  
"Peorth-Chan! It's so wonderful to see you dear. Well I must go back. Bye Shmookie Poo." Hild said as she vanished in a big poof of smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Peorth had a shocked look. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Well you see.." Peorth cut him off before he could explain.  
  
"Hold on. Ick!!! You two in here, in the office, where the only thing in here is a desk. Holly crap! I touched that desk. Oh god I'm going to be sick. I'm going to go and do my job." Peorth then walked out of office with just about the most disturbing image in her head.  
  
--------------- Back on Earth and the next day -------------  
  
Sitting there ton a train, Anata is half asleep. Her friend next to her keeps on talking about what ever. Right now Anata could care less sleep is on the top of her list of things to do. At the other end of the same train car, is a young man. He stands watching Anata, taking notes of her actions. One thing he could not fail to notice is Anata's deep blue eyes. Just then the train jerked some and started to stop. He took his attention away. Fallowing Anata through the train station and the streets. The whole time Anata and her friend are unaware of their shadow.  
  
"So Anata? What did you get for your birthday from you're parents and aunts?" Her friend Yu Asakawa asked in her normally cheerful mood.  
  
Scratching the back of her head, Anata tried to keep a straight face. "Lets see I got a chemistry set from My Aunt Urd. And Auntie Skuld and Uncle Sentaro got me a really cool stereo system. My mom got me some rune set... And my dad got me a motorcycle.." Anata waited for her best friend reaction. She didn't need to wait long.  
  
"What!!!! A motorcycle!!!!??? I bet you're dad got you something really cool like some sports bike, did he?" Yu jumped around and yelled, her friend just got something really cool. and she's not excited. Some one has too. "You got a motorcycle and you're not taking it to school? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I wish, but I don't even have a license. But I'll be testing for that after school." Anata answered.  
  
Still unaware of their shadow, the two friends walked on to the school grounds. Stopping at the gates, the man stopped and looked at all the other students walking on to the school ground. "Looks like I cant go in there. Every one has on a uniform of some sorts." Looking around, he vanished and reappeared perched high on a telephone poll. Crouching down, he closed his eyes. He has a lot of waiting to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back eight hours ago ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting there in a garden, a young god still in training sits reading a book. Peorth approaches him. "Are we doing our studying Kou?" Asked Peorth as she took a seat next to the young god.  
  
"I failed the Wish simulator the other day. When I came through the TV some woman called me a pervert and slapped the daylights out of me." He replied as he glanced up from the book he is reading.  
  
"What would you say if I told you there is a way that you can get that failing grade off your records?" She asked taking the book out of Kou's face.  
  
"There is no honor in taking the easy rout."  
  
"I didn't say any thing about it being easy." Pulling out an orb that showed a still pitcher of Anata, Peorth handed it to Kou. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. "Do you know what the Name Anata means?"  
  
Kou looked upward for a moment then he looked back to Peorth. "I believe that it means Goddess of Earth. If my memory servers me right. Human relations was a class I took in my first year of training."  
  
"Not bad. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"I have not seen her before this day. Why?" Now Kou is getting interested.  
  
"She is the Daughter of Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato.."  
  
Peorth is cut off by Kou's question. "What, You mean Belldandy? Belldandy Goddess first class.."  
  
Angry, Peorth interrupted his question as well answering it. "Yes, Yes, with no resections. Now any ways. We need her to start taking the training, but she has refused."  
  
"Then if she has refused, why do you seek me?" Kou asked as he's trying to reach for the book Peorth had ripped from his hands just moments ago.  
  
"For the past two years, Yggdrasil has been decting a dark energy slowly increasing. In the area of Anata, Belldandy, Skuld and Urd. Little do they know, the four of them are the front line deface against and invasion of the shadows." Explained Peorth. All while she's keeping Kou's book away from him to make sure that he's lessening.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kou handed the orb back to Peorth. "What is it that I need to do?" He asked.  
  
"I need you to persuade her. You know give her a good reason to take the training that is being offered to her."  
  
"And how do you propose I go about that?" Kou asked and he also took the book that Peorth took from him.  
  
"Give a really good showing of you're powers, you know. Blow some things up, shake her up some. But do not hurt her in any ways shape or form. A mother's scorn is a wrath that I for one will like to avoid." Saying that Peorth handed Kou another orb. "Here take this. It will make a temporary pocket of an alternate reality for about one minute. That way there will be no damage to the area of the city." Peorth said. Then she got back up leaving Kou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opening his eyes, Kou is still perched up on the telephone poll. "All this goes against my better judgment. I'm not one to attack someone so.." Kou pulls the same orb that has the pitcher of Anata and looks at it, looking in to her eyes. "Beautiful."  
  
Putting the orb back in to his pocket, Kou looks over at a clock that's on a side of a building, it was going on three o'clock. He has been sitting up on that poll for almost seven hours. Just then the bell at the school went off, singling the end of the school day, and moments later hundreds of students walked out of the school. Standing up on the poll, Kou jumped down to the street, landing with cat like silence. And started to track his target.  
  
Some ten feet ahead Kou Anata and Yu are walking.  
  
"Man this sucks, I got to go to work today." Yu complained to her friend. "My boss is such a pain in the ass."  
  
"Well you should try working with mine, Chihiro can be so childish. Some times I just got to wonder who's really running that place." Anata added.  
  
The two stopped in front of a video rental store. "Well Anata good luck on your test. And if you pass it you better give me a ride in that side car."  
  
Anata waved to her friend as she started back home. "I'll see ya later, and about that ride. I'll see about it after I pass." Waving once more, Anata continued on her way home.  
  
Walking through a park, Anata passed some children playing in a playground. Just then a Soccer ball rolled to her feet. Seeing the children waving their hands telling Anata to kick them the ball back, she took four steps back giving her self some room to get some speed up. Getting a running start, Anata kicked the ball with all her force. The ball went flying through the air back to the area in the field the game was taking place. Smiling Anata started once again back home.  
  
"Anata Morisato!" A voice called out from behind Anata. Spinning around to find a young man some twenty five yards away. Just then Anata watched as the man reached in to his long coat, pulling out something round and throwing it up in to the air. Watching it go high in to the air, then it stopped a dome formed out of it. Dropping around the two of them and making a space in another reality.  
  
"What?! Where the hell are we!?" Anata Yelled and clearly frightened.  
  
Kou didn't answer, all her did was reach in to his coat again and pulled out a Shinai and through it to the ground in front of Anata. When it hit the ground dust and dirt lifted up in a cloud. Anata looked at the kendo stick and back at the attacker.  
  
"Look I don't know what movie you crawled out of, but I'm not ammoused. Now return me to the world I belong to!!" Pointing to her attacker, Anata took a step back.  
  
"Anata Morisato, I'm not one to attack some one who's unarmed, so pick up the Shinai!" Kou said as he pulled out what looked to Anata like a small tube with a button on it. Pushing it the tube extended in to a five foot long staff and taking a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not looking for a fight, so you might as well just go back to where ever you came from." Anata said.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. Anata Morisato, prepare thy self!" Saying that, Kou leaped in to the air and started hover thirty feet above the ground. Then forming an energy bolt, Kou fired it missing.  
  
Seeing the ball of energy coming what looked like it was coming right for her, Anata jumped out of the way, and grabbed the Shinai. And she too lifted up in to the air.  
  
"Man I didn't do too good at Kendo when I had it in gym class.." Anata thought to her self as she met her attacked in mid air.  
  
Blocking Anata's attack, Kou smirked. "Pathetic."  
  
Placing his hand inches from Anata's chest, then a wave of energy emitted from his hand. Pushing Anata back to the ground with such a force when she hit the ground. A dust cloud plumed up in to the air.  
  
There on the ground Anata had the wind knocked out of her. She lay there gasping for air, but with each breath, she was being chocked with dust.  
  
Up in the air, Kou waited for the dust to clear. Just then he saw his clearing. Dropping back to the ground, with his staff pointing to Anata, but making him self miss.  
  
On the ground Anata watched her attacker come at her. It was all moving in slow motion for her. The end of his staff coming closer and closer. There was only one thing she could think of doing. Waiting for just the right time, she waited for her attacker to get at just the right point. Then it came. Lifting her leg. There was another cloud of dust pluming up in to the air. Opening her eyes, Anata found the end of the attacker's staff planted inches from her head, fallowing the staff up wards, Anata found that her attacker was startling her food, and looking up more she found that her attacker has a rather painful expression.  
  
With her knee up against her chest, Anata pushed back making the now incompasited attacker fall to the ground in to a fetal poshion. Getting up Anata walked with a limp to the staff.  
  
"Ouch.. Why did God give me such pain?" Kou asked him self out loud.  
  
Just then the dome that had formed around them sucked back in to the orb that Kou had through up in to the air. The it dropped to the ground. At the moment it the ground they returned back to earth. Still with the staff in her hand Anata walked up to Kou.  
  
"You're name, what is it?" She asked as she placed the staff inches from Kou's face.  
  
"My name is Kou, I'm a God in training. Oh God that hurt. " Kou answered as her rolled on to his back while still holding him self. "Causing such pain is not becoming of a Goddess."  
  
"Who sent you?" Anata asked.  
  
"Peorth. She wanted me to give you a reason to take the training." Kou answered.  
  
Not liking the answer she got Anata was about to give Kou a good TWACK across the head with his own staff, but at the same time she was starting to feel bad for causing a great amount of pain.  
  
"Look for someone that just attacked me, this goes against my better judgment. Why don't I help you to my house and you can rest there until you feel better." Anata said as she offered her hand to Kou.  
  
Looking up, he sound him self looking in to her eye. Kou took her hand, and lifted him self up off the ground.  
  
"So Kou is it? Tell me why it's so important that I take this training." Anata asked as she and Kou made their way to the temple. Along the way Kou explained the whole thing with the shadows and how he came about the little mission that failed.  
  
Reaching the temple, Belldandy was at the door to greet her daughter and to her surprise a rather hansom young man.  
  
"Anata good after noon, and who is your friend?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"It was okay, until Kou here..." Before Anata found finish, Kou had walked up to Belldandy and kneeled on to one knee.  
  
"Lady Belldandy, I was present when you gave you're talk at the mortal/immortal relationships class. It is an honor to meet you."  
  
"Oh my I see you are from the heavens." Belldandy said as she looked at Kou and her daughter.  
  
"Well I see you're feeling better enough to do that. What's you're form of teleportation?" Anata asked with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"Something called a TV. Why?" Kou answered.  
  
"Here the TV is in the living room, when you get back tell Peorth to expect a call from me latter." Anata said as she took Kou to the living room and turned on the TV. "Oh and Kou, when you get back to you're place I would put ice on you're.. area." with that Kou gave a nod and was sucked in to the TV. When he was gone Anata limped back to her room.  
  
"Anata dear what happened?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Anata told her mother the whole story from inside her room. One part of Belldandy she was angered that Peorth would endanger her daughter. And the other half could see her reasoning. When Anata's story was done and she was changed.  
  
"That's the just of it." she said as she tied her hair up in a bun like thing.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Belldandy asked as she fallowed Anata to the front of the temple so Anata can wait for her father to take her to her driving test.  
  
Looking over to her mother Anata answered. "I don't know right now I'm going to take my test. Wish me luck mom." Whit that Anata ran out to the front entrance of the temple.  
  
"GOOG LUCK DEAR!" Belldandy yelled to her daughter.  
  
Belldandy watched as Anata got in to the car and the car drove off down the street. Walking back in to the temple, Belldandy started to think about all that has been happening. And what her little girl was going to do. Will she start the training or will she refuse it. Either way she swore that she will stand by her daughter's disshion.  
  
During the hour of so that Keiichi and Anata was gone, Belldandy cleaned the living room, hung the Landry out to dry, had a little chat with Skuld on the phone and started with dinner. All while thinking about Anata. Just as she started to set the table, the door busted open and Anata rushed in giving her mother a bone crushing huge.  
  
"Mom, Mom I passed, I passed. Check it out!" Anata yelled holding out the nice shinny new driver's license.  
  
"I'm so happy for you dear. I can remember when I stated to drive that was also about the time that.. Never mind. I so happy for you." Belldandy said. "You better get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Umm mom? Can I get the phone number to this Yggdrasil place? So I can tell Peorth my answer." Anata asked.  
  
"Why sure dear. The area code is 999-272-4048." Belldandy said as she wrote the number down.  
  
Walking over to the phone Anata picked up the phone and dialed the number, after two rings Peorth answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Goddess help desk, Goddess Peorth at you're service." Peorth greeted.  
  
"Hello Peorth? This is Anata Morisato." Anata said.  
  
"Ah yes, Anata I just had a talk with Kou. He's recovering well if you will like to know." Peorth said.  
  
"Look Peorth, I've decided to go ahead with you're training. BUT only on the weekends. I do not want my school grades to slip. Is that understood?"  
  
"It's understood." Peorth replied.  
  
"Good. I guess I'll be meeting you Saturday. Good bye." With that Anata hung up the phone..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End the Week old flash back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting up on the roof of the temple, Anata looks out at the setting sun over the city landscape. Letting out a heavy sigh, Anata brings her knees up to her chest. There behind her, on the ground Belldandy steps out looking up at Anata.  
  
"Anata dear, Dinner is ready." She called out.  
  
Hearing her mother's calls, Anata stood up and looked out to the city. A gust of wind blew Anata's long black hair. "Look like life will get really interesting. Really interesting.." Turning around Anata looked to her Mother. "Coming."  
  
Drifting to the ground, Anata walked in to the temple. The next day will prove to be interesting.  
  
END CHAPTER 1.  
  
A/N: This whole chapter is about how it all gets started. Anata is remembering the events of her birthday. So please tell me like? Dislike? Did you like the way I typed this story opposed to the script stile I normally do. Tell me if you like the other way better then I'll do the rest of the story my normal way. So any ways I really want to know.  
  
FYI: The BMW K1 Is the same type of motorcycle that Keiichi has in the OVA and Manga. A Shinai is the name of a Kendo stick, and Anata's friend Yu Asakawa just happens to be the name of the Japanese voice over actor for Motoko from Love Hina. I was running low on names. And Kou is some one I made up for My Tenchi Muyo stories. So if you like him or would like to get a better idea about him read "In Coming Powers" and "The Calling." 


	2. Why me? PART 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 2: Why? Why me?  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! SLAM!!  
  
Her hand out reached to the alarm clock, Anata sleepily opens her eyes. Focusing on the red numbers of her alarm clock. It's seven o'clock Friday morning. With this being Friday that means tomorrow is Saturday and the first day of her training. Sitting up in her futon, Anata fast found out that the bun she puts her hair in had came undone during the course of the night. Her hair is all over the place.  
  
"Aw Great.. " Anata said as she stood up and stretched and let out a yawn.  
  
Slowly and half a sleep, Anata made her way to the closet in the hall way to get her things for a bath. After getting her things, she slowly made her way to the bath room passing her Aunt Urd. Who was sitting on the couch, half asleep her self.  
  
"Morning." Anata said passing the living room entrance.  
  
Urd even she has her own place up in the heavens and there on earth often comes to the temple for breakfast, lunch and dinner. In other words she only uses her place for sleeping and parties.  
  
Hearing the sound of the water coming on, Belldandy woke up and sat up in the bed. Looking over, she found Keiichi sleeping soundly as ever. Getting up out of the bed, Belldandy then made her way to the kitchen for her morning cup of tea. When she entered the kitchen, she found Urd sitting there at the table.  
  
"Urd? Do you want me to teach you to cook?" She asked as she placed the tea kettle on the stove.  
  
All Belldandy got was a sleepy moan, and placing her head on to the table.  
  
"Really Urd. Drinking so muck is not good for you." Said Belldandy, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I can handle it..Ouch my head..." Urd replied.  
  
Sighing, Belldandy got back up and fixed Urd and her self some tea. Sitting back down, Anata came in to the kitchen ready for school.  
  
"Good morning dear. You ready for that exam you have today?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"As ready as I'm going to be, but thankfully I only have a half day then I'm going to go work right after school." Anata said as she was digging through the cabinets looking for some pop-tarts.  
  
"Kick that tests ass." Urd said, lifting her head from the table. But to only have it fall back to the table with a thud.  
  
"Will you like any breakfast before you head out?" Asked Belldandy.  
  
"No thank you, I should be fine. I'll be heading out now." Anata said as she started for the door.  
  
"Why so early?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I thought that I'll get some gas on my way to school." Anata said opening the door.  
  
"Be careful. Anata dear." Belldandy said as she watched Anata walk out the back door to her motorcycle. She watched as Anata took off the side car. Belldandy knew that Keiichi wanted Anata to keep the side car on, just until she got use to the more powerful engine. But Belldandy knew that Anata could handle it so she said nothing about it.  
  
Starting up the motorcycle, Anata pulled out of the back yard of the temple. Moment later she was pulled out on to the road in front of the temple.  
  
All the way to the gas station, Anata was deep in thought. With things like school, and this whole training thing starting up tomorrow, it was really all too much.  
  
"What was I thinking?" she said to her self pulling up to a gas pump. After refueling her motorcycle. Anata was on her way to school.  
  
At the school, there is another student. She is sitting under a tree studying her hardest. The sound of a motorcycle pulling in to the parking lot, looking up, the girl watched Anata park her bike and climbed off it. Putting her pencil down the girl lets out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Wish I was like her. Perfect, lots of friends, good looking. I just want to be her friend, but every time I start to say hello. One of her friends jumps in and mess it up."  
  
Just then the bell went off, sighing again the girl picked up her things and walked in to the school.  
  
--------------- Up in the heavens -------------  
  
In the school end of Yggdrasil, Kou sits in side a vary; vary large leurcher hall two stories tall. With a single instructor down on a stage giving his talk. Sitting up some where in the middle of the rows of seats Kou is taking notes on the class. Not hearing the sound of the door opening, Kou failed to notice Peorth walk in. Glancing up at the huge over head projection, Kou still didn't notice Peorth talking to his teacher. Until...  
  
"Kou Morino. You're needed at the main desk. Please report there right away." The teacher said. Making all the other students giggle and laugh at Kou.  
  
"Great.." Kou said under his bright. Picking up his things Kou then noticed Peorth there beside his teacher.  
  
Walking down the long stair case, Kou heard more and more students laughing at him. "How embarrassing."  
  
When he stepped out in to the hall way, he found Peorth there with arms akimbo.  
  
"Lady Peorth? What beings you to the school wing of Yggdrasil?" Kou asked respectfully.  
  
"Well Kou I see you're feeling better after our little run in with a foot." Peorth said.  
  
"Much better. I was called to the main desk so I better get going." Kou said as he was about to walk to the desk, when Peorth stopped him.  
  
"Not so fast. That's what I told you're teacher to say. I needed to see you." Said Peorth.  
  
Not liking the sound of that. Kou turned around to look at Peorth. "Why do you need my assistance?" He asked.  
  
"You know of the mentor program?" Asked Peorth.  
  
"Yes I know about it. It's required to pass the training." Replied Kou.  
  
"Well this is a request. Well I would think of it more as an order from the top." Peorth said pointing at Kou.  
  
"What from the dean?" Asked Kou.  
  
"No higher." Said Peorth.  
  
"The Master Instructor?" Asked Kou.  
  
"High. God Kou you're thick. From the top. That's right from the Almighty himself." Peorth said.  
  
Kou stood there in shock. For a God in training to get an order from the Almighty was all too much.  
  
"What? From the Almighty? The maker of the universe?" Kou asked while still in shock.  
  
"That's right. He would like you to become Anata's mentor. Teach her what you know, help her out with her studies both here in the heavens and on earth." Peorth said.  
  
"WHAT! After what she did to me? She's lucky I don't zap her with a big lighting bolt." Kou yelled.  
  
"Well too bad. But it looks like you better get going to earth. And you really do need to stop by the main desk the girl will be handing you a power amp." Peorth said as she started walking away.  
  
When he was about to walk to his dorm room, Peorth called him again.  
  
"Oh and Kou you should look in to human cloths. It will help you blind in some." Saying that Peorth walked off laughing.  
  
Walking through the halls, Kou came to the main desk. Where a young woman sits typing away.  
  
"Ma'am I'm Kou Morino. I was told to report here." Kou said.  
  
Looking up from her computer screen, the woman smiled. "Ah Yes, Mr. Morino. I have here for you the power amp. You need to give this to Miss. Morisato, and then call here for the power connection. We will start off at five percent and slowly increase it until she reaches one hundred percent. Is that under stood." The woman said.  
  
Taking the earring, Kou nodded and placed it in to his pocket. "I understand."  
  
"Wonderful. Now just step on to the pad and I'll send you to the Morisato's TV." The woman said.  
  
Stepping on to a large pad, Kou looked a little worried. Will the Girl that inflected so much pain be willing to see him again.  
  
"Enjoy you're stay on Earth Mr. Morino." The woman said as she pushed the button that activated the teleportation possess.  
  
"What? What stay?" Kou yelled. But it was too late. A beam of light shot up from the pad enveloping Kou. Then with a flash of light, Kou was gone.  
  
------------- Back on earth --------------  
  
Sitting in front of the TV, he has the day off and was getting cough up with some work. Stretching some, Keiichi reached for the remote and turned on the TV to hear the news. Looking back at his Laptop, Keiichi readjusted his reading glasses and started typing some more. As he typed away he didn't notice what was going on inside his TV. Kou was stuck and was pushing against the glass of the TV screen. "Little help here." Kou asked, but Keiichi didn't pay any attention. He just thought that it was something on the TV.  
  
"Hello? I can use a little help here please." Kou called from inside the TV.  
  
Keiichi still didn't look up.  
  
"Mr. Morisato! Please look over here!" Kou yelled and knocked on the glass.  
  
Jumping up Keiichi Looked over at the TV to see a young man stirring back at him.  
  
"You must be Kou?" Keiichi asked, as he crawled over to the TV.  
  
"Yes I am. Now if you can please push the menu button and turn the contrast all the way up. That would be great." Kou asked.  
  
Crossing his arms Keiichi sat back on the couch. "What makes you think that I'm going to help out the person that attacked my daughter?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, But Peorth made me do that. If I didn't it would be chains and whips for me. Even though that wouldn't be too bad of a punishment." Kou said as her robed his chin thinking.  
  
Then he saw Keiichi getting up and reaches for the power button. "No wait don't do that. I was sent here to teach Anata. You're father in law asked. ordered me to do so. Please don't push that button." Kou begged.  
  
Stopping Keiichi started to think. He has always been on Belldandy's father's good side. And that was something that he really didn't want to screw up. So instead of pushing the power button, he pushed the menu button and turned the contrast al the way up. And Kou came through the TV screen.  
  
"Ah thank you." Kou said as he brushed him self off. Then he looked at Keiichi. "Now where is Anata I need to give her this Power amp. Then I can be on my way."  
  
"She's at school then she has work." Keiichi stated.  
  
"What? The weekend has started, so has her training." Kou said as he's getting a little annoyed.  
  
Hearing all the talking from the Tea room, Belldandy put down her book and walk in to the living room to find Kou there with Keiichi.  
  
"Hello Kou." Belldandy greeted.  
  
"Lady Belldandy I was told that Anata's training will start on the weekend, and here I am where is she?" Kou asked.  
  
"Oh my you must not be aware of the customs here on earth. The Weekends don't start until Saturday." Belldandy said.  
  
"Very well, I'll meet her at her school and I'll give her the power amp. Then when she gets done with work I'll call Yggdrasil so the power connection can be established. So I can get back home so I can get back to my studies." Ranted Kou.  
  
Saying that Kou was about to walk out of the temple when Belldandy stopped him.  
  
"Kou you should change your cloths so you may blind in." Belldandy said.  
  
Looking at his cloths, Kou was in his God garments. They're blue with a chest and shoulder plates and long cape.  
  
Looking over to a magazine on the coffee table, Kou saw a man on the cover that was about the same build as he is. Wearing a pare of blue genes, a black turtle neck sweater and a white. Closing his eyes, a bubble of white light came over Kou, then the light was gone he had on the same thing that the man on the magazine cover.  
  
"Will this work?" Kou asked Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy only nodded and watched Kou walk out of the temple on his way to Anata's school.  
  
T.B.C. 


	3. Why mw PART II

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
After finishing her exam, Anata walked out of the building shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Wow that's bright."  
  
Putting her back pack on she made her way over to the parking lot. Where there was some one standing near her bike. Not noticing who the person is right away, she just walked by then until..  
  
"What no hello?"  
  
Looking over at the person that was standing there, Anata then realized who it was. It was Kou.  
  
"Kou? What are you doing here?" Anata asked as she got on to her bike.  
  
"I'm here do my job. Here put this on." Kou said as he pulls the earring out of his pocket and handed it to Anata.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's you're power amp." Kou replied.  
  
"It looks like my mom's earrings." Anata pointed out.  
  
"Peorth thought you might like that..." Kou said as he tried not to make eye contact.  
  
"Kou I need to get to work so you might want to go on back to your home." Anata said as she started her motorcycle.  
  
"I still need to activate the power amp. So I should stick around." Kou asked.  
  
Looking over at him, Anata was still feeling a little sorry what she did to him the other day. "Hop on." Anata said.  
  
Kou looked at the motorcycle and looked back at Anata. She saw that he was at a loss. "Get on and hold on to my waste." Anata said.  
  
Getting on, Kou did what she had told him.  
  
"Just watch the hands buddy." Anata added, and then she and Kou drove out of the parking lot on their way to whirlwind. But across the parking lot the girl who was wishing to be noticed by Anata and some of her friends. Watched on.  
  
"What? She even has a boyfriend? What with that? Dame she has it all." The girl said as she walked off angry and jealous.  
  
Getting to the parking lot of whirlwind, Anata parked her motorcycle and Kou climbed off.  
  
"That was the greatest thrill I ever had. The air blowing through my hair, watching every things pass by so fast.. Amazing." Kou said as he cough his breath.  
  
"Glad you like it. Wow. settle down." Anata said as she took off her helmet. Shaking her head, Anata's hair fell to it full length. Kou's eyes became wide, and he fast looked away.  
  
"What?" Anata asked.  
  
"Nothing. Who long will you be?" Kou ask, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Until six o'clock." Anata answered.  
  
Walking in side, Anata looked over at Kou and smiled. "Don't worry if you get board I'm sure that Chihiro will be able to find you something to do. Now come on it's about to rain."  
  
Across town, the girl that was watching Anata and Kou was walking home in the rain. The rain drenching her cloths and her short light brown hair. Depressed that she was once again engorged, not noticed by any one. Turning a corner and walking up some outside stairs. Leading up to a set of apartments. The fifteen year old Ryoka Yuzaki reached in to her pocket and pulled out her apartment key and moments later she was in the apartment that her and her mother lives in.  
  
"Mother isn't home yet. that doesn't surprise me." Ryoka said as she took off her wet coat.  
  
After changing out of her wet cloths, Ryoka started to fix some hot coco. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked out the window. "Anata is probably snuggling with her man. keeping harm. She has every thing.." Ryoka said to her self.  
  
Not paying any attention to what was going on behind her. There was a figure forming in the shadows. A dark creature. Nothing but pure evil.  
  
"What is thy desire?" A dark Voice asked.  
  
Jumping to her feet, Ryoka looked at the figure in the shadow.  
  
"Who.. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am the one that will grant you, you're desire. What is thy desire?" The voice asked again.  
  
"I don't understand." Ryoka asked.  
  
"What is the one thing you want above all? The one thing you deserve more then any one?" the voice asked.  
  
"To be popular... To have friends .. Lots of them... To be like Anata Morisato.." Ryoka said.  
  
"Then ask and thy shill receive." The Voice said.  
  
"I want to be like Anata Morisato, be popular like her. Have friends like her. To be like her in every way." Ryoka said.  
  
Two red eyes flashed, then from the shadow a dark beam that radiated evil shot in to the Girl.  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back across town Anata looked out the window of whirlwind.  
  
"It's really coming down. Hay Boss do you have an other helmet for my friend can barrow? Just for the day?" Anata asked Chihiro.  
  
"Sure he can barrow one. Hay Kou be a dear and put that box over there in the corner." Chihiro said.  
  
Standing there with a huge box of motorcycle parts, Kou let out a heavy sigh. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Anata did you get all I needed you to do, done?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Yep. The new inventory is inputted in to the computer; I called Mr. Shizuru and told him that his carbon fiber hood is in. I also called Mr. Furiwara and told him that his intake valve is in. I also tightened the chain to the Honda in the back." Anata said as she turned the page to her math book.  
  
"Alright you two can go. Anata tell you're father that that stage three turbo and blow off valve will be here in two weeks. Oh Kou here you go." Chihiro said as she handed Kou a dark blue helmet.  
  
"Thank you." Kou said.  
  
Packing up her things, Anata and Kou walked out to the parked motorcycle, and the two climbed on to the bike and headed home.  
  
Back at the Temple, Keiichi was walking back and forth, back and forth. Waiting for Anata to return home and wanting to know what happened when Kou go to her. Belldandy all this time was worrying about her daughter being out in the rain.  
  
"Oh my look at the rain. I sure hope that Anata and Kou are alright. They might catch cold." Belldandy said with a concerned tone.  
  
"I hope that Anata can handle this Kou guy." Keiichi said side as he takes a seat on the couch.  
  
"Don't you trust him?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Looking up, Keiichi adjusts his glasses. "I just have a bad feeling about all this. Maybe it's me I don't know."  
  
"Will I called father earlier and asked him about Kou, and he told me that he's a God in training. And he asked Kou to become Anata's mentor." Belldandy said as she stepped in to the kitchen.  
  
"Mentor?" Keiichi asked him self.  
  
Over hearing His question to him self, Belldandy popped her head around the corner to answer. "Yes a Mentor. You see every God and Goddess is required to mentor an other God or Goddess. You see for me it was Celestin and then Urd. Then I mentored Skuld."  
  
Thinking, Keiichi scratched his head. "Why can't you become a Mentor?" He asked.  
  
"I'm so far behind at Yggdrasil." Replied Belldandy.  
  
"Just wondering here. What would you need to do to become one?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Well let's see. I would need to fill out a form 6.82a, Take a refresher class so I can know of the changes at Yggdrasil. Then I will need to take classes that may last any where between six months to a year." Belldandy said from the kitchen.  
  
Keiichi sat there. With a dumbfounded look. "Yep. Just proves that my little rule of not getting involved in heavenly matters is not good for me."  
  
Just then the sounds of Anata's motorcycle could be heard climbing up the hill that the Temple sat on top of. Standing up Keiichi went to the back door just in time to see Anata and Kou pull in to the back yard. Stopping long enough so Kou could get off, Anata then parked her bike in the little shed that her father once used himself. Moments later they walked in the temple. To find Belldandy and Keiichi standing there waiting.  
  
"Welcome home you two, change out of those wet cloths or you'll catch cold." Belldandy said.  
  
Kou didn't say any thing, all he did was close his eyes and a light covered his body, and in less then a second he was dry. Then he looked over at Anata. "You try?"  
  
"Yah right. And I'll be out for a week. I'll be right back." Anata said as she walked to her room.  
  
"And put on that power amp so I can get back to my studies." Ordered Kou.  
  
Anata only walked off and didn't say a word. When she walked in to her room, Anata quickly changed out of her wet cloths. When she was done she put on the power amp like Kou had asked. It was true; the power amp did look just like her mother's point limiter.  
  
When she walked in to the living room, Kou fast noticed that she had the power amp on. "Good. You have it on. Lady Belldandy may I use the phone?"  
  
Belldandy nodded and looked at Anata. "Look Kei dear." Belldandy said.  
  
"Almost like sisters, Anata all you need is light brown hair. And you two will look just alike." Keiichi noted.  
  
Just then Kou walked back in to the living room. "Anata you might want to sit down, you may feel a little light headed."  
  
Sitting down on the couch, Kou went back to the phone. "Okay she's sitting now, when ever you're ready." Kou said.  
  
Up at Yggdrasil Peorth stood over Ex as she typed away at her harp shaped keyboard. "Right Ex, get her connected to Yggdrasil." Peorth said to Ex.  
  
"Target located. Establishing connection, connecting in 3, 2, 1."  
  
There in the Temple, Anata sat there looked over at Kou with a questioning look. "And?" She asked a bit sarcastly.  
  
"Give it a minute or two. It's not an instant thing." Replied Kou.  
  
Just then the ground started to shake. Looking around, Keiichi for a moment thought that it was an earthquake. But thought better. The ground started to shake even more, that a glass on the coffee table shattered. Anata then placed her head in to her hands. "Ah. Head rush.." Anata said.  
  
"Here let me help you to you're room Anata dear." Belldandy said as she helped Anata up off the couch.  
  
"Yes the connection has been established. Now if you will be so kind and open the gate so I can get back to my studies." Kou said.  
  
On the other end of the phone Peorth only shook her head. "Maybe the girl at the desk didn't tell you. But you're to stay there until Anata reaches 100% of her power." Peorth replied. "Now if I can talk to Belldandy."  
  
Kou froze, holding the phone. Moments later Belldandy walked past him. Looking at Kou, Belldandy waved her hand in front of Kou's face. Then she heard Peorth yelling for her. So taking the phone from Kou's death grip. Belldandy answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes Belldandy, You're father wanted me to tell you that you are to watch after Kou while he's getting his earth license." Peorth said.  
  
"What after?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"That's right Kou will be staying there to help with Anata's training." Peorth replied.  
  
Keiichi stood there trying to lessen in to the conversation but only got what Belldandy was saying. Hearing her hang up the phone, Keiichi acted like he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"How is she?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"She's resting for now. Keiichi dear Kou will be staying here for some time. Can you help me get the gust room ready?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Why will he be staying?"  
  
"Well he will be training Anata here. And I'll be helping him get his Earth License." Answered Belldandy. "Think of it like we're supporting a Studying abroad program."  
  
"I guess I'll get started with setting up the guest bedroom." Keiichi said.  
  
Belldandy smiled at Keiichi. And then she went back in to Anata's room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
Anata looked up and gave a weak smile. "Still light headed." Anata replied.  
  
"That will pass. Will you like some tea?" Belldandy asked. As she placed her hand on to Anata forehead.  
  
"I'll be fine." Replied Anata.  
  
Anata has always been to the point. Belldandy knew that there was more she wanted to say.  
  
"What's on you're mind dear?" Belldandy asked, giving Anata the chance to say some more.  
  
"Mom what was you're training like?"  
  
"I don't remember much of the training I resaved. But I don know that my first mentor was, Celestin. He tough me just about every thing I know, then you're aunt Urd tried. But you will learn so much. But first you get some rest. Something tells me that you will need you're rest. I'll be starting the lessons." Belldandy gave Anata a hug and stepped out of Anata's room. Walking back to the living room Belldandy found that Kou was still frozen by the phone.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Did you notice that Anata dose not know that Kou will be living there? 


	4. Confusing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 4: Just one confusing thing after another.  
  
Waking up with out the aid of her alarm clock, Anata slowly rolls off her futon and then she slowly stood up stretching. Making her way to the bathroom, she grabbed her thing for a bath. Unaware that Kou was doing his daily cleansing.  
  
Opening the door to the bathroom, Anata stood there looking at Kou just by chance he was just getting out of the tub. The two starred and blinked. Then it clicked with Anata.  
  
EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!  
  
Hearing a loud crash, Both Belldandy and Keiichi's eyes snapped open and rushed out of their room over to the bathroom.  
  
"What is Anata?!" Keiichi asked.  
  
"IS someone peeking in on you?!" Belldandy added.  
  
Then Belldandy looked in to the bathroom, and there was Kou with a red hand print across his face and a towel around him. Then Belldandy realized that she had forgotten to tell Anata that he would be staying there for some time.  
  
"Oh Silly me, I forgot to tell you that Kou will be staying here so he may help with you're training." Belldandy said as she yawned and stretched.  
  
"What? You just forgot? Mom I think this is something that I should have been told about. And as for you lock the door." Anata said.  
  
Belldandy just shrugged her shoulders and went walked to the kitchen for her morning cup of tea. Anata looked at her Father, who was now awake all the day.  
  
"You know that she needs her tea before she dose anything else in the morning." Keiichi reminded Anata. And then went to the kitchen for some coffee.  
  
Anata then turned to Kou who now had cloths on. "When did you find out about this little arrangement?" Anata asked.  
  
Looking at Anata, he found him self looking in to her eyes, Blushing some he turned away. "I found out after you went to your room to rest. And trust me, I don't like it not one bit. I have my own classes to study for myself you know. But Peorth fixed it so you're mother is my new instructor." With that, Kou walked past Anata, leaving her there thinking.  
  
"What was the blushing all about?" She said to her self as she walked in to the bathroom and shut the door, and made sure that it was locked.  
  
Filling the tub, Anata slipped in to the warm water. Letting out a vary heavy sigh, Anata brought her knees to her chest and started to think to her self, think about what's going on.  
  
---------- Anata's thoughts ---------  
  
This is more then likely going to be one big bust. I mean with this power amp I have on, I don't feel any different. Maybe this is all a mistake? Maybe I'm just meant to be just the way I am now? And what's with Kou, dame he's just about one of the biggest jerk I ever met. All worried about his classes and his job, and what about my studies and my job at whirlwind? But Kou is kind of cute..  
  
--------- End of Anata's thoughts -------  
  
Shaking her head, Anata started to get out of the tub. Out in the kitchen, Belldandy is fixing breakfast as Keiichi was doing some paper work from work and Kou was studying for some test.  
  
"Keiichi, Kou please put your things up so we can set the table for breakfast." Belldandy asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Keiichi put his papers in a nice little stack and took them to the living room, Kou on the other hand snapped his fingers and poof his book was gone. Seeing that Belldandy walked up to Kou as she placed the plates on the table.  
  
"Kou you shouldn't use your powers so much, you will use them up." Belldandy said as she placed a glass in front of Kou.  
  
"How so?" He asked?  
  
"Being away from Yggdrasil, you don't have you're normal power that you would have in the heavens. Now would you like some Clam meso soup?"  
  
Shaking his head yes, Belldandy put come soup in front of him. Looking at the bowl, Kou took up the spoon, and started to eat it.  
  
"This is good." Kou said to him self.  
  
Back across town Ryoka slowly woke up. Rolling over on to her back, she opened her eyes to see the ceiling. "Ouch. My head, what a dream." She said to her self.  
  
Sitting up Ryoka looked around the room. The sun light was bright and shining in to her room. Rubbing her head she fast found out that she had the biggest headache she could ever remember having.  
  
Walking in to the small kitchen, Ryoka found a note from her mother. Reading it she crumpled up the letter and tossed it in to trash.  
  
"Mom had to go to work today. not surprising." Ryoka said to her self.  
  
After taking a shower, Ryoka went out to do some shopping. When she reached the market area, she stopped dead in her tracks. There were the people that she would normally see there at the market, and she head them talking but there was more noise then normal.  
  
"Why is it so loud here today?" She asked out loud.  
  
Walking to one stand to get some vegetables, she handed the mertenchent some money.  
  
"Thank you vary much young lady." The Shop owner said to Ryoka.  
  
"No thank you sir." She said, forcing out smile.  
  
Walking off to her next stop, she then heard "Check out the legs on her." spinning around Ryoka was pissed.  
  
"What did you say?!" She yelled. Making every one around her and the shop owner to look at them.  
  
"I didn't say any thing." He answered.  
  
"But I could have sworn that you said something?" Ryoka said pointing at the shop keeper.  
  
The man only shook his head. "I said thank you."  
  
Then looking around the noise was deafening. There was the noise of every one talking. There was the noise of every ones thoughts. Each person she looked to it was like she was changing the station to a radio. Dropping her bag, she clinched her head with both hands and ran as fast as she could to her apartment. Each person she passed, she heard their thoughts. Reaching her apartment, she slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
After catching her breath, Ryoka went to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on to her face. In the mirror she saw the shadow from the tree out side the window. Then in the shadow the same dark figure formed. Turning around, Ryoka pointed at the figure.  
  
"What did you do to me?" She asked.  
  
"I have given you what you wanted. To be like Anata Morisato." The shadow replied.  
  
"She can't read minds.. Can she? I've heard her family is weird..." Ryoka rambled.  
  
"She can. and much more. Go and do what you wish. Do what you feel like doing. There is no force here on earth that can stop you." The shadow commanded.  
  
"I thought that Anata Morisato can do the same?" Ryoka asked.  
  
"Her powers are not developed." With that the shadow faded in to the shadow of the tree.  
  
After the figure was gone. Ryoka looked back in to the mirror and a wicked smile came across her lips.  
  
Back at the temple Anata and Kou are out in the back yard, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Move the rock." Kou commanded.  
  
Being a little bit of an smart ass, Anata took the rock in her hand and moved the rock over to the right about six inches.  
  
"There I moved it." Anata said.  
  
Lowering his head and shaking it no. "With you're powers."  
  
Pointing at the rock, Anata moved it back to where it was. "There better?"  
  
Kou only shook his head again.  
  
"What? I moved it with my powers." Anata said.  
  
"You used your hand as a focal point." Kou said.  
  
"What?" Anata asked.  
  
"Hand magic. You use your hands to make things happen, it's the most basic of magic." Kou answered as he showed what he was talking about by moving the rock with his powers going through his hands.  
  
"What you need to do is to think it. Instead of motioning it." Kou said.  
  
Sitting there Anata got a really questioning look. "You know Kou, you just made as much since as my Aunt Urd drunk. Try that again."  
  
"You need to use you're mind to levitate objects rather then you're hands. Is that clear enough for you?" Kou said.  
  
"Alright I'll try." Anata said.  
  
Anata then looked long and hard at the rock. She focused on to the rock, trying to see it moving. But all the rock did was vibrating there in its place.  
  
"Come on, make it move, roll or lift it off the ground. Something." Kou said with a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Focusing even harder on the rock as she did Kou went on and on about moving the rock.  
  
"It's only a two inch rock maybe weighing not even a pound. So just move the stupid rock." Kou demanded.  
  
Annoyed, Anata's eyes shot at Kou and the rock went flying right in to Kou's chest. It bounced off and fell to the ground. Rubbing his chest He looked over at Anata.  
  
"Okay that's a start; we'll just work off of that." Said Kou.  
  
Sitting there in the back yard also is Belldandy; she's been sitting on the bolder watching over Kou and her daughter. Smiling at the small bird she was petting, Belldandy sent the bird of on its way and walked over to Anata.  
  
"Well done dear. With practice you will be able to move even larger objects." Belldandy said.  
  
"Like what?" Anata asked.  
  
Looking around Belldandy saw Anata's motorcycle. Closing her eyes the motorcycle lifted up off the ground. Turning it around so the front of the bike is now facing the three of them. Opening her eyes, Belldandy rubbed her forehead.  
  
"My I haven't used that much of my powers in a long time." Belldandy said.  
  
"Wow that bike is an easy three hundred pounds. But what's wrong mom?" Anata stated.  
  
"Like Kou and you're aunts and I, when were suppurated from Yggdrasil we are cut off so to reduce the amount of stress on the system." Belldandy said.  
  
Kou then looked over to Anata. "I assume that you can levitate your self?" Kou asked. Right when he said that Anata was hovering about a foot or so off the ground.  
  
"Okay looks like you know how to do that one." Kou said.  
  
"I figured that one out when I was little." Anata said.  
  
"It's true; she was four when she started to levitate her self. That's when Keiichi and I decided to teach her about her heritage." Belldandy said.  
  
"I see." Kou said looking over at Anata who was walking in to the temple. Then Kou looked back at Belldandy. "Where she off to?" He asked.  
  
Belldandy only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
About a minute or so later Anata came back out with her backpack.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yes Anata where are you going?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I promised Matagu that I will play his a game of Grand Turismo, and I would like to do some shopping to. If you want you can come with me." Anata said.  
  
"If you're going out it will be a great chance to teach you at reading minds." Kou said.  
  
"I can't do that.. Can I?" Anata asked her mother.  
  
Belldandy nodded. "Yes. I can, you're aunts can but I have it so I can only since emotions. To save power."  
  
"Okay what am I thinking, or I should say feel right now?" Anata asked testing her mother.  
  
Belldandy squinted her eyes and looked right in to Anata's eyes. "You are aggravated, with a hint of anger and there is something else there I can't quite place it.."  
  
"Okay, okay I believe you." Anata said cutting her mother off before she can finish.  
  
Walking down the driveway, Anata turned to Kou. "So are you coming?"  
  
"Sure." Answered Kou.  
  
Little did Anata know, she had captured Kou's hart? He was falling for her and Anata didn't even know.  
  
After a short walk to the bus stop, Anata and Kou stood there waiting for their ride. The silence was getting to Kou just a little, so what better time to make conversation.  
  
"So. How come you didn't use you motorcycle thing?" Asked Kou.  
  
"The cost of gas is way too high. And I've been trying to save up for some new things for my bike." Stated Anata.  
  
"I see." Said Kou.  
  
Just then the bus came around the corner and pulled up to the stop. Getting on the bus Kou looked over at Anata, and then he looked back out the window.  
  
"What?" Anata asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Kou said as he kept on looking out the window.  
  
"No, there was something you were going to say." Anata said.  
  
"What, we can read minds all of a sudden?" Kou asked.  
  
Turning so she can look Kou in the face, Anata answered. "No I cant read minds, but I can tell when someone has something on it. So again what were you going to say?"  
  
"Is life here on earth like this?" Kou asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that I fallow." Anata said with a confusing look.  
  
"Here you are with so much to do, training and getting ready for these exams. But you are taking the time to go shopping and spend time with you're cosin. IN the heavens there will be no time for such fooling around." Kou said.  
  
"Well for the most part things are a little laid back, unless you live in places like Tokyo or Kyoto you know the bigger cities." Anata answered. "Tell me? What is it like in the heavens?" She asked.  
  
Kou turned to Anata surprised that she was asking. "What? You're mother hasn't told you any thing about the heavens and Yggdrasil?"  
  
"She has, but she told me that the last time she was there was for a doctors appointment. You on the other hand have been there more recently." Anata said.  
  
"What about you're two Aunts?" Kou asked.  
  
"Well Auntie Skuld has the same story as my mom, and aunt Urd.. She probably can't remember with all the drinking she dose." Anata answered.  
  
"Well the heavens have just about every environment you can think of, every thing from the greenest of forests to the hottest of deserts. And Yggdrasil is a huge complex with the system that makes all of exanctence work." Kou said.  
  
After that the two sat there in silence the Anata asked another question. "So is there a Goddess waiting you up in heaven?"  
  
Shocked by the question, Kou collected him self before answering. "No there is no one waiting for me... What about you? "  
  
"Wha..What?"  
  
"Do you have a lover?" Kou asked?  
  
"What? No I'm only sixteen years old." Anata answered back rather quickly.  
  
Kou sat there thinking. "She with no one." the whole ride to the market Kou and Anata chatted, got to know one another better.  
  
"So you're in what could be like collage?" Anata asked.  
  
"Something like that. You see the training I receive teaches me how to use my powers. Just like you're training will." Kou answered.  
  
Just then the bus came to a stop. Climbing of the bus, Anata started her shopping with Kou was fallowing her. Littler did they know a shadow was starting to come out of a shadow of a near by tree.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, what about you Kou?" Anata asked.  
  
"Just a little but I'm..."  
  
Just then a car was over turned in the middle of the market fallowed by a huge explosion. Both Anata and Kou turned to see what it was. Then there is was. A creature that was all black and nothing but. There was noting to show detail to it. The beast then punched down on to an other car, crushing the hood of it to nothing; then let out a loud screech that made every on cover their ears.  
  
"What the Hell is that?" Anata yelled.  
  
"It's a shadow, Stay behind me!" Kou answered as he pulled Anata behind him. Then he reached in to his jacket and pulled out the peace of tube with the button on it, pushing it. It extended out to his staff and put him self in to a fighting stance.  
  
Throwing another car across the street in to a building then turned its attention to Anata and Kou.  
  
"Anata when I tell you to, I want you to run as fast as you can away from here." Kou said as he watched every movement of the monster.  
  
"What? I want to help." Anata said.  
  
"All in good time but for now just do as I say." Kou said. "NOW RUN!"  
  
Anata then ran, as fast as she could. At the same time Kou charged the shadow monster. The monster swung its crab like claw at Kou, Seeing the claw coming down on him, Kou jumped out of the way. Hearing the loud crash, Anata stopped and turned around to see what was going on. All she saw was plume of smoke jetting up in to the air.  
  
"OH NO! KOU!!" Anata Yelled, then she ran back to where the monster was, all the way back there she had to fight through the people trying to get away.  
  
Dodging swing after swing from the monster. Then his staff was knocked out of his hands. It was all in slow motion for Kou. The claw came down, thinking fast Kou did all he could do. Catching the claw with his bare hands, the shear force forced him to his knees and the concrete spider webbed out in all directions.  
  
At same time Anata came around the corner to see Kou locked in combat with the monster.  
  
"Kou!" Anata Yelled. Making the monster turn to look at her.  
  
"No Anata go!" Kou yelled.  
  
Seeing its true target, the monster then knocked Kou out of the way sending him in to a wall of a building, knocking the wind out of him. Rolling on to his back Kou watched as the monster started to walk tourds Anata. Seeing his staff there on the ground, he started to crawl to it as fast as he could. The he saw a telephone poll with a power transformer on it. Reaching his staff, Kou stood back up and throw his staff like a javelin, piercing the power transformer. He watched as the shadow monster's head touched the staff as it stuck out of the transformer elecuteing it. Kou then ran to Anata as the monster was being fried.  
  
"What's happening?" Anata asked.  
  
Not answering her, Kou knew that they only had a moment of seconds. Clapping his hands together then reaching out to both sides, reaching out wards as far as he can. A shield formed around Anata and him self Just as the Shadow monster exploded sending glass like fragments all over the place.  
  
When the smoke cleared Kou and Anata was still standing there, then the shield dissipated then Kou fell to the ground.  
  
"Kou?! Kou? Are you alright?" Anata asked while shaking Kou.  
  
Making a goofy grin Kou rolled on to his back and looked up to Anata. "Looks like you're mother was right, I really should watch how much power I use."  
  
"Here let me help you up. I should get you back home." Anata said.  
  
Helping Kou up off the ground, they started to make their way out of the market then Kou stopped. "Wait my staff."  
  
"Forget it, that thing is stuck in there." Anata said.  
  
With out saying a word, Kou limped over to the telephone poll, when he got to it, he formed a fist. Then with a swift punch the vibration made the staff fall to the ground. Then he walked over to it, when he touched it. It burned his hand then he pushed the button making it retract back to the small tube it was before.  
  
"It was given to me by a good friend." Kou said as he limped back to Anata.  
  
Sitting off on top of a building, Ryoka is laughing out of control at the trashed market. "That was great! Who said that Mindless destruction was never fun? HA ha. Yah!!!"  
  
Then in her head the dark voice was talking to her. "Yes, you can do so much more.."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::::Preview::::::::  
  
Anata walks out on the screen. If it was a real show. "Wow that was intense. This monster thing comes out of know where and starts to trash the area. And now there is this girl that can do all that I can do. Okay just better then me. And come to find out she goes to my school this cant be good. And some feelings are revieled. Check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth." 


	5. Finding some things out

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
At the temple, Belldandy was on the couch reading a book when she felt the wave of energy from the shadow monster. Dropping the book she ran past Keiichi to the reach where Urd keeps the brooms, she grabbed String Fellow the broom and ran for the front door. Passing Keiichi again.  
  
"What is it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Belldandy didn't even look back. "It's Anata!"  
  
Sliding the front door open she hoped on to the broom and jetted off in to the sky. Leaving Keiichi worried and trying to figure out what is going on. So rushing to the phone He called Skuld. But when the phone was answered it was Matagu who answered.  
  
"Hello?" Matagu asked.  
  
"Hay Matagu, is you're mother there?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Uncle Keiichi? Hi. No dad is still at work and Mom just ran out maybe ten seconds ago. She said that something just came up and she'll be back shortly." Matagu answered. "Do you want her to call you back when she gets home?" Matagu asked.  
  
"No that alright, just tell her I said hi. See ya later Matagu." Keiichi said.  
  
"Okay bye Uncle Keiichi, I'll tell her." Matagu said then hung up the phone.  
  
Some where over Nekomi Belldandy met up with Skuld.  
  
"Did you feel it too Sis?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I did, Anata said that she will be at the shopping plaza. Skuld you take a look at the North end of the plaza, I'll look at the south end." Belldandy said then flew off.  
  
On the ground, Anata and Kou were slowly making their way back to the temple. Anata then noticed that Kou was really quite.  
  
"Say Kou what's that staff thing called." Anata asked.  
  
"It's a Protectors Staff. It's made small so it can be hidden." Kou answered.  
  
"You said that is was special. How so." Anata asked.  
  
"It was my brothers. He was my mentor as well. I was with him on a wish granting mission on some planet on the other end of the galaxy. After we granted a child a wish, we had some time before Yggdrasil opened the gate. So we were checking out the sights. When a Shadow Monster came, one vary much like that one. My brother was killed. You see he was close to that world. He always told me that if he was able to live at any other place other than the heavens he would live there. The Yggdrasil crew said that when he formed a bubble of folding space around the monster the power drain was so great that the lights in Yggdrasil and the mainframe went off line for five minutes. That much power being outputted by only one. it made his body shatter. There was nothing left it was like he vaporized, and all I have left is his staff. When Yggdrasil was able to recharge the gate it was three days later."  
  
Anata stood there speechless, it was so clear to her why Kou was the way he is. Then Kou turned to Anata.  
  
"You're mother approaches." Kou said.  
  
Looking up just in time to see her mother fly by and circle back, Anata waved and soon Belldandy as standing there on the ground.  
  
"What happened? I felt something." Belldandy said.  
  
"It was a shadow." Kou simply answered.  
  
"A shadow! Anata are you alright!" Belldandy said then started checking her daughter for any sign that she may be hurt in any way shape or form.  
  
"Mom." Anata said. But there was no answer for her mother; Belldandy is still checking her over.  
  
"MOM! I'm Fine." Anata said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yah. It's Kou he, used a lot on his power to fight it off." Anata said.  
  
Checking Kou out, Belldandy turned to String Fellow. "String Fellow, take Kou back home. And tell Keiichi to make sure that he rests. I and Anata will be home shortly."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." String Fellow said.  
  
Helping Kou on to the broom, Anata and Belldandy watched as he flew off back to the temple. Then Belldandy turned to Anata.  
  
"It's late we should be getting home." Belldandy said.  
  
"But mom it's only 12:30." Anata pointed out, but Belldandy started to walk off.  
  
Normally when her mother did this, Anata knows that it means that her mother wanted to talk about something. Fallowing her, Anata reached her mother's side.  
  
"Anata dear? What do you think of you're training?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"It's alright, For the first day. I do admit that Kou's stile of teaching is far different then how you teach." Anata said.  
  
"Did you since any thing?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so... Mom I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea." Anata said.  
  
Hearing that, Belldandy stopped and turned around facing Anata. "Anata dear you are the first to ever be born of a Goddess and a Mortal. You have the ability to live the best of both worlds, and the worst. You're unsirteney is the Goddess in you, the drive to keep on going is with out a dought the Morisato with in you. But what ever you want to do I and you're father will support you all the way. Now why don't we get some ice cream and call you're aunts over tonight?"  
  
Smiling Anata answered. "Sure mom that sounds great."  
  
With out looking at Anata Belldandy then said something else that through Anata off. "But I sinced something from Kou.."  
  
"What was that?" Anata asked.  
  
Belldandy only smiled and kept on walking.  
  
"Mom I know you can't lie. So what was it?" Anata asked.  
  
"It's not telling a fib if don't answer." Belldandy replied.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me are you?" Anata asked.  
  
"Nope." Her mother answered.  
  
Back at the temple Kou is on the couch completely drained.  
  
"I'm so sleepy.." Kou said to him self out loud.  
  
Keiichi then came in to the living room, with a huge stack of papers from work.  
  
"Don't you know you're alternative power source?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"No I don't know.. What it. is..ZZZ..zzz.ZZZ..zzz" Kou had dozed off there on the couch. And at just about the same time Belldandy and Anata came through the door.  
  
"Keiichi?! Were back." Belldandy called out.  
  
Keiichi then came to the door. "Shhhhh Kou is asleep." He said.  
  
Anata peeked around the corner to take a look. It was true; Kou is out like a light.  
  
"Anata are you alright, Kou told me about what happened." Keiichi said.  
  
"I'm fine; I'm a bit worried about Kou. Is he okay?" Anata said.  
  
------- Later that evening -------  
  
Skuld, Sentaro and Matagu came over to the temple like they have several times before, Urd was still not there, more then likely out having one more drink for the day.. Okay for the afternoon.  
  
"Alright Skuld I got you're cholalote ice cream, Sentaro orange sherbet for you. Matagu and Keiichi I here's you're meant. Anata dear here is you're cholalote chip." Belldandy said as she handed out the ice cream.  
  
"Say Kou you want some of mine?" Anata asked?  
  
"What is it?" Kou asked.  
  
"What?! You don't know what ice cream is? It's just about the greatest thing in the world. It should be an element in it self." Skuld Answered back almost yelling.  
  
"Skuld dearest it's okay." Sentaro said, trying to calm hi wife down.  
  
"So do you want any?" Anata asked again.  
  
"I'll try some, but just a little bit please." Kou answered.  
  
Dishing some out for Kou, Belldandy noticed that he was feeling much better.  
  
"Kou are you feeling alright after you're rest?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Much better, thank you for asking. But you know it's odd. As much as I used of my powers I thought I would be out cold for a week." Kou said as he poked at his dish of ice cream.  
  
Matagu watched as Kou poked at the ice cream then he tugged on his mother's arm. "Why is he eating it weird?" Matagu whispered.  
  
"Ssshhh It's not polite to whisper about people." Skuld whispered back.  
  
Then Sentaro nudged Skuld lightly in the side. "That goes for you too."  
  
Then Skuld leaned closer to Sentaro and started to whisper in to his ear, no one was able to hear what she had said, but what ever it was Sentaro turned ten shades of red. Then Skuld seated her self back in her seat.  
  
"But none of that if you're going to be like that." Skuld said.  
  
Every one at the table sat there with a big sweat drop on the side of their face, but Matagu was green, and looked like he was going to be sick. He was not dumb, he had a clue on what his parents was talking about.  
  
As every one had their ice cream, Anata noticed that Kou was looking at her, and then he would look away when ever she would make some type of movement. It was something that she never experienced before.  
  
"Anata when are we going to play GT10?" Matagu asked, breaking Anata from her thoughts.  
  
"What, Oh umm why not now. I just need to set up my play station." Anata said.  
  
Getting up Anata left the room, and went to get the play station. Having stored it in the guest bedroom. Anata got in to the closet and pulled out the box for the play station, sitting on the floor, Anata started to pull the play station out of the box. As she did, she happened to notice the something there off to the side of Kou's unmade futon. Wondering what it was, Anata went over next to the futon and picked up a small orb. Looking at it, Anata watched as it started to glow and a pitcher of her appeared in the orb.  
  
"What's this all about?" Anata asked her self.  
  
Hearing someone walking in the hallway, Anata quickly put the orb back where it was found and went back to the living room where Matagu was waiting.  
  
"What took you so long, I'm waiting to kick you're butt at this for weeks." Matagu said.  
  
"Yah, Yah You're lil ol skyline is nothing to my Impraza. See you're car is fast don't get me wrong but you can't drive it." Anata said as she started to hook the play station to the TV.  
  
"What? I can drive it!" Matagu said.  
  
Pushing the power button on the play station Anata turned to Kou. "You want to play?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'll be at a disadvantage. I'll pass." Kou said as he was still poking at his ice cream.  
  
"In other words you don't want to get you butt kicked on a video game?" Anata said with a smile.  
  
"Yes that's right." Kou answered back.  
  
As Anata and Matagu played their game Kou sat there studying. Belldandy happened to notice Kou doing his school work and walked up to him.  
  
"Kou would you like any help?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"What? Oh that's alright I don't want to trouble you." Kou said.  
  
"No trouble at all. What is it you're studying right now?" Belldandy asked as she took a seat next to Kou on the couch.  
  
"Human/God relations. What a boring class." Kou said.  
  
"Homework?" Belldandy asked as she took the book out of Kou's hands getting ready to quiz him.  
  
"Some of it, but the rest is getting ready for a test. But I think that I will be taking it here." Kou answered.  
  
"Homework. I know a serten young lady that has some homework too." Belldandy said looking over at Anata.  
  
"I just need to do some thirty questions in math.. Here I go. I took first place in the inside turn. Ha ha. It will only take me about an hour." Anata said.  
  
"Just don't forget about it." Belldandy said then she turned back to Kou.  
  
Just then Urd walked in just a little drunk. Okay really drunk.  
  
"There is my favorite sister. Hi Belldandy.." Urd said.  
  
Waving her sister's drunken breath out of her face, Belldandy turned to her sister. "Goodness Urd you reek of sake."  
  
"Well maybe.. I just had a little bit too much.. My who is this?" Urd asked looking at Kou. "Kou Morino Ma'am." Kou answered.  
  
"Mmmm you look rather tasty.. Come here." Urd said making a move on Kou.  
  
"Umm I.. Umm that is.. Miss Belldandy help me.." Kou said as she rolled off the couch and made a run for it.  
  
"Oh Kou come back here! I can make you're dreams come true!" Urd Yelled as she chased Kou.  
  
There on the floor Anata and Matagu looked at each other.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if we are the only normal ones in our family?" Matagu asked.  
  
"All the time." Anata answered.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::Preview:::::::  
  
Kou walks out on to the TV screen, if it was a real show.  
  
"Kou here, I don't have much time. She's still looking for me. Well it seems that Anata go out in to town after dark. where we run into someone Anata goes to school with. But there is something strange with her. And Anata asks me about the orb I have in my room. (Kou!!! I can make you scream all night long!!!) She found me! Umm. Come check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth." Kou then runs out of view of the screen.  
  
"Kou where did you go?? You can't hide for ever." Urd said looking around. 


	6. Confertation

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Later that night, Ryoka was walking down the street finding more and  
more about her new found powers. She was reading peoples minds, moving  
things on people.  
  
"This is so much fun. I walked in took five CD's and walked out. No  
one even noticed." Ryoka said.  
  
Looking at her self she smiled. "I can use come new cloths."  
  
Then she walked off in to the mall again.  
  
Back at the temple, Skuld, Sentaro and Matagu had gone home for the  
evening. And Urd is still chasing after Kou. Ah yes, the madness is  
quite at the Morisato house hold in common place. And for a high  
school student it is really hard with some of rather going on, and  
Anata's Aunt Urd around it is imposable to study.  
  
Sitting there, Anata stares at her math book. With the evil math  
equation looking back.  
  
"X over sixteen, times thirty two R. That made no since.." Anata said  
to her self.  
  
Just then her bedroom door flung open and Kou came in panting and  
catching his breath. "Hide me! Please!!" Kou said.  
  
"Oh ON, I don't want any thing to with My Aunt Urd and her ravaging  
you." Anata said as she is still trying to figure out the math  
problem.  
  
Kou then pushed all of his weight on the door, blocking it closed. On  
the other side Urd is trying to open it.  
  
"Do you think that She will save you? Anata, be a dear and hand him  
over." Urd said through the door.  
  
"I'm trying to homework!" Anata answered back.  
  
"If you don't push him out here, it's going to be the Auntie Urd  
breast size check for you." Urd said as she propped her self against  
the door.  
  
In the bedroom, Anata's eye's snapped open and she ran to the door.  
"We can't let her in!" Anata yelled.  
  
The two pushed against the door and Urd on the other side tried to  
push on the other side. "You two can't keep this up for ever!" Urd  
yelled.  
  
"Cant you use some spell or something?!" Anata asked.  
  
"Hold the door." Kou said as he took a step back. Then he placed his  
hand up to the door.  
  
"Venit." Kou said then a field of energy was up on the door.  
  
In the hallway, Urd took a step back and placed her hands on her hips.  
"What playing dirty? Come on Kou sweetie I just want to play. Wood on  
old hear me now. Open!!" Urd said.  
  
Then the door started to bow and creak. IN Anata's room the two looked  
at each other.  
  
"Kou give me you're staff thing." Anata said holding her hand out.  
  
"No way!" Kou answered back.  
  
"You want her to ravage you?" Anata asked.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Kou handed over his staff after opening it  
up.  
  
"What are you going to do to it?" Kou asked.  
  
"This." Anata replied as she took the staff and jammed it in to the  
door and the floor making a brace. Then she turned to Kou. "Come on."  
Anata said as she grabbed her backpack and her motorcycle helmet.  
Anata opened the bedroom window and climbed out of it with Kou right  
behind her.  
  
Once out side Kou and Anata ran to the motorcycle. "Kou get in the  
side car!" Anata yelled. As she hopped on to the bike and Kou climbed  
in to the side car.  
  
IN the bedroom, the door blew open, splinters all over the place. Then  
Urd walked in to the room after the dust cleared, she stood and then  
walked around, just then she heard the Motorcycle starting up and  
speed out of the back yard. Placing her hands up on her hips. "Oh  
that's no fun.. Oh well Where's Keiichi I haven't picked on him for a  
long time." Urd said.  
  
IN the living room, Keiichi and Belldandy are sitting down for a nice  
quite cup of Tea. "Urd just broke a door again. Looks like I'm making  
a trip to the hardware store in the morning." Keiichi said.  
  
"Seems that way." Belldandy said with out even looking up from her  
book.  
  
"Oh Keiichi?"  
  
Keiichi's eyes widen.. Poor Keiichi.  
  
Back out side, Anata speeded down the street; Turned around Kou took  
his seat in the side car. And looked at Anata. "Where are we going?"  
Kou yelled over the sound of the engine.  
  
Down shifting so she can take a turn, Anata then glanced over at Kou.  
"Don't know yet, I'm making it up as I go." Anata answered.  
  
Driving through the night time streets of Nekomi Anata was thinking of  
a good place to kill time as they wait for her Aunt Urd to pass out of  
just go home. Now don't get Anata wrong, she loves her Aunt Urd  
dearly. But when she plastered its best to stay out of the way, or out  
of sight.  
  
"Say Kou? You hungry?" Anata asked.  
  
"A little, why?" Kou asked back.  
  
"I know about a little place that has some good food." Anata replies.  
  
Mean while up in the heavens, in some roman stile villa, Peorth is  
sound asleep. On a huge bed, something that looks like a bed from a  
cheap love motel. Then her phone started to ring. Then a lump in the  
middle of the bed started to roll over to the phone on the night stand  
next to the bed, and then an arm reached out from under the blankets.  
  
"I just got off of a twenty four hour shift. (YAWN) this better be  
life of death." Peorth answered.  
  
"Ma'am we're having a slight problem here at Yggdrasil." Ex said, with  
a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, Peorth scratched her head and stretched. "What  
type of problem?" Peorth asked.  
  
"It's an unknown program in the system." Ex answered.  
  
"Look Ex. I know that you have been training for the system  
amdastrator job, so what dose you're gut tell you?" Peorth asked as  
she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Well, at first we thought that it was a glitch. So we ran some tests  
and there was nothing wrong. Then we checked for a virus, and the  
system is clean. Then we checked to see if the Demon Mara is up to  
something, but she's doing paper work in hell for some reason  
according to Hild. Ma'am we're really at a loss." Ex said.  
  
"Alright give me some time to wake up and I'll be there as soon as I  
can." Peorth said.  
  
"Yes ma'am we'll have all the reports ready for you when you get  
here." Ex said then she hung up the phone.  
  
There in Perth's room, she let out a heavy sigh and flopped back in to  
her bed. "I WANT SLEEP!!!!"  
  
Back on earth, Kou and Anata are sitting down having something to eat.  
  
"Kou I didn't know you are a vegetarian. Why didn't you say any thing  
to my mom when she was making dinner?" Anata asked.  
  
"I didn't want to sound picky. So I didn't bother telling her." Kou  
said taking a bite of some fried tofu.  
  
"Well next time tell her, I'm sure that she won't mind." Anata said as  
she picked up her glass.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kou asked.  
  
"Well while you were getting some more water I called a friend of  
mine, she should be here any minute now. And she's going to hang out  
with us for a little bit" Anata answered.  
  
"Okay. Mind if I ask you something?" Kou asked.  
  
Anata nodded as she took another sip of her soda.  
  
"Is it me? Or is you're Aunt Urd. what's the word??? Weird?" Kou  
asked.  
  
Shaking her head no, Anata put her glass down. "No she's weird.  
According to my mom, my aunt Urd did the big sister breast size check  
to her and my Auntie Skuld. And now since she has no kids of her own  
she dose it to me." Anata said. "Now I have a question for you. What's  
with the orb I found in you're room. Now I was not nosing around  
you're things I came across it when I got the play station. What's  
with the pitcher of me?" Anata asked.  
  
She had Kou. Gods like Goddesses can not lie. The only thing he could  
do how is to fess up.  
  
"Peorth gave me that so I knew what you looked like, when she sent me  
to pick a fight with you. But more I looked at it the more I could not  
put it away. I guess I fell for you just by a pitcher. I know that  
sounds sad but. it's also why I'm a little careful around you. I don't  
want to say the wrong things. And you're grand father asked for me, by  
name that I watch over you. I don't know why, but I think that Peorth  
knows why, but she won't tell me. I'm sorry I must have rambled off."  
Said Kou as he quickly picked up his glass of water and had a big  
drink of water.  
  
Anata sat there and turned bright red. She was speechless. Just then  
Anata's friend Yu Asakawa walked up behind Anata.  
  
"My, My look at you two. Anata are you letting me in on a little  
secret?" Yu said, making Anata about jump out of her seat.  
  
"Yu! Don't do that!" Anata yelled.  
  
"Anata have you been hiding a boyfriend all this time?" Yu asked as  
she took the seat beside Anata.  
  
"It's not like that!" Both Anata and Kou said at the same time.  
  
"Yah right. Well what do you guys want to do?" Yu asked.  
  
"We can check out the arcade? What do you say Kou up for some racing?"  
Anata asked.  
  
Back in the heavens, Peorth is going over the data from the Yggdrasil  
main frame. Looking up from her data pad. "Ex Give me any energy  
sources that match the unknown." Peorth said.  
  
Punching up the data on the harp keyboard, an image of three energy  
singeners came up on the screen.  
  
"There is on that has a ten percent difference and that's Anata  
Morisato. The unknown program is active and what looks to be working  
at peek operation." Ex said.  
  
"Is there any thing that can make up for the other ten percent?"  
Peorth asked.  
  
Typing away, a list of names hundreds of thousands long scroll down  
the screen then it stops and one name flashed on the screen. Every one  
that was with in sight of the screen froze in their place.  
  
"Shadow. I must speak to the Almighty." Peorth said as she took the  
new data and rushed out of the Yggdrasil main frame.  
  
Running through the great halls of Yggdrasil, Peorth came to the door  
of the Almighty's office. Pounding on the door, Peorth waited for the  
door to open up. But there was nothing.  
  
"Sir I know you're there! You never leave you're office. Hell you  
basically live in there! Now open up!" Peorth Yelled.  
  
But nothing, getting mad Peorth then pushed the two and a half story  
tall doors open and she stormed in to the huge office.  
  
Walking up to the desk, there was a poof of smoke and the Almighty was  
there in front of Peorth.  
  
"Stupid self teleportation.. My cloths always end up on backwards..  
Peorth? What are you doing in my office?" The almighty asked.  
  
"Where were you?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
"I have data that may be proof that a shadow incursion maybe taking  
place on earth." Peorth said as she handed the data pad to the  
almighty.  
  
As the Almighty took the data pad, Peorth notice some lipstick on the  
cloths of the almighty. "What's that that. Oh God you were with her  
again. weren't you?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Well you see.. Oh hell I can't lie! Dame why I make that law. Yes I  
was with Hild." The almighty confessed.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Sir the shadows!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"If this is a sign of a shadow presence. Contact My daughter's and  
Kou, fill them in on what's going on, tell them that they have may use  
any thing to their disposal, even removing their point limiters." The  
almighty said.  
  
"Yes sir." Peorth said, and then she started to turn out of the  
office.  
  
"Oh Peorth tell Kou to protect my granddaughter at all cost." The  
almighty said.  
  
Peorth only nodded.  
  
Back on earth, Anata, Kou and Yu get out of a racing game. That the  
three of them sat in. "Well that three out of three. You two want to  
go at it again?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'll pass; I don't think I ever looked so bad in my life." Kou said  
with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Same here. Anata I think you have an unfair advantage with these  
types of games." Yu said.  
  
Looking around Yu found something that Anata won't be able to win at.  
"Say I found something that we can play." Yu said.  
  
"What's that?" Anata asked.  
  
"How bout some karaoke?" Yu said pointing to machines at the other end  
of the arcade.  
  
"Oh no! I suck at singing." Anata said like she was confessing  
something that was a sin or something.  
  
"What?! You can't sing? It's like basic of all skills that all Go..."  
  
"Kou! I get it!" Anata said cutting off Kou.  
  
Yu stood there trying to figure out what that was about but soon  
brushed it off.  
  
"Alright, I'll give it a try." Anata said with a sigh.  
  
Back at the temple, Belldandy is doing every thing she can think of to  
keep Urd away from Keiichi. After doing some binding of light, space  
and time. She was able it hid him in a pocket of no where.  
  
"Belldandy where is Keiichi?" Urd asked knowing that Belldandy would  
spill her beans.  
  
"No where." Belldandy replied.  
  
"You know Belldandy if father heard you telling a lie, he'll take your  
lenience away like that." Urd said snapping her fingers.  
  
"I didn't lie, He is no where." Belldandy said.  
  
The screen then flashes over to a black void, where Keiichi is  
drifting around waiting. "Man, I sure hope that Belldandy can get Urd  
under control. (Sigh)"  
  
Back at the temple, Urd started her search for Keiichi and Belldandy  
went back to her book. Then the phone started to ring.  
  
Placing her book on the coffee table, Belldandy went over to the  
Phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello Morisato residence. Belldandy speaking." Belldandy said.  
  
"Hello Belldandy. Peorth here." Peorth said.  
  
"Why Peorth how nice of you to call."  
  
"Belldandy something's came up. Lessen closely. We believe that there  
maybe a shadow incursion taking place there on earth. You're father  
said that you and you're sisters have full permission to remove you're  
point limiters. And use any and all means necessary to protect earth."  
Peorth said.  
  
"Anata and Kou were attacked by a small one earlier today." Belldandy  
said.  
  
"Are they alright?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Kou was able to destroy the monster. But not before it caused  
constable damage to the city." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Is Kou there now?" Peorth asked.  
  
"He and Anata ran out when Urd started to chase him around the house."  
Replied Belldandy.  
  
"Tell him that the almighty said to protect Anata above all." Peorth  
said.  
  
"I will thank you." Belldandy said then hung up the phone. Then she  
turned to Urd who was lifting the couch still looking for Keiichi.  
  
"Urd I need to tell you something." Belldandy said.  
  
Across town, Anata, Kou and Yu walked out of the arcade.  
  
"Yes I suck at singing." Anata said. "You happy that I admit it?"  
  
"Anata it's alright, not every one can carry a tune." Yu said trying  
to make her friend feel better.  
  
"Well it's getting late; I'll see you at school Anata." Yu said as she  
started making her way to the bus stop.  
  
"Yu you want a ride home?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I don't want to be in the way if you know what I mean."  
Yu said with a wink then she started walking back to the bus stop.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anata asked again.  
  
Spinning around Yu answered. "Yep you two go and have a good time. See  
ya later."  
  
Walking to the motorcycle, Anata looked over at Kou. "Did you have a  
good time?" Anata asked.  
  
"Sure did, But I still can't believe that you can't sing." Kou said.  
  
"I've never been good at it. My mom tried to teach me. But I was never  
able to carry a tune. My mom said that one day I too will find a  
reason to sing. So I'm not worried about it." Anata replied.  
  
Just then Ryoka walked in to Anata and Kou.  
  
"Why it isn't Anata Morisato. Good evening." Ryoka greeted.  
  
"Ryoka Yuzaki? Hi." Anata said, greeting her back.  
  
As Anata and Ryoka talked about class, Kou was picking up something  
odd from the girl who is standing in from of him and Anata.  
  
"Who is you're friend here?" Ryoka asked.  
  
Kou was still trying to figure out what was so strange about the girl,  
so he didn't hear any thing she had said.  
  
"The strong silent type, So I guess I'll be seeing you at school on  
Monday. See ya." Ryoka said as she walked away. Then Anata turned to  
Kou.  
  
"Kou why didn't you say any thing to her?" Anata asked.  
  
"What?" Kou said.  
  
"Ryoka asked you you're name and you just stood there. What's up?"  
Anata asked again.  
  
"Maybe it was nothing, But I since something strange from her. Like I  
said, maybe it's nothing. Sorry about being rude to you're friend."  
Kou said.  
  
"It's alright, come on lets get going home." Anata said.  
  
Back at the Temple and some fifteen minutes later. Belldandy, Urd and  
Skuld are sitting at the table.  
  
"But they said that they might have proof, Right?" Skuld asked.  
  
"That's right, But Yggdrasil wants us to keep are eyes open, and to  
use any and all means at our disposal, even removing our point  
limiters." Belldandy said.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll be living at my apartment for a while. I'll  
see ya later Belldandy, Skuld." Urd said as she stood up and started  
walking out of the Temple. Skuld then looked at Belldandy.  
  
"I should get going to, Later Belldandy." Skuld said as she too stood  
up and walked out of the temple.  
  
Hearing the door close, Belldandy let out a sight and snapped her  
fingers. Making Keiichi pop out of no where and with a thud he fell to  
the floor.  
  
"Ouch! She gone?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Her and Skuld had left. Keiichi were you lessening to what we were  
talking about?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I got the just of it." Keiichi said.  
  
"The shadow is an old race that not even the forces of hell want to  
join with." Belldandy said.  
  
"Why did you're father create such an evil race?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"It wasn't father who made them. After Father made Yggdrasil, the main  
system took over that function. And it was a fluke, A on in a trillion  
chance." Belldandy replied.  
  
"I'm sure that it's nothing. Come on Bell lets get some sleep it's  
been a long day." Keiichi said.  
  
"But Anata and Kou are out, I should wait for them." Belldandy  
replied.  
  
"Kou is with her, and after I heard how Kou protected our little girl.  
I trust him, Come on Belldandy lets get to bed. And you know it's been  
a while since we had any alone time." Keiichi said as he blushed a  
little.  
  
"Keiichi are we having a naughty thought?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Are you?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Then there was a moment or two of silence, and then Keiichi and  
Belldandy looked at each other.  
  
"Race you to the bedroom." Keiichi said.  
  
"Beat you there!" Belldandy said jumping up and running to the  
bedroom. Keiichi then also jumped up going after her. Yes, they still  
have... Drive should we call it.  
  
Some thirty minutes later, Anata and Kou are driving up the hill to  
the temple. When they cleared the hill and the temple was in sight  
Anata noticed that the lights were off. She then looked to Kou.  
  
"We need to walk the bike the rest of the way home." Anata said.  
  
Looking at Anata Kou got a questioning look. "What for?" He asked.  
  
Pulling over on the side of the road, Anata shut off the motorcycle.  
"Every one is a sleep and I don't want to wake them." Anata replied.  
  
So the two pushed the motorcycle in to the alley way and in to the  
back yard. When they parked the bike in the shed, Anata and Kou went  
back in to Anata's bedroom window. Then Kou taped Anata on her  
shoulder.  
  
"Why are we sneaking back in?" Kou whispered.  
  
"Don't know. But do you want to run the risk of running in to my Aunt  
Urd if she's still here?" Anata whispered back.  
  
"Good point, I'll help you up." Kou said, and then he kneeled down and  
cupped his hand so Anata came climb in to the window.  
  
Once in the room Anata could tell that her mother had fixed the door  
using some magic. It her father had made it there would be the smell  
of fresh wood in the air, But If her mother had done it, the door  
would be just a like the old one in every way. Then she turned to the  
window.  
  
"Okay Kou. Come on up."  
  
But it was too late Kou was already on the windowsill. And was about  
to leap down on to the floor when his jacket got caught on the latch  
that locked the window. Making him lose his balance.  
  
In Keiichi and Belldandy's room, Keiichi sat up in bed looking around  
after being woken by a loud thud.  
  
"What was that?" Keiichi said sleepily.  
  
Belldandy more then half asleep answered. "Go back to sleep dear."  
  
Letting out a moan, Keiichi then flopped back in to the pillow. Back  
in Anata's room, Kou had landed on top of Anata in a rather suggestive  
manner.  
  
Both Anata and Kou remained sill, both looking in to each others eyes  
and both their breaths became long. Then Kou rolled off of Anata and  
sat there on the floor facing away from Anata. Anata then slowly sat  
up.  
  
"It was not right of me. Please forgive me." Kou said.  
  
"Forgive what? I was an accident." Anata said.  
  
"I am a Mentor; I should not have allowed it to happen.. I should get  
to my room and get some sleep." Kou said getting up, and then he  
slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Letting out a sigh, after Kou walked out of the room she pulled out  
her futon and got her self bedded down. She then stared at the ceiling  
for hours on hours. Then about three thirty in the morning Anata sat  
up. "I need a drink of water."  
  
Crawling out of her futon, Anata made her way to the kitchen and got  
her self a glass of water. As she stood there in the kitchen, drinking  
her water she noticed Kou out in the back yard.  
  
To Anata lit looked like Kou was doing some type of training him self.  
Doing swift swings of his staff, twirling it around him, with each  
swing there was a slight whistled that was made by the air moving  
through his hallow staff. The he stopped and drove his staff in to the  
ground, and kneeled down like he was praying.  
  
Seeing that Anata thought it would be best if she gave him some  
privacy. So placing her glass on the counter top, she returned to her  
room.  
  
Out side Kou was indeed praying.  
  
"Brother, Its been a long time since the last time I prayed to your  
soul. I seek advice. I have been sent to Earth to Mentor a girl that  
is half human and half goddess. You have mentored several how did you  
do it with out emotion getting in the way? But I find my self falling  
for Anata. Tell me what to do?"  
  
Kou waited for an answer, but all her heard was the night time sounds  
from the near by forest.  
  
"I guess that I will know the answer when it's time." Kou Said then he  
stood up and walked in to the temple.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::: Preview:::::::  
  
Belldandy walks out on to the screen.  
  
"Oh My I'm so shy. Well here it goes. After hearing the news from  
Yggdrasil Kou wants to attend school with Anata to be near by her just  
in case. So all day Sunday we must get Kou enrolled at the high school  
and get his school uniform. And yet another day in... Great family fun  
with the Morisato family. Check out the next chapter of Goddess of the  
Earth.. What My little girl has a crush?"  
  
Keiichi then walks on the screen.  
  
"That's what I get from it all. Any ideas who?"  
  
Both Belldandy and Keiichi shrug their shoulders. 


	7. SUNDAY

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
------ Sunday -------  
  
Once again the morning sunlight creeps in to Anata's room and across her face. Waking up, Anata's eyes slowly open and she rolls on to her side away from the sun. Anata then rolled back on to her back and looked at the ceiling. Soon the morning noise of the Morisato house hold would not let her get back to sleep.  
  
Sitting up Anata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and crawled out of her futon. Standing up she stretched and searched around her room for some thing a bit warmer, the shorts and t-shirt were not enough against the cool autumn morning air. Opening her dresser Anata pulled out her favorite pair of flannel pants and a long sleeve shirt. Rubbing her eyes again, Anata walked out of her room. And of all things the first thing she saw was a mini Skuld being chased by a mini Urd. But so far that was really normal.  
  
When Anata walked in to the living room, she was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Good afternoon sleepy head. Sleep well?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"(Grown) what time is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"Almost one. Anata we need to talk." Belldandy said.  
  
"Can't it wait until I get something to eat?" Anata said as she walked past Belldandy.  
  
"I'm afraid not, but you eat and I'll talk." Belldandy replied.  
  
Sitting there at the kitchen table, Anata lessened as she ate her breakfast slash lunch. Or is that brunch no, no lunch any ways...  
  
After Belldandy finished telling Anata about what has been happening in the last fifteen hours.  
  
"So these shadow things may or mar not be here on earth?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yes. You're aunts, myself and Kou are to keep a look out for any signs." Belldandy answered.  
  
"I sinced something."  
  
Both Anata and Belldandy turned around to look at the door. There they found Kou standing there.  
  
"I felt something last night when you were talking to you're friend Ryoka Yuzaki. I thought it was nothing. Then I started to remember the look in her eyes. She was hiding something, along with the hate in her eyes. She was really trying to restrain her self." Kou said as he walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Anata, has this girl ever been picked on at school?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"She's kind of a loner, but Picked on. No." Anata replied.  
  
"Well in any case, with this threat. I would need to be where I can get to Anata at a seconds notice." Kou said.  
  
"How do you plane to do that?" Belldandy and Anata asked in unison.  
  
"Well it would make things easier if I could attend school with Anata.." Kou said as he trailed off.  
  
Anata sat there and blanked a couple of time. "I don't know. "  
  
"What a wonderful idea. Kou you and I will get you you're school uniform and Keiichi will get it all set up with the school. Anata dear you will, later on explain to Kou how things are in a human school." Belldandy said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Slowly Anata turned to Kou. "You want to go to my school?" Anata asked.  
  
"It only makes since. How can I watch over you with out being there?" Kou said.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence, the Urd and Skuld ran through the kitchen still in their mine form. The Kou looked at Anata.  
  
"About last night.."  
  
"Forget about it, it was an accident. No harm done." Anata said.  
  
"I still need to apologize..." Kou said but before he could finish what he was going to say Belldandy walked back in to the kitchen.  
  
"Ready Kou?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Kou answered.  
  
Then Kou and Belldandy walked out of the back door. Just as they were about to reach the car, Keiichi ran past Anata and rushed out the back door.  
  
"Belldandy can you do me a favor?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Belldandy replied.  
  
"Can you stop by whirlwind and pick up my turbo. It's already paid for you just need to pick it up." Keiichi asked.  
  
"Sure we'll be at that end of town any ways, and remember Kei make sure that Kou has all the same classes as Anata." Belldandy said as she started up the EVO. Then they pulled out of the back yard.  
  
When Keiichi walked back in to the temple, Anata was just about to walk out so she can get cleaned up.  
  
"Anata what's you're take on all this?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Stopping there at the door, Anata turned around. "I really don't know. I don't know about these shadows to say anything. But if what mom says is true, there is going to be some problems. So I guess I better get my training started." Anata said.  
  
"What do you think about Kou going to you're school? Or what I should ask is what do you think about Kou him self?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"It's doesn't bother me. And Kou him self.. He's a nice guy and all..." Anata said as she blushed.  
  
Watching his daughter walk out of the room, Keiichi could tell that there was something more she wanted to say but just let it go. Like him, Anata would say what ever is on her mind when ever she is good and ready to do so.  
  
In the bathroom, Anata was already in the tub in was soaking. The hot water caused steam to rise in to the air and flooded the room. Leaning back she started to have a flash back of what happened the night before.  
  
"That was different... When I touched his chest..." Blushing some more Anata sunk deeper in to the water. Closing her eyes Anata started to have a dirty thought. Shooting up out of the water she shook her head.  
  
"No.. No.. No!!! Bad Anata! Get! (Slaps face) Those! (Slaps face) Thoughts! (Slaps face) Out of my head!" Anata yelled the dropped back in to the water.  
  
After staying in the tub for a good half hour, Anata came out ready to finish off her day after sleeping most of it away. When she came in to the living room she found her father hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well that's all set up. Kou will be taking all the same classes you take." Keiichi said.  
  
"That's good." Anata said.  
  
"Oh here a note for the school. For Tuesday." Keiichi said handing a folded not to Anata.  
  
"Tuesday?" Anata asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Tuesday the twenty third. Shuubun no hi. Fall equinox, tending to you're grandfathers grave." Keiichi said.  
  
"That's right so I take it will be an all day drive to Grandma's?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yah, so we'll be getting up early." Keiichi said.  
  
When Anata walked past, Keiichi was able to see the same look Belldandy would get when she was deep in thought on his daughters face.  
  
"What's up?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"What?" Anata said.  
  
"You look like you have something on you're mind. You want to talk about it?" Keiichi said offering a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
Taking the seat Anata let out a sigh and looked to her father. "Okay I know how you and mom met. The whole girlfriend contract thing, but ... When did you know that mom was really in love with you?" Anata asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Keiichi looked at his daughter. "Well.. Dear, I guess it was all the things that we went though. And the look she gave me.. Why are you asking me this? Isn't something you should ask you mother?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I guess, you asked so I told you. I can't lie can't I?" Anata said.  
  
"No I suppose you can't... Dose this have any thing to do with a particular young God?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Anata didn't answer, but her actions were loud enough. Keiichi watched as she started to turn beat red.  
  
"Look at first I really didn't trust Kou, but after I heard how he fought that shadow thing to make sure that you were safe. I don't know about you but that's points in my book." Keiichi said.  
  
"But he's only watching after me because grandfather sent him." Anata rebutted.  
  
"You're Mother was sent to grant me a wish when we first met. What's the difference?" Keiichi said right back.  
  
Anata sat there thinking. "You know, that's a good point. So when you and mom ever went on a date, what did you two do?" Anata asked.  
  
Sitting there thinking about the question, Keiichi had a flash back of all the attempts on going out on a date. Every time Urd, Skuld or Sayoko, or something would end up messing it up.  
  
Still thinking, Anata was sitting there waiting for an answer. "Dad?" Anata said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Dad?" Anata said again.  
  
"You know I cant really remember any date that we went on that didn't evolve something going wrong, due to you're aunts or some demon messing it all up. Come to think of it the trip to Kyoto when I proposed to you Mother was the only.. Well some what normal date we went on." Keiichi said.  
  
"Okay.. Well now that I have the time I got my carbon fiber exost system for my bike want to help me put it on?" Anata asked.  
  
Across town Belldandy and Kou are walking through clothing store, where they can buy school uniforms. Belldandy then walked up to a desk where a sails clerk was doing some paper work.  
  
"Excuse me I would like to get a uniform for my friend here. He will be attending Nekomi high school." Belldandy said.  
  
"Vary well ma'am. Well sonny lets walk this way and I get you fitted for you're uniform." The clerk said.  
  
Kou and Belldandy fallowed the sails clerk to an area that had three mirrors. Kou then was instructed to stand up on a small stool and Belldandy took a seat. After quickly taking Kou's measurements the clerk turned to Belldandy.  
  
"Ma'am it should be ready in about an hour." The clerk said.  
  
"Thank you vary much sir. Kou you want to go and do some shopping." Belldandy said.  
  
"I don't think that I need any thing.." Kou said.  
  
But he fallowed anyways. The two of them walked through the mall. Then Belldandy came across a small coffee shop.  
  
"Kou would you like some coffee?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Coffee?" Kou replied with a questioning look.  
  
"I think you'll like it. Come on." Belldandy said.  
  
Belldandy had got her self some tea and Kou was looking at his coffee mug. "Kou I can since that something troubles you." Belldandy said.  
  
"Well... I believe that I am developing feelings for you're daughter. Ones that a mentor should not have for his student, it's racked my head for the past week when I first met Anata.. I don't know what I'm going to do.." Kou confessed.  
  
Taking a sip of her tea, Belldandy looked at Kou. "Kou how old are you?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I look 17 in human years. But I'm really some 700 years old. Why?" Kou asked.  
  
"I was about 1000 years old when I came to Keiichi." Belldandy said.  
  
"Okay." Kou said.  
  
"Kou I can tell you care for Anata. The way you glanced at her during dinner the other night, the way you helped her break away from hand magic, and the way you protected her against that shadow." Belldandy said.  
  
"So in other words I..." Kou asked.  
  
"In other words, if you're going by how things are ran in the heavens you have my permission to have a relationship with my daughter. But she is doing things the way she has always known. And that is human ways; you really need to talk to her." Belldandy said.  
  
Thinking about Belldandy's words, Kou took a sip of his coffee. As if fast found out that he really liked coffee. Belldandy then said some more.  
  
"But I would give her some time. got out of a relationship about a month ago." Belldandy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kou asked.  
  
"About a month ago, Anata found out that a boy she was dating was cheating on her. The break up was rather hard on her.. I don't think that she has fully recovered." Belldandy then took another sip of her tea. "The poor dear cried for days." Belldandy said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Kou.  
  
"Kou I can tell that you are a good person with a good heart. And I think that Anata too has feelings for you too, but she doesn't know what to do. Jive her time." Belldandy said.  
  
Finishing off her tea, Belldandy then stood up. "Come on you need things for school. So there are stops we still need to make." Belldandy said.  
  
Downing the rest of his coffee, Kou then fallowed Belldandy.  
  
At the other end of town, Ryoka is taking a rather relaxing shower. Feeling better then ever. In the shower curten the faded figure of a shadow formed.  
  
"Why have you not fulfilled you're end of the deal?" The figure asked.  
  
Rubbing her neck and faced in to the shower head. "I will when I'm good and ready to." Ryoka replied.  
  
"You could have struck the Morisato girl down along with her god friend." The figure said.  
  
"I know. But the school I go to has made so much trouble for me I thought I get two birds with one stone." Ryoka said as she shut off the water to the shower and stood there letting the water drip off her body.  
  
"More you wait; the harder it will be to fight her." The shadow said.  
  
Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her, Ryoka turned to the Shadow.  
  
"I have a great advantage over her. Like you said her powers are not developed, and I was able to tell that when we ran in to her last night. So don't worry it will be done." Ryoka said as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Back at the temple, Anata and Keiichi are working on her motorcycle.  
  
"Okay the instructions say to remove the mounting." Keiichi said.  
  
"Looks like I'll need a 16mm socket.." Anata said.  
  
Just as Keiichi as Keiichi turned to reach for the socket, he watched as the socket lofted out of the tool box and float over to Anata's hand. She had moved it with out even looking at it, she didn't even use her hand to motion it.  
  
"Anata that was really good, I see Kou is teaching you good." Keiichi said.  
  
Hearing Kou's name being said, Anata blushed a little then she turned to her father. "He's been helping." Anata said.  
  
Saying that Anata started on removing the mounting, back across town Belldandy and Kou are still doing some school shopping.  
  
"Let's see. you will need a note book, Backpack, pens, pencils, what else.." Belldandy said as she scratched the side of her head.  
  
Kou stood there, really not liking what's going on. "Ma'am is this really needed?" Kou asked. "I mean I do have my own studies to tend to."  
  
Just then, Belldandy handed Kou all the things that she had just named off. "Oh yes this is what you will be needing for Anata's school.. Oh what ever people think you are from just go along with it." Belldandy said.  
  
"I'm shocked. You of all goddesses would want me to lie?" Kou said.  
  
"When I first got here people thought I was from east India. So I just went with it." Belldandy said. Then she looked at her watch. "Well the uniform should be ready by now."  
  
Walking back through the mall, Belldandy and Kou made their way back to the clothing store. Where they saw that the clerk standing at the desk.  
  
"Ma'am the uniform is ready." The clerk said.  
  
Taking the uniform Belldandy then handed it to Kou.  
  
"Kou there is a fitting room right over there please go and try it on." Belldandy said.  
  
Taking the uniform to the fitting room, Kou started to put it on. Out side Belldandy waited, and waited, and waited. And yes waited some more.  
  
"Kou are you alright?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"What step out here and let me see you." Belldandy said.  
  
"I really don't like it. I'm taking it off."  
  
"Kou Morino you step out here right now or I will use a force bolt to open that door." Belldandy said resting her hands on to her hips.  
  
"You're kidding?" Kou asked from with in the fitting room.  
  
"I would not lie." Belldandy replied.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Kou unlatched the door and stepped out. The uniform was all black, with a white button up shirt and a black coat with a high collar. Kou stood there and looked like he was about to rip the uniform off at any moment.  
  
"May I take this thing off now.?" Kou said.  
  
"My you do look quite hansom. What do you think about it Kou?" Asked Belldandy.  
  
"Would you like my honest answer?" Kou said.  
  
"Kou you are bound by the same laws that I too am bound to, so I know what ever you say will be truth." Belldandy said. "Go and take it off while I pay for it."  
  
Kou did what Belldandy said, she didn't even need to tell him twice.  
  
Back at the temple, Anata and Keiichi are sitting down to a nice cool glass of water after they had finished working on her bike.  
  
"Winter is coming, so you will need to wait until spring to get you're street tiers." Keiichi said as he downed some of his water.  
  
"Well last time I was at work I ordered my self some so I'll have them here come time fore them. I also thought about getting some light weight rims." Anata said.  
  
"You are getting too many ideas from you're uncle Keisuke." Keiichi said as he refilled his glass.  
  
"Hay Uncle Keisuke is bad ass, His stories about is street racing days are so cool." Anata said.  
  
"Look any speeding tickets you get, you pay for." Keiichi said.  
  
"I know, I know." Anata replied.  
  
Just as Keiichi took Anata's glass to get her some more the ground started to shake.  
  
"What? Earth Quake?" Keiichi said.  
  
Just as Keiichi placed the two glasses on to the counter top, the two glasses started to shake and vibrate. Then each one shattered, sending shards of glass all over the place. Then Anata fell to her hands and knees. Seeing his daughter in trouble, Keiichi ran to her.  
  
"Anata! Are you all right?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Head rush... I'm fine. Really." Anata replied  
  
Just then the phone started to ring. Anata looked over at her dad.  
  
"I'm fine, go and answer it." Anata said.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Keiichi went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Keiichi answered.  
  
"Keiichi? It's Peorth. Is Anata alright?" Peorth asked.  
  
Taking the phone away from his head, Keiichi looked at it with a questioning look. Then he put the phone back to his head.  
  
"How did you know something just happened?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Think about that question." Peorth said.  
  
"Good point." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Anyways, We just upped Anata's power by ten percent. She may feel light headed for a couple minutes. And tell Belldandy and Kou that she can get started with the spell casting, and these power increase will be an hour and a half apart, Bonjour." Peorth said.  
  
"Yah. Talk to you later Peorth." Keiichi said handing the phone.  
  
In the other room Anata was trying to over hear the phone conversation, but was only able to hear the phone hanging up.  
  
Deep in Hell at demon central, Hild is sitting in her office looking at a rather large stack of paper work. Throwing some more papers on to her desk, Hild takes a deep breath.  
  
MARA!!!  
  
Seconds later Mara flung the door open and ran to Hild's desk. When she got there she leaned against the desk and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"You. (Huff) Yelled? (Huff)" Mara said.  
  
"What's with all these reports?" Hild asked.  
  
"I was working on them... Demon Central really has gone to hell you know. then again we are in hell. Any ways if that is all you wanted I'll be getting back to the papers like you wanted me to." Mara said and turned away.  
  
"Mara, I want you to go to Earth and find out about these reports I keep on getting about the shadows." Hild said as she picked up yet more papers.  
  
"What? Please make up you're mind. I still need to file some 19,000 reports, and then I need to fill out 400 reports my self." Mara said.  
  
"Go to Earth, and remember if Earth falls then it will be the heavens then us." Hild said reminding Mara.  
  
As Mara was leaving the office Hild called Mara again. "And knock before entering. When you come back, I may have a guest."  
  
Mara stopped in her tracks. "Come on cant you go and see him this time. I mean my place is only across the street from Demon Central. I didn't get any sleep that night. And more then likely nor did the whole block."  
  
"Who I keep company with is my own business." Hild replied  
  
Mara shivers as she leaves the office.  
  
Back at earth and some three hours later. Anata and Kou are in the forest behind the temple again doing some training.  
  
"Okay. you get to learn how to cast spells." Kou said pointing at Anata.  
  
"Soooo If I get really good at it I can doing spell casting I can do the I dream of genie thing." Anata said as she crossed her arms and nodded her head, doing the I dream of genie thing.  
  
Kou sat there trying to figure out what Anata had just said. "What was that?" Kou asked.  
  
"Never mind." Anata said.  
  
"Anyways.. (Sigh) you can go one of two roughs. You can do spells like you're mother, in which we will need you're mother to teach you. OR the type of spells dealing with the elements. Like my self and you're aunt Urd will teach you." Kou said.  
  
Sitting there Anata is thinking on what to pick. She then remembered something.  
  
"When I was a little kid. My Aunt Urd would baby sit me, she would do really cool things with fire and water and stuff. You know to get me to laugh. So I would like to do the elemental Spell things." Anata said.  
  
"Alright, we'll start with water. I don't think that you're mother and Father would like us burning the forest down." Kou said. "First you really need to focus on the element you are doing the spell on.."  
  
Closing his eyes, Kou started to focus on a little bit of water that was on the ground. Just as he was about to call forth the water, he sinced a presents. Opening his eyes slowly he looked to Anata.  
  
"Don't make any movement. I since a demon.." Kou whispered.  
  
Anata looked around by just moving her eyes. She couldn't see any thing.  
  
"Where? I don't see it. Anata whispered back.  
  
Slowly Kou brought his hand off the ground, and moved it in from of him and Anata, and some sparks started to flicker from his hand.  
  
"Behind me. Up in the trees." Kou replied still whispering.  
  
Anata was about to look in to the trees when Kou stopped her.  
  
"Don't look." Kou whispered.  
  
"I still can't see it." Anata said.  
  
"It's right.." Kou then turned around and shot a lighting bolt at a branch.  
  
"THERE!!!!"  
  
The branch exploded and Mara be came visible. And shot some lighting back at Kou but only several times stronger. Kou was able to see the lighting coming and was able to form a shield around Anata and him self. As the lighting streamed from Mara's hand she hovered there in mid air.  
  
"You little brat! I'm not here to pick a fight with a God. I'm here to see Urd!" Mara said, as she increased the power to her lighting bolt.  
  
"Demon! Be gone!" Kou yelled. But his shield is fast failing.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Hearing Urd's voice Mara stopped with the lighting, and Kou dropped the shield and collapsed.  
  
"Urd is this how old friends are treated?" Mara asked as she set her feet on to the ground.  
  
"Come on I have a good idea why you're hear. I got some rather decent beer in the fridge too." Urd said.  
  
Anata and Kou sat there as Urd and Mara walked to the temple. Then Kou turned to Anata.  
  
"You're family is friends with a Demon?" Kou asked.  
  
"From My understanding my parents and Mara go way back. I guess." Anata said.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::::: Preview :::::::  
  
Mara walks on to the screen.  
  
"Well it looks like that even us demons are getting in to this. Before Urd and I go and get plastered. I guess that I need to do this preview thing. Okay here we go. The Morisato girl is slowly finding out about her powers. the plot thickens as something big goes down at the high school. Check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth." 


	8. Sunday night and Monday morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
------ Sunday Night. 9:35pm. ------  
  
Sitting in Anata's room Kou and Anata are still going over the elemental magic. There on the floor in from of them is a glass of water and a candle that was let. Kou then slid the candle out of the way and looked at Anata.  
  
"I'm sure that you don't want to burn you're room or the temple to the ground." Kou said.  
  
"You think that would happen?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'm sure that something will happen. That's why we are starting with water." Kou said as he slid the glass of water in between them.  
  
"Okay so what do we do?" Anata asked.  
  
"We? I think you mean you. What you are going to do is concentrate on the water in the glass." Kou said.  
  
Looking at the glass, Anata then closed her eyes.  
  
"With you're mind, see the water move about freely. Free it of the confines of the glass. Remember there is no glass." Kou said.  
  
Then slowly the water started to move around in the glass. The water swirled, and started to snake out of the glass. Then it formed in to a bubble and hovered there above the glass.  
  
"Anata open you're eyes. Look at what you have done." Kou said.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes Anata saw the bubble there in front of her, in mid air.  
  
"How?" Anata asked.  
  
"Sssssshhhh. Don't take you're focus off of it... Now make it change shape. In to any shape you want." Kou instructed.  
  
Thinking of a shape, the bubble started ripple and do some funny things. At first it looked like it was going to change in to a cube. But then it flattened out like a pancake, Then back to a bubble. Kou watched as the bubble did this. Then....  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
Kou and Anata sat there looking at each other. Anata laugh at Kou. And Kou started to laugh at Anata.  
  
"You should see the look on you're face." Anata laughed.  
  
"The look on my face? What about you're look. You looked like you were going to cry for a second." Kou replied laughing and pointing at Anata.  
  
In the hallway, Keiichi and Belldandy are lessening in. Hearing the laughing, Keiichi turns to Belldandy.  
  
"Come on lets let them be." Keiichi said.  
  
"But they have school in the morning." Belldandy said.  
  
"Aw come on Bell. How many times did you and I stay up talking when we were like that?" Keiichi said. "Come on It's a nice night, let's go for a walk."  
  
Up at Yggdrasil, Peorth is surrounded by several floating screens, each one with some type of information about the shadows and what's been going on back on earth. Then Chrono looked up and turned around looked at Peorth.  
  
"Ma'am, I just picked up Mara on the sensors. But her program is acting up, along with Urd's. Do you think that we should call Belldandy at least to see what going on?" Chrono asked.  
  
"What. Let me see the data." Peorth said.  
  
Chrono then sent the data over to Peorth. Seeing the data she knew what was going on.  
  
"It's alright. They are drinking.." Peorth said.  
  
Back on some earth Urd and Mara are sitting in some dark bar, drounding their sorrows.  
  
"Tell me Urd. (Bar Keep more drinks!!!) Why haven't you settled down and gotten a good man and some Kids?" Mara asked as she watched the bar tender pore her some more beer.  
  
"(I'll have some more Namachu!) What? Like I told Skuld when Belldandy was about to have Anata. And let a figure like this go all to hell? I think not." Urd replied.  
  
"What about Belldandy? She still looks the same. Well maybe a little bit older but still looks good." Mara said. Then she downed about of her rather large glass of beer.  
  
"What Belldandy? She can eat nothing but Crispy Cream doughnuts for a week and not gain a pound. And why are you here?" Urd asked.  
  
"I don't know. Talk to the writer.." Mara said. Then her and Urd look over to the camera.. If it was a real show, and then back at their drinks. "What I would like to know was who the hell was that little brat that attacked me?"  
  
"Oh that's Kou. A God in training, he's also mentoring my niece." Replied Urd.  
  
"That girl was Anata. Wow I haven't seen her in what ten years. " Mara said.  
  
"She has grown up a lot, and I'm winning a little bet that Skuld and I have going." Urd said.  
  
Back at the Temple, and some four later Anata and Kou are now just sitting around and talking.  
  
"What about you're school. Is there any thing that I should know about?" Kou asked.  
  
"My school? Well it's three stories tall, some two thousand students. What else do you need to know?" Anata said.  
  
"I see.. " Kou said then he rubbed his face with both hands and pulled his un-rulie black hair. "It's getting late and if school started in the morning like it dose in the heavens I should get some sleep. The same goes to you too."  
  
Standing up, Kou started to make his way to the bedroom door, when Anata stopped him.  
  
"Kou?" Anata said.  
  
"Yes?" Kou replied.  
  
"Never mind. Good night." Anata said.  
  
"Good night, Anata." Kou said back.  
  
Again in the Heavens, Peorth was still looking over the Data from earth.  
  
"(Sigh) I don't get it. The negative energy is still increasing.. And Anata is only at 37% power. This is taking to long." Peorth said.  
  
Shutting the screen that was in front of her Peorth scratched her head. Then Ere turned to see what was going on.  
  
"Ma'am are you alright?" Ere asked.  
  
"What? Yah I'm okay.. I'm trying to figure out this data and at the same time figure out how to give Anata Morisato all of her power with out killing her... (The light bulb comes on.) I got it! Ex, bring up the reactors layouts from the original planes of Yggdrasil." Peorth said.  
  
Pushing some buttons on the harp keyboard, a 3-d image of Yggdrasil's power grid came up. Peorth then stood up and pointed.  
  
"Look, right there. Now bring up the image of the power grid of Yggdrasil today, and overlay it over the old grid." Peorth ordered.  
  
The three Yggdrasil goddesses looked at each other and got to work. Thin seconds later, the image of the power grid came up over the image of the old grid.  
  
"Can any one tell me it those old reactors are still around?" Peorth asked.  
  
"I know. Their in subsection thirty two, sector F. Why?" Ex asked.  
  
Thinking for a minute, Peorth then looked back at Ere and Chrono. "Ere, Chrono get started on finding a way to use those old reactors to give Anata all of her power with out killing her. Ex you're with me. We need to get those four reactors up and running." Peorth said.  
  
"But Me?" Ex asked pointing at her self.  
  
Stopping Peorth turned around. "Look its part of the job. You are looking to get my job? Right?" Peorth said.  
  
"Right." Ex said.  
  
---------- Monday, 6:45am ----------  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! SLAM!!!!  
  
Again another school week has started for Anata Morisato. After she sat up in her futon, she's able to here what sounds like Kou in the next room getting up also. After the wait for the bathroom and taking a shower, Belldandy was giving Anata and the Kou an idea what's going to be going on that day.  
  
"Anata, Kou. Urd and Mara will be around the school to make sure nothing happens. Kou we all know will be there in all the classes with Anata." Belldandy said.  
  
"What about you mom?" Anata asked.  
  
"You're grandfather has called me to Yggdrasil. He wants to tell me what's going on him self." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Well give him a hug for me." Anata said.  
  
Kou then let out a loud yawn. Every one looked at him.  
  
"What? I didn't get a whole lot of sleep." Kou stated.  
  
"Well you two better get a move on." Belldandy said.  
  
As Kou and Anata left the temple, Kou looked over at Anata.  
  
"Why are we leaving so early?" Kou asked.  
  
Letting out a yawn her self, Anata glanced at Kou. "WE need to catch the bus, and since it's a city bus. It makes something like twenty stops, And with classes starting at eight o' clock we need to leave early to get there on time." Anata replies.  
  
Anata and Kou reached the bus stop, and waited along with some other students and some people on their way to work. Just then some ten Busses came around the corner and parked in front of the bus stop. Kou stood there with a huge sweat drop on the side of his head.  
  
"How do you do this every day?" Kou asked.  
  
"Umm Kou. the bus has the destination on the side. Kou some times I just got to wonder how you can go to world to world granting people wishes and not get lost." Anata said.  
  
Walking on to the bus, they took a spot near the back.  
  
"How long is this ride?" Kou asked.  
  
"Oh around thirty minutes. Some times it's where I get my homework done, or I'll get some more sleep. You know? Power nap." Anata said.  
  
After saying that, Anata let out a long, stop every thing yawn. "Yep, power nap is just what I'm going to do."  
  
Closing her eyes, Anata fell asleep before the bus reached the first stop. Kou sat there shocked how she could sleep in such a loud place. Just then the bus took a turn that made Anata lean over on to his shoulder. Freezing in place, Kou made no movement. But was sure able to hear the other passengers on the bus.  
  
"Look at those two. Don't they make a lovely couple?" One old lady said to another.  
  
Hearing those words, Kou tried to get a mental image of Anata leaning on him like she is. But shaking his head, Kou had to put his feelings aside.  
  
Back in Yggdrasil, Peorth and Ex stepped back looking at the huge old as time reactors.  
  
"You got to be kidding? These things are older then dirt." Ex said.  
  
"This is what we have to work with.. Now we need to find the control panel. Ex you look over there and I'll look over here." Peorth said.  
  
The two split up and started to search around the old reactors. Peorth looked over what looked like an old control panel. Blowing the dust off of it, Peorth was shocked to see that it was all busted up.  
  
"That won't work.. Ex did you find any thing?" Peorth asked.  
  
"No, Not yet. Wait! I think I found some thing." Ex said.  
  
On the other side of the huge room that housed the reactors, Ex is pulling at a panel that on the wall. Around the panel, Ex can see a soft blue glow. Pulling on the panel even more, a little bit was moved; exposing what was on the other side of the panel. Finally able to get her finger tips behind the panel, Ex pulled will all her weight ripping the panel right off of the wall.  
  
"What is it?" Ex asked.  
  
"It's old Yggdrasil script." Peorth replied.  
  
Pushing some buttons, the lights in the vast room came on one by one. Lighting up the massive reactors.  
  
"Now let's get these things up and running." Peorth said.  
  
"Okay I'll get started on reprogramming Yggdrasil main OS and the reactor program." Ex said as she started to rip out more components out of the wall.  
  
"And I'll see if this place is free of any bugs." Said Peorth.  
  
Back on Earth, Kou is still over hearing what the other passengers are saying about Him and Anata.  
  
"I bet he's getting some." This one student said to an other.  
  
His friend just shook his head. "Dude, only you would ask something like that, of course he is. Look at how they are together." The other student said.  
  
Kou sat there, still with Anata's head resting on his shoulder. It wasn't that he really cared what other people were saying about him. In matter of fact he really doesn't care what people think.  
  
:::::::::: Kou's thoughts:::::::::::  
  
So that's how people see us. I wish that it was true that we were together, but a mentor falling for his student is frowned on. Then again I'm only her mentor until she reaches her full power, and then she will become a student back at Yggdrasil's training system. And I will return to my own studies.. Then maybe we can...  
  
::::::::: End Kou's thoughts ::::::::::  
  
Feeling the bus roll to a stop in front of the school, Anata slowly work up. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched some making her back pop.  
  
"Ah, behold the power of the power nap... What's wrong Kou?" Anata said.  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed you're self." Kou replied.  
  
Getting out of the bus, Anata and Kou made their way through the school. Stopping at Anata's locker. Opening it up Anata was busy grabbing some things for the day when some other girls stopped at Anata's locker.  
  
"Wow, Anata you look like crap. What happened?" The first girl asked.  
  
"Just a long weekend, I was near the market when every thing happened." Anata replied.  
  
Then the other girl looked Kou over. "Or were you and... What's you're name? (It's Kou.) Kou here had what's the word... A good romp?"  
  
"Romp?" Kou asked.  
  
"What? No it's not like that." Anata replied.  
  
"God you're such a perv." The first girl said to the other.  
  
"What?! You were thinking the same I know you were!" The other girl said.  
  
"Well what ever, we need to get to our home room, See you guys at lunch." Anata said as he pushed Kou on through the halls.  
  
Kou then looked back at Anata as she was still pushing him down through the halls.  
  
"Romp?" Kou asked again.  
  
"Never mind. Come on this way." Anata instructed.  
  
Once Anata and Kou made it to their Home room, Anata took her normal spot and Kou sat at the desk that was next to hers. Just as they got settled the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning class. To day we have a student that will be staying with us for some time. Umm Kou Morino please tell the call about you're self." The Teacher said.  
  
Standing up, Kou looked around the class. "Well, I'm a friend of Anata Morisato... IN fact I'll be living there with her.. And I'm.."  
  
Before Kou could finish what he was about to say, Anata kicked his leg making him stop and say something else.  
  
"And I'm glad to be here at this school.." Kou finished and quickly sat back down.  
  
"Okay, It's nice to have you here.. Hummmm it looks like Ryoka Yuzaki is absent today." The Teacher said.  
  
"I think she has relatives that live clear out at Yamaguchi. She may have left a day early for Shubun no hi." One student stated.  
  
"Okay that will be a long trip that's understandable. Now if there is.."  
  
Just then the door to the class room slowly opened and every one looked to see who it was.  
  
"No, I'm still here." Ryoka said as she walked in to the room.  
  
Kou then looked at her. She was different from the other night; Kou was able to feel the darkness in her. But it was Shadow rather then just some one with a gruge.  
  
"I'm happy that you were ably to make it Ms. Yuzaki, But you are not in you school uniform. I'm going to ask you to go to the office and call you're parents to bring it to you." The teacher said as he tapped his foot repeatedly.  
  
"Don't worry that wont be needed." Ryoka said as she raised her head, and snapped her fingers.  
  
The snap seemed to echo, and then Anata and Kou watched as every one in the room froze. Ryoka the looked at Anata and Kou.  
  
"Like what I can do now. I have grown so strong since I was able to due away with the weak mind of the human girl and take her body I was ably to grow more powerful." Ryoka said.  
  
Snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of a boy that sat in front of Anata. She looked up at Ryoka.  
  
"What did you do to them?!" Anata yelled.  
  
"To the humans in this building, Time for them is still moving. We have simply vanished. But in reality time has stopped. For them it would only seem that a second has passed." Replied Ryoka.  
  
Kou then reached in to his uniform coat, pulling out his staff. "I thought something was different. What have you done to the girl whose body you took?"  
  
Ryoka smirked. "Her mind is suppressed. You see, over night she had discovered what our plane. We needed to take her body...First this world! Then the Gods them self's will hear us!"  
  
Out side Kou noticed that there were four shadow monsters. Kou looked over at Anata. "This is not good."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::: Preview ::::::::  
  
Instead of Ryoka walking out on to the screen due to the fact that her body was taken over, she is a disembodied voice.  
  
"That jerk!!! Stupid shadow thing taking my body. YOU BETTER NOT DO ANY THING PERVERTED WITH IT! Any ways, a fight to save not only Earth, but also Heaven and Hell starts up. Anata is forced to fight with less then half her power, And Kou fights off four shadow monsters. And will the people up in Yggdrasil be able to speed up things. I don't know that's for sure, so check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth." 


	9. School yard show down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
A/N: This picks up right after the last chapter.  
  
Also noticing the shadow monsters out side the school, Anata watched as they changed forms. From a lumbering monster to a more human looking figure. Anata tugged on Kou's shoulder.  
  
"Umm Kou, look out side." Anata said.  
  
Glancing over to the window as he extended his staff, Kou was fast able to tell that things are going to get ugly really fast.  
  
"I see them." Kou replied.  
  
Ryoka just smiled at the two. "A Protector God and a Goddess that cant even use all of her powers. Is all that stands in our way, how vary amusing."  
  
"What, you're forgetting my Mom and Aunts. There are four Goddesses and even a Demon. You screwed up!" Anata yelled.  
  
Ryoka picked up the cup of coffee that was on the teacher's desk, and calmly took a sip. "I knew about them, that's why I have also formed a shield that will keep you're mother, Aunts and even the Demon from even knowing I'm here."  
  
Hearing that Kou knew that he would be needing some help.  
  
"How bout a crash course in the art of Yggdrasil combat?" Kou asked.  
  
"What?" Anata asked, as she watched the four monsters out side slowly walk to the school doors.  
  
"The ear rings you have on. The things that are hanging down Rip on off and point it away from me." Kou said with out taking his eyes off of Ryoka.  
  
Doing what Kou had just told her, Anata took off one of the things that were hanging off of her ear rings. She watched as it unfolded and cross like weapon. (Ah! My Goddess the movie effect.)  
  
"Ha ha! That is amusing. What are you going to do?" Ryoka asked as she was still having some of the teacher's coffee. "How about this? Think fast!"  
  
Snapping her fingers again, a flash of light and Anata and Kou were out side. With the Shadow monsters turning around looking at them. Then they started walking to them. Kou Moved Anata behind him.  
  
"Stay behind me." Kou instructed.  
  
"Can I help?" Anata asked.  
  
"Can you do a level nine lightning spell?" Kou asked as he watched the monsters come ever closer.  
  
"NO!" Anata yelled.  
  
"Then watch my back." Kou said then he took a fighting stance.  
  
Across the school yard, the four shadows took something that could be used as a weapon; the first one took a light post and ripped it out of the ground. The second ripped some power lines off of a telephone post, the power lines still had the transformer still attached. And the other two didn't pick up anything.  
  
"Umm Kou? These ones are different from the first one." Anata stated as her and Kou took a couple steps back.  
  
"I can see that. Just stay here, and don't shoot me with that thing." Kou said.  
  
Then he charged in to the four monsters. Dodging the swing from the monster with the light post, and sliding under the one with the power line, Kou hits the first of the two with no weapons, in the chest. Then dropping down and doing a leg sweep to the other making it fall. Getting back up, Kou had just enough time to block the power line that is being used like a whip. Kou watched as the power line wrapped around his staff. HE looked back at the monster that was in control of it. Just in time to see it jerk back on the line making Kou go flying in to the side of the side of the school, making several cracks in it.  
  
"Anata! Now will be a good time to shoot that thing off!" Kou yelled as he dodged the swings of a light post.  
  
"But how?!" Anata yelled back.  
  
Blocking the light post, Kou fought back as the shear force made his footing slip.  
  
"Aim it and think it! BUT DON'T HIT ME WITH IT!!!!" Kou yelled back.  
  
Looking at the cross like staff, Anata dose this fancy twirl and aimed it at the closet monster. "All right, let's go!" Anata yelled.  
  
Then a stream of lightning fired from the cross striking the shadow monster that was approaching her. When the lightning hit its target, the monster turned in to stone and crumbled to peaces. Anata then looked at the cross and back at Kou.  
  
"I can see why you don't want to get hit with this thing." Anata said.  
  
Looking back where Kou was fighting with the monster with the light post, Anata watched as He was knocked back in to the side of the school making the side of the building crack some more. But when Kou was hit this time he didn't get back up right away. Anata watched as the monster brought the light post up high in to the air.  
  
Kou watched the monster about bring the post down, more then likely crushing his skull. Closing his eyes. He heard the cross staff fire again and the crumbling of stone. Opening his eyes, Kou found the monster in peaces in front of him, And Anata running to him.  
  
"Kou you all right?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'll be okay, but I don't think we can keep this up even with you're mother and Aunts and Mara here. Just take a look across the street." Kou said and pointed at the shadow of the building across the street.  
  
Looking at the buildings shadow, Anata saw that there were several more monsters forming from the shadow of the building.  
  
"What was that level nine lightning spell you asked about?" Anata asked.  
  
"It's a lightning discharge that could take care of all this. Why?" Kou asked.  
  
"Is there any thing that can be used on earth that can do the same thing?" Anata asked as she helped Kou back up.  
  
"Is there anything that has more then ten thousand volts around here?" Kou asked.  
  
Thinking, Anata pointed. "Yah, on the other side of the school, the side with the water fountain."  
  
"Show me! But first I need to make some time." Kou said as he reached in to his uniform coat. Pulling out a small bleach white orb, and tossed it into the air. "Close you're eyes!" Kou Yelled.  
  
As the orb went higher and higher in to the air Anata closed her eyes as she was told to. Just then the orb exploded with a blinding flash of light. The Anata and Kou started to run to the other side of the school. But little did they know. On the other side of the school there were fifteen Monsters waiting for them.  
  
"It's just behind some bushes!" Anata yelled.  
  
As they came around the corner going to the other side of the school. Kou saw them just in time, he grabbed Anata's arm just in time and pulled her back around the corner. They watched as six balls of energy fly pass the corner.  
  
"Where is you're cross?" Kou asked.  
  
"What?! Yah I'm fine thank you!" Anata replied.  
  
"The cross? Where is it?" Asked Kou.  
  
"I left it on the other side of the school. Why?" Anata replied.  
  
"Great.. Take off another one! Now!" Kou ordered.  
  
Taking off another rod from her earring, it again unfolds out to the Goddess battle cross.  
  
"When I tell you to, you must run right be side me to my left. Run at the same I do. You understand?" Kou asked.  
  
Anata Nodded, and waited until Kou was ready.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The two of them ran out from behind the school, Anata watched as the energy seemed to swerve around them as they ran out to the middle of the field. Then Kou stopped.  
  
"Stay behind me!" Kou ordered. "Get down as low as you can get and put the battle cross on the ground with the blue orb closest to us."  
  
Kou drove his staff in to the ground and Anata placed the battle cross on to the ground like she was told to.  
  
"Where is that power transformer?!" Kou asked as he too kneeled to the ground. As her did more energy balls passed with in feet of their heads. Placing his hands over the battle cross, Anata watched as the cross lifted off the ground. Then the cross went flying through the air pearurcing the power transformer. When it did the blur orb light up.  
  
"Get down!" Kou yelled as he fired a bolt of lightning at the orb on the battle cross. The second the blue orb was fractured, Kou formed a shield that was just big enough to cover Anata and him self. He also turned away from the blast to shield Anata from it using his body. The shock wave covered every thing and made every thing that was at the same level as the battle cross in to stone. Anata watched as the powerful blast covered the shield that Kou had made and watched as it was showing signs of weakening. Then as fast as the explosion was made, it was over. Then the shield came down and Kou dropped to the ground out cold. Anata looked around fast to see every thing that was on the ground level and that was with in a fifty foot area was rather pebbles or dust. Then seeing Kou knocked out on the ground Anata started to try to wake him.  
  
"Kou?! Come on Kou wake up!" Anata yelled. But she got no response.  
  
Looking up just in time to see Ryoka floating down from the roof top of the school.  
  
"You're Protector has used all of his power. And that means you will die." Ryoka said as she brought her had up with lightning sparking in it.  
  
Looking over at the fountain, by luck was still working and was untouched. With only seconds to react, Anata raised her hands and focused on the fountain. When she did the water started to do some weird things. It heaved and bubbled.  
  
"Water tricks will not save you." Ryoka said.  
  
Just then a stream of water that was more then fifteen feet across jetted out of the fountain, striking Ryoka and knocking her in to the side of the school. The water jet went on for thirty seconds then it stopped. Ryoka weak fled the area as the time distortion field fell and time went back to normal, but not with out the damage. To the students in side it was like nothing happened.  
  
When the water was gone out of the fountain weak her self, Anata fell to her knees beside Kou. Moments later Urd, Mara and Belldandy were able to reach the school.  
  
"Anata! What happened?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Anata slowly looked up to her mother. "Shadows. Ryoka... ZZZZZ...zzzzz...ZZZZZ..zzzzzz." Then Anata was out cold from using what little power she had.  
  
"Anata? Anata!" Belldandy lightly shook her daughter, Urd then placed her hand on to her sisters shoulder.  
  
"She's fine. Take her back to home and Mara and I will take care of Kou." Urd said.  
  
Belldandy picked up her daughter and lifted off the ground, Mara and Urd each took Kou by the arms and took him off to the temple too.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::::::::: Preview :::::::::::::  
  
Skuld walks out on to the TV screen.  
  
"Those jerks! Hurting Anata like that! Just wait until Belldandy get's hold of that... (Whisper, Whisper, Whisper.) What? You got to be kidding! (Whisper, whisper) That totally sucks! (Whisper, Whisper, Whisper.) Aww alright. It seems that Belldandy is not going to be opening a big can of whop ass. Something is going to happen to Belldandy, Urd and my self. Just leaving Anata and Kou to fight. And I've also been told if I say what that is. My parts will be removed from and future stories of Goddess of the earth. So I guess that you will just need to check out the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth." 


	10. Feelings, Dread, Awakening, Grief, A new...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 10: Feelings, Dread, Awakening, Grief, A new beginning (Feelings) ::::::::::::: Up In the Heavens ::::::::  
  
At the reactors, with wirers strung all over the place. Peorth and Ex are still working on get the reactors up and running.  
  
"How are you doing over there?" Peorth asked.  
  
"I'm just about done with the new OS for the reactors here. In matter of fact Anata is running off of reactor one right now." Ex said.  
  
Looking up from her own work, Peorth then ran over to Ex's side. "What?! Since when?" Peorth asked.  
  
"She's still running on only 38% power, But some hour ago her over all power dropped to almost zero. But the way how I'm setting this new subsystem; Anata will always be running off reactor one, but the remaining reactors will always act as a back up. Potentially Anata could never over exert her power." Explained Ex.  
  
"Great job." Peorth said.  
  
"And ma'am, When you were off getting some thing to drink for us. I get a message from the control room." Ex said.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Peorth.  
  
"The Control room reported that Kou's power dropped to 0.56%. It was almost to the point where he was almost not being picked up on the Yggdrasil main frame. It was another Shadow attack. But don't worry, Belldandy had called and said that every thing was alright at the moment." Ex said.  
  
"Who was it that..."  
  
"It was Anata. The power discharge was almost greater then her mother's power with her point limiter." Ex said.  
  
"Things are going to get interesting." Peorth said as she looked over at the four towering reactors.  
  
::::::::::::::::::: Back on Earth ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Back on Earth, Belldandy had just stepped out of Anata's room and quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
"How is she?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"She's awake, and getting up. She wants do move around some." Replied Belldandy.  
  
"And what about Kou?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Vary weak, and lucky to be alive." Belldandy replied.  
  
"We should let them get some rest, Skuld and Urd are setting up some things around the Temple. They might need some help." Keiichi said.  
  
"Yes they may... With Mara around I'm sure something's not going right." Belldandy said.  
  
Out side, Skuld is driving posts in to the ground spaced every five feet around the temple, And Urd and Mara are "Discussing" what type of spells to use to beef up defense.  
  
"We're NOT using demonic magic on the grounds of a Buddhist Temple!" Urd Yelled.  
  
Mara stood there her left eye brawl twitching and her arms akimbo. "Look. While Techno Girl over there (Don't mock my things!) is setting up her shield thing over there, we are wasting TIME! Now why don't I just put out a demon X barrier out and that will be that." Mara said as she was about to cast a spell.  
  
"Oh NO you don't!" Urd yelled!  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Belldandy yelled, making every one stop what their doing.  
  
"Mara you may use you're spell. Urd use some type of you're spells along with it. And Skuld put you're posts up and go home and be with your own family." Belldandy ordered the others on what course of action to take. But in side the Temple something else is taking place.  
  
In side, Anata had finally built up enough strength to get up out of her futon, and slowly make her way to Kou's room. Lightly she knocked on the door, but only got silence in reply. Slowly she slid the door open and stepped in to the room. She walked over to Kou's futon and sat down next to him.  
  
"I see you're feeling better..." Kou said as he opened his eyes and looked over at Anata.  
  
"I'm moving, but feeling better? I feel like a truck hit me. And as for you, my mom tells me you could have been killed." Anata stated.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe...." Kou said.  
  
"You're a real smart ass you know that? Why did you do all this? Why did you take this job to protect me?" Anata asked.  
  
Turning on to his side so he can look at Anata. Kou took a deep breath. "I asked my self why you're grand father asked me to protect you. There are several more Gods and Goddesses that are far more qualified then my self. Then I remembered that he has been known to look through the time line and see what is to came, that maybe where he got his reasoning."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Why did you take the job?" Anata asked again.  
  
"At first when Peorth came to me I took the job to do away with a bad grade on a wish granting simulator. But as I spent time with you and got to know you. I've fallen for you... But I came in to a problem." Kou said.  
  
"What's the problem?" Anata asked.  
  
"I am you mentor, like I said the other night. It is wrong of me to have such a relationship with some one I am mentoring. Maybe some time we can... I don't know. But right now I must do my job of protecting you." Kou said as he tried to set up but to only fall back to the futon with a thud.  
  
"But before I blacked out I did see you're little water show." Kou said.  
  
"You did? What did you think?" Anata asked.  
  
"You used you're hands...." Kou replied with a smile.  
  
Hearing what Kou had said, Anata sat there thinking for a moment. Then a mad expression came across her face. "WHAT?! YOU JERK!!!"  
  
Kou chuckled as he looked up at Anata. "Relax, I thank you. For doing what you did."  
  
Still mad Anata was about to get up and leave, when Kou grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please.. Don't leave." Kou said as he pulled Anata close to him.  
  
"Kou? I thought that you couldn't?" Anata asked as she found her self just inches from Kou face.  
  
"I know... I just feel better when you're near me... Please just stay with me..." Kou asked.  
  
Smiling a little, Anata laid down next to Kou's futon. And the two stayed silent for several minutes. Before Anata asked a question.  
  
"Kou? (She turns around on her side so she can look at Kou.) What if I would become a student at Yggdrasil? We can be closer?" Anata asked.  
  
Kou then turned so he can look at Anata, up behind them in the window. Urd was looking in. she then looked over and waved for some one to come over to where she was at. Seconds later Skuld and Belldandy was at her side.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kou asked.  
  
"What if I would say that I don't want you to be my mentor? What if I just want to be a student just like you? Do you think that maybe?" Anata asked.  
  
"Ssssshhhh... You too should rest." Kou said.  
  
Back out side, Belldandy looked at her sisters.  
  
"Come on we need to let them rest... It's alright." Belldandy said as she grabbed Urd's and Skuld's arm and took then back to work.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Heavens :::::::::::::: (Dread)  
  
"Right, I'm about to turn on the OS for the reactors. Is every thing ready up there?" Ex asked over an intercom system.  
  
In the control room, Chrono and Ere turn around to give Peorth the thumbs up. "We're All good up here. When ever you're ready." Peorth replied.  
  
"Reactors one through four all green, starting start up program. Start up complete in T - thirty seconds. 29, 28." Ex said, started to count down.  
  
"Switch Anata from the Yggdrasil main frame to the reactor subsystem." Peorth ordered.  
  
26, 25, 24.  
  
"Switching Anata's running program from the Yggdrasil main frame over to the new subsystem." Ere said.  
  
22, 21, 20, 19.  
  
"The new running program is running with no problems." Chrono informed.  
  
17, 16, 15, 14.  
  
"Reactors at 85% and increasing. 10 seconds remaining. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.." Ex said.  
  
Peorth, Ere, and Chrono looked at each other. Waiting for some word from Ex.  
  
"Ex? Is every thing alright?" Peorth asked over the intercom system.  
  
There was still nothing. "Ex, we are cut off from the reactors now. You need to tell us what going on." Peorth said over the intercom.  
  
"Peorth, The reactors are running at 100%. Anata's over all power is remaining at 39.56% and holding. Power dampener holding strong, the OS switch is complete." Ex beamed over the intercom.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Peorth sat back in her chair.  
  
"Get me Belldandy; I need to tell her that we will start to increase Anata's power in one hour." Peorth said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But father! I must protest." Belldandy yelled.  
  
"The system can not remain running at the level that it has been. Previous wishes have started to come undone; the Ultimate Force is not working properly. I'm sorry Belldandy, but it must be this way." The Almighty said as he sat behind his desk.  
  
"No one has ever been removed from Yggdrasil." Belldandy rebutted.  
  
"That is true, But Goddess Ex and Peorth have came up with a way to switch Anata over from the Yggdrasil main frame over to the old system reactors. They have ran several simulations and there is a 90% chance that Anata will come out alright. And I know you are going to ask about the other 10%. The other 10% is indicating that nothing will happen. Belldandy I insure you that we are taking every procoshion to insure Anata's safety." The Almighty said.  
  
Placing her hand on Belldandy's shoulder, Peorth tried to help. "Belldandy, please believe me. We are doing every thing to make sure that nothing happens." Peorth insured.  
  
"Hear this now. If anything happens to my daughter, if she is harmed in any way shape or form. My wrath will be that of which heavens have never seen." Belldandy said.  
  
Hearing Belldandy's words, the Almighty looked over at Peorth. "Peorth please wait out side for a moment. I wish to speak to my daughter alone."  
  
Nodding, Peorth walked out of the office. The Almighty and Belldandy waited until they head the door close.  
  
"I know you are worried for Anata. And you must trust me that when I say that every thing will come out all right." The Almighty said.  
  
"Father, even you are not allowed to see in to the future. That requires permition from the entire great hall." Belldandy said.  
  
"That is true. But even I am guilty of breaking the rules." The Almighty replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"All I can say is that you're daughter will become something that not even Yggdrasil could product. Now I think that Anata will be getting out of school soon. You might want to be with her." The Almighty said.  
  
"Yes father I under stand." Belldandy said.  
  
Turning around, Belldandy walked out of the office and saw Peorth sitting there on a bench. "My father wishes to see you." Belldandy said as she walked past Peorth.  
  
Peorth walked back in to the office and stopped in front of the desk. The Almighty took in a deep breath.  
  
"Peorth I want you to make it number one on you're list. That my granddaughter is not harmed, because like I said before; a mother scorn is a wrath that I would like to avoid. Understand?" Asked the Almighty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting there on her chair, Peorth had her eyes closed trying to get a little bit of rest, but Ere looked over at her.  
  
"Ma'am, I haven't been able to contact the Morisato's. Either their not home or their not answering." Ere said.  
  
"Alright keep on trying." Peorth said.  
  
::::::::::::: Back on Earth :::::::::  
  
Back on Earth, the phone was not ringing. Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Mara are all sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"With all the defance we have up there is no way that any thing can get on to the Temple grounds." Urd stated.  
  
"You Goddesses confidence is sickening. I wouldn't put to much faith in to the defenses." Mara said.  
  
Taking a sip of tea, Belldandy places her cup on the table and looks at her sister and Mara. "Mara is right, we should be on the look out for any thing. With Skuld at her own home, we should take turns looking out." Belldandy said.  
  
Taking a huge gulp of beer Mara slams her car of beer on the table. "What about the brats?" Mara asked, but got glairs from Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd.  
  
"Anata and Kou are resting." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Oh (Gulp, Gulp.) That's right the two love birds....(Gulp, Gulp.)" Mara said.  
  
Out side at the gates of the Temple, Ryoka and three human looking shadow monsters stand looked at the Goddess and Demon defance.  
  
"Check this out.. Demon and Goddess spells working as one... You. (She points to a shadow to her right.) Give me an orb." Ryoka ordered.  
  
Doing as it was told, the shadow handed a small black orb to Ryoka. Taking the orb she tossed it in to the air a couple times as she took a couple steps back. Then she brought her arm back and aimed for over the temple. When Ryoka threw the orb, it went in to a streak of light and disappeared. Seconds later the orb reappeared high over temple over the kitchen. Seeing that the orb was where it was meant to be. Ryoka raised her hands, and then the orb in an other streak of light was seen pearcing the weakest point of the magic shielding. Sending ripples around the shield, and dropping through the roof over the kitchen.  
  
In side every one that was in the kitchen stepped back and looked at the orb, trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"What is it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Some type of magic orb..." Belldandy said as she kneeled down to take a look at it better.  
  
As Belldandy got closer to the orb, it flashed and a beam of light shot out, then the beam widened filling the whole room. Sucking every on that was in the room in to the orb. Back in Kou's room Anata heard the sound of the crash. Sitting up she looked over at Kou who was still vary weak but he too heard it.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Anata asked.  
  
"I did." Kou answered.  
  
He slowly sat up grabbing his head, feeling a head rush as he did. "I'll take a look." Kou said.  
  
"Like hell, you stay put. I'll look." Anata said.  
  
Getting up, Anata made her way to the kitchen where she heard the sound come from. When she entered the kitchen she found that there were peaces of wood from the roof and a small orb in the floor. Looking at it she found that her mother, father, Urd and Mara was inside. Every one was pounding on the walls of the orb.  
  
"Mom? Dad? What the hell?" Anata asked looking in to the orb.  
  
"Anata be careful! It might get you." Belldandy yelled in out of the orb.  
  
Then from out side, They heard some one yelling. "DON'T WORRY ANATA! THE ORB IS ONLY FOR THE FOUR THAT I HAVE IN THERE NOW! MY GREAVENCE IS WITH YOU AND YOU'RE FRIEND!" Ryoka yelled from out side the Temple gates.  
  
Anata ran to the front door, and opened it. There she saw Ryoka standing there at the gate.  
  
"RYOKA! YOU FIX WHAT EVER YOU DID TO THEM! NOW!" Anata yelled back.  
  
"I THINK NOT! BUT I AM ALSO WEAK! SO TO MAKE THINGS FARE. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WEAK TOO SO WHEN EVER YOU'RE READY MEET ME AT THE MALL! THERE WE WILL SETTEL THINGS!" Ryoka yelled.  
  
Ryoka turned to the three shadow monsters. "Knock down this shield... Oh and trash the temple, but leave the people in side alive and untouched." Ryoka said as she stared to walk away from the temple gate.  
  
Anata watched as Ryoka walked away and the three monsters raised one arm each. Seeing this, Anata ran to where the orb was and leaped for cover, at the same time Kou limped in to the room.  
  
"Kou! GET DOWN!" Anata yelled.  
  
Just then blasts of energy came crashing through the wall of the temple blast after blast after blast. Kou had dropped to the ground and had crawled over to where Anata was at and covered Anata. It was almost three minutes when the shooting stopped. When it was over, Kou lifted a peace of wall that had fallen on top of him and Anata. When they got back up, they found that the whole front of the temple was trashed. Anata then looked at the orb that held her parents.  
  
"Anata dear are you two all right?" Belldandy asked from within the orb.  
  
"We're fine, but what about all of you?" Anata asked.  
  
Mara then pushed Belldandy out of the way and punched the inside of the orb. "Get me out of here! I'm a little claustrophobic. Look go and get a hammer." Mara said.  
  
Urd then pushed Mara out of the way. "Moron! Shattering the thing can kill us all, And this about you being claustrophobic? You sleep in a coffin!"  
  
Wanting to hear what her mother was trying to say, Anata turned the orb around to where Belldandy was at. "Mom do you have any ideas?" Anata asked.  
  
Turning the orb to where she could see her father. "You're quite. What are you thinking?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'm rethinking my whole rule of not getting involved with Heavenly matters. But I got involved from the moment I meant you're mother. But do I have any ideas. No not at the moment." Keiichi said.  
  
"Okay.... Umm Kou what are you doing?" Anata asked as placed the orb some place safe.  
  
"I'm looking for the phone. I need to call Yggdrasil." Kou replied.  
  
"I'll give you the number to Nefleim too." Mara yelled.  
  
Kou looked over in the direction of the orb. "I don't think that I should call Nefleim." Kou said.  
  
Fallowing the phone cord, Kou found the phone under some boards of wood from the wall. And dialed the number to Yggdrasil.  
  
Up in Yggdrasil, Peorth had drifted to sleep in her chair. The others that work in Yggdrasil knew that she was sleeping, and didn't bother her unless it was needed. Ere was the one that answered the line from earth.  
  
"Hello, This is the Yggdrasil main frame control room. Goddess Ere here how may I help you?" Ere asked.  
  
"Administrator Peorth please." Kou asked over the phone.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Ere was really dreading waking Peorth. Last time it was Ex that woke her up... "(Sight) Ma'am?" Ere said but there was no answer. Peorth just sat there in her chair sound asleep.  
  
Ere looked over at Chrono. They both nodded. Chrono then reached under her desk and pulled out h peace of paper (Yes I think that paper would be used in the heavens.) and balled it up. Waiting for the right moment, Chrono tossed the ball of paper, hitting Peorth in the head.  
  
Jumping up out of her chair, Peorth pointed to some God that was working on another computer at the other end of the control room. "You over there look alive. You! Make sure that the power flow is all green and you...."  
  
"Umm Ma'am?" Ere said.  
  
"What?" Peorth asked.  
  
"We have Kou on the line." Ere replied.  
  
"Well... Umm okay then." Peorth said as she sat back down in her chair, and pushed a button on the arm. "Go ahead Kou." Peorth said.  
  
"Peorth we were just attacked by shadows. I'm letting you know that I'm removing my point limiter." Kou said.  
  
"Shadows?! Is every one all right?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Not really. Every one is still alive." Kou replied.  
  
"What do you mean? IS Anata okay?" Peorth asked fearing the worst, and Belldandy's wrath.  
  
"She is right there beside me. It's Lady Belldandy, Urd, Keiichi and Mara. Their sealed in some orb, we can talk to them and they appear to be alright." Kou said.  
  
As Kou was explaining the events to Peorth, Anata sat there on the floor thinking about what just happened. Thin it hit her; Ryoka never said a word about Kou. Turning around Anata grabbed Kou's arm.  
  
"Wait Kou don't remove you're point limiter. If you remember Ryoka never said any thing about you. Don't remove it yet." Anata said.  
  
Looking down at the bracelets that acted as his own point limiter. The Peorth's voice could be heard over the phone.  
  
"Kou? I want to tell Anata something put her on." Peorth said.  
  
"Anata, Peorth wants to talk to you." Kou said as he handed the phone to Anata.  
  
Taking the phone, Anata put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Anata, I just wanted to tell you that you are no longer running off of Yggdrasil. We have you getting you're power from the four reactors that powered Yggdrasil when it first came on line. And right now you're over all power is 51.30% and increasing. Ex here had devised a buffer that allows us to increase you're charge rate. When you reach 100% you can take power from one reactor at a time, or you can suck power from all four reactors at once. Giving an effect of not having a point limiter, but we would advise not doing that. There is a lot of risk in that action." Peorth said.  
  
"Do you know how long it would take for me to reach full?" Anata asked.  
  
Ex was able to hear the question and turned around in her chair to answer the question. "Approximately forty five minutes, Earth time Ma'am."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Peorth asked.  
  
"I did, And our shadow friend wants a fight I will give her one. But her body is some one else's. How do I remove the Shadow out and keep the body intact?" Anata asked.  
  
"The Goddess battle cross can do it, All you need to do is will it to make it happen." Peorth said.  
  
"That's all and great, but how do I use this over drive thing?" Anata asked as she looked over at Kou's bracelets.  
  
"We are sending you and other ear ring, it should be coming through the at the bath tub any minute." Peorth said.  
  
"Why the bath?" Anata asked.  
  
"Water is the only thing that can transport non living objects." Kou answered.  
  
"Okay? How do I use it?" Anata asked.  
  
"When you put it on, it will activate. All you need to do is to remove it." Peorth said.  
  
"Alright, I've got a date to keep." Anata said, and then she handed the phone to Kou who had a rather confused look.  
  
"Once second Peorth I better go and see what she is going to do." Kou said as he placed the phone on counter top.  
  
Chasing after Anata, Kou reached her before she was about to walk in to her room. "What are you doing?" Kou asked.  
  
"Kou, I'm going to change my cloths." Anata replied.  
  
"You know what I mean." Kou said as he stopped Anata.  
  
"I'm going to change my cloths. And make up a plane. Think about it Kou. Power is felt when it's used. Right?" Anata said.  
  
"Correct. What's you're point?" Kou asked.  
  
"We just need to come up with a to come right up to the mall. NOW if you will excuse me I would like to change my cloths." Anata said as she pushed Kou out of the way and walked in to her room.  
  
Back in the living room where the orb that holds Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Mara. Everyone in the orb are trying to over hear what's going on down the hall way.  
  
"I told you Belldandy, Anata and Kou are going to become lovers." Urd said.  
  
"Oh this from the self proclaimed Goddess of Love. Please every one knows it's going to happen." Mara stated. (Shut up!) "After what happened with her last boyfriend, that's why I said that she can't have another one until she turns twenty one." Keiichi said.  
  
"Keiichi I know even you can see it between them." Belldandy said.  
  
"Look there's Kou." Urd said pointing out the orb, then every one leaned closer to the sides trying to hear more.  
  
They watched as Kou picked up the phone and started to take again to Peorth.  
  
"Anata's making a plane right now but I have known idea what it is." Kou said.  
  
Then everyone in the orb watched as he nodded and lessened to Peorth.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I haven't forgotten my job." Kou said as he nodded again. "Yes, Ma'am at all costs."  
  
Kou then hung up the phone and walked over to the orb and kneeled down.  
  
"Tell me, Lady Belldandy. Where did Anata get her stubbornness from?" Kou asked.  
  
In side the orb every one looked at Belldandy. "I'm not stubborn.... I'm strong willed." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Right..." Kou said.  
  
In Anata's room, Anata was putting on a pain to blue genes. As she happened to look out side, there she saw her motorcycle and her father's EVO. There under the security light in the back yard. Thin her plane came to her, grabbing her heavy leather jacket, she walked out of the room and in to the bath room. There in the bath tub, right where Peorth had said it would be. She found her Point Limiter. Reaching in to the water she took it in to her hand. When she pulled it out she looked at it for a second and then clipped it on to her ear. When she did, she heard a low ringing tone, and then it was gone. Walking back out of the bath room, Anata grabbed her helmet. When she walked back out to the living room she found Kou still looking confused. She then walked up to the orb and picked it up.  
  
"Dad, Where are the keys to the EVO?" Anata asked.  
  
Keiichi searched his pockets and pulled out his keys. "Sorry sweetie, the keys are in here with us."  
  
"My keys are sitting on the night stand in mine and you're father's room." Belldandy said.  
  
"Thanks mom." Anata said. Kou watched as Anata handed him the orb and Anata walked out of the room. Then she came back in to the room with the keys in her hand and a box.  
  
"Look I'm going to put you guys in this box so nothing happens to you." Anata said as she took the orb from Kou and placed them it in to the box and closed it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kou asked.  
  
"Come on Kou, you are going to learn how to drive." Anata said as she took his arm and dragged him out side.  
  
Once out side, Anata unlocked the driver side door to the EVO and got in. Pressing all the way down on the clutch, Anata started the car up. All the read outs spiked up and back down. Kou stood there looking at her with a questioning look.  
  
"This whole save the world thing is new to you, is it?" Kou asked as he looked in to the car.  
  
"Yep. I'm making it up as I go." Anata said "Now lessen up. When you drive this thins, watch this needle, when it's about to reach the red here, let off the gas and press this thing called the clutch. Then you shift to the next gear, and then you let off the clutch and push the gas back down. It's the same thing when slowing down back wards. Got it?" Anata asked as she got out of the car.  
  
"I think so. What about you?" Kou asked.  
  
"I'm taking my bike and going there first. You give me a ten minute head start." Anata said.  
  
Anata then walked over to her bike and unhooked the side car. She then got on her bike and then put on her helmet.  
  
"Making it up as you go eh?" Kou said. "And where is the mall?"  
  
"It's the place where the first attack took place." Anata replied.  
  
(Awakening)  
  
Starting the bike up, Anata then waved to Kou and pulled out of the back yard. Kou sat there thinking for a moment as he heard the engine to Anata's motorcycle fad away. He the put the car in to gear and pulled out of the back yard, knowing that he didn't give her the ten minute head start.  
  
As Anata drove to the Mall, she was in deep thought; little did she know the new OS that Ex had made for the reactors also linked her to the Yggdrasil data banks. And all knowledge and skills are at her disposal. How to use her powers, how to fight, how to sing, how to be a Goddess, even the inner workings of Yggdrasil. Came in to her head, Even her destiny, every thing was clear to her.  
  
As she rounded the corner on the high way, the mall came in to view in the distance. Taking the exit for the mall, she was able to see that there were several shadow monsters on the roof of the building, when she got on to the last road that lead to the mall. She was able to see the monsters line up on the roof. Speeding up Anata watched as she was fast reaching speeds over 85mph, and fast coming up on the mall. When she reached the parking lot she found her self dodging several blast of energy.  
  
Rounding the same corner, Kou was just figuring out how to drive the car, when he noticed the battle taking place at the parking lot of the mall.  
  
"Aw hell, I really hope that nothing happens to her...." Kou said as he shifted to the next gear.  
  
Back at the parking lot, Anata was still trying to dodge the blasts. Then a blast hit just in front of her bike, throwing her from the bike. Anata rolled several feet before coming to a stop. Knowing that the smoke from her burning bike was covering her, Anata rolled around on to her back and ripped off her helmet.  
  
"That... hurts... " Anata said to her self.  
  
She then rolled over to her side just in time to see the EVO skid to a stop and Kou step out of it. Kou then ran to wreckage of Anata's motorcycle. She watched as he searched around looking for her. When he saw her, Kou ran to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Anata are you all right?" Kou asked as he checked her out.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got the wend knocked out of me." Anata replied.  
  
Through the flames, Kou was able to see several shadow monsters walk out of the main doors of the mall. "Stay here where they can not see you." Kou ordered then he stepped out from behind the flames.  
  
Anata watched as Kou brought each hand to the others wrest and with a snap each of his bracelets fell to the ground.  
  
CLING! CLING!  
  
There was nothing but silence, Anata was expecting something dromadic after he remover the bracelets.  
  
"That sucks..." Anata said.  
  
IN the heavens, Ere saw that Kou's Point Limiters were removed and the power flow through out Yggdrasil was being rerouted to Kou.  
  
"Peorth! Kou Just removed his Point Limiters. I'm seeing the power grid redirect to Kou's running program." Ere informed.  
  
Standing up out of her chair, Peorth looked at the Yggdrasil main frame. "It starts.."  
  
On Earth, Kou was still standing there in the middle of the parking lot. And then the ground started to shake. Anata watched as light started to shine from the ground around Kou, and his God symbols on his face changed. From the three lines that was on his fore head. They rearranged to form a triangle. His eye's flashed a bright blue. Looking up at the monsters, he reached for his staff and opened it.  
  
"I will not let you pass." Kou said to the Shadow monsters as they walked ever closer. And with out looking back at Anata he charged the monsters.  
  
Watching Kou run in to a battle that really had a slim chance of winning, Anata stood back up. There she saw Ryoka standing on the roof of the mall.  
  
"There you are." Anata said as she reached for a rod to make a battle staff and lifted off the ground. When she was in mid air her watched started to beep. She had reached full power. While she was changing, she had set her watch for the fifteen minutes she had left before she reached full power. Anata watched as Ryoka walked over to some type of pipe and ripped it out of the roof of the mall. Anata and Ryoka met with a loud clinging sound.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Anata asked as she starred Ryoka in the eyes from the other side if her battle staff.  
  
Swinging the pipe to only have it blocked by Anata's battle cross, Ryoka answered. "Yggdrasil made us. And Yggdrasil wants to destroy us. We are simply defending our self's."  
  
"What!? Attacking other words is not defending, it's invading." Anata said.  
  
Seeing a smirk come across Ryoka's face, Ryoka swung her pipe again. Knocking Anata's battle cross out of her hands; Anata watched as it went souring through the air. Before Anata knew it she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Grabbing her stomach, Anata fell to her knees.  
  
In the parking lot, Kou was being surrounded by more then a hundred Shadow monsters. Swing his arm, he sent a wave of air to some monsters coming up behind him. But there was still too much for even him to handle. There was still one more thing he could do. Kou took his staff and drove it in to the ground; the staff passed through the concrete like it was not there.  
  
"No choice..." Kou said to him self.  
  
Placing his hands on either side of his staff, Kou started to chant a spell.  
  
"Oh lightning of the sky and water of the Earth, come together as one and as a form that is most natural. CIRCLE OF DISCRETION, LIGHTNING BOOM!!!!" Kou's voice echoed.  
  
In the sky, clouds started to form and lightning flashed. Then around Kou in a circle a wave of water several feet high went out in all directions, then lightning shot down from the sky in a circle, making creators in the ground all around Kou.  
  
On the roof the sound from Kou's spell was deafening. Both Anata and Ryoka covered their ears. When the noise was over, Ryoka started to circle Anata.  
  
"Before the human girl that I took this body from; you should have known the envy she had. It was even to a point of hate. She Looked up to you and you didn't even say a word to her. And you are to become a Goddess; you didn't even give her the time of day." Ryoka said.  
  
Looking up at Ryoka, Anata was about to get back up but she was knocked back to her knees. "I didn't know. And I did give her the time. She asked me in the halls at school one day. I never did an unkind thing to her. Sure I could have asked her to sit with me and Yu during lunch, but I am half human and even Goddesses are not infallible and lord knows that humans aren't perfect."  
  
Anata watched as Ryoka circled her, around and around and around. Anata is waiting for the right time. And slowly she brought her hands up behind her head. Her left hand came with in inches of the point limiter.  
  
"Yggdrasil thinks their the force that is behind all creation. But who do you think made Yggdrasil? Not you're grandfather, oh no some force much older, much more powerful." Ryoka said as she stepped in front of Anata. Moving her hands to he ears, Anata in one swift movement ripped off two rods for a battle cross and threw them at Ryoka. Seeing them coming she dodged out of the way of the two crosses, but as she dodged the first two she didn't see Anata get up and grab the first cross she had. And threw it, the blue orb at the end of the cross hit Ryoka right in the chest. Sparks sent flying in every direction. Then Anata saw the dark figure emerged from Ryoka. The screeching sound made Anata cover her ears. As she watched as the Dark figure, Anata reached for her Point Limiter and ripped it off.  
  
Back in Yggdrasil Ex saw the reading show that Anata had just removed her Point Limiter. Looking up at the reactors she saw the great spinning rotors, gain speed and the glowing blue light behind them turn to a red, and the reactor started to shake. Ex then pushed a button for the intercom.  
  
"Peorth. Anata Just removed her Point Limiter. All reactors are peeking, Anata's power is increasing." Ex said.  
  
On Earth, Anata waited for something to happen. But like with Kou there is a slight delay. Feeling something different, Anata looked around and found that there was small beams of light circled her, then as she looked up she saw a beam shoot down from the heavens. When it hit her the beam widened and grew to cover her. On her forehead, two dotes emerged from under her skin; a white light enveloped her body from the neck down. Then the light shattered to reveal full Goddess cloths that were blue with white, and two peaces of fabric that looked like wings. And her normal dark brown eyes had changed in to a bright blue almost white. Anata then looked at the dark figure that was once in Ryoka's body.  
  
"You are a monster of the dark. And something of the dark can not remain where there is light." Anata said as a light started to glow from her chest.  
  
Back on the ground Kou was looking in to the light that seemed to grow, and fast filled the roof top of the mall and then the light flooded over the edge and out on to the parking lot. Kou had just snapped his own Point Limiters back on as the light covered him. The light filled the parking lot and out on to the streets.  
  
In the heavens Ere was reading a huge power source coming from earth. Not sure what it was she started to type on her harpboard, to figure out what it was. But no data was making and sense to her. "Ma'am I'm picking up a huge power reading coming from earth. I have no idea what it is." Ere said to Peorth.  
  
"Let's see it." Peorth said as she stood up from her chair.  
  
A huge screen came up in front of the whole Yggdrasil control room. And there they saw a orbital view of Japan, and at the southern regain a dome of light seemed to grow bigger and bigger, even to the point where the light was extending out into international waters. Peorth stood the shocked. She had never seen any thing light that. Then the dome of light focused in to a beam of light shooting out in o deep space. Then it was gone.  
  
On Earth, Kou was able o feel the light was gone, Then he removed his arm that was covering his eyes, then he looked up to find Anata still floating several feel above the roof top. Flying up to the top of the mall, Kou was able to see Anata crawl to the small earring.  
  
Suffering from something like a head rush, Anata is having troubles seeing. She saw a fuzzy image of the Point Limiter, and reached to it and clipped it on to her ear. Anata was able to feel the power from the reactors return to normal. Then she changed back to how she was before she removed the Point Limiter. From her hands and knees she rolled to her back, to see Kou landing there beside her.  
  
"Did you.... See that one.... Kou.... No hands...." Anata happened to say before she blacked out.  
  
"I saw it..." Kou said then he picked Anata up and walked back to the temple.  
  
Back at the temple Keiichi was looking in the direction of the light. Belldandy is trying to make him feel better. "Keiichi dear, I know their fine. I know this." Belldandy ensured.  
  
"I know you know this, but I just can't help having a bad feeling." Keiichi said.  
  
"Keiichi it's been over an hour since we were released from that orb thing, and seen that light. Anata and Kou are probably having a good romp some where." Urd said as she patted Keiichi on his shoulder.  
  
But the only replied she got was a dark glair from Keiichi and Belldandy only rolling her eyes.  
  
"Or maybe not." Urd said.  
  
Belldandy then looked over to the front door to find Mara examining the Shadow orb that held all of them captive. Belldandy then walked over to Mara.  
  
"Mare dear, hand me the orb." Belldandy said with her hand extending out.  
  
"What ever, if I bring something like this back Hild will be giving me a promotion." Mara said.  
  
"Mara. the orb please." Belldandy said again.  
  
Seeing the look on Belldandy's face that told Mara to do what she was told. "Fine, here I didn't want that promotion, and that nice new apartment sever more feet away from Hild and you're father extremely loud nights of love making." Mara said as she handed the orb to Belldandy.  
  
Hearing that last part about her parents, Urd just shivered. Belldandy then took the orb and walked to where she had a direct line of sight of the walls around the Temple. Throwing the orb as hard as she could the orb hit the wall and shattered in to millions of peaces.  
  
"Such evil devices should not be." Belldandy said as she turned around. As she saw Keiichi she saw Kou walking through the gate of the Temple. With Anata in his arms.  
  
"ANATA!" Belldandy yelled as she ran to her daughter.  
  
"Fear not lady Belldandy. Anata is alive. She just over exerted her self." Kou said as he carried Anata in to the temple.  
  
"Was that light...." Keiichi asked.  
  
"It was." Kou replied.  
  
Kou walked passed, Belldandy and every one else. Once in the temple Kou placed Anata on the couch. Then he turned to Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd and Mara.  
  
"She removed her Point Limiter, then the light came.... Then.... Then all the shadows that were here became no more... Such power.." Kou managed to say before falling over out cold him self.  
  
(Grief)  
  
Three days later, Anata found her self looking up and the ceiling. It was hard for her to move. She was still feeling the effects from the battle from the night before. It hurt when she rolled on to her side. It was abnormally quite that morning. There was no fighting between Her Aunt Urd and Auntie Skuld. The sounds of her mother were heard chopping something in the kitchen. Going against her own better judgment, Anata slowly got up out of her futon. Anata slowly limped out of her room and in to the kitchen where she found her mother. Sincing that her daughter was behind her Belldandy turned around to see non other then Anata.  
  
"Anata honey, you should be resting." Belldandy said as she walked up to Anata to help her back to her room.  
  
"I'm fine I just want to walk around some." Anata said.  
  
"Vary well.. How do you feel?" Belldandy asked as she walked back to the cutting board.  
  
"I feel like hell." Anata replied.  
  
"Well you most sirntlly look it. Maybe a nice bath will help you feel better." Belldandy said.  
  
"How's Kou? Is he still resting?" Anata asked.  
  
Belldandy stopped chopping the carrot and slowly put the knife down. A sadden expression came across her face; slowly she turned around to face her daughter.  
  
"Anata... I'm sorry buy yesterday when you where still resting. Kou had gotten a recall notice." Belldandy replied.  
  
"What dose that mean?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Anata. But Kou had to return to Yggdrasil. There was nothing that we could have done." Belldandy said as she gave her daughter a huge.  
  
Slowly Anata pushed away from her mother's embrace. "What do you mean that there as nothing that you could have done?! Didn't you and Dad go against grandfather?!"  
  
"Anata at the time I was bound by a contract. There was something wrong with the system." Belldandy replied.  
  
"It's the same thing!" Anata yelled as she left the kitchen and stormed back to her room. Belldandy jumped slightly as she head Anata slam her door shot and soon after that. All Belldandy could hear coming from her daughter's room was crying.  
  
After a good hour of crying, Anata had happened to look at her desk, there she found an envelope with her name on it. Clearing the tears from her eyes Anata slowly tore it open and started to read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* in the letter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My dearest Anata,  
  
I regret not saying good bye to you in person, but the recall notice was rather sudden. And you at the time still needed you're rest. You're mother and father has extended me the offer of coming and visit when ever I want, and you must trust me that I will come every chance I get. I don't want to be away from you, I don't want to hear of you crying. Because from what you mother tells me she you would be crying as you read this. Wipe those tears from you're eyes, someone as beautiful as you should not cry. Peorth just called so the gate is ready. I better go. You will be with in my thoughts every waking and sleeping moment. I love you so much...  
  
Kou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of the letter ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN the kitchen Belldandy could feel that her daughter was feeling some what better. Keiichi then walked up behind Belldandy.  
  
"How did she take it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Then Anata walked back out of her room, to find her parents there at the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mom about yelling at you." Anata said.  
  
"It's all right dear." Belldandy said as she hugged Anata again.  
  
"You should have see how much of a wreck I became when ever the possibility came up of me losing you're mother. But I have known idea what you are going through. But if there is anything you need, just ask." Keiichi said.  
  
"Yes if there is anything, please tell us Anata dear." Belldandy added.  
  
"There is something..." Anata said.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy gave their daughter a questioning look.  
  
(A new beginning)  
  
Up in the heavens, several more days; and Kou is playing catch up with his studies. Once again he found him self in the huge class room where every thing started. He found that he could not focus on his class work. Every detail of Anata's face was replaying in his head. Her smile, her eyes, every thing about her. Hearing the door to the class room open, He looked to see who it was. HE saw Peorth walk in to the room.  
  
"It's her again.. What dose she want?" Kou asked him self.  
  
Kou watched as Peorth talked to the instructor, as he and Peorth spoke just for a moment then Peorth left the room.  
  
"Alright every one. We have a new student that will be joining. Please make her feel welcome." The instructor said, and then he motioned to the door.  
  
Kou watched to see who the new student was. Then he watched a shadow of some one walking in to the room, there was Anata, shocked Kou about jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Please Introduce you're self." The instructor said to Anata.  
  
"Hello my name is Anata Morisato. This is my first day here at the Yggdrasil School of God and Goddess training. I am vary honored to be accepted here at this school." Anata said.  
  
"Vary nice to meet you. I think that you know Mr. Morino? Please take a seat next to him." The instructor instructed.  
  
Doing what she was told, Anata walked up the stars to the level where Kou was sitting at, and she took the seat next to him. The two just looked at each other and smiled. Words were not needed to express their feelings. Kou then took Anata's hand as they looked to the front of the room.  
  
------------ End Episode One -------------  
  
A/N: So what did you thing? Cool? Not cool? Besides my spelling please tell me what you think about it. But hold up! The story is not over. You see I'm having so much fun typing this I'm going to keep on going. Every ten chapters are going to be an episode, and I've already started typing the first chapter of Goddess of the Earth, episode two. It's going to be a little different, still filled with action... But I don't want to spoil it for ya. So check it out. 


	11. Chapter I, Episode II

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter one, episode two.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::: Intro ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Some three months has passed since the incident with the Shadows, and things have gone back to normal..... Well that is normal for the Morisato house hold. Anata now at her full power she has been taking classes there in Yggdrasil for more training. And the time difference Anata had become "Home schooled" but she still is studying for her collage exams.  
  
:::::::::::::::::: End Intro :::::::::::::::::  
  
December 2, 2019.  
  
Squeezing through a bath room mirror, that's just big enough for Anata to fit through. She plopped on to the edge of the bathroom sink. Hopping down to the floor. Anata made her way through the house, from what she was able to tell the house was some where in the west. Rounding a corner, Anata bumped in to a young man not much older then she is.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?" He asked.  
  
"I am Anata, Goddess third class with a vary limited license. And I'm here to grand you a wish." Anata replied.  
  
"A wish?" The young man asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, a wish. That's singular not plural, and there are some rules." Anata stated.  
  
"Okay? Did my brother put you up to this? I mean how much is he paying you to do this?" The young man asked. "I mean really what's with the get up?"  
  
"I have never met you're brother, in matter of fact I have never met you. What you're name? And for the last time yes I am here to rant you a wish. But like I said there are some rules. You may wish for any thing from fame clear to the discretion of the world. But as my mother would say, we would rather but do bisnes with those sorts of people. Not what will it be?" Anata asked as she rested her hands on to her hips.  
  
"Sam" Sam replied.  
  
"Well Sam? What will it be?" Anata asked again.  
  
(Humm.... my brother has been trying to pull a good prank on me. I should just play along.) Sam thought, and then he looked at Anata checking her out every inch. "Okay I've came up with my one wish." Sam said as he took an other closer to Anata but Anata really didn't notice.  
  
"Really? That's great. Soon I can get home." Anata said as she clapped her hands.  
  
"You know I have never... You know gone the distance.... (Sam takes some more steps closer) So why don't you and me.... Do some bad things." Sam said as he lightly creased Anata's left breast. Standing there Anata turned a bright red.  
  
"You Perv!!!!!" Anata yelled.  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
There across Sam's face is a red handprint, Sam looked back at Anata and faded in to static, like from the TV. Sam vanished and then the house it self faded in to static. When the whole house vanished it reviled a large room, with a grid pattern that covered the walls, floor and the ceiling. On one of the walls there was a set of windows. Turning around Anata found Peorth standing there running the Wish granting simulator room.  
  
"DAME IT PEORTH!!!! That's the tenth time you've done that! Six men and four women! What the hell is up with you?!" Anata yelled at the windows, pointing at Peorth.  
  
Anata watched as Peorth reached for a button. "From what I was able to tell. You rather liked it when the women were groping you." Peorth said over the intercom.  
  
"Hell with it! I'm going home." Anata said as she left the sim room.  
  
"Don't forget to study. I'm sure that you're mother will help." Peorth said over the intercom.  
  
"What ever!" Anata said as she left the room.  
  
Waling through the halls of Yggdrasil, Anata passed some new friends that she made. And chatted with them before going on to meeting Kou at his class, cutting through the little kid classes, she waved in to one of the rooms. Some of the kids waved back to her. Coming back out of that wing of Yggdrasil, she found her self in a wing of Yggdrasil that had some of the advance placement classes. Walking up to the door down at the end of the hall, the door read "Advance Elemental Magic & Spell Casting." Peeking in to the room, Anata was able to see Kou working on some incantation. Knowing that there was a just a couple more minutes let in the class left. Anata leaned up against the wall and waited, and waited and waited. Then all of a sudden....  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
Then the door flung open and the students in the class room rushed out of the room. Each one of them were waving the smoke out of their faces. Then Kou came out of the room.  
  
"What a moron! We all told him. Not to get to close to the Goddess that can do magic with gasses. But no, he had to get too close to her and show off and does some fire spell." Kou ranted.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Anata said as she pulled on Kou's arm pulling him aside.  
  
"I thought you had Simulation Time today?" Kou asked.  
  
"I did but Peorth pissed me off, so I'm going home. Are you coming over to visit?" Anata asked as they start to walk hand and hand through the halls.  
  
"You can bet I am. I just need to do some things." Kou replied.  
  
As they walked through the halls, Anata had just realized what time of the year it was back on earth. "With this time difference I almost forgot." Anata said.  
  
"Forgot what?" Asked Kou.  
  
"It's December. That means Christmas it coming up." Anata answered.  
  
Kou remained silent, but the word was stuck in his head. Finally reaching the main desk, Anata approached the Goddess behind the desk.  
  
"I would like to go home now please." Anata said to the goddess behind the desk.  
  
"I will need the planet name, country, city and family name." The young goddess behind the desk said.  
  
"Earth, Japan, the city of Nekomi, and the family name is Morisato." Anata said.  
  
Typing away on her harpboard, as she did the mirror behind her showed an image of earth, then an orbital view of Japan, then a bird's eye view of the temple. "Ma'am there are two mirrors that are big enough, do you know what one you will like to use?" the young goddess asked.  
  
"The one at the south end of the house, please." Replied Anata. "Oh and can you please relay a message to director Peorth?" Anata asked.  
  
"That will be no problem." The goddess said as she readied to mirror.  
  
"Tell her that I will be gone for a whole month Earth time. So that should be what three days here. Maybe a little bit longer." Anata said as she stepped up to the mirror.  
  
The Goddess looked to Kou. "Sir Will you be joining her?" she asked.  
  
"There are some things that I must attend to, Anata I will be there in time for dinner. If you're mother asks." Kou said.  
  
"All right, see ya later Kou." Anata said as she stepped in to the mirror. When she did, the mirror rippled and she was gone.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kou looked at the goddess behind the desk. "Do you know of this Holiday called Christmas?" Kou asked.  
  
"Vagley sir, But the Yggdrasil data banks may have some information." She replied.  
  
On earth, Anata, had finally arrived back home. She had found that her parents had left to go Christmas shopping. And that the box that held the decorations for the tree was already out.  
  
"Looks like they are going to wait for me to get the tree." Anata said to her self as she walked past the box of decorations and headed out to the Motorcycle her father was rebuilding for her. When he found out about her motorcycle, Keiichi was not mad after all his bike was trashed, or scraped during some fight to save the world more then once, so he understood. Anata found her motorcycle parking in the old shack where fire wood for the old stove was held. It was almost done, the new engine was there and needed to be mounted on the bike and then it needed to be repainted. But it looked almost like the day she got it.  
  
In the heavens, Kou is sitting in front of a screen reading up on some things. Finishing what he was reading, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, and started to read out loud.  
  
"Most customs are gift exchanges, parties and spending time with family and love ones. But these customs differ across the planet.... Looks like I need to find her a gift.." Kou said to him self.  
  
Walking back to the main desk, Kou knew with the time difference between earth and the heavens it was already getting to be late afternoon. When he reached the main desk Kou had found that the same Goddess that was running the desk was still there.  
  
"I see you're back, Will you be joining you're friend, sir?" The goddess asked.  
  
"Yes please. Oh and can you please check and see it there are any TV's on in the house.. Slamming in to a TV screen that's not on really hurts." Kou said.  
  
The Goddess that was working behind the desk laughed as she checked to see if there was any TV's on. "There is one on. It appears that one was activated shortly after Anata arrived home." She stated.  
  
Back on earth, Anata is sprawled across the couch reading a magazine. The TV was on and playing some type of music channel. Hearing a glass sounding thud, Anata peeked over the pages of her magazine. There she found Kou crammed up against the glass of the TV.  
  
"Anata can you please turn up the contrast, it's really a tight fit in here." Kou said from with in the TV.  
  
Slowly closing her magazine and got up off the couch, and kneeled down in front of the TV.  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like you where you are. It puts you in you're place." Anata said.  
  
"In my place, eh?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yep, but I'm going to be nice." Anata said as she pushed the menu button and then started to turn up the contrast. Then Kou was tossed out of the TV, landing on Anata. The two looked at each other speechless for a moment or two. Before Anata pulled Kou closer and passionately kissed Kou; Kou froze and looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"What did I do to deserve such a gift?" Kou asked.  
  
"No reason, well that not completely true. I've wanted to do that all day.... Or week what ever. This time difference is a pain in the ass." Anata said. "And I really want to do this...."  
  
Shifting her weight, Anata rolled her and Kou over so she was on top. There she rested her head on to Kou's chest. "And I waited to do this." Anata said.  
  
They remained silent for several minutes before Anata said something. "How long are you going to be staying?" Anata asked.  
  
"I left a message for Peorth that said that I will be remaining on earth for how ever long you will be here." Kou replied.  
  
"What if I would stay here for ever?" Anata asked.  
  
Kou then wrapped his arms around Anata. "Then it looks like I would just stay here." Kou replied.  
  
They remained silent for a couple more minutes. Then Kou broke the silences. "You know how you're mother offered that I live here?" Kou asked.  
  
"I know about that. What about it?" Anata replied.  
  
"I was thinking maybe I should take her up on her offer." Kou said.  
  
"I'll like that..." Anata replied.  
  
Then the two remained the way they are for several hours. Just holding each other, and soon they fell asleep.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
After parking the car, Belldandy and Keiichi step out of the car. Popping the trunk they each grab two huge shopping bags.  
  
"When Anata gets here, and after dinner we should go and get a tree." Keiichi said as he fumbled with the house keys and the two bags in his hands.  
  
"That would be wonderful, and maybe we can decorate it." Belldandy added.  
  
Finally getting in the back door, Keiichi turned to Belldandy. "Here I'll take those and hide them." Keiichi said.  
  
"Anata has never been the one to snoop around." Belldandy said as Keiichi took her two bags.  
  
"It's not Anata I'm worried about. It's Urd." Keiichi added.  
  
".... Good point." Belldandy replied after thinking about it for a second. "Well at lest let me get our bedroom door for you." Belldandy said as she fallowed.  
  
Moments later they both passed the doorway that went to the living room, seeing what was going on the floor of the living room, it really didn't register right away. As they both walked farther down the hall, it hit them both. Stopping and doing a double take. Both Keiichi and Belldandy peeked around the corner. There they saw their daughter and Kou sound asleep in the living room floor, in what could be described as a questioning manner.  
  
"Awww how cute... I wish I had film in the camera." Was Belldandy's reaction to what she saw.  
  
Keiichi's reaction was slightly different; all he did was drop the four shopping bags that was in his hands.  
  
Both hearing the thud from across the room, Anata and Kou opened their eyes and looked over in the direction of the sound. And both of their eyes widen with fear.  
  
"Aw hell..." Was Anata's only response.  
  
Fast forward ten minutes....  
  
Anata, Belldandy and Kou in that order sat on the couch as Keiichi walked back and fourth. Gathering his thoughts before he said any thing; the three on the couch watched as Keiichi stopped and rubbed his chin, then he looked to Anata.  
  
"Anata has you're mother explained the whole Goddess reproductive thing? Because I'm still not really sure how it works my self." Keiichi asked.  
  
"Yes dad she has." Anata replied as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Kou I assume that you know about how it all works too, right?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Kou answered as quickly as possible.  
  
As Keiichi rebelled on and on some more, Belldandy noticed that Anata was not really paying any attention to what her father was saying. So she waited until Keiichi started to walk back and forth some more. And sure enough he did, So Belldandy lightly kunged Anata with her elbow. And Anata and Belldandy started to snicker, soon Kou fallowed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Nothing." The three on the couch answered in unison. Each knowing that nothing happened, but that is expected for Keiichi.  
  
As Keiichi looked at went back to his rant, he failed to notice Urd sneaking up behind him. But the three noticed her walking up to him.  
  
"..... So what I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready to become a grandfather. And Belldandy I'm sure that you don't want to become a grandmother yet also." Keiichi said.  
  
Every one on the couch knew that nothing had happened, and knew that Keiichi was just being a father, so Belldandy thought that it might be worth a good laugh with him, and Anata... Even Belldandy needs some type of entertainment  
  
".... Well I really wouldn't mind becoming a grandmother. I think that it would wonderful." Belldandy replied.  
  
Both Kou and Anata about jumped out of the couch. "WHAT!!!!?????" They both yelled.  
  
"Mom?! I'm only sixteen!" Anata said.  
  
"Lady Belldandy?" Kou said just a little shocked.  
  
Keiichi really didn't know what to say, but just then Urd wrapped her arms around Keiichi; he stiffened up as soon as she did.  
  
"What's the matter Kei? Afraid to be called grandpa?" Urd asked.  
  
"Not now Urd. Now do you under what I'm saying?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Every one on the couch shook their head yes.  
  
"Anata's dear can you please help me fix dinner?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yah okay....." Anata said, jumping at the chance to get away from her father's ranting.  
  
"Well..umm okay just remember what I said.... I'll be in my work room doing some things before dinner." Keiichi said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Thus left Kou and Urd alone in the living room, giving Urd the chance to get some answers.  
  
"Soooo Kou.... Tell me, have you and Anata been hitting it off?" Urd bluntly asked.  
  
"It's not like that." Kou replied as quickly as possible. "I should see if Anata and Lady Belldandy can use any help in the kitchen." Kou said as he tried to get up, and trying to change the subject. But Urd pushed him back in to the couch.  
  
"It's all right for a young couple that's madly and hopelessly in love. It's only natural." Urd said.  
  
"It's not like that." Kou said as he again tried to get up off the couch. But again to be pushed back in to the couch.  
  
"Being gone for a week at a time, how do we know that you and Anata aren't going at it like a couple of rabbits?" Urd asked.  
  
"One week here on earth is equal to one day in the heavens. And we are not going at it, now I am going to see if Anata and lady Belldandy need any help in the kitchen." Kou said as he yet again got up off of the couch. But this time he took Urd by the shoulders and turned her around and sat her down on the couch and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Getting the sucking up to the parent's part out of the way, eh Kou?" Urd asked. But Kou was already out of the room. "Great now I got the TV to my self."  
  
Later that night, after dinner Keiichi, Belldandy, Anata and Kou were walking through the mall. Anata and Kou found them self's lagging behind Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"Man this sucks, my one mother wants me to have a kid?! There has to be something wrong with that." Anata said.  
  
"That can't be as bad as you're Aunt Urd thinking that we're nothing more then a couple of nyphos." Kou added.  
  
"Well, that's just my Aunt Urd. You should hear her tease my mom. Some times she's just a little bit too graphic and ends up leaving some mental images of my parents that I would rather not have." Anata said as she shivered at the thought.  
  
"There is some good out of all this." Kou said.  
  
"Oh? And what will that be." Anata asked as she glanced up at Kou.  
  
"Well.... If we... Umm you know.. ever did. At lest we know how they would react." Kou said as he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.  
  
Anata just kept on walking, up ahead them Belldandy and Keiichi was talking to them self's.  
  
"What do you think Bell?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"About what?" Belldandy asked back with a questioning look.  
  
"Those two. What do you think?" Keiichi asked again.  
  
"Their feelings for each other are true, and we should trust that." Belldandy replied.  
  
Just then from behind them...  
  
"Kou and I are going to go and look around some. Meet up at the parking lot?" Anata asked.  
  
"That sounds good, meet there in about an hour and a half." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Leaving her parents, Anata and Kou went off on their own.  
  
"So how much longer do you think you have before you get done with you're training program?" Anata asked as, breaking the silence.  
  
"I still have several practical exams, and some one needs to take me on six more wish granting missions. And there is the chance that I might need to do a relief mission." Kou answered.  
  
"Relief mission?" Anata asked.  
  
"You know, ease the suffering of a person or a group of people. But that is normally handled by experienced Gods and Goddesses, it's a rare case when they have those that are in training do those types of mission, but when they do Yggdrasil randomly picks five Gods and Goddess." Kou answered.  
  
Not hearing anything from Anata, Kou stopped to see that she was several feet behind him looking in to some store. Walking back, Kou too looked in to the store window.  
  
"What is it?" Kou asked.  
  
".... What?" Anata asked back.  
  
"What is it that you are looking at?" Kou asked again.  
  
"This cross necklace here just cough my eye that's all." Anata replied.  
  
Remembering what he read about the Earth holiday about exchanging gifts. Kou took note of the price. Five hundred dollars, and at each of the points of the cross was a diamond.  
  
"Oh well.. lets look around some more." Anata said breaking Kou from his thoughts.  
  
"Sure." Kou said, still trying to think of a way to get some money.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::::::::: Preview ::::::::::::::  
  
Kou's voice is heard as secens play for the next chapter..... You know if it was a real show.  
  
"Hi it's me again, Well as most of you can tell Anata and I are well together. As Christmas is coming. Looks like I need to come up with some cash. And keeping secrets, but according to my mother secrets are lies. But I want to keep it a surprise as I get a job and work... Have you ever got the feeling that some one is fallowing you? Oh well, come check it out on chapter II, episode II: Job search, Job search, and look here I go to work.." 


	12. Chapter II, Episode II: Job search

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess. But it would be cool if I did.  
  
Episode II, Chapter II: Job search, Job search....  
  
December 3, 2019. 7:30am  
  
With thinking all night, Kou didn't get a whole lot of sleep. Looking over at the small alarm clock on the floor Kou quickly and as quietly as possible got ready for the day. Sure it was early but in the search of a job early is good.  
  
Walking in to the kitchen, Kou was shocked to find that Belldandy was already up.  
  
"Lady Belldandy? Umm good morning." Kou said with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Good morning Kou. Why are you up so early?" Belldandy asked as she prepared the tea pot for her morning cup of tea.  
  
"Umm, I am getting ready to find a job, but I'm afraid that I don't know how to go about doing so." Kou replied.  
  
"Well a good place to start is the news paper.. Here let me take a look." Belldandy said as she took the news paper out. "How much are you looking to get?" Belldandy asked as she flipped through the pages of the news paper.  
  
"How long do I have?" Kou asked.  
  
"You have twenty two days." Belldandy answered.  
  
"I need to make five hundred, can you help?" Kou asked.  
  
"My that must be some gift... Here's something that you may like to do, Book store clerk. And there is this one here, and this one and this one." Belldandy said as she circled each one.  
  
Looking at the list of job openings, Kou looked at Belldandy. "Thank you." Kou said.  
  
"You're welcome, now you better get going. Jobs don't stay open for long around here." Belldandy said with a smile.  
  
Kou then left the temple and was on his way.  
  
9:56am  
  
Waking up Anata found that it was really cold. She walked out of her room in a heavy sweat shirt and pants along with a blanket wrapped around her. Walking in to the living room she found her father adjusting an extra propane heater.  
  
"Come on dad, crank that thing up. It's cold in here!" Anata said as she plopped down on the floor next to the heater.  
  
"Don't sit too close, and it should be getting better in her really soon." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Where's mom? Come to think of it Where's Kou?" Anata asked.  
  
"You're mother left to do take care of some things and I have no idea where Kou is at." Keiichi replied.  
  
Anata sat there trying to figure out where Kou had ran off to. Mean while, across town Kou was not having vary much luck. Pulling his coat closer to him Kou looked over to the shopping complex. There was an electronics store.  
  
"Might as well give it a try..." Kou said to him self as he made his way in to the store.  
  
Once in the building, Kou looked around and saw some employees up at the customer service desk.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am? I was wonder by any chance are you....."  
  
"Yes we are? All we need you to do is fill out this application" The manager said to Kou.  
  
"Okay... Rather you just read my mind or am just incredibly lucky." Kou said.  
  
"You're lucky, and the other day we just had two employees walk out of here." The manager said as she handed Kou some papers.  
  
"Okay I guess I just go over at the computer desks and fill this out?" Kou asked.  
  
5:35pm  
  
Sitting their on the couch upside- down, and watching TV, yes Anata was quite board...  
  
"Board!!!!!" Anata yelled just to break the silence.  
  
"Anata dear please sit in the couch the right way." Belldandy said as she sat next to Anata.  
  
"I will when I'm not board." Anata said as she changed the channel.  
  
Belldandy sat there shaking her head, both hearing the front door opening. Belldandy and Anata turn to see who it was.  
  
"What have you been?" Anata asked as she sat up right on the couch, but all she got in response was a moan and Kou slowly walking to her room. Looking at each other, Anata then got up to see what's going on.  
  
Getting to Kou's room just in time to see him flop face first in to his futon.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Anata asked.  
  
"Ugh" was again Kou's only response.  
  
"It's Saturday why don't we go out and do something?" Anata asked.  
  
"Let me rest some.. please.." Kou replied.  
  
"Sure, we'll go out later after dinner." Anata said as she pulled the blanket up over Kou.  
  
Walking back out in to the living room Anata sat back on the couch next to her mother.  
  
"Where did he go to day?" Anata asked.  
  
"More then likely at work." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Work? Where at?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know where. Maybe you should ask him." Belldandy said.  
  
"You know, I think I will." Anata said.  
  
Several hours later, Anata and Kou walked silently down the streets hand and hand.  
  
"So where did you run off to all day?" Anata asked.  
  
"Doing things." Kou replied.  
  
"My mom tells me that you were looking for a job. So where do you work at??" Anata asked.  
  
"And what makes you assume that I got a job?" Kou answered with a question.  
  
"You where gone all day." Anata replied.  
  
"Anata you're logic is a little off. Just because I was gone dose not mean that I got a job." Kou replied.  
  
"The tell me, and you can't lie." Anata said pointing to Kou.  
  
"I may not be able to lie, but I can still not answer. Thus I'm not telling a lie." Kou said.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me are you?" Anata asked.  
  
"No. But I would much rather enjoy this wonderful winter evening with you." Kou said doing his best to change the subject.  
  
Letting go of Kou's hand, Anata steps out in front of Kou pointing her finger right at Kou's face. "Oh no, you're not changing that subject just like that."  
  
"Look over there." Kou said pointing over Anata's shoulder.  
  
"That just about the oldest trick in the book. Just tell me where you are working at." Anata said.  
  
"No, for real look over there." Kou said again.  
  
"Forget it. I turn around and you.... Hay what the hell." Anata yelled and Kou used some powers to lift Anata off the ground and turn her round so she can see what he was seeing. "What the hell? Is that?....... It is that's Ryoka. We haven't seen her since well you know. Let's go see what she's up too." Anata said.  
  
"That's what I was trying to say, and I would never leave you." Kou said as he walked past Anata over to the restraint doors that Ryoka was standing at. Anata stood there and thought for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that." Anata yelled as she fallowed Kou.  
  
"Why isn't Ryoka Yuzaki, how are you?" Kou asked as he walked up to the restraint.  
  
Hearing that voice, Ryoka froze and slowly looked over where the voice came from. There she found Kou and Anata.  
  
"K, Kou? Anata? Umm hello.. " Ryoka nervously said.  
  
"Relax, we were just out for a walk and saw you here. You work here?" Anata asked.  
  
"Sure do, I was just seeing a customer to a cab. He had just a little too much." Ryoka replied.  
  
"That was very kind of you." Kou said.  
  
"You know I'm about to get off, why don't you two come in and I'll hook you up with some drinks, on me." Ryoka offered as she opened the door for them.  
  
"On you? We can pay." Anata said.  
  
"I never had the chance to thank you two... For what you did." Ryoka said.  
  
"We will be happy to join you." Kou said.  
  
After a good three hours and several bottles of booze Anata and Ryoka are really smashed.  
  
"Okay you two I think you've had enough." Kou said as he tried to take the bottles away.  
  
"Noooooo I still *HIC* not done.." Anata drunkenly said.  
  
Helping Anata and Ryoka out side, He got Ryoka a cab and made sure that she would get home alright by paying the cabdriver. Once Ryoka was in the cab she rolled the window down.  
  
"Bye.. *HIC* Anata, And KoU. Don't HaVe too much Fun.. *HIC*" Ryoka said as she hung out of the Window.  
  
"Ok. Shhhhhhh Ryoka *HIC* Kou's Gonna take me.. Home and take advantage of *HIC* Me, Right Kou!!!" Anata slurred as she hung off of Kou's neck.  
  
"What?! No! Sir please make sure that she gets home alright." Kou said laughing nervously.  
  
"Will do." The cabdriver said as the car drove off. Then Kou looked over at Anata again. "Well we should get back home."  
  
Walking through the streets and making sure that Anata didn't fall face first in to the pavement. They finally reached the top of the hill where the temple over looks a good bit of the town. Reaching the gates, Kou noticed that the lights were off through out the temple.  
  
"Looks like you're mother and father are asleep." Kou said as he guided Anata down the path to the front door.  
  
Reaching the door, Kou pinned Anata up against the side of the temple as he started to fish out his own set of keys but come to find out he had forgotten them in side in his room. Looking to Anata who is so plastered didn't even know what's going on. "Sorry Anata but I need you're keys." Kou said as he reached in to Anata's pockets, she started to laugh.  
  
"Oh Kou not there, you bad man you..." Anata said as she started to pull at Kou's coat.  
  
"Ssssshhhhh it's not like that. I'm looking for keys." Kou quickly replied.  
  
Hearing the door unlock, Kou then picked Anata up and walked in to the temple. Silently Kou made his way through the temple to Anata's room and slid her door open. Once in her room Kou closed the door knowing that Anata may try to start something... placing her down on to the still unmade futon, Kou pulled the blankets up over her and was just about to walk out and get to bed him self when Anata grabbed him by the leg stopping him.  
  
"Kou please stay here..." Anata asked as she snuggled her face in to her pillow. "Until I fall... asleep.."  
  
"Sure..." Kou replied. Sitting down next to Anata's futon. "But only until you fall asleep, I need to get up in the morning."  
  
As Anata slowly slipped to away to sleep she started to ramble off. "I'm.. (Yawn) Going to... Find out where you work."  
  
"Oh you are, are you?" Kou replied.  
  
"yep.. And I'm going to stay there... and bug the hell out of you....(Mumble, mumble, mumble)...ZZZZ....zzz....ZZZ" Anata said as she gave in to sleep.  
  
Knowing that Anata had fallen a sleep, Kou had remained there in the room for several more minutes before leaving him self.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: Preview :::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Urghh.. Hangovers suck... Anata here, well if he's not going to tell me. Looks like it's up to me to find out, come check it out as I try to find out what Kou is up to. Chapter III, Episode II Crap I missed him!!!! 


	13. Chapter III, Episode II: Aw Crap

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter III, Episode II: Aw crap! Missed him.  
  
December 4, 2019  
  
Rolling over on to her back Anata slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the light that hung from the ceiling of her room. Bring her hand up to her face she rubbed her face and happened to look at her watch. There she saw on her watch. 12:19pm, it really didn't click right away with her. Closing her eyes again, moments later her eyes snapped back open and she looked at her watch again. Anata watched as it changed 12:19 to 12:20pm.  
  
"Oh SHIT!!!" Anata said setting up on her futon.  
  
Running out of her room, she passed the tea room as she ran to the bathroom. Little did she know her mother was in there enjoying s nice cup of tea. Just as Anata was about to reach the bathroom she heard her mother call out her full name.  
  
"Anata Natsuki Morisato." Belldandy said.  
  
Anata froze inches from the bathroom door knowing that when her mother said her full name, she was in for it. Walking backwards to the tearoom door Anata peeked in.  
  
"Yah Mom?" Anata said as calmly as she could.  
  
There in side the tea room, Belldandy sat calmly sipping her afternoon cup of Darjeeling tea. Anata has only really gotten in to real big trouble twice before.  
  
"Anata please have a seat." Belldandy said pointing to the empty spot in front of her.  
  
Her mother angry is something that doesn't happen to often, but when she's mad it's a calm anger that is more frightening then an out of control anger. But knowing that there was no way out of it, Anata took the empty spot and sat down. Hopping and prying that her mother asks the wrong type of questions.  
  
"Some Tea?" Belldandy offered as she poured some more tea for her self.  
  
"No thank you mom, you know that you're Darjeeling tea bothers my stomach." Anata said.  
  
"How are you feeling Anata dear?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"(Doh) I have a headache, but besides that I'm alright." Anata replied.  
  
"And how did this headache come about?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"(Aw Hell) Umm I was out late with Kou and we met ran in to an old friend... Umm we also had some drinks.." Anata sheepishly answered.  
  
"Anata Natsuki Morisato? Are you twenty one years of age?" Belldandy asked as she placed her tea cup on the table.  
  
"No ma'am." Anata quietly answered.  
  
"Vary well... For three nights you are to go and pick up you're Aunt Urd when ever she goes clubbing." Belldandy said.  
  
"What? Any thing then that! Cant you ground me for a week of something?" Anata pleaded.  
  
"A normal punishment will not work. Being grounded for a week or two you can just go to classes in the heavens for a day of two in their time and be over with it." Belldandy rebutted.  
  
"Aw all right." Anata said as she got back up and walked out of the room.  
  
Across town, Kou was hard at work at the cash register. After handing a bag of CDs to the customer, Kou got ready for the next one.  
  
"Find every thing alright?" Kou asked.  
  
"I found the RAM and hard drive for my server.. thank you anyways." The customer said.  
  
Taking the box for the hard drive Kou saw that it was Skuld buying the stuff. "L-Lady Skuld?" Kou said.  
  
"Kou? What are you doing here?" Skuld asked.  
  
Kou looked over at his manager. "Ma'am may I take a short break?" Kou asked.  
  
"Sure thing Kou." The manager replied.  
  
Moments later Kou and Skuld were out side.  
  
"Lady Skuld, Please don't say a word to Anata." Kou pleaded.  
  
"Why are you working? Normally a god wouldn't need to work." Skuld asked.  
  
"I'm working so I can get something for Anata for Christmas, now please don't saw any thing." Kou answered.  
  
"I see.. I won't say a word. But you know if she asks me I can't lie." Skuld reminded.  
  
"I understand. Thank you." Kou said  
  
"Well then how bout you hook me up with the new latest Linux book." Skuld said. "I need to see what I can do with my server."  
  
Going back in side the store, Kou went about helping Skuld find her book, and something for Matagu for Christmas.  
  
Back at the temple, Anata was relaxing and dealing with a hell of a hang over in the bath tub. She was still in shock that her mother had grounded her, well not in a whole lot of shock but the punishment still sucked.  
  
"Taking care of Aunt Urd when she's smashed? That's going to suck. Sure I've seen how mom and dad handle her, but they've only been doing it for ever." Anata said as she sunk in to the tub.  
  
"And this whole thing with Kou working; all I want to know is where he is working." Thinking some more, Anata came to the realization that she has been in the tub for a little bit to long.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Still in the tea room, Belldandy was reading a good book when she saw Anata walk past the door ready to go somewhere. "Anata where are you off to?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Just saw some foot prints out side so I'm going to find out if they lead to Kou." Anata replied.  
  
With that Anata walked out of the back door. Looking at the ground she saw that there was a set of tracks that went to where her father would park his car. The other set went down the back ally, fallowing them Anata walked out of the back yard. Down the ally, and on to the side walk. As she fallowed the tracks, Anata saw that they were getting mixed up with several other foot prints. Looking up Anata saw that she was about three blocks from a shopping center. Having an idea, Anata went back home. Walking back up the hill that the temple Anata saw that there was an old man walking up the hill, he looked like he was have some trouble.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" Anata asked as she came up behind the old man.  
  
Turning around the old mans eyes seemed to light up some. "Yes my child, I'm trying to reach the temple there on top of the hill."  
  
"The temple? You mean my home?" Anata asked.  
  
"You're home?" The old man asked.  
  
"Yah, I was born there. My parents have lived there since way back when. But they did say that it was a temple at one time." Anata replied. "Would you like some help getting their? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it if you want to check the place out."  
  
"That's vary kind of you young lady... You do look vary much like an other young lady I met and showed me that beliefs were flawed, and so I set out to east India to an other Buddhist." The old man said as Anata helped him up the hill.  
  
Up at the temple, Belldandy was getting the mail out of the mail box when she saw Anata coming up the hill, helping someone.  
  
"That's so kind of her to help someone like that... Oh my that looks like..." Belldandy said to her self as she watched the two get closer to the temple gate.  
  
"Hay mom this guy here would like to take a look around the temple" Anata said.  
  
Belldandy dropped the stack of mail she had in her hand. "Oh my it's you.. the Buddhist Priest." Belldandy said.  
  
Anata stood there looking at the old man beside her. "What? You are the Priest that used to live here? You have to be? What? Eighty years old?" Anata said.  
  
"I'm seventy nine, and the reason I look much younger is due to the fact that I've been living high up in the mountains." The Priest said.  
  
"Please, Please come in. Come in out of the cold." Belldandy said as she helped the old Priest in side.  
  
Once in side, Belldandy fixed some tea for the Priest and her self. "Tell me, where is the young man I found with you that night I found you two." The Priest asked.  
  
"Keiichi? He's at work right now, but he should be home in about an hour." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Well I will be going to Tibet there is a small temple that's some six hours north of a town called Gyimda. And I wish to give you two some thing. And just by looking around from here I can tell that you and this Keiichi have taken good care of this Temple. It's almost like that this place was meant to be a home to a family such as yours." The Priest said.  
  
"Would you like to look around some?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I would like to see what has changed in here, yes please." The Priest said.  
  
Anata sat there and watched as her mother and the old Priest started to walk around the temple. Then getting up remembering that her room is more then trashed, Anata went there before her mother and the Priest got there. As she cleaned her room, she could over hear the Priest and her mother talk.  
  
"As you can tell we changed the meditation room, in to the master bedroom. But we did that after we got married." Belldandy said.  
  
"I see, vary nice." The Priest replied.  
  
They walked across the hall to the next room.  
  
"It was my big sisters room, she didn't come until after you left. And since she has moved.. well she hasn't quite moved all the way out, but we changed it in to the study. This is where Keiichi dose some works on papers form his Job." Belldandy said.  
  
The Priest looked in to the room and noticed all the drafting tools. And layouts of every thing from full cars right down to the smallest part of a car.  
  
"Engineer?" The Priest asked.  
  
"Why yes he is. He's vary good at what he dose." Belldandy added.  
  
Then they went on to the next room.  
  
"This was my little sister's room, it's used as the gust bedroom. Right now we have a young man staying with us." Belldandy said.  
  
"And the next room here is what Keiichi and I think was your room. Was it?" Belldandy asked as she opened the door to the tea room.  
  
"Yes it was." The Priest replied.  
  
"And the last room is my daughter's room." Belldandy said.  
  
"Yah I just got it cleaned. Just in time too." Anata added.  
  
"I vary much do like what you and Mr. Morisato have done to this place. And when he gets home I have a gift for you two." The Priest said.  
  
Just about then Keiichi happened to get home from work early. "I'm home..." Keiichi said as he kicked off his souse. There he saw Belldandy and some old guy there in from of him.  
  
"Keiichi dear remember along time ago the Buddhist that lived here?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment it hit Keiichi like a ton of bricks. "It's you?"  
  
"Now, now Mr. Morisato, I'm here to give you something." the Priest said reaching in to his pocket. He handed a peace of paper to Keiichi.  
  
Reading it, Keiichi went blink, then Belldandy took it and started to read it. "Oh my..." was all she could say.  
  
"What? I don't get it?" Anata said just a little confused.  
  
"It's the deed to the temple." The Priest answered.  
  
Like her father, Anata stood there thinking about what just happened. Then it to hit her.... "What?! You mean that you two never owned this place? We were with in a heart beat of being homeless?" Anata said.  
  
"If you would really like to know, you're father and I has always put away just in case something would come up. There was nothing to worry about. But sir Why?" Belldandy asked the Priest.  
  
"I will be spending the rest of my days there in Gyimda. And I thought that if you two were still living here you should be the ones who keep the place. After all it was you Mrs. Morisato. That opened my eyes." The Priest said.  
  
"How can we repay you?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"The only two things I ask in return is one you two keep on doing what ever you two have been doing to keep this place looking as good as it dose and the second is a ride to the air port. " The Priest replied.  
  
Moments later out side, Kou was just walking down the ally way behind the Temple as Keiichi was driving off with some one that Kou had never seen before with him. Shrugging it off, Kou went on in side. There he saw Belldandy with a rather shocked look and Anata looking at a peace of paper.  
  
"What the matter?" Kou asked.  
  
"Oh? Welcome back... And I just found out that my parents never owned this place." Anata answered.  
  
"Okay and?" Kou asked slipping souse off.  
  
"Maybe you don't get it but that's a big thing to own a home." Anata replied.  
  
"This is something to celebrate about. Anata dear call you're aunts and some friends. I'm going to the market to get some things." Belldandy said running around like she was just a few notches below insanity.  
  
"But mom? Wait..." But it was too late. Belldandy had already grabbed her coat and ran out of the front door. Anata stood there just a little bewildered. Then she looked to Kou.  
  
"By the way I'm narrowing it down on where you work at." Anata said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"You are? Are you? Alright, I wait to see you at work some time soon." Kou said as he walked to his room.  
  
Reaching his room, Kou fell face first in to his futon again. He was able to hear Anata talk to her aunts on the phone and hang up. Then she walked to his bedroom door.  
  
"God, Kou you're working your self to death." Anata said as she walked in and sat down next to Kou. "Are you going to keep this up?" Anata asked.  
  
"In the past two days I've worked over eight teen hours. I need to keep this up for just a couple more days." Kou replied and roomed on to his side.  
  
------- Several Hours later --------  
  
Music could be heard blaring from the top of the hill, almost to the point of the near by houses calling the cops. Every one was there. People that Keiichi works with, People that work over at whirlwind, some old friends from Keiichi's collage days. Yes even Otaki and Tamiya. The temple had never looked so alive in such along time. Getting away from the noise, Anata stepped out on to the back porch. It was a nice clear night with the moon full. Just then Kou staggered out and quickly recovered his composure. Anata could tell that Kou was not drunk but just a little buzzed. Kou then sat down beside her.  
  
"Getting away from the noise?" Kou asked.  
  
"I was getting a little headache, so I stepped out for some fresh air. That's all, what about you?" Anata asked.  
  
"So what was going on in there when you came out here?" Anata asked.  
  
"You're father was being what looked like attacked by two vary big men. You're mother was looking a little tipsy, but she had been drinking some soft drink... Urd is subduing some one you're father works with. Skuld is doing something called mixing with the music.. then I saw you come out here." Kou explained.  
  
Looking over at Kou Anata saw that he was drinking something. "What's that you are drinking?" Anata asked.  
  
"What? This? Something called Demon dance something... I only had a little of it and I feel dizzy.." Kou replied.  
  
"You're drunk." Anata said answering his question. "I'm surprised that there is any of My dad's Demon dance sake left. Normally my Aunt Urd would be getting in to it."  
  
"I'm not drunk." Kou replied. "I've seen you drunk and I am most serenely not drunk."  
  
"Yah you are.. I bet I could take you like that." Anata teased.  
  
Kou didn't say anything; all he did do is more behind her and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the cool night. And they sat there for some minutes before Anata broke the silence.  
  
"So since you're all liquored up, are you going to tell me where you work at?" Anata asked trying to keep a serous tone.  
  
"I am not as you put it.. "Liquored up" my thoughts are still clear." Kou replied.  
  
Just then as there as going to be a little moment between our two love birds, Belldandy flew the door open, with a slight buzzed smile and a glass of PEPSI in her hand.  
  
"Awwww look at you two... Sooo Cute. Now you two don't do and thing bad.." Belldandy said.  
  
"Dame mom! You're drunk. And you got on my case this morning about this?" Anata yelled as she was just a little pissed that her mother messed up her and Kou's approaching moment.  
  
"Young lady, I will not take that type of tome from you." Belldandy said with a smile with Urd mocking her little sister from behind, it was all Anata could do from laughing at her mother and Aunt.  
  
"Sure mom, okay." Anata said.  
  
"And I'm not drunk... Okay maybe just a little." Belldandy replied to her daughter.  
  
"Come on Belldandy, if you are to ever have grand kids you need to leave those two alone." Urd said after seeing the look on Anata's face.  
  
Leaving Anata and Kou alone again, Anata let out a sigh. "Man, my family is cracked.."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::: Preview ::::::  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Pant, Pant, Pant) Anata Here! What the hell, my Aunt is screwed up! But anyways I'm for sure going to fallow Kou in the morning. Ha ha."  
  
A/N: Hello it's me. Well at the end of the next chapter there is going to be a short Bio on Anata and Kou. Well theirs is going to really long and the five new people I'm going to have come up for the second half of episode II. And how I come up with my ideas for the episodes, but right now it's like 3:45 in the morning and I going to do some work on my car. I got my intake in YAY! Anyways the next chapter will be up and running sooner then this on got up. Okay, Cool. Later. 


	14. Chapter IV, Episode II: Just somemadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Late evening December 4, 2019  
  
Chapter IV, episode II: HA HA! I found you!!!  
  
The party went on late in to the night; Skuld went for almost two hours doing her mixing. After her big finish, She placed just a placed just a normal CD in to the CD player.  
  
"Okay every one I'm beat, so I'm going to take a break for a while." Skuld said as she took a drink from Sentaro, who was waiting by the side.  
  
"Here you go Skuld." Sentaro said.  
  
"Thanks..say where is Matagu? I haven't seen him in most of the night." Skuld asked.  
  
"He crashed in Anata's room. So I just let him sleep." Sentaro replied.  
  
"Well just let the little man sleep until we go home." Skuld said.  
  
Looking at the back door, Skuld saw Anata helping Kou in to the temple. "What's up with him?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I think Anata's friend got in to a in to Keiichi's Demon dance sake." Sentaro replied.  
  
"Poor kid, how much did he have?" Skuld asked.  
  
"One cup." Sentaro replied.  
  
"What!? Brawwwhahaha!!!! That's just about the funniest thing I've ever heard!!" Skuld Laughed.  
  
Over at Kou's room, Anata slid the door open. "Come on Kou, nice and ease." Anata said as she guided Kou in to his room.  
  
"You're too kind to me... I know that I can be a jerk.. I know I can be a pain in the ass.. but you still are too kind to me." Kou drunkenly said.  
  
"Yep, I'll say that my dad's sake is kicking in just about now." Anata said as she helped Kou to his futon. "Oh you're going to have fun in the morning. What time do you have to get up, I'll set you're alarm."  
  
"Six thirty please...." Kou replied.  
  
Remembering the time, Anata set Kou's alarm clock and slowly walked out of Kou's room. As she did, she was able to hear Kou mumble on about something. Anata then went on to bed her self.. Even though the party was still going on.  
  
--------- The Next day ---------  
  
December 5, 2019  
  
Beep! Slam!  
  
Before the first beep from the alarm clock was over, Anata had shut the alarm clock off and remained still hearing Kou move about in his room and then his bedroom door opening. Then foot steps leading from Kou's room to the bathroom, then the door to the bathroom door closing. When she heard the water start running, she rolled out of her futon and changed faster then she has ever done before. And placed her self on the roof of the temple, there she waited for Kou to come out of the back door.  
  
"I'll find out this time." Anata said to her self.  
  
After waiting for a good ten minutes, Kou had stepped out of the back door just like Anata knew he would. She watched as Kou walked out of the back yard and in to the ally. As soon as he was out of the yard Anata jumped down to the ground with cat like silence. And fallowed Kou as he went to work.  
  
She fallowed Kou some half block away. She watched as Kou rounded a corner, coming up to the corner Anata peeked around it to see Kou placing a few Yen in to a street side vending machine. To her surprise Kou was having coffee.  
  
"Coffee? I never know he liked coffee." Anata whispered to her self.  
  
Over at the vending machine, Kou was getting the feeling that someone was fallowing him. So turning around and just missing Anata duck back behind the corner. Kou found that there was no one there.  
  
It must be this getting up at six thirty in the morning getting to me.... Oh well...." Kou said to him self as he started back on his way to work.  
  
Still unaware that Anata was fallowing him Kou went on to work. Soon he reached the shopping center. Kou had unknowingly lead Anata to his place of work. Anata stood there in the parking lot.  
  
"Ha! HA! I found out!!!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!" Anata laughed with a hint of crazy behind it, and then she went silent. "I'll bother him later today, I'm beat I'm going back home to bed."  
  
Again after a good twenty minute walk back home and found her self back in her room and flopping down in to her warm futon. But just as she was about to fall back to sleep the phone rung. Picking it up Anata answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Anata said.  
  
"Anata you've been missing classes!!!!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"Oh.. It's you Peorth. Look I told you that I'm taking some time off." Anata said and hung up the phone. And knowing that the other phones through out the temple would be off she had nothing to worry about.  
  
But back up in the heavens Peorth stood there in the main control room of Yggdrasil seconds away from blowing up when Ere saw she was at the breaking point.  
  
"Now Peorth, remember. You're relaxation class, breath in, hold it and slowly breathe out." Ere said.  
  
Breathing in then out several times, Peorth looked at Chrono and Ere. "I'll be back. Chrono you make sure that nothing happens." Peorth said as she walked out of the control room.  
  
"Do you think that she's going to his room?" Ere asked Chrono.  
  
"This early? That's the only place the Almighty would be at." Chrono replied.  
  
Peorth in fact was on her way to the Almighty's room. She stormed though the great halls of Yggdrasil. Each God and Goddess she passed could tell that Peorth was pissed.  
  
In the Almighty's room the lump in the bed looked bigger then it would with just one person under the covers. The Almighty had his head under the covers keeping warm. Then there was a loud pounding at his door. He only rolled over facing to the door, knowing that it could be only one person. Then the great doors flew open and in came Peorth.  
  
"You need to tell you're daughter to tell her daughter to get her ass to class!" Peorth Yelled.  
  
All the Almighty did was remove just enough blanket to show his face. "Peorth... Leave me alone..."  
  
"What! You tell me to make sure that you're granddaughter take training her at Yggdrasil. And that's all you say about her missing classes!?" Peorth yelled again.  
  
Just then a hand of a female came out from under a pillow and pointed at Peorth, and the Almighty yelled with a loud booming godly voice. "PEORTH!!!! I SAID LEAVE!!!!" The room shook as the Almighty's voice echoed.  
  
"Please you can't hurt me, who would run this place?" Peorth asked. Then she noticed the hand. At the same time so did the Almighty, he covered it back up with the blankets.  
  
"Like I said I leave." The Almighty said really fast.  
  
"What the hell????? No... Oh no! Oh God no!!! Don't tell me that I...." Peorth said. As she took her hand and slowly removed the blankest just behind the Almighty's head. And there she was... Hild.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Peorth-Chan." Hild greeted.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peorth yelled and ran as fast as she could out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"What was rather expected...." Hild said as she snuggled up with her god...  
  
"You think that was bad? Just wait until we tell Urd that we are have worked out our differences and we will be getting back together." The Almighty said.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::::: PREVIEW :::::::::::::  
  
On the blacked out screen Peorth walks out.  
  
"Why? Why? Why? (Slams head on the TV screen several times) Why must I be put through this??? My eyes are soiled!!!"  
  
Then Ere came on the screen and helped Peorth off the screen, and then let out a heavy sigh. "Since Peorth is not able to do the preview I will be doing it. Kou gets his first pay day and he's able to get the gift for Anata. Urd pulls out her board game of life, what madness will come from this? Come check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth, Chapter V, Episode II: Mid-day madness."  
  
--------- Some character Bio's, and story info. -------------  
  
Well I thought was I'll do this for a space taker. I'm running a little shout for ideas on this chapter. But I know what's going to happen next, I just can't figure out how to get there. So I'm going to explain some things about the character in "Goddess of the Earth." Well first off how do I come up with the ideas for my stories?  
  
I'm a firm believer in music being a huge source of inspiration. Normally If I can't think of what's going to happen I'll just pop in a CD in to my laptop here and lessen. And nine times out of ten that will break my writers block.  
  
The line of Ah! My Goddess stories I have been posting is going to be a multi-generational story. You know like the movie Roots, that really where I got the idea for the stories. If you read the other AMG stories, you can see that they are all connected in one way or the other.  
  
------- On with the Bio's -------  
  
Anata Morisato, Daughter of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato. Having her mother's good looks and her father's.... Umm everything that makes her father a good person. Her main type of magic is elemental sometimes she can bust out with a incantation spell and once in a while if it's done right Anata can do a potion but normally that just ends up as nothing more then a poof of smoke. She is to be the Goddess of the Earth, protector and guardian of its people...... Well she doesn't know that part yet. Anata was told about her family history, nothing was kept from her. At a young age she showed some powers, but was never able to use them for vary long. That is until Peorth crashed her sixteenth birthday party. Where she was given the offer of starting Goddess training, at first she was against taking the training. Well that is until Kou did some convincing.  
  
Kou Morino, God third class with a limited license and still in training at Yggdrasil. Kou takes his training and any assignment that is given to him vary seriously. And is a person of his word. After his little run in with Anata's foot. Kou was in his class when Peorth came to get his and give him a way to make up for a failing grade. The Almighty knowing all that is to come up with the plane to make sure that Anata takes the training and is protected until she comes to full power. Well to make a vary long story short, Anata and Kou start to become an item. That is vary visible in Episode II.  
  
Matagu Kawanishi, Son of Skuld and Sentaro Kawanishi. Skuld and Sentaro decided to raise Matagu as a normal human. Although he knows about his family that fact was never kept from him. Matagu has some powers but he makes sure that he hides them from his mother and Aunts. Matagu having his mother's fondness of machines and computers, he also is a spitting image of his father and has his fathers biking abilities.  
  
------ Some new people ------  
  
Showing for just the second half of episode II, will be five other goddess and gods. First is the twin Goddesses of faith, Ichigo and Koishi. Ichigo being only five seconds older then her sister Koishi, and having a knack for computers; she is also known as Yggdrasil's would be hacker. Her sister Koishi is just as good with computers but would never break in to any computer system. Koishi is also one of the fist friends Anata made when she started her classes at Yggdrasil, and also has a crush on Kou.... What a conflict. Next is Oryema, the God of healing. All Gods and Goddesses can heal, but Oryema has the power to bring the dead back to life. And also has shall we say has a rather healthy sex drive and is the hopeless romantic at the same time. And is mistaken as a total pervert, poor guy.... Oryema is also an orphan, his mother was killed in a battle with a rouge Demon, but the ironic thing about Oryema is that it is believed that he is also half demon. So Urd is not the only half demon in the heavens. Urd was also his mentor. Now is Delenn. A young Goddess prodigy, though it is not yet clear what she is a Goddess of. She has displayed powers that are almost on par to that of Belldandy's. Being the youngest and the smallest, Delenn is often picked on, but don't worry she can hold her own. She is known to come out with some lines that put people in their places. Last is Hara, truly the God of Chose and best friend of Kou. Hara is a bad ass to boot. Strong willed and never willing to back down, Hara will fight to just about the vary end. But Kou is his conches and is the one to have Hara back down. Since he and Kou grew up together, they have what it call situational awareness. Being able to read each others minds or anticipate what the other will do. He is also the oldest of this little group. 


	15. Chapter V, Episode II: Sorgugku Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter V, Episode II: Life Sorgugku Special.  
  
December 6, 2019  
  
Sitting there completely board, Anata was trying to fight off the urge to scream just to break the boredom. Sure Kou was due home early but still is was so boring. Sitting there flipping through the channels, Anata watched her Aunt Urd get up off of the couch and lazily drifted off out of the room. Hearing the closet door open down the hall. Anata just thought that Urd was getting another blanket, but when she heard things being thrown out of the closet she turned around to see what Urd was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Anata asked as she changed the channel.  
  
"Where is it... I'm looking for something to do.. I thought that I put it in here... Are you board too?" Urd asked peeking out of the closet.  
  
"Just a little, why?" Anata replied.  
  
"Well go and get you're mom and dad. Then you will find out." Urd instructed.  
  
"Okay..." Anata said.  
  
Getting up off the couch, Anata walked over to the tea room to find her mother and father sitting there enjoying some quite time... ..Well as quite as it will get there in the temple.  
  
"Mom, dad, Aunt Urd want you two." Anata said.  
  
"Why's that Anata dear?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Well we are both board and she's came up with something." Anata replied.  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that... But I'm a little board too. What about you Belldandy?" Keiichi said.  
  
"It is rather slow today." Belldandy said.  
  
With that Anata, Belldandy and Keiichi walked out in to the living room and sat down around the coffee table, and there they waited for Urd. And waited and waited... Oh yah and waited some more before they heard....  
  
FOUND IT!!!!  
  
Looking down the hall they watched Urd walk in to the living room with something behind her back.  
  
"Okay you three? We all know that every one in this home is board to tears. So how bout a little game?" Urd said.  
  
"What game will that be?" Keiichi asked just a little skeptical.  
  
"A board game." Urd asked.  
  
"Oh goodie! I just love board games." Belldandy said clapping her hands together.  
  
"Alright then!!! How bout the game of Life?" Urd said slamming the box on to the table. "Sorgugku Special Edition stile."  
  
"Oh no! I remember the last time you brought that thing out. I stood out side in the cold for hours... Then again at the end it wasn't all that bad... But know." Keiichi said.  
  
"Not to worry, I fixed that little problem. Come on Kei it will be fun." Urd said.  
  
Setting up the board, every one picked out their little car. "Okay we spin to see who goes first." Urd said.  
  
So they all spin.  
  
"Come on ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! Dame two." Anata said as the spinner came to a stop.  
  
"Go spinner! Do me good!" Urd said as she spun the spinner at lightning speeds. Then is come to a stop with steam coming up off of it. "Okay, okay seven I can live with that."  
  
"YAY my turn." Belldandy said spinning the spinner. "Eight."  
  
"Oh yay I'm last." Keiichi said not really wanting to play.  
  
Spinning the spinner, everyone watched as the spinner came to a stop at ten. Every one looked at Keiichi. "Yep looks like my luck is getting better." Keiichi said.  
  
"Okay I guess that I go first." Keiichi said taking his turn. Landing a three he moved his car three spaces and read what the space said out loud. "You will be expected to do some major electrical repair in the near future." Keiichi then looked over at Urd expecting something to happen.  
  
"What?" Urd said.  
  
"Okay what's going to happen?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Nothing, I fixed it. I swear." Urd replied.  
  
Just as Urd was about to take her turn the lights on the Christmas tree flickered and went off. Every one looked at Urd. "Just a freak chance."  
  
Then it was Belldandy's turn. After spinning two, she read what her space said. "You will hear some happy news from you're parent... That sounds wonderful." Belldandy said  
  
Spinning the spinner Urd landed a five. Moving her car the five peaces, she too read out what the place said. "You will be getting news from you're parents that will sicken you." Urd sat there and blinked a couple times. "What can mother and daddy say to me that will make me feel sick?"  
  
"Okay watch out here I come!" Anata said spinning the spinner. And she got a six. Moving her car the six spaces she read out what it said. "You will remain happy with you're current love. Move ahead tow more spaces... Okay that's cool." Anata said moving ahead the two more spaces. And read out what that space said. "Even though you will remain happy with you're current love. Here in the near future you will be separated from that love for a short amount of time... Man what the hell is up with this game?" Anata asked.  
  
"The game of Life Sorgugku Special edition tells you you're future that will happening soon. Some times it works and some times it doesn't." Urd replied.  
  
"Is that true?" Anata asked.  
  
"Literally. One time it said that you're mother will soon be called mommy." Keiichi said.  
  
"What then I came about?" Anata added.  
  
"No, some little kid from across the street can in and called her mommy." Keiichi answered.  
  
"It's true." Belldandy said nodding her head.  
  
"No kidding.." Keiichi added.  
  
Getting annoyed, Urd sat there tapping her fingers on the table. "Come on, come on. It's you're turn Kei."  
  
"All right gees Urd.." Keiichi said taking his turn..  
  
Mean while across town Kou was just handed his first pay check.  
  
"Here you go Morino. You're pay." The manager said as she handed Kou an envelope.  
  
"Thank you." Kou replied taking the envelope.  
  
"You're a good kid, Kou will you be staying on with us?" The manager asked.  
  
"Well... I do take classes that require me to leave for about a week at a time... If I may work for a week and have a week off that will be ideal." Replied Kou.  
  
"Well I need to check with my boss, but I think that it wouldn't be a problem." The manager said.  
  
Leaving the store, Kou then started on his to the mall to get the gift. When he arrived at the mall Kou stood there at disbelief at the price tag to the necklace.  
  
"What? No way?!" Kou said looked at the tag.  
  
There was the necklace, and half off. Kou stood there shocked. Reaching in to his pocket, Kou pulled out the envelope and counted the money in it. He had well over the original cost of five dollars. Looking at the tag again to make sure that he was not misreading it, Kou lit out a sigh. "I wish I would have known that before. Oh well." Kou said to him self as he walked in to the shop.  
  
Once in the shop Kou walked to the counter and was approached by the clerk. "How may I help you?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like that necklace in the window." Kou said.  
  
"The cross one?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes please." Kou replied.  
  
"Will you behaving anything engraved?" The clerk asked.  
  
Kou stood there, he hadn't thought about that before.  
  
"Sir will you be having anything engraved?" The clerk asked again. "Something thoughtful maybe?"  
  
"Yes how bout..." Kou trailed off trying to think about what to have engraved.  
  
"First time having something engraved?" The clerk asked.  
  
"It is." Kou replied.  
  
"Use what ever comes from the heart." The Clerk said.  
  
Back at the temple, every one were playing their game and was really deep in to it. It was again Anata's turn.  
  
"Okay here we go." Spinning the spinner, Anata watched as the pointer stopped at five. She moved her car, which was by now filled with little peg people.  
  
When Anata moved her car she read out what the space said. "Is says to draw a life card" Anata said as she drew a life card and read what that said. "In five years time you will have a bundle of joy...move back two spaces." Anata blinked at the card. And her father sat here with his eye brawl twitching. "That's going to be a joke, right. I mean it's one of Aunt Urd's tricks. And how often do they work?" Anata nervously laughed.  
  
"Anata are you hiding something from us?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Mom you got to be kidding?" Anata asked.  
  
Just then Kou walked in the front door there he found every one gathered around the coffee table.  
  
"What's going on it here?" Kou asked.  
  
"Life Sorgugku Special edition, you want to play?" Urd asked.  
  
"If I know the rules, I need to wait to the next game." Kou said.  
  
"Nonsense, just a friendly game. Come on take a seat." Urd offered with a cricked grin.  
  
Taking a seat in between Anata and Keiichi, Urd handed Kou his playing peace.  
  
"Here you go Kou sweetie, take you're turn." Urd said.  
  
Spinning the spinner, every one watched as Kou landed a nine. And move his peace. Every one waited for him to read what was on the space he had just moved to.  
  
"You will become a father like figure unexpectedly soon." Kou said reading out loud.  
  
Anata and Kou both looked at each other. "What the hell?!" They both said in unison.  
  
Then they saw Keiichi fuming, and some five seconds away from breaking some heads... Being Kou that is.  
  
"Now Mister Morisato it's not what you think. We haven't did any thing like that. I sware it!" Kou pleaded knowing that Keiichi was getting pissed.  
  
"Really dad, you need to think about this." Anata added.  
  
"But what the game says happens." Urd butted in. "Then again it may be speaking metaphorically.... Maybe Kou here becomes a mentor to another student, maybe he watches some kid for someone?" Urd added.  
  
Hearing that aspect, Keiichi started to calm down some. Then Belldandy noticed what time it was.  
  
"Goodness, I need to get dinner started. Sorry Urd I need to get that started." Belldandy said getting up.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Urd, but this game is getting way to weird for me." Anata said as she too got up.  
  
So sat Urd as everyone got up and left the table. "Looks like I get the TV again."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the Door, seeing that no one was going to answer it. Urd got up. "I'll get it."  
  
Walking over to the front door and there stood Hild and Kami.  
  
"Urd-Chan how is my little girl?" Hild said.  
  
Slamming the door as fast as she could, Urd didn't believe what she had just seen. "No way.." Urd said to her self.  
  
"Urd, who was at the door?" Belldandy asked from the kitchen.  
  
"What it was no body..." Urd answered flatly lying. Then there was another knock at the door.  
  
Urd stood there hopping that they would just go away. But there was yet another knock at the door. And Urd waited some more, still hopping that they will leave. Then Belldandy came to the door.  
  
"Urd who is at the door? Someone been knocking on it several times." Belldandy said as she dried her hands.  
  
"Belldandy I'm telling not to open that door. In the name of every thing that is good and holy please don't open it." Urd pleaded.  
  
"Urd don't be silly. No harm has never came from opening a door." Belldandy said as she opened the door. And she saw her father and Hild standing there, both with their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
"Oh My? Father.. Lady Hild... Please come in." Belldandy offered.  
  
"Think you Belldandy. At least one of my daughters has some manners." Kami said as he glared at Urd.  
  
"Urd really? Slamming the door on you're poor mother." Hild said a she too glared at Urd.  
  
Then Keiichi came in to the room. "Belldandy who is... It's, It's, It's... You (Pointing to Kami) and you (Points to Hild) what are you two doing here?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Keiichi you don't need to be all tense around us." Kami said giving Keiichi a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Being all tense is not good for ones health." Hild said as she walked past Urd and sat on to the couch.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Better yet, why are you two acting all civil? The last time I saw you two together all time as we knew it was about to end when ever you two fight." Urd said.  
  
"Well first we stopped by Skuld's place, but rather she didn't want to answer the door, or no one was home we don't know. But this is something that we want to tell all of you." Kami said with a smile.  
  
Hearing all the noise, from the living room, Anata and Kou was watching some TV in Anata's room.  
  
"What's going on out there I wonder." Anata said out loud to her self.  
  
"Is it Urd doing something that she's not really not sapost to?" Kou said as she looked up from his book.  
  
"I don't know..." Anata replied as she placed her ear to the door trying to over hear something. Then she heard a voice that she had not heard in a vary long time.  
  
"It's my grand father.. and Someone else I cant place.... I 'm going to check it out." Anata said as she opened the door and walked out of her room.  
  
Stepping out of her room, Anata walked down the hall in to the living room. There she saw her grandfather and Hild whom she has not see since she was six years old.  
  
"Grandfather, how are you. And Miss Hild what brings you here?" Anata asked.  
  
"My, My Anata Chan, you have grown to be much more beautiful. Give you some light brown hair and you just might look like you're mother." Hild said, and then she redirected her attchen to Kou who just walked up behind Anata. "And who might you be?" Hild asked as she walked up to Kou. "I bet you are rather tasty..." Hild added.  
  
"Mother!?" Urd said just a little shocked. "He's way too young for you."  
  
Then Kou saw Kami there in the room. Dropping to a kneel so not to look disrespectful. "My Lord, what brings you here?" Kou asked.  
  
"Relax kid. I'm not here to check up on you. Even though I'm grateful for watching my granddaughter." Kami said.  
  
Just then someone could be heard from the back yard. It was Skuld yelling. "BELLDANDY!!!!"  
  
Then the back door flung open and Skuld ran through the Temple. "BELLDANDY, I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD!!! FATHER IS HERE ON EARTH!!!" Skuld yelled then rounded the corner in to the living room. "HE JUST STOPPED BY..(Doh)... My.... Hello Daddy." Skuld said as she froze their in her tracks.  
  
"Don't daddy me, so you were home." Kami said.  
  
"Well now that all of you are here. We want to tell you that you're father and I have been seeing a lot of each other. And we will be giving togetherness an other crack." Hild said.  
  
"What do you mean mother?" Urd asked.  
  
"In other words Urd dear, your father and I have been enjoying just about the greatest sex ever. And we really want to try to do things right..... Again." Hild stated. Bu after hearing that little bit of info about their father and Urd Hearing about her parents. The three Goddesses sister shivered with that image now plastered in their head.  
  
"That's right so we will be spending some time here on earth of at a set of islands call.. What was it again?" Kami asked Hild.  
  
"Hawaii Dear." Hild answered.  
  
"Why there?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"To be honest, Peorth is getting sick of walking in to my office at the..... Wrong time." Kami replied.  
  
"And the same with Mara, but we end up keeping Mara up when ever we.... well you know." Hild added.  
  
"Okay that was just too much information for me I'm going back to my room." Anata said.  
  
"Yes that was a bit much, I will be joining her." Kou said as he fallowed Anata.  
  
With that Anata and Kou went back to Anata's room where they were before.  
  
"Well dinner will be done here shortly; will you two please join us?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"We will love to." Hild said.  
  
In Anata's room, Kou had returned to his book and Anata to her TV. Setting his book down, Kou leaned back to where he was laying down and stretched. Hearing Kou stretch, Anata leaned back also to where she rested her head on his stomach. She then starred at the ceiling.  
  
"What do you want to do after dinner?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know, What about you? What do you want to do?" Kou asked back.  
  
"I don't know. What about you?" Anata asked in return.  
  
"Want to go out and do something?" Kou asked.  
  
"Like what?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well I would ask you about going out foe dinner, but you have family here. And that would be rude. So maybe we can just walk around town. Do what ever." Kou said.  
  
"I don't think that my parents will have anything wrong with that." Anata replied.  
  
Back out in the living room, they adults were sitting around just talking. Then Hild noticed the box for the game of Life Sorgugku Special Edition.  
  
"I see you still have that old game, little one." Hild said to Urd.  
  
"What about it?" Urd asked.  
  
"Why I can remember getting that for your sixth birthday. And you haven't gotten a new one yet?" Hild asked.  
  
"I can remember her and Belldandy playing that game all the time." Kami added.  
  
"What that old thing... I just play it when ever I'm board....it is a board game." Urd replied.  
  
"Oh? Then what has come true so far?" Hild asked.  
  
"Just about every thing, even the part about the news from parents.." Urd said as she dropped her had down.  
  
"It's okay Dear... Mmmmm that smells wonderful. It's been a while since the last time I've had a descent meal. I would have Mara cook but something would blow up or she would burn something... It's really quite amusing." Hild said as she breathed in the wonderful aroma.  
  
"Well it's going to be ready here vary shortly." Belldandy said, popping her head around the corner.  
  
"I'll get Anata and Kou." Hild said as she just about jumped out of her seat.  
  
Walking down the hall to where she remembered where Anata's room was at. Reaching the door to the room, Hild knocked on the door. Then there was a ruckus from behind the door.  
  
"Come in." Anata called.  
  
Opening the door, Hild saw that Anata and Kou were one opesect sides of the room. Kou sat there with his hair all messed up and blushing a deep red. Anata on the other hand sat there flipping through pages of a magazine and she too was beat red, and was acting like nothing was going on.  
  
"Oops.. Did I just interrupt something?" Hild asked.  
  
"What?! No I was just reading this magazine on.. (Closes magazine to see what the magazine was about. It was about real estate) on apartments... Yah apartments." Anata said, knowing that she was had. While Kou barried his face in to his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Relax you two. Anata, When Urd was growing up I've walked in on her several times when ever she had a boy in the room." Hild said, but then she got to thinking. "Come to think of it. I've also walked in when she had girls over a couple times too."  
  
"Okay... Way too much info..." Anata said as she plugged her ears.  
  
"Really.. that was too much." Kou added.  
  
"Well Anata you're mother wanted me to tell you two that dinner is done." Hild said as she left the room fighting back her own laughter.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::::::: Preview :::::::::  
  
This time Urd walks out.  
  
"What ever my mother had just said when I was not around. It is not true. Well it looks like it's my turn to do the preview. Okay... Dinner time is hell for me; Anata and Kou go out, leaving me here to suffer with my parents, that are going to be hell.. Then Kou gets a call from Yggdrasil and is called away for something of rather. STILL leaving me here to deal with my Mother and Father, and yes that will be hell. So some and check out my suffering on the next chapter of The Goddess of the Earth." 


	16. The worst feeling of all

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
December 6, 2019 5:30pm Dinner time.  
  
The worst feeling of all  
  
The whole family sat at the table. Urd and Skuld sat on one side, Anata and Kou on another, Kami and Hild on the side next to Anata and Kou. And Belldandy and Keiichi were sitting across from Kami and Hild. It was silent at the table, except for Hild and Kami taking turns feeding each other.  
  
"Open wide my sweet." Kami said as he held out a set of chopsticks with a clump of race pinched in between then.  
  
"Mmmmm absolutely delightful." Hild said after chewing her food. "Make way for some chicken, honey bun."  
  
This went on for about fifteen minutes, during that time Urd's left eye brawl was twitching out of control. Hearing her parents talk like that to each other was really getting annoying.  
  
"Must you two do that while I'm eating?" Urd asked.  
  
"What's the matter little one?" Hild asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm trying to eat." Urd replied.  
  
"So Urd dear, tell me is there any love in your life?" Hild asked.  
  
"No there isn't." Urd said as she bit down on some chicken.  
  
Sitting there, Kou whispers to Anata. "Are they always like that?" Kou asked.  
  
"All the time." Anata whispers back.  
  
Anata and Kou then go back to over hearing the conversation between Urd and her parents.  
  
"What ever happened to that Troubadour fellow? He was rather nice." Hild asked.  
  
"He's a jerk." Urd stated.  
  
"Urd dear I want a grandchild." Hild said.  
  
"Whoopee do for you." Urd said under her breath.  
  
Finishing their dinner, Anata looked to her mother who was sitting silently as her sister and soon to be stepmother.  
  
"May we be excused? Kou and I will like to go on out for a while." Anata asked.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Just thought that we will do some Christmas shopping." Anata replied.  
  
"Yes you my, but don't be out too late." Belldandy said.  
  
Hearing a chance t get away from her mother and father, Urd looked over at Anata. "I think you two need a some one to watch over and make sure you two don't do any thing you shouldn't." Urd said as she got up from the table.  
  
"No offence Aunt Urd but I think that we can go out on our own." Anata said.  
  
Kou just stood there shaking his head agreeing with Anata.  
  
And with that Anata and Kou put on their coats and left the temple. Hild smiled and looked back at Belldandy. "She is happy, isn't she?"  
  
"She has been the happiest I've ever seen her." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Now if only my little girl would find a great love." Hild said looking back at Urd.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Urd picked up her things and took them to the kitchen. Hild frowned and fallowed to see what was bothering her daughter.  
  
Out side, Anata and Kou were walking down the street, heading to the campus. With it being Thursday there has to be something going on there. As they walked down the street, with Anata hanging on to Kou's arm they stop as a car drove past them, Anata let go of Kou's arm as she watched the car drive by.  
  
"Look it's one of those new AI cars." Anata said pointing to the car.  
  
"What about it?" Kou asked.  
  
"The AI cars will be the undoing of the relationship between man and machine." Anata said to Kou, but only to get a confused look from him, then Anata continued explaining.  
  
"Take my dad for example. He takes care of the EVO. He changes the oil in it every month, and checks the fluids ever week. In return the EVO takes care of him and his family. It's a symbiotic relationship. But As far back as I can remember my mother has always told me about the feeling of love the EVO has for us, because the way we take care of it." Anata explained.  
  
(A/N: Okay, Okay I was watching Ex-Driver when I was typing this. Made by Kosuke Fujishima its art and story is great. I would recommend it to anyone.)  
  
"I have felt that feeling in the car, and I don't think that these new cars will be a down fall of that relationship. I think it will reinforce that relationship for those that believe in that relationship." Kou said in reply.  
  
Some how Kou's words made Anata feel better about the subject. Then Kou went on to say some more. "Like your bike. Even though you only had it for a short time, I was glad someone like owned it, and cared for it. It even cares more for you since you and your father started to rebuild it since it was blown to bits."  
  
Back at the temple, Hild was having a little mother to daughter talk.  
  
"What is bothering you little one? Is it the fact that your father and I are getting back together?" Hild asked.  
  
"If you want my permission to get back with Daddy? You have it. You are a grown woman after all." Urd replied.  
  
In the other room the phone started to ring, being the closest Belldandy answered it. "Hello Morisato residence." Belldandy said.  
  
"My hello Mister Fujishima how are you?" Belldandy asked. "One moment, he's right here." Belldandy said and covered the receiver and looked over at Keiichi. "It's Mister Fujishima. It sounds rather urgent." Belldandy said handing the phone to Keiichi.  
  
"Hello Mister Fujishima." Keiichi greeted. Then he lessened to what his boss was saying. "Yes sir, I'll be there shortly." Keiichi said then he hung up the phone. "They need me in the office; it seems there is a part that a Honda planet wants to have remade. And they want it by the morning." Keiichi said as he went to his study room and grabbed something form work. "So I think I might be there late." Keiichi said. Giving a Kiss to Belldandy Keiichi was on his way for some late night work.  
  
Back in Urd's room her and her mother was still talking. "Look one of the first memories I have is of you and dad fighting, and going back and fourth between Yggdrasil and Nefleim.." Urd said.  
  
"If it's about your father and I fighting, you need not worry. We have worked out so much and we will not be living together. I will remain at Nefleim and you father at Yggdrasil. We will still love each other.... but from afar." Hild said as she hugged Urd. "And besides... Growing up? How many other Gods and Goddesses did you know that could go between Nefleim and Yggdrasil? How many things more did you learn from the Nefleim works?" Hild asked.  
  
Urd giggled and looked at her mother. "It is something when you're only six and you know how to conger up a sand spirit in the play ground.. Thanks mom." Urd said as she gave Hild a hug.... Aww... Even Urd needs a good motherly hug.  
  
But as all this was going on, As Keiichi was driving to work, as Anata and Kou walked through town, As Hild, Kami and Urd spent some time together. Up in Yggdrasil. A small red light started to flash, next to the light was a small screen on the screen was a request. "Request for relief approved. Random selection of relief giver commencing." Then on names started to come up on the screen. "Goddess Ichigo, Goddess Koishi, God Oryema, Goddess Delenn, God Hara, and God Kou...... Sending to system control."  
  
Over in the control room, Peorth sat reading over report after report. Then a small screen appeared in front of Peorth. Sitting there reading is, her face got a sadden look.  
  
"Ere, get hold of Kou... He has a relief mission. And also get hold of the others on the list." Peorth said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ere replied.  
  
Back on earth, Kou and Anata were walking up to the student union.  
  
"Umm Anata? We are not students here, so why are we going in?" Kou asked.  
  
"My friends and I would come here all the time. It's alright the collage and the surrounding community has a good thing going here. It's alright." Anata said. "Come on there's a lot of things to do here."  
  
Walking in to the union, they found that for a Thursday night the place was really alive, even more then a Friday or a Saturday night. There was someone doing some rave music mixing. And a huge Dance Dance revalolushion game going. Looking around Anata found someone that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was Yu.  
  
"Yu? What the hell? I haven't seen you in like for ever." Anata said.  
  
"That's more my line. Where have you been? Every time I go to your house your mom says that you are visiting relatives." Yu said.  
  
Anata stood there and thought. Sure in a way her mother was right... But that was in a way and also really stretching the truth. "Yah. I've been studying abroad... In a way." Anata said.  
  
"So Kou how are you?" Yu asked.  
  
"I'm doing vary good thank you." Kou replied.  
  
Kou had run in to Yu at the mall, and like Skuld. Yu knows about the gift that Kou had gotten for Anata.  
  
"That's good to hear. So what are you to doing?" Yu asked.  
  
"Some relatives stopped by my place and things were getting weird so we came out for a little bit. You?" Anata asked.  
  
"There's really nothing going on me and Ryoka have been hanging out..." Yu paused as she was thinking if she should keep on talking. But she being Anata's best friend had to tell her. "Umm Anata, I thought that you should know that your Ex is here."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Anata asked.  
  
"Not really...I just thought that you should know." Yu said.  
  
"Thanks but I really don't care." Anata said as she found her self something to drink.  
  
Hearing this bit of info Kou remembered what Belldandy had told him about the one that hurt Anata. Fallowing Anata and Yu to a table, Kou kept her mouth shut about his dislike of the fact that the one that hurt Anata is in the same building.  
  
Back at the temple Belldandy had just got off the phone with Ere from Yggdrasil. Her father knew something was wrong just by the look on her face.  
  
"What is it Belldandy?" Kami asked.  
  
"That was Ere... She said that Kou was selected for a relief mission.." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Here on earth?" Kami asked again.  
  
"No some other planet in the same galaxy but at the other end." Belldandy said. "Cant you do something? I mean Anata is all depressed when he's not around." Belldandy said.  
  
"If it was going on closer to the beginning of time I could, but now the selection possess is controlled by the Yggdrasil main frame. There is nothing I can do." Kami replied.  
  
Back at the union Anata, Yu and Kou were sitting at a table just talking and having some fun. Kou had noticed that Anata and Yu's drinks were just about empty.  
  
"My I offer getting more refreshments for you two?" Kou asked.  
  
"That's sweet. Anata was he always like that of did you need to do some training?" Yu asked as she handed her glass to Kou.  
  
"Nope, he came like that. Here you go Kou sweetie." Anata replied as she handed her glass to Kou.  
  
"Wow Anata he's a keeper" Yu said as Kou waked off.  
  
"He's great." Anata replied.  
  
Kou walked up to the snack bar and placed the three glasses on to the counter top then the clerk came up to him.  
  
"What will it be?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Two more Mountain dews and another glass of water please." Kou said.  
  
"One moment." The clerk said in reply.  
  
As Kou was waiting for his order, a young man not much older the he was walked up to him.  
  
"So I see you're the one that Anata Morisato has been hanging with." The young man said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kou asked.  
  
"Shingo Shoji I use to date Anata." Shingo said putting his hand out looking for Kou to shake it.  
  
Kou didn't shake his hand; all he did was glair at him. "So you are the one that caused harm to Anata. Are you?" Kou asked.  
  
"Harm? No I never touched her... well not in that way it you get my drift. But she never wanted to put out." Shingo said.  
  
Across the student union Yu saw what was going on over Anata's shoulder. "Oh shit! Anata look behind you over at the snack bar." Yu said pointing.  
  
Turning around Anata saw Kou and her Ex. She sat there frozen, did Kou know about their past.  
  
"It's men like you that give the male side of any species a bad name." Kou said as he was about to leave.  
  
"I get it.... You haven't done anything with her neither." Shingo said.  
  
Kou then stopped and looked back at Shingo. "My personal affairs are non of you're concern. Now if will excuse me..." Kou said as he started to walk back to the table.  
  
"What? I'm nit done." Shingo said as he grabbed Kou's shoulder. But when she did Kou spin around and grabbed Shingo's wrist, with just enough force to cause pain but not break it.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! You're breaking it!" Shingo yelled, making the whole place go silent.  
  
"Like I said. You need not concern you're self whit my relationship with Anata Morisato." With that Kou released Shingo and started to go back to the table. AS Kou walked away, Shingo noticed a set of darts their behind the snack bar. Picking one of them up Shingo threw it as hard as he could at Kou.  
  
Spinning around lightning fast, Kou cough the dart inches from his face. Held it out in front of him and slowly bent the tip with his thumb and dropped it. Then Kou started back to the table once again. When he reached the table, He was getting only strange looks from Anata and Yu.  
  
"Oh My GOD! Did you see that Anata. Kou was on the edge but never snapped. Then he cough that dart! That was the coolest." Yu yelled.  
  
"Kou? Are you all right?" Anata asked as she checked Kou over.  
  
"I am fine.. but I would rather not be here. If that is all right?" Kou asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to ya later Yu." Anata aside as she started to leave with Kou.  
  
"Yah, I'll call you in the morning. See ya later too Kou." Yu said.  
  
Walking out of the student union, Anata stepped in front of Kou. Stopping him. Anata could tell that Kou was mad. Really mad.  
  
"Kou for real, are you okay. I mean you look pissed, I've never seen you like that." Anata said.  
  
"It's nothing... I didn't like his attitude that's all." Kou replied.  
  
"He really must have pissed you off. I mean you are just about the most relaxed person I know." Anata stated.  
  
"There are just some things I never tolerate, and the way he was talking about you was one of them." Kou said.  
  
"And what was he saying about me?" Anata asked.  
  
"Just something's that I would rather not bring back up.... But all I will say is that he was talking ill of you." Kou replied.  
  
"Like what?" Anata asked again.  
  
"It's something's that I don't feel conferrable about talking about." Kou replied.  
  
"Well if you ever want to talk about it. You know that you can talk to me okay?" Anata said.  
  
"Thank you... You see some subjects I'm just a little touchy with that's all." Kou said with a smile. "Now it's a vary nice evening, and it would be a crime to waist it. How bout a walk in the park?" Kou asked.  
  
Taking hold of Kou's arm, Anata and Kou started to walk in to the park, and then she looked up at Kou.  
  
"You know when you cough that dart?" Anata asked.  
  
"What about it?" Kou asked in reply.  
  
"It was a bit of a turn on..." Anata said as she blushed a little.  
  
Up at Yggdrasil the other students were gathering at the control room. Peorth look at the students that were selected for the mission. She saw the Twins, both leaning against the other and half asleep. There was Oryema, and he was also half a sleep and sitting at a desk with his head down trying to sleep. Then we have Hara, Being a night ole was wide awake. Peorth knew where Kou was at and was waiting for him to arrive, but what was getting Peorth was the fact that she was missing the youngest of the selected students.  
  
"Ichigo? Where is Delenn?" asked Peorth.  
  
Letting out a yawn Ichigo replied. "She's probably still asleep. The kid is a heavy sleeper."  
  
"While we are waiting for Kou, Hara go get Delenn." Peorth ordered.  
  
Hearing this order, Ere spun around in her chair. "Ma'am may I go get her, I was her mentor. And she can be troublesome when getting up. Remember even she told every one not to treat her as a kid she still is." Ere said.  
  
Thinking about is, Peorth agreed with Ere. "All right, go on."  
  
Getting out of her chair, Ere walked out of the control room and was gone, Peorth then looked to the students.  
  
"Okay lessen up...." Peorth said as she was getting ready to tell about the place where they will be going.  
  
Across Yggdrasil, Ere was walking in through the dorm section. She came to a door with a bunch of Yggdrasil writing on it, saying Room 9834. Knocking on it, Ere found there was no one answering it. She waiting some more and knocked on it again, and again there was no answer. This time using her old mentor code on the number lock pad on the door, it slid open. Looking in to the room, she found that it was pitch black in side. So walking in she felt on the wall for the light switch. Finding it Ere turned on the lights. To see her young friend still sleeping.  
  
"Come on. Get up Delenn." Ere said.  
  
But the only response she got was a moan and Delenn rolling over so she's facing away from Ere. Walking up to Delenn's bed, Ere shook her this time walking her. The young goddess sleepily looked up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see Ere standing up her. Jumping up out of her bed, Delenn was in a panic.  
  
"Did I over sleep?!" Delenn asked.  
  
"No, you were called to the control room. That's what you missed." Ere replied.  
  
"WHAT! I was summand? Why didn't you say something?" Delenn said as she rolled out of bed and started to rush around trying to get ready.  
  
"I did. Look you just better get ready fast before Peorth thinks of some sick twisted way to punish you." Ere said as she walked to the door.  
  
"How much time do I have?" Delenn asked.  
  
"You might have some good bit of time. We're still waiting for one other." Ere replied.  
  
"Who?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Kou Morino, that's who. Now hurry up." Ere replied.  
  
On earth, Kou and Anata were just coming out of the other end of the park and were starting up the hill that leads to the temple.  
  
"So is there any other holidays I should know about?" Kou asked.  
  
"Well there is the new years a week or so after Christmas. And there is much more, you really didn't do all that good in that earth custom class did you?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well I really did do badly at that class." Kou replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach ya." Anata said.  
  
"Mmm I'll like that." Kou replied.  
  
Reaching the top of the hill, they stood there at the gate to the temple. Just as they stepped on the temple grounds they both got a bad feeling.  
  
"You feel that?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yes I did... It was probably nothing." Kou said.  
  
Both shrugging the feeling off, they both walked on in to the temple, as soon as they were in Anata announced that they were home.  
  
"Were back!" Anata Yelled.  
  
Then from the other room, Belldandy called them in to the living room. Not sure on what was going on and hearing the tone in Belldandy's voice they both went to see what was going on. And as soon as they entered the living room they were able to tell something was going on.  
  
"What's up? Did Aunt Urd turn dad in to something?" Anata asked.  
  
"You two better sit down." Kami said trying sound as reinsuring as e could.  
  
Doing as they were told not due to the fact that he is Anata's grandfather, but more to the fact that he is the Almighty after all.  
  
"Kou you were selected for a relief mission." Kami said getting to the point.  
  
"What?" Was Kou's only reaction as Anata just sat there remaining silent.  
  
"Can't you do something about this?" Anata softly asked.  
  
"I wish I could, but that is why the Yggdrasil main frame computer picks. So I can't do favors like that. I'm sorry." Kami replied.  
  
Kou sat there thinking for a couple of moments, and then e looked back up to The Almighty.  
  
"My Lord, What of my duty to protect Anata.... Your granddaughter." Kou asked.  
  
"I know of you twos feeling for each other, but this is something that it really out of my control." Kami replied.  
  
Anata knew that Kou was pulling the technical stuff out, but it was shaping up more and more that he was going to leave.  
  
"Looks like I have no choice...." Kou said softly as he got up off of the couch and walked to his room to change in to his God cloths.  
  
As soon as he was gone and in his room, Anata turned to her mother about ready to cry. "Can... Can you do something mom?" Anata asked as her eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
"Sorry no... There is nothing that I can do... Oh come her..." Belldandy said as she opened her arms.  
  
Getting up Anata hugged her mother, and started to cry out of control.  
  
"Now, now... Anata dear, Kou is going to be right back. I know he is, he would not have it any other way." Belldandy said.  
  
"You think?" Anata asked.  
  
"I know so" Belldandy said.  
  
Smiling, Anata looked up at her mother to see her doing the same. "You're right, it's not like he's leaving me for ever." Anata said as she got up. "So I'm going to see him off."  
  
Walking to Kou's room, Anata was still feeling that really bad feeling deep inside her. But she was still shrugging it off. Reaching Kou's room she knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." Kou called from inside.  
  
Sliding he door open, Anata walked in and closed the door behind her. When she looked over at Kou. He was just putting on the shoulder pads to his God cloths. The heavy metal pads seemed to reflect the faint light from out side, the light metallic blue pads seemed to glow some. Then Kou reached over to the small night stand and picked up his folded up staff and put it in a wrist band. Hearing the door close he turned to see Anata there looked right back at him.  
  
"I will be back you know." Kou said as he sat back down putting on a boot. "I still have a gift to give you."  
  
"You could always give it to me now." Anata jokingly said.  
  
"Now I do believe that the custom is to give it on Christmas morning." Kou said.  
  
"You can always break that custom." Anata said.  
  
"Like I said. I'll be back." Kou said putting on the other boot and he then stood up and walked over to Anata. Taking her in his arms, he held her close. "I promise you I will return. Not even your grandfather and Yggdrasil will stop me from breaking that promise to you."  
  
Anata remained still; she had never seen such a look in Kou before. It was tilling her that he will be back, and again she was still having that bad feeling deep within her.  
  
"You can use the TV in my room if you want." Anata said.  
  
Kou only nodded. Then they walked over to the next room over. Once in Anata's room she reached over to her TV and turned it on. Sharing a Kiss. Kou took a step to the TV and looked over at Anata.  
  
"Leave the TV on for me?" Kou asked.  
  
"This vary one." Anata replied.  
  
Then with that there was a flash of light and Kou was gone.  
  
After every one was gone or had gone to bed, Anata rolled out of her own Futon and walked on in to the living room. There in a corner Anata walked over to the piano. She had taken lessens several years ago. She was rather good to, but school and getting other things she had stopped playing. But for some reason she had the urge to play. Sitting at the bench she started to play, even though it was about two in the morning Anata really didn't care. Her music truly reflected her feeling of sadness and loneliness.  
  
Hearing her daughter play after not doing so, Belldandy rolled out of bed and slowly walked to the door way of the living room. Belldandy was able what she was playing. The peaces were the same two that she had picked for a recital a couple years back. Urd had really put her up to the peaces that she had picked. Belldandy remembered Anata telling Urd that she didn't want to play something like what the other kids will be playing. So Urd had banded her of all things a bunch of CD's and told her to play the CD's and tell her what if any music she liked. And sure enough Anata had picked out two piano peaces, and like Urd said she would do, she found the sheet music for Anata. The first was the piano solo of Destiny from "X" and the other was Homage for Inuyasha. From "Inuyasha". Anata hadn't played either of the two peaces for a vary long time but as she played them now, she was playing them with more emotion the before. Belldandy was able to see the tears falling from Anata's face. Walking in to the room Belldandy wanted to be there for her little girl, but knew that Anata would push her away or hide the fact that she was hurting inside.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: Preview:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well it's me yep the guy that is typing that's story doing the preview. Next time, Kou and the other students arrive at the world that needs the relief to find the city they end up at is nothing more then remains of a city that seems to have been ravaged by war. And the ones that attacked the city are back again. At the same time as Kou dealing with that. Anata is dealing with not being with her love. So look out for lots of action and feelings on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth.  
  
A/N: something else to look out for is the x over story between my story "Goddess of the Earth" and Player 0's story "Son of Urd". But that is only in the vary early stages. But it might be a good one so check it out when that starts being posted. 


	17. To protect the weak

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess.  
  
Early morning December 7, 2019  
  
Location: Planet Ryuten.. just about the other end of the galaxy from earth.  
  
At a City on the northern most continent, it was evident that this city was once a great one. With skyscrapers reaching high in to the heavens, but now are rather knocked down or with massive missing peaces on the verge of falling over. The streets are silent, with the burnt out shells of vehicles and with a body or two here and there. But amongst all the devastation and death a single water fountain in the middle of the city still had water in it.  
  
Deep with in the water of the fountain, two streams of bubbles start to form, then those bubbles turned in to two beams of like that split the water apart. Making an area that was clear of any water right down to the bottom of the fountain. Then out popped Ichigo and Koishi from the water. Landing on to the edge of the fountain. Koishi looked around and saw all the discretion. She stood there frozen in place.  
  
"What happened here?" Koishi asked.  
  
"It looks like this place has been attacked several times, but we're worry about that later. We still need to set up for the others." Ichigo said.  
  
Koishi and Her sister both kneeled down and took off the backpack that they each had on. Opening her bag, Koishi pulled out several small mirrors about twenty in all and each mirror about four inches by four inches. Placing them on the ground as her sister pulled out a large folded up screen. Opening it up, Ichigo placed the two half's on the ground and turned them on.  
  
Then the mirror started to ripple like water and the screens went to bleach white. Kou as the first out of the screen, seconds later Hara came through his screen. At the mirror, Oryema was praticly thrown from the mirror. Then Delenn came out yelling.  
  
"You pervert!" Delenn yelled.  
  
"But really that didn't come out the right way." Oryema replied as he rubbed his cheek where a red hand print was across it.  
  
Hara then walked up to his friend with a questioning look. "What did you say?" Hara asked.  
  
"All I did was remark on how much she has gotten bigger. And she went off, saying that I was checking out her goods!" Oryema replied.  
  
"Well we should start looking for any survivors. Delenn and Hare; you two check out that building over there. Ichigo and Oryema check over at that rubble. My self and Koishi will check this building here." Kou said.  
  
Every one then went out to where they were told to go to. Walking in to the building, Kou and Koishi looked around at what looked like a lobby to an office building. With chairs and desks piled up, tossed on their sides, and places where small fires were once at. More then likely for warmth and for cooking.  
  
"I think these ashes are fresh, maybe twelve hours fresh, there maybe still people here." Koishi said as she looked around some more.  
  
"Seems that way... " Kou said as he checked up under some desks that were on there side and some other thing to make some shelter. There he found a man, unconscious. "Koishi over here, I found some one." Kou called.  
  
Just then there was a small noise that deverted Kou's attention from the unconscious man.  
  
"He seems to have lost some blood... What is it Kou?" Koishi asked as she looked over the man ready to heal him.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh.. there is an other person in here." Kou said whispering. Standing up, Kou slowly walked around. As he did he heard the sound for around the corner and walked over there. As he got closer the small sounds became fast as if some one was running. Jumping around the corner, Kou was shocked to find there nothing was there, but more desks. Walking over to the desks, Kou peeked around one to fine a small child hiding, scared and shivering. Slowly walking the desk, Kou kneeled down, careful not to scar the child more, he offered his had.  
  
"Come on little one, were here to help." Kou said with a smile and a kind voice.  
  
There was no answer from the girl.  
  
Taking off his cape to his God cloths, he offered it to the child. "It is rather cold, here you go. I don't need this. In matter of fact you got me going I'm kneeling here sweating like crazy." Kou said with the cape in his hands.  
  
The child didn't say anything, but she seemed to be not as scared of Kou any more.  
  
Smiling, Kou put his hands together and as he pulled them back away there was a small flash of light and a stuffed bare appeared. "I'll tell you what this little guy here is scared too, so why don't you come on out from under there and help me help him." Kou said with the bare in his hands with cape.  
  
Back on earth, even Kou had just arrived on Ryuten. A full day had already passed. Belldandy and Keiichi found that there daughter was a little depressed.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do for her?" Belldandy said as she and Keiichi peeked out from the hall in to the living room.  
  
"I know what you mean, but what can we do? I mean Kou is gone off at that relief thing and who knows when he'll be back." Keiichi said.  
  
Going back around in to the hall, Belldandy and Keiichi looked at each other. Then Keiichi came up with a plane. "I know.." Keiichi said then walked out in to the living room and sat down next to Anata on the couch.  
  
"Anata a friend of mine at work as a couple snowmobiles, he said that we can use them sometime. You want to see about taking them out somewhere?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"No... That's okay, thanks any ways...." Anata replied.  
  
Hearing Keiichi's attempt to cheer up Anata, Belldandy walked in to Anata's room and found on her wall a large list of friend's phone numbers. Looking through the list Belldandy came to Yu's number. Remembering the number, Belldandy walked back out of the room and went over to the phone and called Anata's friend. Belldandy waited as the phone rung and rung and rung some more. Then it was finally answered.  
  
"Hello Yu here." Yu answered.  
  
"Hello Yu this is Anata's mother Belldandy." Belldandy said.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato, Anata isn't here with me." Yu said.  
  
"No she's not. She's here on the couch feeling a bit down. I was wondering if you would pop on over here and take Anata out and do something fun." Belldandy explained.  
  
"Umm maybe she is umm having monthly issues." Yu replied, almost whispering over the phone.  
  
"Heavens no, that's not it. Kou had to leave on some business that required him to leave the country. Can you please help her out some?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in about an half hour." Yu said  
  
"Yes see you later." Belldandy then hung the phone and went back in to the living room. To still find her daughter still sitting there on the couch. Stepping out in front of Anata, where she was blocking the view of the T.V. and placed her hands on to her hips.  
  
"Alright young lady, get up." Belldandy ordered.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Anata replied.  
  
"Anata Morisato, this is where I play the parent and you play the role of the child. Now get up off that couch and get that blood running through those vanes." Belldandy said as she took Anata's hands and started to pull her out of the couch.  
  
"Mom I said I didn't want to do any thing." Anata said as her mother pulled at her arms.  
  
"MOM I said I don't want to do anything." Anata almost yelled.  
  
Back on Ryuten, Kou and the others had just finished putting up some shelters for the people that they were able to find. As Kou, Koishi and Oryema tended to the sick and wounded. Delenn and Ichigo were entertaining the children.  
  
Helping a wounded woman lift her head for some water, Kou looked over to where the children were laughing as Delenn and Ichigo did little skits. "There you Miss; drink this. It will help you." Kou said.  
  
"Thank you kind sir.." The woman said and se too looked over at the children. "It's been a long time since they laughed like that."  
  
"Laughing at the next joke of the next skit should be their only worry." Kou replied. Then he looked back at the woman. "Who did this?" Kou asked.  
  
"We don't know... They came about two years. The fighting lasted for about a week, now they come just to make sure that we don't rebuild." The woman replied.  
  
A couple feet away Delenn and Ichigo were lying on their stomachs. Then Delenn looked over at Ichigo.  
  
"Hay Ichigo, I got to go weeeee." Delenn said.  
  
"Hold it." replied Ichigo.  
  
"But I really need to go wee." Delenn said again.  
  
"And I said hold it." Ichigo replied again.  
  
"But I got to go." Delenn pleaded.  
  
"Fine then go." Ichigo replied.  
  
Getting up Delenn ran off to where the shelter was at then she turned around and ran back over to where the children and leaped in to the air.  
  
"Weeeeeeeee..." Delenn said as she flew through the air.  
  
Making all the children laugh at the simple and really dumb skit, but the two were running low on ideas for skits. Back over at the shelter, Oryema was using his powers to heal some more people but he was running a bit low on the power he held. Walking up to his friend, Kou placed a hand on to his shoulders.  
  
"You've done a lot today my friend. Please rest." Kou said.  
  
Nodding Oryema went over to the children and started to help out over there, besides that fact that he could be a complete perv. He's really a nice person, and would really never stop helping, even if he would exost him self.  
  
Kou looked up to a large poll that was some five stories high. Kou found Hara perched up on the poll looking out over the whole ruined city. His long cape flapping in the wind and his hand on his sword as he watches.  
  
"Looks like I better leave him to him self. He looks to be in deep thought." Kou said looking over at Koishi.  
  
"For some reason he's been like that ever since we got here. I asked him what was wrong and all he said was that he had a bad feeling." Koishi replied.  
  
Kou then looked down to the watch he had gotten him self so he would be able to keep track of time at both Yggdrasil and Earth.  
  
"What? It's been three days on earth and we have only been here for about four hours? This cant be good." Kou said as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Why is that such a big deal?" Koishi asked.  
  
"I promised Anata that I would be back in time for this holiday on earth. I even got her a gift for this day that is coming up." Kou replied as he pulled out the box that held the necklace and showed it to Koichi.  
  
"Wow that's something I wouldn't mind getting as a gift, Anata is lucky." Koichi said as she looked in to the small box.  
  
Mean while far from the city, a group of ten people each with full body armor covering them head to toe. Each with an arsenal of weapons of their disposal. Then one of the armored fighters removed a visor from his helmet and turned to an other.  
  
"Sir, our sensors have picked up lots of movement at the city. We should check it out." the man said.  
  
The one that is in charge twists a latch that attaches his helmet to his armor, and removes his helmet to look to his comrade.  
  
"Those that are enameys of the empire will parish. Yes we will remove all inhabitants." The one that is in charge said, and them he put her helmet back on. Then the armored suites move, with every step the sound of the power of their mecha could be heard. Back at the city, Hara still on top of the poll jerked his head up and looked over to the direction of the sound. Grasping his sword and looked down at Kou and the others. Leaping down off of the poll, Hara landed and every one looked over at him.  
  
"What is it?" Kou asked.  
  
"Something evil approaches the city from the west." Hara said.  
  
"The ones that did this?" Kou asked.  
  
"It's possible" Replied Hara.  
  
Kou looked over to all the people that are getting help that they so desperately needed.  
  
"Ichigo, Koichi, Delenn come over her quickly." Kou called.  
  
Running to Kou, they circled around him lessening to what he had to say.  
  
"What is it?" Koichi asked.  
  
"You three get those people some place safe. We have trouble on the way." Kou replied.  
  
"What are you two going to do?" Ichigo asked.  
  
Hara held up his sword and grinned. "We will make those that did this pay."  
  
"We're not able to interfere with the affairs of this world." Delenn reminded.  
  
"We have already interfered here. Loot over there Delenn. Just look." Kou said pointing over to the people they're helping. Delenn looked like she was told to. "Those people can not defend them self 's. and their attackers are coming back. The cycle must stop here. Or their suffering will continue."  
  
The twins looked over at the people. "Right we're take care of that." Ichigo said. "Come one sis lets go."  
  
Kou then looked over at Hara. "My friend, you stay out of sight. Remember, what our foe's do not know will give us the edge."  
  
"Yes, I'll take my place there in that building. Do you want me to remain there if they get past you?" Hara asked.  
  
"Yes. But I would like to avoid any violence." Kou replied. "But if they get past me, yes stop them but don't kill them."  
  
Back at earth, Anata and Yu are sitting at some night club. Anata sits sipping at a drink. Still depressed about Kou not there with her.  
  
"Come on Anata. Cheer up, you're mom said that Kou would be back in a couple days. Right?" Yu said.  
  
"Yah, but still..." Anata replied.  
  
"Look you need to have some fun." Yu said. "Look over there." Yu added as she pointed to some guy at the other side of the club that has been checking out the two girls the whole night.  
  
"What about him?" Anata asked.  
  
"Go on talk to him. Say hi or something." Yu said.  
  
"Are you telling me to cheat one Kou?" Anata asked being just a little shocked.  
  
"Hell no, Kou is a nice guy. Just go and say hi." Yu said.  
  
"I'll pass." Anata said. "I just don't feel like doing much of anything. You go on ahead. You need a man." Anata said.  
  
"If you don't go over there and say something to him, I'll make it look like that you prefer women." Yu said as she leaned in closer to Anata with a twisted smile.  
  
"You wouldn't.... " Anata said as she scooted back.  
  
"Try me." Yu replied.  
  
"Fine I'll say something." Anata said as she got up from the bar.  
  
Yu watched as Anata walked over to the guy that was checking them out the whole night, she laughed and walked over to Yu and sat back down.  
  
"So?" Yu asked.  
  
"He was checking you out." Anata replied. "And he knows Kou. He works with him." Anata added.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
::::::::::::::: Preview :::::::::::::::::  
  
Hi there it's Koichi here. Well Kou and Hara get ready to fight off the attackers. And the rest of us look after these people. Will Kou be able to get back to his Love before Christmas? What will Anata do to pass the time while Kou is gone? Come check it out on the next chapter of Goddess of the Earth. 


	18. Fighting to be with the one you love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Location: Planet Ryuten. December 8, 2019 (Well... Kou thinks that it's December 8)  
  
Kou looked around for some place safe for the people he and the others were sent to give aid to. The only place he could find was an entrance to an old subway tunnel. It must have gone about fifty feet under ground at its deepest that had to be the only safe place to put them.  
  
"Ichigo, Koichi. Get those people in to that tunnel. Oryema you go with them and make sure nothing happened to them." Kou commanded as he took charge of the situation.  
  
"Kou the enemy nears. They are as close as the cities edge." Hara said.  
  
"Get moving!" Kou yelled.  
  
Ichigo and her sister looked at each other and looked at the people there looking back at them, trying to figure out what's going on. Koichi then jumped up on to a huge peace of a building.  
  
"Every one! The ones that did this to your city are coming back as I speak. We need you to take your things over to the subway tunnel over there. As quickly and as calmly as possible!" Koichi said loud enough to get every one moving. And as soon as she said that the survivors as fast as they could started to move.  
  
As the twins and Oryema helped every one get in to the tunnel, Kou turned to Hara.  
  
"My friend, I need you to put your self some place where you can back me up a t a moments notice. Like that building over there." Kou said as he pointed to a pile of rubble that was once a building.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" Hara asked.  
  
"Reason with them. Where are they coming from?" Kou asked.  
  
"The west. What if they won't reason?" Hara asked.  
  
"Then they half to contend with me. And I won't screw around I still half to get back to earth for Anata." Kou said with a grin.  
  
"I understand. I'll be watching if you need back up." Hara said as he lifted up off the ground and flew over to the rubble of the building.  
  
When Kou saw that his friend was at the building, and the every one was in the tunnel, he went to the west. There he found a flag pole and jumped up on to the vary top of the pole. And there he stood until the attackers came.  
  
The ten attackers approached, one of them stopped suddenly and looked over at the commander.  
  
"Sir, look at the flag pole." He said.  
  
Looking up, the commander saw a figure on top of the flag pole. With his helmet, a box formed around the figure and then it zoomed in, there the commander could see a young man looking back at him. Then another box came up around the young mans forehead and zoomed in again. There he saw Kou's God symbols.  
  
"Yggdrasil" The commander said to him self. Then he reached over to his wrist and started to push some buttons and activated a loud speaker.  
  
"What are you doing here Yggdrasil? You have no right being here." The commander said over the loud speaker.  
  
"I am Kou, God third class with a limited license. I am here to provide aid for the people of this city." Kou answered back.  
  
The ten attackers looked at each other. Then back at Kou. The wind hid just picked up, blowing his cape around.  
  
"These people are enemies of the Republic and are to be removed. Move aside God third class Kou with a limited license." The commander said.  
  
"These People have no means of defending themselves. Leave this land at once. This city has seen enough destruction." Kou said.  
  
"You may have the power of a god, but even one who is from Yggdrasil may be killed." The commander said.  
  
Just then, the ten attackers opened fire on Kou. Using every thing from rockets to energy weapons, seeing this, Kou jumped higher in to the air just as the blasts hit the pole he was on. As he looked down, he could see the ten turn on rocket pack, allowing them to travel much faster then before. Pulling his staff out, Kou forced him self to the ground. Hitting the ground, he sent a huge plum of dust and dirt up in to the air.  
  
Seeing the plum, that told Hara that it was time for him to get in to the action. Drawing his sword, He jetted across the ground. Before he knew it. He was surrounded by four attackers. Placing his feet to the ground, Hara skidded to a stop.  
  
"Unless you wish to taste the steel of my sword. It would be wise of you to withdraw." Hara said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
Seeing one of the attackers make a sudden movement, Hara took the first strike. The remaining three looked on as they saw their comrade call after getting a lightning fast hit in the stomach with the hilt of Hara's sword. Then one drew a sword, and the other two pulled out what looked like some type of blaster.  
  
Back with Kou, He is in the middle of six attackers. One on six just a bit unfair. Weaving around and spinning his staff, Kou was able to take out one attacker already but the remaining five was proving to have more skill. Jumping in to the air to get away. Kou didn't see an attacker fly up there with him.  
  
Ramming in to Kou, the attacker flew him self and Kou in to the side of a building. Getting him self out the attacker looked to his comrades. "Blast it!!!!"  
  
Firing everything they had, they blaster holes in the side of the building to the point where it was collapsing. When the shooting stopped the attackers looked at each other. "There is no way some one Yggdrasil or not, could take that. He has to be a goner."  
  
A small stone fell to the ground, making the attackers bring their guns up. Seeing what it was they lowered their weapons. But just then, Kou busted through a wall that was untouched more or less. His eyes glowing red, he lundged at the closest attacker and clocked him over the head with his staff. Knocking him out right away. The he turned to the next closest attacker and with his right hand formed a ball of energy. Blasting the one who put him in the building in the first place in to another building.  
  
At the subway tunnel, the twins and Oryema looked on as the fighting went one. Explosion after explosion, fallowed be plum of dust and dirt being shot in to the sky. Then the fighting stopped as fast as it started. There was not even a sound from the ones in the tunnel.  
  
Then Delenn looked over at Ichigo. "Do you think they won?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I just don't know." Ichigo replied.  
  
Not liking to see his friends like this. Oryema turned around and smiled. "Fear not. I will look and see if Kou and Hara are all right."  
  
"Wait, Kou said for us to stay here and watch them." Koichi said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"I will, if my love wishes me to confert her?" Oryema replied.  
  
TWAKE!  
  
"Never mind, go." Koichi said after she had hit Oryema up side the head.  
  
"I will return shortly." Oryema said as he stepped out of the tunnel.  
  
Sing his staff as a walking stick, Kou limped his was to where he saw Hara crouching down on a rock, his long blue hair covering his eyes. Kou stopped about five feet away from his friend.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kou asked.  
  
Standing back up, Hara pulled his hair up out of his face and looked to Kou. "Praying for the one that was slain this day." Hara replied.  
  
"You killed some one?" Kou asked.  
  
"It was not attchenal! I was fighting an other, and then I brought my sword back ready to strike with the blunt side. Then I felt something run in to the sword. I turned around and saw him. Impaled apone it." Hara said.  
  
"It was an ascendant." Kou reinsured his friend.  
  
"For fourteen generations this sword has only spilt the blood of demons. And now it was spilt the blood of a mortal." Hara said as he starred at the blood soaked sword in his hands.  
  
Hara looked over at Kou, and then stood up. "This sword shall not be allowed to be used again.." pointing it to the bolder he stood on, Hara is about to drive it in to the stone where no one will be able to use it again. Kou then placed his hand on to his friends shoulder.  
  
"That sword has been in your family for ever. Do you think that your ansisters will want you to disregard it like trash. Over a dishion that this man made? I think not. The best thing you can do is pray for his soul to have peace, and to clean this blade. Also to never forget about this." Said Kou.  
  
Hearing his friend's words. Hara took the sword and whipped the blood off and slowly sheaved the sword. And then he looked back at Kou. "This man will have a proper barreal. I will join you and the others shortly."  
  
Understanding his friend, Kou nodded and started back to the subway tunnel. Mean while as Oryema searched for Kou and Hara. Oryema climbed up on to a rock to see what was going on in the area where the battle was fought. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun he scanned the area. Too see nothing. But just as he was about to climb back off of the rock he heard a foot step.  
  
"Don't frighten me like that Kou..." Oryema said as he turned around. But when he did it was neither Hara nor Kou. It was the commander of the attackers.  
  
"I'm not looking for trouble." Oryema said as he took a step back.  
  
"I can feel your demon blood, Yggdrasil." The commander said.  
  
"My name is Oryema, And like I said. I'm not looking for trouble." Oryema replied. "And it's none of your business about my family's past."  
  
"I defended my home world against demons. And we lost our world, sending our people out in to space. Where was Yggdrasil when my people need help?" the lone attacker asked as he removed his helmet and dropped in to the ground.  
  
"I don't know the answer to you questions. Maybe no one dose." Oryema replied.  
  
"It was the demons doing." The remaining attacker said as he raised his arm with a beam cannon attached to it. "Fight me demon."  
  
Walking to the tunnel, Kou heard the discharge from beam cannon. Looking in the direction, Kou took off running to the sound. Back with Oryema. Behind him there was a building with a hole in the side of it. Oryema didn't move an inch.  
  
"I do not fight." Oryema said as the dust cleared.  
  
"It is in your blood." the attacker said as he fired another shot. This time making Oryema jump out of the way.  
  
"I don't want to harm you. Please don't." Oryema pleaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You see, Where Urd being half demon also. She had the best in training to serpress her demon side. But Oryema on the other hand, did not have access to such training. Don't get me wrong his training is on par with Kou, Hara and the others. But Unlike Urd, Oryema's father was demon. Not the almighty him self. So family ties do have there up said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fight demon!" the commander said as he punched Oryema in the face. Knocking him back several feet. When the young god rolled to a stop in a cloud of dust and dirt. He coughed and lifted him self up. Oryema looked to the attacker; his eyes flashed a blood red.  
  
"I said I won't fight." Oryema said with a deep, almost demonic voice.  
  
The commander slowly walked to Oryema. His metal boots kicking up dust with every step. The commander stopped a foot from Oryema and looked down at him. "You will." The commander said as he made a fist. Oryema watched as it came down in slow motion. Something in said of him made him bring his arm up.  
  
The commander and Oryema looked at each other. Oryema slowly stood as he had the commander's fist in his hand. "I said I will not fight...." then with one swift movement Oryema grabbed the commander's neck.  
  
"Don't do it!" Kou yelled as he came around a corner. "Oryema, if you do that you will be bringing your self to their level." Kou said as he walked up to Oryema and the commander.  
  
Hearing Kou's words, Oryema's eyes slowly turned back to their normal pitch black. And then he dropped the commander, and looked at him. "Leave this world. If you return, I will come back here and you and your men will pay the price."  
  
Then weak from this out burst of demonic power, Oryema fell to his knees. Kou ran to his friend's side and helped him up. "Come one Oryema. Let's get back to the others."  
  
Kou and Oryema made their way to the tunnel where the others were left at. As they came in to sight of the tunnel, Ichigo, Koishi and Delenn was waiting for them.  
  
"Where is Hara?" Delenn asked with a worry tone.  
  
"He needed some time alone. He'll be with us here in a little bit." Kou replied.  
  
Ichigo then noticed that Oryema was weak and was being helped by Kou. "What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
Kou and Oryema looked at each other then back at the goddesses in front of them. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine; maybe some soothing confert from a woman such as your self will mend wounds."  
  
It took her a second before Ichigo figured out what Oryema was talking about. But when she did, she turned around and walked off. "I think your fine." she said as she walked off.  
  
"Here I'll help him out. You need to rest too Kou." Koishi said as he Helped Oryema to a rock to rest some. As Kou took a seat on an other rock, he looked at the watch Anata had given him. Something was different about it. The hands were spilling like he was winding the watch. But he was not touching it.  
  
"How long have we been here?" Kou asked out loud.  
  
"About a day or so, Why?" Delenn replied.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Kou yelled. "It's the twentieth already and we only been here for a day! Koichi get hold of Yggdrasil. These people are safe now." Kou said as he starred at the watch.  
  
Back on earth it was in fact the twentieth of December. Anata sat in front of the TV in her room. Falling over on to her side, Anata pulled the blanket to her futon close to her. She looked in to the TV. It was filled with static. She didn't care what was on it. Belldandy looked in through a parochially opened door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it all the way.  
  
"Anata dear, that TV has been on for the past week and a half." Belldandy said as she walked in to Anata's room and kneeled next to her daughter.  
  
"I said that I will leave the TV on. And that is what I will do." Anata replied.  
  
"Vary well." Belldandy said to her daughter.  
  
Then she got up and walked out of the room. Just out side Keiichi was waiting. "How is she doing?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Besides barley eating, being depressed and not wanting to do anything. Not so go. Keiichi I'm really worried." Belldandy replied.  
  
Taking his wife in his arms, Keiichi did his best to sooth her worries. "Anata is much like me in this respect. When ever there was the slightest chance that you could be called back home or something would happen to you. I would be like this. She's going to be okay as soon as Kou comes flying through that TV."  
  
T.B.C. 


	19. To get home to be with the one he loves

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
After finding out about the huge time difference between Earth and Ryuten, and Kou sat up on a rock almost pouting.  
  
"Dame.. I need to get back to Anata." Kou said to him self.  
  
He then looked over to the others as Ichigo tried to get hold of Yggdrasil. As she did Kou was not able to hear what was being said, but what ever it was it was not good. Standing up, he jumped and rushed over to the phone that was coming out of Ichigo's computer. Kou then grabbed the phone out of Ichigo's hand.  
  
"Look Peorth, I promised I would be back in time for something important and Yggdrasil it self will not stop me from keeping my promise. So help me Peorth!" Kou yelled over the phone.  
  
The others looked on as Kou lessened to Peorth talk. Then Kou threw the phone back to Ichigo. Placing the phone up to her ear, Ichigo found out what was said. Letting out a sigh, Ichigo hung the phone.  
  
"Peorth said that we are not done here and can't come back." Ichigo said softly.  
  
The others looked at Kou as he walked off out to be alone. Koichi having the feelings she has for Kou and being a friend of Anata. Koichi turned to the others.  
  
"We need to help him." Koichi proclaimed.  
  
"How? I mean this is Yggdrasil we're talking about." Oryema said.  
  
"I know... Look Anata and Kou are both my friends and I don't want to see them unhappy." Koichi replied. "Heck, We are all friends with them. We just can't just sit back and do nothing."  
  
"My mother said that love is the one force that can stand up to Yggdrasil." Delenn stated as she looked over to Hara and then the other looked at him.  
  
"What do you think Hara? You've known Kou longer then all of us." Koichi asked.  
  
"Kou and I have been friends since we were three years old and he as never gone back on his word. And I have met Anata also, and she has great love for Kou. I for one will like to see the both of then happy." Hara said in an almost monotone voice. Then he looked up at Koichi. "What ever you are planning, I'm in."  
  
"Me too." Delenn said.  
  
Then every one looked over at Oryema. Seeing his friends look, he let out a huge sigh. "My mother has always told me that even though my father was a demon he had great love for her. She all ways said that's where I get my.... Romantic ways. They were not married, but they stayed to gather as long as they could before.... Well who I'm I to go against Love. Count me in."  
  
Koichi smiled. "You know Oryema there's hope for you yet."  
  
"Really? Hope for a date. I know this one place on earth that you will just love." Oryema replied.  
  
"Don't get that hopeful." Koichi said then looked over at her sister. "Oh my favorite sister of mine, I need you to do something." Koichi said in just about the sweetest tone she can make.  
  
"What is it? I don't like that tone. When ever you use that tone you want something of me." Ichigo said as she looked at her sister with a questioning look.  
  
"Just hack in to the Yggdrasil main computer that's all." Koichi replied.  
  
"WHAT! Are you telling me that you want me to break just about one of the biggest rules in the whole school? The vary school that gives up the permition the do the things we do?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"Yep." Koichi replied plainly.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Every one besides Koichi falls over anime style.  
  
"What?! You just made at big deal just to go along with it?!" Oryema yelled.  
  
Ichigo only nodded as she opened up the back pack she used to carry her computer in. Oryema stood there looked at as she dug around in the bag.  
  
"Wha'cha getten?" Oryema asked.  
  
Ichigo then pulled out a huge roll of wirers, and connected one end to her computer. "Take this and put the other end in to the fountain over there." She commanded.  
  
"Wait? I thought that water and electricity don't mix." Oryema said as he held the roll of wirers.  
  
"Normally, yes the two don't mix. But since water is the most common element, the water will act as a plug in a way." Ichigo replied as she started to type away. "Go on I need that in the water now."  
  
Back on earth, it was already the twenty third of December. And Anata was still depressed over Kou not being there with her. As she sat there on the couch in a set of sweat pants and shirt, eating some really expensive ice cream, watching some cheesy soap opera and in tears. Belldandy and Urd watched on as Anata sniffed and had another spoon full of ice cream.  
  
"Urd I really don't know what to do? Keiichi has tried to cheer her up, I've tried and still nothing." Belldandy asked.  
  
"I don't know what I can do; this just may be out of my league." Urd confised.  
  
"Surely Urd there must be something?" Belldandy pleaded.  
  
"I can use some of my potions, but that's about it. I mean short of drugging her, I really can do anything. She just has to understand that with Kou being a god and that there maybe times that they will be separated for each other." Urd replied. "But I will go and see if she wants to do any thing."  
  
Walking in to the living room, Urd plopped on to the couch next to her niece. "Hay what's that you're watching?" Urd asked.  
  
"*Sniff* Some soap opera from America.... I don't *Sniff* know, Why?" Anata asked back.  
  
"Why don't you get all cleaned up and help me out with something?" Urd asked.  
  
Anata sniffed again and cleared her eyes and looked over at her aunt. "What is it?"  
  
"I needing some help with some last minute Christmas shopping and I don't know about you but I haven't finished with my shopping." Urd said as she stood up off of the couch.  
  
"Yah there is something's I still need to get..." Anata replied.  
  
"Good now that is settled. We leave in about thirty minutes." Urd said as she walked back out of the living room and back to Belldandy. "See all I can do is help take her mind off of things."  
  
Back on Ryuten, Kou was back on the same rock he started out on, and was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the small foot steps coming up behind him.  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
Hearing the small voice, Kou turned around to see the same little girl that he found when he first came to Ryuten. "Why hello little one. What brings you this far from the others?" Kou asked as he sat back down on the rock this time facing the little girl.  
  
"I heard you yell in to the thing you had to your head. Why are you sad?" the little asked again.  
  
"My boss shill we call her. Is making it hard for me to keep a promise to some one I love vary much." Kou replied. As he watched the little girl climb u on to the same rock he was sitting on. She sat next to Kou still with stuffed bare in her arms.  
  
"Why?" The small girl asked.  
  
"Well she said that my job here is not done yet. That's why." Kou replied.  
  
"But why would your boss want you to break a promise?" the girl asked as she gave Kou a really questioning look.  
  
"Some adults are weird like that, and this adult is the weirdest of them all." Kou answered as he laughed at what he just said.  
  
Just then Kou and the little girl looked over to see Hara walk up to the rock they were sitting on. "What brings you here my friend?" Kou asked.  
  
"Koichi will like to see you." Hara said.  
  
"For what?" Kou asked.  
  
"All she did was asked me to find you." Hara replied.  
  
Kou looked at the little girl and slid off of the rock and looked up at girl. "Well shall we go and see what Koichi wants?" Kou asked with as he held his arms out waiting for the girl to jump down. The girl smiled and hopped down off of the rock in to Kou's arms.  
  
Back at Ichigo and the others, she let out a heavy sight and sat back on the ground. "There I'm in to the system, and have access to the teleportation targeting computer. But since we don't have the power like Yggdrasil we will need to use are own power to do this. But it will all be for nothing if Kou doesn't get here soon."  
  
Just then Hara, Kou and the small girl came in to sight. Koichi then walked up to her friend. "Kou stand on the TV screen there on the ground." Koichi said.  
  
"What's going on?" Kou asked.  
  
"We're sending you back to Anata. Now get your ass on that pad." Koichi said as she started to push Kou over to the TV screen on the ground in the middle of a circle that Hara, Delenn Ichigo and Oryema had formed. With a spot open for Koichi.  
  
After she forced Kou on to the screen, Koichi nodded to her sister. Then Ichigo pushed a button on her computer.  
  
"We can all get kicked out if I think I know what all of you are doing." Kou stated.  
  
"That's why we better get things going before Yggdrasil finds out." Koichi replied.  
  
"Were green, we better get started." Ichigo said to the others.  
  
Then Koichi closed her eyes. "I goddess here by give some of that is mine to the machine that will send Kou to his love." Then a small beam of light shot to Ichigo's computer then the wirers glowed as the power went to the screen that Kou was standing on.  
  
"I God Hara, here by devolve my power to the computer and to send my friend to his beloved." Hara said, and then a beam of energy came out of his chest. Then in to Ichigo's computer, just like what happened to Koichi.  
  
"I Goddess Delenn give to Kou and the computer that will be aiding him on his way back home to his love, some of my power. Use it well." Delenn said, and with the same effect as Hara and Koichi.  
  
As Ichigo did her chant, a power bar started to rise higher and higher on the screen. Then as Ichigo finished her chant the bar raised even higher.  
  
"I God Oryema here by give you my power to go keep love with you at all times." Oryema said.  
  
Then as the power level that was needed was met, a beam of light shot up out of the screen that Kou was standing on. The light covered Kou then as the light shot up in to the sky. There was a flash of light that was even brighter then the beam, and then Kou was gone. Then Oryema, Koichi, Hara, Delenn and Ichigo fell to their knees.  
  
"Do.. you think he made... It?" Oryema asked as he gasped for air.  
  
Koichi looked up in to the sky where the beam was going too. "He made it back to her."  
  
Location: Earth, December 24, 2019. 11:56 pm  
  
Sleeping with her TV on, leaving it on just for him. Anata slept with a sad look on her face. It her Kou was not able to make it. But in the living room the TV was acting funny. Then through air vents in the back of the TV a light can be seen flashing. Then in a great flash from the screen Kou came flying thought the screen. Even with the TV off, the power provided by his friends was enough to make him bust through the glass that he would be normally smashed up against. Rolling over on to his back, Kou was able to see smoke rising from his body. The ride back from Ryuten was a rough one indeed. Then he saw the clock on DVD player. And watched as it went from 11:56 to 11:57. He still had time. Time to get to Anata. Rolling back over on to his stomach, he got up on to his feet and stumbbeled down the hall and to Anata's bedroom door. Slowly he opened the door to find that just like Anata had said she left the TV on just for him. Walking in he knelled down next to his love. Slowly and carefully he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Feeling that someone was there in her room, Anata slowly opened her eyes. There she saw Kou smiling back at her.  
  
"Kou?!" Anata said as she wrapped her arms around Kou and pulled him down with a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I missed you two, and look. Just like I said, I'll be back in time for your Christmas." Kou said as he pointed over to the alarm clock on Anata's desk.  
  
Anata looked over to the alarm clock. She watched as the clock changed over to 12:00am. Kou then got on to Anata's futon, allowing her to rest next to him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Anata asked as she snuggled up against Kou.  
  
"It was a long story. But for now I just want to get some rest." Kou replied.  
  
It was silent for a minute, and then Anata lifted her head and looked at Kou. "Kou?"  
  
"Yes.." Kou replied.  
  
"Mary Christmas." Anata said.  
  
"Mary Christmas, Anata." Kou replied.  
  
And so they fell asleep, holding each other the whole night.  
  
T.B.C. 


	20. Christman day, oh what fun it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
December 25, 2019.  
  
Waking up, Anata looked over to see that Kou was still with her. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. And she noticed something else. He was beaten and bused, like he was in a fight with someone or something.  
  
[Shadow maybe?] Anata thought to her self? "No, if it was that he would have told me." Anata said to her self in a whisper.  
  
She watched as Kou rolled over on to his back and turned his head over, looking at her.  
  
"I would have told you what?" Kou asked half asleep.  
  
"How long were you awake?" Anata asked.  
  
"About a second or two, you?" Kou answered.  
  
"About the same. So are you going to tell me what took you so long?" Anata asked, just dieing to know.  
  
"The time difference was a big one. About twelve hours was about twenty days." Kou replied as he wrapped his arms around Anata bring her closer to him. "And I promise you that I will never be away from you that long ever again."  
  
"Promise?" Anata asked.  
  
Kou nodded and propped him self up with his right arm. "So what do we do for this Christmas of yours?" Kou asked.  
  
"Well we will normally my Auntie Skuld and her family will be knocking on the door about..... Now." Anata replied and just as she did there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn your good." Kou said as he saw Anata get up off of the futon. She grabbed a pull over sweater and put it on. She then turned to Kou.  
  
"Why do you look like you just got the crap beaten out of you?" Anata asked.  
  
"There was some problems when I was gone. I'm fine really." Kou replied. "So is it customary to get up early on this holiday?"  
  
"Yah normally. Come on get up, let's go out there and open some presents." Anata replied.  
  
Kou let out a moan as he tried to get up, but he was still feeling whipped out from every thing. Trying to get up again Kou only fell back on to his back with a thud. Hearing the thud from behind her Anata turned to see what it was. There she saw Kou there on the floor.  
  
"So you're feeling fine, are we?" Anata asked.  
  
"Maybe that I stretched that just a bit." Kou said with a chuckle.  
  
"Here let me help you." Anata said as she reached for Kou. Kou took her hand and pulled her down on top of him. They looked right in to their eyes.  
  
"So was this just a ploy?" Anata asked as she giggled.  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to have another moment with you before we go on out there." Kou answered.  
  
In the living room, Skuld and her family was just getting settled. Taking a cup of tea that was offered by her sister.  
  
"Skuld? Why is Sentaro half asleep?" Belldandy asked as she looked over to Sentaro who was out cold with his mouth wide open.  
  
"He just had to put together a new mountain bike we got for Matagu." Skuld replied with a mater of fact tone.  
  
"But putting a bike to gather should have been easy for him." Belldandy stated. Then she took another sip of her own tea.  
  
"The bike itself was put together really fast. But it was these desk breaks that were giving him some trouble. I told him to talk to Keiichi but he wanted to do it him self." Skuld answered.  
  
"I see." Belldandy said as he looked over at Matagu, who was out side riding his new bike out in the back yard.  
  
"Kou got home last night." Belldandy said.  
  
"Really? I bet Anata is feeling better now?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I don't know. They haven't come out of her room yet this morning." Belldandy replied.  
  
"What? And you and Keiichi are okay with that? I mean.... You know what if." Skuld said in almost a whisper.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
Skuld and Belldandy turned to look to see how it was. There stood Anata and Kou. "Auntie Skuld?"  
  
"Good morning you two sleepy heads, did I wake you?" Skuld replied as she laughed nervously.  
  
"No. We were already up." Anata replied. "Marry Christmas, Auntie Skuld, Uncle Sentaro."  
  
Sentaro let out a moan to reply to Anata. Then Anata sat next to her mother and gave her a hug. "Mom, Where's dad?" Anata asked.  
  
"All he said is that he needed to take care of something." Belldandy said.  
  
Mean while, across town, Keiichi was once again at whirlwind waiting for Chihiro.  
  
"Kei, it's early. Do you need it now?" Chihiro asked as she scratched her head and let out a yawn.  
  
"Yes, its the last thing I need to fix her bike. Come on Chihiro." Keiichi said.  
  
"Yah, yah one sec. what was it again?" Chihiro asked as she started in to the store room of Whirlwind.  
  
"The engine to a K1000.... Why I K1000? Don't you need a one to a K1?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"The K1000 engine is the only one that will fit with the mountings of a K1. And since Anata's wreak I can't find a K1 Engine." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Okay one sec." Chihiro said as she went in to the back.  
  
Keiichi stood there for a minute or two before Chihiro came back. "We have it. When do you want to pick it up?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"I'll come back and get it some time this week. But I'll just take the papers for it." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Okay here you go that will be 90,000 yen." Chihiro said.  
  
As Keiichi reached of his wallet he let out a moan. But any thing for his daughter.  
  
About an hour later, Keiichi walked in to the temple. And was met by his daughter. "God morning sweetie, I've got your present right here." Keiichi said as he handed Anata a peace of folded paper.  
  
"What is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"Open it and find out." Keiichi said with a smile.  
  
Opening the folded peace of paper, Anata started to read it. Her eyes widened. "Thank you dad. When do I get it?"  
  
"Next week. I just need to pick it up. And you and I can put it in to the mountings." Keiichi said.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see everything hasn't started yet with out me."  
  
Hearing the voice from behind then, there was Urd with two great big bottles of sake.  
  
"Aunt Urd!" Anata said as she rushed and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well I see your feeling better, take it that Kou's back." Urd said, and as soon as she said that Kou walked around the corner. "What took you so long, Anata here was all depressed about you being gone." Urd said as she walked in to the temple and handed Kou one of the two bottles of sake.  
  
As every one opened presents, Keiichi had on the sweater that Belldandy had knitted to him for their first Christmas. Urd sat there with a bottle of vary rare sake, some 100 years old. And every one sat with the gifts around them.  
  
"Well Anata I have something for you." Kou said.  
  
Reaching in to his robes he pulled out the small box. Anata just looked at it and looked back at Kou.  
  
"What is it.... Kou is this why....." Before Anata could finish Kou opened the small box. And there was the same cross necklace, that she remembered looking at.  
  
"Is this why you took that job?" Anata asked.  
  
Kou only took the necklace out of the box and undid the clasps and put the necklace around Anata's neck.  
  
"Yes, that really belongs to you." Kou said, but before he knew it, Anata had wrapped her arms around him with a bone crushing hug. That made him loses his balance on the edge of the couch, sending the both of them crashing to the floor.  
  
"Kou. Yu was right. You are a keeper." Anata said before giving Kou a Kiss that would put all others they had shared in the past to shame. Anata's parent's watched for a moment before Keiichi coughed.  
  
"Break it up you two." Keiichi said.  
  
"No kidding. Get a room you two." Matagu piped in.  
  
Blushing, Anata got up off of Kou and helped him up. Just as they got up the door bell went off.  
  
"I'll get it" Matagu said as he walked on over to the front door.  
  
When he opened the door, Matagu found five people looking down at him. The eight year old looked back up at them. Then one of the three girls leaned in to Matagu and smiled.  
  
"Hello there cutie, is Anata and Kou about?" the girl asked.  
  
Matagu took note of the God and Goddess symbols on their heads and figured that they were friends from Anata and Kou's school.  
  
"ANATA! KOU SOMEONES AT THE DOOR FOR YOU TWO!!!" Matagu yelled.  
  
Peeking their head around the corner from the living room, Anata saw it was one of her friends and went to greet her and the others that she knew. Kou on the other hand was trying to figure out why they were there.  
  
"Koichi? What are you doing here?" Anata asked.  
  
"We just got back from the mission. And we wanted to check up on Kou and see if he made it back all right." Koichi replied.  
  
"I made it back okay. But what about you? I mean what happened when Peorth found out?" Kou asked.  
  
"We told her that it was our idea about sending you back. But no need to worry about that, I do believe it's customary to bring a gift on this day." Hara said as he held out a bottle of booze.  
  
Then Anata got the idea... "Mom!" Anata called to her mother.  
  
Hearing Anata calling for her, Belldandy walked to the front door. "Yes dear." Belldandy said as she was met by several young gods and goddesses kneeling when she walked to the door. "Oh my.... All of you needn't do that."  
  
"Mom Do you think they can join us for dinner and the parity?" Anata asked.  
  
Belldandy being the person she is, just smiled and looked at the young gods and goddesses at her door. "Come in all of you. Join us."  
  
"Thank you my lady." Hara said as he walked past Belldandy.  
  
"Anata I have so much to tell you. You should've seen Kou. He was amazing." Koichi said as she gave Anata a hug and winked at Kou.  
  
"Kou, if I get busted because of this stunt, you will answer to me." Ichigo said as she passed Kou. Who only scratched the back of his head?  
  
Oryema tossed a peace of planet to Kou. Catching it, Kou gave Oryema a questioning look. "What is this?" Kou asked.  
  
"Mistletoe. You'll need it later on. Just trust me." Oryema said as he gave Kou a grin. "Now where is lady Urd. I know she has some good booze."  
  
Kou looked over at Anata and gave her a questioning look. He didn't need to say a word. Anata just whispered in to Kou's ear telling what it's used for. When she was done Kou blushed some more. "I think Oryema is right. We'll be using this later."  
  
Then Delenn pulled on Kou's robe. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you made it back."  
  
"Thank you Delenn." Kou said.  
  
Several more hours passed. And dinner was over with and, the party was in full swing. Urd and Oryema were singing drunkenly. Both with a bottle of booze in their hand. Delenn, Matagu and Ichigo sat playing some game on the playstation. Belldandy and Keiichi were trying to keep the two drunks from trashing the temple and making sure that Oryema and Urd didn't do anything. Skuld and Sentaro were off at the corner of the living room having a little moment of their own. Anata and Kou had slipped out the back door for some alone time. Anata sat in the lower step and Kou sat on the step just about the one that Anata was on. He wrapped his arms around her to shield his love from the cold. Anata could smell the slight hint of booze on Kou and smiled.  
  
"I see Aunt Urd talked you in to a drink or two." Anata said.  
  
"More like three or four." Kou replied with a smile. "I'll live."  
  
Anata pulled his arms closer to her body. "Koichi told me what you did. Why didn't you tell me what had happened?" Anata asked.  
  
"Fighting is something that I really don't enjoy doing, let alone talking about it." Kou replied.  
  
"That was a good thing you did. For those people." Anata said as she looked back and up at Kou. "And you need some type of award."  
  
"Being here with you is award enough." Kou said.  
  
"I want to give you something..." With that Anata got up and turned around. Before Kou knew it, Anata was kissing him again and was just like the one earlier that same day. Slowly falling back, Anata found her self on top of Kou again. As soon as she was done, she rested her head on Kou's chest and grasped him keeping herself close to him.  
  
"Promise me that you won't be gone that long ever again and, you will never do something that stupid." Anata said.  
  
"I promise you that I will never be away from you like that again, but doing something stupid? I will defend those that are weak and need help. And I will fight for you and stand up for you with last ounce of my strength." Kou said. Then he again wrapped his arms around Anata. "But I will never leave you, not for any reason."  
  
End of Episode II.  
  
Preview for Episode III.  
  
MIHI CURUA FUTURI (I cry for the future) A week after Tanabata, the Shadow forces has came to or little corner of the galaxy. And their numbering in the tens of thousands, and it's up to the Anata, Kou and the others to stop them. Epic battles, heaven and hell join forces. One chance.. hell there is only one chance to defeat the shadow. Can Anata fight on her own? Can she and Kou find happiness? Will the earth be saved? Check it out on Episode III: MIHI CURUA FUTURI 


	21. MIHI CURURA FITURI

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Please note this is taking place after 'Split Worlds'.  
  
Episode III, Chapter I. MIHI CURUA FUTURI  
  
A/N: This is the last of the Goddess of the Earth stories. And some things are a bit different. There may be some situations that are questionable. And some crud langue is used. Even some adult situations (NOT HENTI), reader discursion maybe advised.  
  
Standing in front of the huge gate that allowed the tens of thousands of shadows to come to Earth; scanning the line of shadows. Anata started to hear the sounds of the battle taking place at the other end of town. She knew that right then and there that Kou, her mother, father and Aunts were in the mist of that battle. A battle that evolved Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses. Even some humans fought to defend Earth. Looking back at the gate, Anata saw that there where some hundred shadows standing guard.  
  
"Looks like this is it.." Anata said to her self as she started to walk to the gate. With a new battle suite made by her aunt Skuld, Anata took the helmet she held in her hand and put it on to the sealing ring that made her suite air tight.  
  
As she walked ever closer to her destiny, to what she knew what needed to be done. She started to think back to before all this started. Reaching in to a small pocket, Anata pulled out a battle cross allowing it to extend. But the memory of what happened before this evil came to earth.  
  
= = = = Flashback to one week ago = = = =  
  
Walking through a small town called Ota. The Morisato house hold had came here for the Tanabata festivities. Urd and Skuld were unable to join them for the trip to Ota, so it just left Anata, Kou, Belldandy and Keiichi. Both Anata and Belldandy wore a Kimono. That just only made them look even more beautiful. And as for Keiichi and Kou.... Well their trying to take care of their noses.  
  
"What's taking you to so long? There's so much to do here?" Anata said as she turned around to find out why Kou and her father sere lagging behind.  
  
There she found Kou and Keiichi both with kleenx stuffed up their noises, blocking the bleeding that was taking place.  
  
"Are you kidding? My noise won't stop bleeding." Kou said, as he pointed to his noise.  
  
Seeing Kou with the kleenx up his noise, Anata had to turn back around so not to laugh at Kou.  
  
"Why don't we stay over night so we may watch the fire works. We can stay in an inn that's just up the street." Belldandy said as she looked over at Keiichi.  
  
Thinking about it for a second, Keiichi looks at Belldandy. "That sounds like a good idea, but we better get that room at the inn here soon. The family size rooms will go out fast."  
  
"Umm... I can get my own room." Kou said not wanting to be a burden.  
  
"No problem. Don't worry about it Kou." Keiichi replied.  
  
"I happen to know that rooms that size are rather expensive." Kou stated.  
  
Keiichi then looked over at Belldandy and Anata looking for some thing from them, But Belldandy only smiled and nodded. Both Anata and Belldandy knew that Kou was the type of person that once his mind is set there is no changing it. But what Anata wanted to know is why he wanted his own room.  
  
"All right, Kou if that's what you want to do." Keiichi said.  
  
As they walked on to the inn, Anata walked along side Kou. As he parents walked up ahead.  
  
"So, what's with this getting your own room?" Anata asked.  
  
"I simply don't with to be a burden, that's all." Kou replied.  
  
"Kou, you know you've never been a burden to my parents. In matter of fact I think they really like having you around." Anata replied.  
  
"I know." Kou said.  
  
As they walked some more, Anata started to think. "Say Kou? What do you think are my chances of my mom and dad letting me stay with you?" Anata asked as she gave a little wink.  
  
Thinking for a moment; Kou rubbed his chin. Then looked at Anata. "About as much of a chance of your Aunt Urd going a whole day sober." Kou replied.  
  
"Oh you think that uh? Just you watch." Anata said as he walked up ahead to her mother. "Mom, can I ask you something. Alone." Anata asked.  
  
Keiichi knew that the only time that Anata would ask to talk to her mother alone it was one of two things. One she really needed something. Or she was having some girl problems. Sometimes both. And Keiichi along time ago decided that not knowing what was going is sometimes the best for him.  
  
Keiichi and Kou watched as Anata and Belldandy walked up ahead. Then Keiichi looked over at Kou. "You know what that's all about?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Trust me. You don't want to know." Kou replied. And that just reamped Keiichi's rule that sometimes not knowing is the best.  
  
Up ahead, and once out of ear shot from Kou and Keiichi Anata looked up to her mother. "Mom I need to ask you something." Anata said with a hint of a blush coming across her face. Belldandy and started to feel that Anata was embarrassed about something. Then it hit her.  
  
"Anata Dear, don't you remember. Goddesses don't need to worry about that sort of thing. That's why your father and I had your aunt Megumi explain that to you. But if you need some money to get some things to deal with your little issue here you go." Belldandy said as she was about to start to dig around her hand bag.  
  
Anata stood there looking at her mother. Trying to figure out what she was going on about. Then it hit her, just like a ton of bricks crashing on her head. "WHAT? NO! That was last week. What I was going to ask you is what do you think about me staying with Kou?" Anata asked as she was now fifty shads of red.  
  
Belldandy was just about to give her answer but Anata said. "Think about is mom, when was the last time you and dad had any type of alone time."  
  
Anata has know for years that her parents were doing when ever her father would hand her a couple thousand yen and said to stay the night at her Auntie Skuld's place or at aunt Megumi's.  
  
Belldandy looked over at Keiichi and gave a smile, and then she looked back at Anata. "You've been around your aunt Urd for too long. But I still need to talk to your father."  
  
Keiichi waved at Belldandy and looked at Kou. "Are you sure that I don't want to know?"  
  
"Absolutely." Kou replied.  
  
Walking back to Kou and Keiichi. Belldandy took Keiichi's hand and started again along their way to the inn. Anata on the other hand hugged Kou's arm and started to fallow her parents.  
  
"What did your mom say?" Kou asked.  
  
"She said that she'll talk to my dad." Anata replied. Just then her father looked back then back at her mother.  
  
"See I told you that she'll talk to him." Anata said.  
  
= = = = = = Back to the present = = = = = =  
  
The some three hundred yards away from the gate, Anata started to walk past what was the remains of the Japanese defince force. She walked past the burnt out shells of tanks and skeletons of solders. Anata said a silent prayer for the dead as she walked through the battle field. With each step dust and ash lifted up off the ground. She then came to a line of tanks that too were burnt out. Then there was a clearing that stretched for another two hundred and fifty yards. Then there was the gate along with some thousand shadows standing there waiting for her. Then several of the shadows started to march towards her.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback one week ago = = = = = =  
  
Standing there at the lobby of the inn, Anata and Belldandy waited as Keiichi and Kou went about getting a room. When Keiichi was done he turned to Anata.  
  
"Anata I want to talk to you for a moment." Keiichi said.  
  
"Umm... Okay dad." Anata said sounding just a bit worried.  
  
"Belldandy, Kou we'll meet you two here in just a little bit." Keiichi said as he and Anata walked out of the inn lobby.  
  
Once out of the inn, Keiichi looked over at Anata. "You want something to drink?"  
  
"Yah, I guess." Anata replied still not knowing what was running through her father's head. But what ever it was it was something big.  
  
Fallowing her father to a small restraint with an out side seating area. As they found a spot to sit at, Keiichi started to walk over to where he can order something. "What do you want to drink?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Some pineapple juice would be nice." Anata replied.  
  
She watched as her father walked up to the counter and orders their drinks then he came back with the drinks.  
  
"Here you go." Keiichi said as he handed Anata her drink.  
  
Taking a sip through the straw Anata gave her father a questioning look. "So what's this about?"  
  
"So I take it that you and Kou are going to share a room?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I take it that mom talked to you?" Anata asked another question.  
  
"She and I talked, and I'm going along with it. Because I know that you two won't do anything that you won't regret later on. If you get my drift." Keiichi said as he took his drink and took a drink.  
  
"Thanks dad.... But that's not the real reason you wanted to talk to me is it?" Anata asked, and then she took another sip of her drink.  
  
Keiichi then reached for his pocket and pulled out an envelope; placing it on the table Anata looked at it and back up at her father.  
  
"What is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"That would be the results of you entrance exam. I haven't opened it. I thought that you might want to check it out." Keiichi said.  
  
Anata picked up the envelope and opened it. There was the test score. Her eyes light up, there it was a ninety one percent. And the list of schools that she can attend. "OH MY GOD!!! I passed. Check it out!!!" Anata said as she jumped up out of her seat and hugged her father.  
  
"Why did you keep this until now?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well I thought it was as good as time as any. Come on lets go back to your mother and Kou." Keiichi said as he got another hug from Anata.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback to the present = = = = = =  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Anata waited for the shadows that were walking up to her to reach her. Clasping the battle cross with both hands, she looks up to the lead shadow.  
  
"You know why I'm here. Let me pass or it will be the end of you." Anata said.  
  
The monster didn't say a word. All it did was raise its dark hand, and formed it in to some type of weapon. And pointed it right at Anata. Before she knew it there was a light forming in side of the weapon. Jumping out of the way just in time to see a bolt of energy being fired, a plume of dust is launched up in to the air. When the dust cleared, it reviled a creator in the ground. The monster looked at the damage. There was no Anata. Then a bolt of lighting was fired form the air. Making the shadow monster turn to stone and shatter. The remaining shadows looked up and saw Anata there in mid-air. Raising their weapons they opened fire on the young goddess.  
Doing some aerial acrobatics, she dodged the bolt being fired at her and forced her self to the ground as fast and as hard as she can. Planting the end of her staff in to the head of the closest monster; turning it to stone also and shattering it all at the same time. When she hit the ground, in one swift movement she swung her battle cross in to the chest of the monster to her left and spun around knocking the monster to her right in the side of its head. When her movements were finished, she stood there with the cross resting up on her shoulder. And its blue orb faded. Noticing this Anata looks at, and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"That would be now good to me now." Anata said to her self as she walked up to the gate.  
  
Stepping just a foot in front of the gate, Anata takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. And took a step in to the gate, as she did she could feel something pulling at her. But when she opened her eyes. There was nothing but black. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her. If it wasn't for the helmet she had on with its light. She wouldn't even know if she had her eyes open in the first place. As she traveled through the gate she started to replay the night at the inn just a week ago.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback one week ago = = = = = =  
  
After the fire works, every one went to their rooms at the inn. Anata had went to take a nice hot bath at the inn's outdoor hot spring. About an hour later she had returned in a robe. When she entered her and Kou's room she stretched and looked over to Kou.  
  
"Ahhhhh, nothing like a nice hot bath after a long day, right Kou?" Anata said.  
  
Laying on his futon, with his hands under his head. Stretching, he looks over at Anata. "It is rather relaxing." Kou replied.  
  
Anata and Kou had known each other for just short of a year. And the whole time Kou has kept his long unruly hair, but just about three days ago he had it cut. To a normal, normal human length, now that it's short. It's still unruly, almost like it has a mind of its own.  
  
"What?" Kou asked as he sat up some giving Anata a questioning look. "What's with the funny look?"  
  
"What... Umm nothing just thinking." Anata replied as she sat down next to Kou. As he went back to laying on his futon.  
  
"Sooooooo, have you picked out what school you're going to?" Kou asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"I just got the test scores today. I still have some time before I need to pick one." Anata replied as she stretched out on the floor her self. Then she propped her head up with her hand.  
  
"True, but I've heard that the good schools fill up really fast." Kou replied as he rolled on to his side so he can face Anata.  
  
"Well you should have heard my dad after he read what schools will take me. He was like. Why don't you go to NIT like your old man?" Anata said mocking her father.  
  
"Why don't you go that school? It will be somewhat cheap. You will be able to live right there with you parents." Kou said with a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I don't know. I've always wanted to have an apartment when I get old enough. With two more years before I can be able to move out." Anata said as she rested her head on to the pillow. "Can you see it Kou. You and I having a place, and we keep on going to our classes at rather Yggdrasil or at a collage here on earth."  
  
Anata then rolled over so she can bring her arms around Kou and snuggle up against him.  
  
"I can see that. It almost sounds like your parents story, don't you think?" Kou said with a hint of a chuckle.  
  
"No. My Aunt Urd told me their story, and I can tell you this. In our relationship, we're not no where as shy as that were. That's at lest according to my Aunt Urd."  
  
"Well back to that thought about us having our own place...... I don't think that we wouldn't get any studying done." Kou said trying to hide his blush when he realized how him and Anata were.  
  
It took Anata a second or two to figure what Kou had meant by that. Then it hit her. Sitting up she nudged Kou in the side. "Naughty, naughty Kou. You have such a bad mind."  
  
"What? You are the one that had such a thought." Kou replied  
  
"Bull shit." Anata said, and then she leaned over Kou. "But I on the other hand am having a vary naught thought."  
  
Leaning closer to him, they met in a passionate kiss that would put all others that was shared in the past to shame. Then before Anata knew it, Kou had rolled and had Anata pinned underneath him. "You are a naughty one."  
  
Then before he knew it, Anata used a little of her powers to roll her self and Kou back around so she was pinning Kou to the ground, so she was strateling him and holding his arms down to the ground. Kou looked up in to Anata's brown eyes. "I think that's cheating." Kou said softly.  
  
Across the inn, Keiichi had fallen fast asleep. Leaving Belldandy to stare up at the ceiling. Being kept awake by the over wealming waves of emption that was coming from her daughter at the other end of the Inn. Months before Anata was born, Belldandy had always felt the emotions of her daughter. At first it was a burden to decipher whose emotions were coming form who. Or it was like some one blasting a bullhorn in to her head twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. This connection was best described as mother's intuition on overdrive. And as Anata got older, this connection became useful during some rocky times.  
Sitting up in the futon, Belldandy held her hands to her chest. The emotions were almost to the point that it was unbearable. Getting up Belldandy forced her self to the small kitchenette and got her self a glass of water. Almost chugging the glass go water, Belldandy placed the glass back down on to the counter and placed both hands up in the wall and leaned against it. Belldandy was sweating buckets. She knew what was going on, and battled with the thought of interrupting them. As she thought this over some more, Belldandy got her self another glass of water and started to drink it. When she was about half way done with the glass, the emotions started subside.  
  
Once asleep, Anata had found her self in a place that was smoky. There was no detail, nothing but the sound of wind blowing. Then the smoke cleared and a figure of someone could be seen. Anata couldn't make out who the person was, but one thing was for sure. The person was a woman. Anata then saw as a set of red eyes flashed. And the woman zoomed up close to Anata. Anata froze with fear. It was her looking back. But something was different about this girl that was in front of her. This Anata was evil, with her black lightning. Jerking her self back awake, Anata found her self in a clod sweat. As she regained her breath, Anata pulled the blanket along with Kou's arm up closer to her and slowly drifter back to sleep. Dismissing the dream as nothing more then a dream.  
  
The next day, the sun light crept across the room, when it reached Anata's face, she could feel the light warming her face. Smiling she turned her head so she can look at Kou. Who had his arms around her, intent to not letting her go. She smiled some more as she took her hand and started to play with his hair. Turning the rest of her body, she watched as Kou started to fight back his own smile. But his fight was invane.  
  
"Good morning." Kou said as he pulled Anata closer to him.  
  
"Morning." Anata replied.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback to the present = = = = = =  
  
Still in the black void, Anata smiled as she remembered that morning. Then there was a flash of white light and seconds later she was thrown from the gate in to another world. Sitting up on the hard desert ground, Anata looked around to find she was in a world that was in an ever lasting night. Standing up she started to walk up to where she felt something calling her.  
  
"According to Peorth, the last time any one from Yggdrasil was here. Was some ten thousand years ago. And that person barely made it back out." Anata said to her self as she climbed up a small mound of dirt. "And her reported to my grandfather that there are these rocks that take a form the mind of the intruder. I just better be careful."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Now in the shadow realm, Anata must find what is making all this happen. As she searches, Anata reminisces about the events that took place before the shadows came to earth. As she dose she's not paying any attention to what she walking by and runs in to her first rock shifter. 


	22. MIHI CURURA FITURI Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
A/N: I know that the last chapter was a bit odd. So you will just need to trust me when I say that it will make more since as the story goes on. But before I go in to the next chapter I've put together a list of music that inspired a lot of the 'Goddess of the Earth' Stories. So if you don't have these CD's go and get them, they're great.  
  
= = = = = Music for Episode one. (Chapters 1-10) = = = = =  
  
Earth, from the original soundtrack to Gladiator. This is used as the opening theme if it was ever a real show. Otherworld, from the original soundtrack to Final Fantasy X. I like this peace for music for the part where Kou and the first shadow go head to head. And it kicks ass. Suteki da Ne, also from the original soundtrack to Final Fantasy X. I would like something like this for the ending of chapter ten. I just think it goes with it. The Dragon Boy, from the original soundtrack to Spirited Away. This is what came to mind when I typed the part where Kou is in the back yard swinging his staff around and Anata sees him. Destiny, from the original soundtrack to X. I just thought that that peace of music goes good with the part where Anata is on her bike on her way to the mall for the final battle. A sai en i, from the original soundtrack to macross plus. This is where Ryoka looks like she is about to win the fight between her and Anata. Armitage duel-matrix theme, from the original soundtrack to Armitage duel- matrix. I that this would be okay for when Anata removes her point limiter. Inuyasha #'s 23-25. From the original soundtrack to Inuyasha V.2. These three peaces are inspired parts with some Anata and Kou fluff.  
  
= = = = = Music for Episode two. (Chapters 11-20) = = = = = =  
  
Main title 1st season, from the Babylon 5 original Soundtrack. To be honest I just thought that it went with what I was going to go for. Peaceful daily living, from the original Soundtrack to X. It just makes things seem there's nothing going on. Just like the title says. Parting, from the original Soundtrack to Macross the movie 2. I thought that it was fitting for when Kou leaves to go on that mission. Homage for Inuyasha (Piano Solo), from the original Soundtrack to Inuyasha V.2. If anyone has this, I don't know about you but it's just sad. And I like it. Dance of curse II, from the original Soundtrack to Escaflowne the movie. This I think goes good when Oryema starts to lose to his demon side. Main title, to the original Soundtrack to mobile suit Gundam, Char's counterattack. This just sounds good no matter what, it gives a since of a great battle. Ring of promise, from the original Soundtrack to Ah! My Goddess. When I lessened to this peace, the part where Kou gets back home to the temple. And it just went with the whole part. Ties in the past, again from the original Soundtrack to Ah! My Goddess. This just sounded perfect for the part when Kou and Anata were reunited. Congratulations! From the original Soundtrack to Ah! My Goddess. It's an Ah! My goddess story, it just wouldn't be right if Congratulations! Was not on there. You know if my dream of these stories I have here ever become animated.  
  
I do have music that inspired Episode three, but I don't want to give away anything that will be happening. So that list of music will be posted along with the last chapter. Well now that's I've killed some time. How bout I get on with the story? Here we go!  
  
MIHI CURUA FUTURI, Chapter II.  
  
Walking through the desert waist lands of the shadow realm, Anata comes too a rather steep hill. Taking a deep breath she starts to climb up the incline.  
  
"Well, it's better then coming across those rock things." Anata said to her self as she climbed the hill. When she reached the top, Anata stood there for a second and simply dropped to her knees.  
  
"Awww Hell!!!!!" Anata yelled. "This cant be happening to me!"  
  
There on the other side of the hill was a field of rocks that stood about as high as Anata. Standing back up, Anata stated back on her journey. There was no way around these rocks. But through them.  
  
"Me and my big mouth.... Stupid shadow realm.... Just trying to piss me off more are you!!!!!" Anata yelled, her voice seeming to echo in the field of rock. As she walked on she placed a hand on one of the rocks... bad idea. Hearing the rock start to shift around, Anata stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oops."  
  
= = = = = = Flashback one week ago = = = = = =  
  
The drive back to Nekomi was quite. Keiichi sat as drove the Lancer, as Belldandy just starred out the passenger side window. Fighting to talk to Anata about what she felt last night. If she did she didn't know about talking about it. As Belldandy contemplated that, Anata and Kou sat in the back. Kou had fallen asleep just about as fast as they left the small town of Ota. They had found out on the trip there that as a passenger in the back seat Kou would fall fast asleep and just about dead to what ever is going around him. Anata on the other hand just looked out the window thinking about the night before. She asked her self, did she regret what happened? And a mental image of a big hell no sign would pop in to her head. And she knew that Kou didn't regret it, because he would have felt guilt all that morning. And even now he would be feeling guilty. For some time she had thought about doing that, and had been prepared just in case; But according to the story her Aunt Urd had told her. During one of her drunken rants, her father was also prepared and still here she was. All because of a different set or rules. And if that same set of rules applied to her then what done is done. But then again since she is half human that vary same set of rules that applied to her mother may have just been dropped kicked right out the window. Feeling her stomach, Anata was starting to get hungry, and she needed to use the bath room.  
  
"Dad I don't suppose we can stop. I'm getting hungry and I kind of need to go to the bath room." Anata asked as she leaned forward to the front of the car.  
  
"You know, I can use a pit stop my self. There's a town coming up here in about fourteen miles or so. Do you think you can hold out until them?" Keiichi asked as he glanced back at her.  
  
"Sure." Anata said then sat back in her seat. Just as she was about to lean back she found that Kou had shifted in his sleep and his head was where back would have been at. Letting out a sigh, Anata turned around and moved Kou's upper body back to where he was sitting up. It was almost funny to her. She could have pulled out come make up and put it all over his face as he slept, and he wouldn't know a thing. He would wake up when we would stop to eat and he would go about like nothing was wrong. This idea was kicked around for a second, but she didn't go through with it. It would have been too funny, almost to the point where it would have been wrong.  
  
As the pulled in to the town, there were fast able to find a place to eat. Feeling the car come to a stop, Kou woke up and looked around.  
  
"This is not Nekomi? Where are we?" Kou asked as he stretched the back of his head.  
  
"Na, Just some town in the middle of no where." Anata answered.  
  
Belldandy still remained silent. She was still fighting if she should talk to Anata or just let it be. But more she thought about it the more the protective mother she was known to be at times would start to surface. And when that happens, all rational thought goes right out the window.  
  
Parking the car, everyone piled out and filed in to the restraint. Once inside, Anata then searched out the bathroom. Then the door was heard closing, Belldandy turned to Keiichi.  
  
"Keiichi dear, if they have it. I would just like some tea please." Belldandy said.  
  
"Umm... Okay. " Keiichi replied as he watched Belldandy walk in to the bath room.  
  
Once in the bath room, Belldandy went over to the sink and started to run the water. Cupping her hands, she filled them up with the cool water and splashed the liquid up on to her face. Doing this a couple times, she heard the stall open up and Anata walked up to the sink beside her.  
  
"Much better." Anata said as she washed her hands.  
  
Then right then and there, Belldandy turned to face Anata. "I know about last night." Belldandy simply said.  
  
Anata froze there in her spot. "What are you talking about?" Anata asked trying to act like it was nothing.  
  
"I know about you and Kou." Belldandy said again.  
  
"Wha... What? Mom?! I umm that is... You see..... Wait? Were you spying on me?" Anata said.  
  
Belldandy only shook her head. "No, you see the emotional bond a mother and her child share is a strong one. But for you and I that bond is a link. Unlike with you father I can shut off that connection. Our connection is a permanent one."  
  
"You mean that you sinced the whole thing? Why didn't you say anything about this bond? Mom this is almost as mad as reading someone's minds with out telling them." Anata said, and with that she stormed out of the bath room.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback to the present = = = = = =  
  
Taking a step back, Anata watched as the rock shifter started to morph its self in to the one person she was thinking about just as she touched the rock. The shifter was a dark gray, and with vary little detail but what it did offer in detail, Anata was able to tell who the rock shifter and changed to. There in front of her was a stone version of her mother. Its head slowly turned to Anata.  
  
"The bond between a mother and her chills is a strong one. But for you and I that bond is a link." The stone Belldandy said with out moving her mouth.  
  
Then the stone Belldandy started to walk tourds Anata. "Stay away from me.." Anata said as she stepped back again.  
  
Before Anata could react, the stone Belldandy rushed her and wrapped her arms around Anata in to a bone crushing hug.  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anata yelled out in pain. As the stone Belldandy hugged her harder and harder, Anata stated to feel to hear her bones cracking. "Noooo!!! That hurts!!!! STOP IT!!!" Anata yelled.  
  
The stone Belldandy only smiled as she squeezed even harder. Getting desperate, Anata started to bang her head in to the stone. Even with the helmet on, each blow she delt was still felt in side the helmet. Delivering one last blow before she started to pass out, Anata used all her strength and rammed her head right in to the forehead of the stone Belldandy, chipping a small peace of stone off. Dropping Anata, the stone Belldandy rubbed her forehead. As she did, Anata stood up and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Pest"  
  
"What?" Anata asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Pest, you were nothing then an accident." The stone Belldandy said as she lifted Anata up by the neck.  
  
Anata watched as a stone fist coming at her. Punching Anata in the chest, she went flying across the ground. And in to an other standing rock. The impact sent dirt and dust shooting up in to the air. As the dust lingered in the air the stone Belldandy walked over to where Anata had landed.  
  
"Come out little one. And do as your mother says." The stone Belldandy said.  
  
Then through the dust, a force bolt is fired. Blasting off an arm of the stone Belldandy; looking in the direction the force bolt was fired from. The stone Belldandy didn't even have time to react. Anata flew through the dust, ramming her mother's stone look alike right in to another standing rock. Shattering both the look alike and the standing rock, more dust and dirt went shooting up in the air. When the dust settled to revile Anata laying there on the ground with a light layer of duster covering her. Slowly moving her arm she brushed her dust off of the visor to her helmet. Sitting up Anata let out a sigh....  
  
"If this is what it's going to be like with those Rock shifter things, I don't know how much I can take." Anata said to her self, and then she stood up and started to walk on to where ever this driving force was taking her too.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback One Week Ago = = = = = =  
  
Everyone sat at the booth, and the air was thick with tentchen. Keiichi and Kou sat there not knowing what's going on.... Well Kou had a clue. Some what.  
  
"Anata you barley touched your fries." Keiichi stated as he reached over to picked up a fry that was in front of Anata.  
  
"Anata is something on your mind?" Keiichi foolishly asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that someone here knows." Anata said as she glared up at her mother.  
  
"Okay..." Both Kou and Keiichi said in unison. "What's going on?" Keiichi asked Belldandy.  
  
"Anata and I are having a disagreement. That is all." Belldandy replied calmly.  
  
"About?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"If it's wrong to read peoples emotions with out letting them know." Anata replied before her mother could.  
  
"There isn't, if you can't do anything about it. Now stop this none since." Belldandy said.  
  
"What? None since? Okay how bout this?" Anata said then she looked right in to her mother's eyes.  
  
"Why I never!" Belldandy said as she placed her glass on to the table.  
  
"Uh ha, thought so." Anata said as she stood up and walked out of the restraint.  
  
"Did you get all that Kou?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I have a clue... I'll talk to her." Kou said as he too got up.  
  
Once out side, Kou looked around and saw Anata sitting on a low brick wall only about to someone's knees. Stepping over the low brick Kou sat down next to Anata.  
  
"What was that about... Or do I really need to ask?" Kou asked.  
  
All her got was silence, from Anata. "Well what ever it is between you and your mother I'm sure that it's a simple misunderstanding...."  
  
"My mother knows." Anata stated. Making Kou stop his rambbeling.  
  
"Say again?" Kou asked, not really sure what Anata had just said.  
  
Anata then looked right at Kou. "Mt mother knows about last night. All about it, and apparently she has always know about my emotional state ever since before I was born. And to top it off, she just now tells me about this little link we share."  
  
"Was that it?" Kou asked.  
  
Anata only nodded. After a minute or so of thinking, Kou looked back at Anata with a little worried look. "Has you mother ever been.... Overly protective?" Kou asked.  
  
"No. But my dad has from time to time." Anata replied.  
  
Kou froze with fear. Seeing this Anata smiled. "Don't worry I don't think that he'll do anything."  
  
"In any case, I'm sure that your mother is sorry for not telling you sooner. And I'm sure that you are sorry for going off like that." Kou replied.  
  
Thinking about it for a second, Anata knew that Kou was right. And she knew that because Kou would not offer any advise unless he was sure one hundred percent that he would be right. "Do you want me to get you mother?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yes please." Anata replied.  
  
Getting back up Kou walked back to the restraint. In side, Keiichi and Belldandy were talking.  
  
"What was that about Bell?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Ask me again later." Belldandy replied. Then she saw Kou walk in to through the doors.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback to the present = = = = = =  
  
Finally making her way through the rock fields, Anata came to a clearing where a lone rock was standing. Stopping she rested her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh now if this isn't obouves. I wonder who you are going to turn in too." Anata said. And no sooner as she said that the rock started to change. But this rock shifter changed in to the last person she wanted to see a look alike of. Out of all the people she had memories of the rock shifter chose it chose...  
  
T.B.C. 


	23. MIHI CURURA FITURI Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Anata stood there in front of a stone Kou, with an evil grin. He slowly turned to face Anata fully.  
  
"Weak." The stone Kou said as he started to walk up to Anata.  
  
"I know that your not Kou, but this is hitting to close to home." Anata said as she pulled another battle cross from the pocket. Allowing it to extend all the way. "Let's just end this so I can get back home and get back to a some what normal life."  
  
"It's not that easy." The Stone Kou said. Then he put him self in to a fighting stance that Anata had seen before. It was the stance that he would go in to right before he would charge in to a battle against a shadow. It was fast and effective. Anata then aimed her Battle cross at the stone Kou ready to use it at any time.  
  
Just then, the stone Kou launched towards Anata. As soon as he moved, Anata fired the battle cross, but to only miss when Kou had darted off to the side about half way to Anata. Before she knew it Kou was there beside her, and in two swift movements he knocked her battle cross out of her hand. Sending it flying several feet away. The second movement struck her in the visor to her helmet making it crack to the point where she could not see out of it. Sliding to a stop after the two movements Kou took the end of the staff and gabbed it in to Anata's stomach. Making her grab her self and fall to the ground. All three moves only took two seconds.  
  
As Anata stood there on her knees, she reached up and took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. And reached for another cross. Slowly she stood back up with one hand still on her stomach. "Those three hits were a freebie." Anata said.  
  
"I know what you know. And we both know that you are not a match for me. So go back to your world and except its fate." Kou said as he took another stance.  
  
"Thin if you know me, then you know that I'm not backing down." Anata said as she readied her self for another attack.  
  
"True. You are rather thick. And never know when to quit when you're in over your head." Kou replied.  
  
She waited for Kou to make his move, knowing that if this was Kou from her head. He would for sure do something and not stand around and talk too much. And she was right. Like it was in slow motion, she watched Kou charge at her again. Just like the first time. But this time she was ready. Waiting for the right time she took only one step to her right and watched as Kou started to slide to a stop in efforts to correct the failed attack. Seeing her opening, she swung the cross, but to only have it blocked by the staff in the stone Kou's hands.  
  
"That was a different move. Just make that one up?" Kou asked.  
  
"No more then two seconds ago. Oh and by the way that was my thick head just out smarting you." Anata said with a smirk.  
  
"But I'm already a rock so the battle cross will not effect me." Kou said.  
  
"What?!" Anata asked as she was started to get a bad feeling.  
  
"Just watch." Kou said as he took one hand off the staff and grabbed the cross in Anata's hands. When he did Lightning went shooting out from his in between his fingers as he grasped the cross. Letting go of the cross, Anata took a step back. Thinking fast there as just about only one thing she could do. Clapping her hands together close to her chest, she slowly pulled them apart. As she did a ball of enriched energy formed. Looking up at the cross, she grabbed the ball with one hand. Bring her arm back she threw it right in to the blue sphere of her batter cross. Making it crack. As the crack grew she looked in to the eyes of the stone Kou.  
  
"The power coming out of the cross when it's discharged might not be strong enough, but the unaltered power coming from the sphere nothing can with stand." Anata said as both her and the Kou look alike watched as the blue sphere cracked more and more. Just when the sphere shattered, Anata formed a shield up around, but it was not fast enough. Anata was surrounded by a flash of blinding light.  
  
When the light faded, Anata had half her face in to the ground and the half covered with her arm. Slowly she moved her arm. The one eye that was out of the dirt was open. She remained still, she didn't know if she was dead or she just couldn't move. But as she lay there on the ground she started to remember what had happened when she and her family got back home.  
  
= = = = = = One week ago = = = = = =  
  
Walking in to the temple, every one stated to go about their normal daily things. Going to her room, Anata flopped on to her futon and rolled on over on to her side and turned on her TV. As she lay there on the bed lessening to the TV, Anata started to think that the program on the TV was some sci-fi show.  
  
"The black sphere or the 'Back Hole' as it's been dubbed. Just reported some two hours ago, the police has blocked off a half mile radius around the 'Black Hole.' And are awaiting local scientists and national scientists to investigate the object. We will up date you as the facts come in."  
  
Not even giving a second thought about what was on the TV and just reached back over and shut the TV off. As she was about to drift off in to a nap, when she heard someone knocking really hard on the front door. Anata didn't want to get up all she did was wait for someone else to answer the door. Then she heard some one answer the door, it was her mother.  
  
"Ryoka?! Goodness why are you out of breath?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato.... I need...... To talk to Anata..... No everyone...." Ryoka said in between breaths.  
  
"Calm down and come in. I'll get Anata." Belldandy said as she welcomed Ryoka in to the temple.  
  
Hearing all the noise in the other room, Anata got up off of her Futon just in time for her mother to open the door. "Anata dear that Ryoka girl is here asking to speak to all of us." Belldandy said.  
  
"Ryoka? What is she doing here?" Anata asked.  
  
Walking out in t the living room, Anata found Ryoka and Kou sitting at the couch. Ryoka was downing a glass of water.  
  
"You must slow down. And catch your breath. Tell us, what is the problem?" Kou said.  
  
"Have any of you been watching the news?" Ryoka asked.  
  
"No, we just got home from a trip." Anata replied.  
  
Ryoka didn't say another word, all she did was get up off the couch and turn on the TV. Anata, Kou, and Belldandy froze in place when they saw what was on the TV screen. Ryoka then turned up the sound so they can hear the news report.  
  
"I know too what this is. Even since Anata had removed the Shadow from me, I still remember the thoughts of that monster. And this is a Gate way to their realm. The shadows are getting to take this world." Ryoka said in an almost ghostly tone.  
  
Hearing the different tone coming from Ryoka every one turned to her to see her eyes were not there deep green, but all black. A black that even covered the whites of her eyes. Belldandy went to Ryoka and started to check up on her.  
  
"Ryoka dear? Ryoka?" Belldandy said.  
  
"Ryoka?" Anata said finally snapping the girl out of her daze.  
  
"What...... Sorry about that, Sid effects. It happens sometimes." Ryoka said as she blinked and the black eyes started go back to her normal green.  
  
Just then the phone started to ring. Walking over to it Kou answered it.  
  
"Hello Morisato residence." Anata said.  
  
"This is Mara, if there's anything in the back yard clear it out." Mara said over the phone.  
  
"What?! Why are you coming here?" Kou asked loudly making everyone know who he was talking too.  
  
"Too late Kid!" Mara said as right before she hung up the phone.  
  
Looking over at Belldandy and Keiichi, Kou gave them a confused clue look. "What was that all about?" Kou asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Keiichi replied.  
  
Just then there was a bright flash of light and a crash. Every one ran to the kitchen to see what it was. When they looked out the window, then saw a smoldering hole in the ground that had cut the front end of Keiichi's car and flattened Anata's Side car to her bike. They both ran to take a closer look at the damage, not even seeing the four demons and Mara standing there in the center of the hole.  
  
"May car!!!!" Keiichi yelled as he started to cry over the remaining half of his car. "I don't think that insurance is going to cover this."  
  
"Forget about the car! My side car, it's flat as a pancake! And I know for sire that insurance will not cover this!!!" Anata cried over the remains of her side car.  
  
"Earthly maturals will be the down fall of the humanity." Mara said.  
  
Hearing her voice, Anata turned to the Demon.  
  
"YOU!!! YOU DID THIS TO MY SIDE CAR!!!!" Anata said as she formed a force bolt.  
  
"MY CAR, THEY DON'T MAKE THOSE ANYMORE!!!" Keiichi said as he rolled up his sleeve to her shirt.  
  
Then a really large demon that was behind Mara grabbed Keiichi by the back of his shirt and lifted him to his level.  
  
"Watch your voice to lady Mara." The demon said.  
  
"YOU DROP MY KEIICHI!" Belldandy yelled as she too had a force bolt in her hand. And with Kou ready with his staff in hand.  
  
Every one was at a stand off.  
  
"Relax, we were sent here." Mara said as she walked up to Belldandy. "Hild sent us here, now tell Anata to put away the force bolt and you man to stop crying over his car."  
  
In side the house, in the living room. Ryoka watched the news. Then the screen started to do some funny things. Leaning closer to get a better look, Just then someone's face came on to the screen that was not part of the news brad cast.  
  
"What the?" Ryoka said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Kou's. I am Hara. I must speak to any one of the Morisato family." Hara said over through the TV.  
  
"How do I know that you're not one of them out side?" Ryoka asked.  
  
"Allow me to guess, there are five vary powerful demons out side and those of the Morisato family are not sure if there here to make trouble." Hara said.  
  
Just in the bathroom, the mirror rippled and out stepped Delenn from the mirror. Sitting down on the edge of the sink, she stretched her arms. "That was an enjoyable trip the Morisato's I've heard has always kept large mirrors." Delenn said as she hopped down from the sink.  
  
At the bathtub, two beams of light shot up and out came Ichigo and Koishi.  
  
"I like coming through a bath, the water is always so warm." Ichigo said.  
  
"No kidding, not coming through a freezing fountain." Koishi said agreeing with her twin sister.  
  
Out side, Kou lowered his guard, when he felt his friend's presents. "Lady Belldandy do you feel that?" Kou asked.  
  
"I do, there are four from Yggdrasil here." Belldandy replied.  
  
The twins walked out from the bath room and in to the living room where Ryoka was still asking Hara why he's in the TV.  
  
"And why are you in there?" Ryoka asked.  
  
"This is how I travel between the worlds. You know I've read your file, for someone that has been taken over by a shadow, you know vary little." Hara said with a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Why are you still in there?" Delenn asked as she walked up to the TV and took the remote from Ryoka. "Here I'll get you out of there."  
  
Turning the contrast all the way up on the TV, Hara came through the TV screen landing on top of Ryoka. "Excuse me." Hara said.  
  
"Are you turning in to a pervert?" Koishi asked.  
  
"No! She just didn't move out of the way." Hara said as he quickly moved to his feet.  
  
"What the Hell are all of you doing here?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kou standing there at the door.  
  
"Kou!" Delenn yelled as she ran to give Kou a hug.  
  
"I missed you too, but why are you here?" Kou asked again.  
  
"Peorth sent us here to make sure that there is a big enough space here." Ichigo answered.  
  
Just then Mara walked in after Anata and Belldandy went to see who was there from Yggdrasil.  
  
"Well, Well? Is this the best Yggdrasil has to offer? If that's the case we're in trouble." Mara said as she took a good look at the four students from Yggdrasil.  
  
"Peorth sent us because we work well together." Koichi said as she marched up to get right in to Mara's face.  
  
"May I ask why are the four of you here?" Belldandy said as she lightly moved Mara to the side.  
  
"Oh Right!" Ichigo said snapping her fingers. "We are to tell you to make sure that there is a big enough space for the Troops."  
  
"Troops?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yggdrasil is sending the defenders of the heavens here to earth. Because..... Well you know." Hara said as he pointed at the TV.  
  
Just then every one looked at the TV just in time to hear the news on the TV.  
  
= = = = = = = = = The news = = = = = = =  
  
"The Defense forces and scientists have just arrived. The defense forces have just extended the quarantine area to a full mile. And here are the scientists are the ones in the yellow." The man in the news helicopter reported as the helicopter circled over the gate. The camera zoomed in to the three men that were walking up to the gate in radiation suits.  
  
"The scientists have radiation suits on just in case, I hear that their checking for any thing that may be harmful to the people of Nekomi.... Not they look like their going to probe it with something......" Just then three bolts of lightning shot out of the gate each one hitting a scientist. Turning them to a skillation and dust.  
  
"That the Hell!!!!" the man in the helicopter said then the camera cough flash of light and there was nothing but static.  
  
= = = = = = = = End the news = = = = = = =  
  
Every one stood there in shock, Anata snapped out of her shock and ran to the closet and grabbed her helmet for bike and ran past her mother.  
  
"Anata wait!!!!" Belldandy yelled.  
  
But Anata didn't hear a word her mother said. Getting on to her bike she kicked off the arm that connected the side car to her bike. And started up her bike. Belldandy ran as fast as she could to her daughter to stop her, but Anata whipped her bike around and sped out of the back yard, tarring up the yard as she did.  
  
"Anata!!!!!!" Belldandy yelled again.  
  
"Anata?" Kou said to him self.  
  
Anata speeded through the city streets, passing cars at break neck speeds. As she came up to an intersection, Anata watched in horror as a scimi truck pulled out in to the middle of the intersection. Her eyes went wide. Dropping back down to lower gears, and locked up the back wheel. Skidding to a stop and Anata took a deep breath. And lifted up her visor.  
  
"Move the Hell out of the way!!!!!" Anata yelled at the truck driver.  
  
"Watch it you punk!" The truck driver yelled back at Anata.  
  
Getting mad, Anata slammed the visor back down and put her bike back in to gear. Pushing it back, Anata pulled away from the truck at a vary high speed. As she approached the park where the 'black hole' was at she could feel the fear of the defense forces. She came to the edge of the park just in time to hear the canon fire from the tanks. Then as she got closer she saw the flash of light. Anata skidded to a stop. Putting the kick stand down, Anata got off of her bike and ran to the sight, forgetting to take off the helmet. When she came edge of the quarantine area, Anata stopped dead in her tracks. It was something that she had never seen before. There was the burned out shells of the tanks with the burned bodies of the troops that made up the forces. She walked passed and walked the whole mile to the 'Black Hole'. When she reached it she stopped and removed her helmet, letting her long black loose. Shaking her head she glared at the 'Black Hole' and pointed.  
  
"I know who you are, and hear this. I, Anata Morisato will avenge these people who you have killed. Be prepared. For when I return, it will be the end of you and your kind." Anata said and turned her back to the gate and walked back to her bike.  
  
= = = = = = = Flash back to the present = = = = = = =  
  
Remembering her promise, Anata snapped back to reality. Her hand grasped the ground and she started to slowly started to push her self back up.  
  
"I, Anata Morisato. Will defeat you... And your kind..." Anata said as she slowly stood to her feet.  
  
Looking ahead, Anata saw what looked like a stone temple. And started to limp to that place, something was calling her. She didn't know nor understand what that calling was. Anata walked on to that feeling she had.  
  
Meanwhile out side at Earth. The battle raged one.  
  
"SKULD MEGA CANON, MARK THREE!!!! FIRE!!!!!!" Skuld yelled as she pointed at her target and the canon fire blasted behind and over her.  
  
Watching as a line of explosions going off several hundred yards ahead of her, Skuld watches as a young Demon runs up past her right to Hild, who was standing atop of a platform with Kami.  
  
"My Lady, Our scouts report that the shadows are retreating. They seem to be withdrawing to the gate." The young demon stated.  
  
"Cary good, tell our forces to keep on them. But do not approach the gate." Held reported.  
  
Kami standing next to her looked over to Hara. "Do the same, tell our forces to circle the gate and make sure no more shadows comes out of it."  
  
Hild then turns to Kami. "Oh how I some times miss the days where our forces would fight it out just about every hundred years. It excites me is more ways then one." Hild said.  
  
Then there was this odd silence between her and Kami. Then Hild looks over at Kami. "Like I said. It excites me in more ways then one." Hild said in a low tone.  
  
Kami being a man, and some times us men are a little thick. Kami stood there thinking what she met by 'in more ways then one.' Then it hit him.  
  
"What???? Not now. We have to do this first then we can do that." Kami said as he was making sure that no one was around to over hear them talking.  
  
Hild then whispers in to Kami's ear. "When it's over then, I got a new whip."  
  
Kami then looks around to see his troops. "COME ON GET A MOVE ON!!! WE... Umm I HAVE THINGS TO DO!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in at the temple, Belldandy was given the task of healing both those from Yggdrasil and Demons. The halls of the temple and bedrooms were filled with the hurt. Belldandy was ordered to do this early in the battle, by Kami not only as her father but as God. Keiichi saw also told to do so. Kami just didn't want any thing to happen to his granddaughter's parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flashback two hours ago ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Father?" Belldandy protested.  
  
"Belldandy that is what I said and I expect you to do so. I am your father and you God." Kami rebutted.  
  
"Pulling the 'I'm your god' Line again, you haven't said that line to any of your daughter's in a vary long time. And it may have worked when we were children, but not now." Belldandy said almost to the point of yelling.  
  
"Then why have you not have Skuld stay here also?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Skuld is setting up her.. (Looks out side to see Skuld setting up her mega canon, and then back at Belldandy.) What ever the heck that things is. Several hundred yards away from the front lines, you and Keiichi are asking to be right there on the main front. And I will have Anata coming home to two loving parents." Kami answered.  
  
"And Urd?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Urd is Urd. She can hold her own during a fight. And right now I need you here. Please do that for me?" Kami asked placing his hand on to Belldandy's shoulder.  
  
Keiichi stood there not sure if he wanted to say anything. Then he remembered him self saying telling Belldandy a long time ago just before he and Belldandy got to the judgment gate. He has said to Belldandy that if the gods wanted to go to war, he would remain by her side no matter what. And this seemed to fall in to that category.  
  
"Belldandy, what do you need me to do? Just tell me and I'll see to it that it gets done." Keiichi said making her look up at him.  
  
Belldandy only smiled.  
  
"See, Keiichi here will help you. Now I must go." Kami said, just as the phone started to ring.  
  
Answering it, Kami looked over at Belldandy and nodded. "I'll tell her." Kami said then he hung the phone back up.  
  
"That was Peorth; they've been keeping close tabs on Anata's reactors. All four just dropped to .25%. But they have started to power back up." Kami said to Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"Is Anata alright?!" Keiichi asked before Belldandy could draw any breath to ask the same question.  
  
"As long as one of the reactors have the smallest amount of power she will be alright. But Peorth fears that Anata may be pushing her self to hard." Kami said.  
  
Belldandy froze in place, she knew that Anata was stubborn and would finish what she started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End two hour flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Lady? Lady Belldandy?" An older god said as he watched her sit their in a daze, with all the commotion going on around her.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, Belldandy looked over at the older God. "Sorry about that. I'm just thinking about my daughter. Here you go, have some water." Belldandy said as she handed the glass of water to the older god.  
  
"My lady, I am one of Anata's instructors. And she is one of my best students. I know that she will come through this all right." The older God said. And some how it made Belldandy feel somewhat better.  
  
In the shadow realm, she walked on towards the Temple like rock formation. Her breaths where becoming long and shallow. Beaten and badly hurt, Anata walked on with a broken rib from her fight with the stone look alike of Kou. Her long black hair is now a gray ash color, from the ash and dirt on the ground. Stopping, Anata grabbed the side of her chest where the broken rib is at. It stung; it was a pain that she had never felt before. She had never had any broken bones before this. Starting walking again, she pushed her self more and more.  
  
T.B.C. 


	24. MIHI CURURA FITURI Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Stopping just short of the rock formation, Anata unzipped the top of her all black battle suit to check the damage. As she moved her arm away from the side of her chest, she could feel the pain from the rib. Holding it as close as she could helped a little with the pain but no where as the pain relief that would be offered by some type of drug. Slowly zipping the suit back up, Anata smiled as she remembered just a few months ago she had gotten her wisdom teeth removed and how the vikaden worked all to well on her...  
  
"God what I wont do for some vicaden right now... but no drugs are bad." Anata said almost in a rant.  
  
Anata has never been one to complain too much about anything, but she was getting tired. And with this broken rib, she was not doing all to well.  
  
"Damn, I hope that last look alike was the last. I don't know how much more I can take." Anata said as she started to walk up some rocks that were layed out like steps. As she came to the top, she noticed there was a large clearing with six tall rocks that towered up over her around the clearing. And in the center there was one that stood as tall as she is. She stopped and looked around.  
  
"I'm here!!!! Come out so I can finish this and go home!!!" Anata yelled.  
  
= = = = = = Flash back to three days ago = = = = =  
  
"Here you go, Anata. I really made this for myself, when I was your age. But I think that it will fit you better." Skuld said as he held out a box to Anata.  
  
Having just returned from the Gate to warn anyone who might be there, but to only find the remains of the several people that gathered around the gate to figure out what it was. She was in no mode, but being how she is; she smiled at her aunt.  
  
"What is it?" Anata asked as she took the box.  
  
"It a battle suit I made for the last battle I have with Urd." Skuld replied happily.  
  
"Last battle? Aunt Skuld?" Anata asked.  
  
"Never mind about that. It's made out of the same fabrics that our cloths from Yggdrasil. But instead of having thing hanging off of it, it's just about skin tight. Go on and try it on." Skuld said as she handed a matching helmet along with it.  
  
"Maybe later, right now I'm not feeling to well." Anata said as she got up.  
  
She had attended to go to her room, but it had finally hit her after seeing all that death at the gate. Stopping short of her room, she then sprinted to the bathroom and threw up everything that was in her stomach. And since she hadn't had any thing to eat lately it made thing worse for her. Hearing this Kou went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"Anata, need any help?" Kou asked through the door.  
  
"Go away!" Anata yelled back with her face in the toilet.  
  
Knowing better then that, Kou went on in to the bathroom despite what Anata had just told him.  
  
"I figured that you needed some help anyways." Kou said as he rubbed Anata's back and helped to keep her hair out of her face.  
  
"I said I didn't need any help." Anata replied.  
  
"You're getting it any ways." Kou said as he reached for a wash cloth, and turned on the sink.  
  
Wetting the wash cloth with some cool water, Kou applied it to the back of Anata's neck to cool her down some. "There is that not better?" He asked.  
  
"A little...." Anata replied.  
  
"First time seeing things like that?" Kou asked.  
  
Anata only nodded.  
  
"If it helps any. After I first saw things like that I just about dropped out of my teachings." Kou said. Then he paused as he removed the wash cloth to cool it some more. "But my brother put me back in my place, and said if I didn't finish my training I would regret it. And I think he was right."  
  
"How so?" Anata asked just above a whisper.  
  
"I ran in to you didn't I?" Kou asked. "If it was not for me finishing me training, I would have never failed that wish simulator, Peorth would have never approached me, and I would never met you." Kou replied.  
  
Out in the other room, Urd had just came back in from searching the city.  
  
"It's crazy. The whole city is empty. It's a ghost town. It's really freaky." Urd said to her sisters and father.  
  
"Yeah, I sent... Made Sentaro go help his parents and Matagu is in the heavens. They both wanted to help me out but I want them at a safe distance from here.. Just in case." Skuld said as she forced back her tears as she remembered sending her son through her gate way to the heavens.  
  
"Don't worry, our nanny will take good care of him. Remember she raised us alright." Urd said insuring her youngest sister.  
  
"I guess your right, its just he's never been to the heavens before...." Skuld said.  
  
"I'm sure that he's alright. He's smart like his mother." Kami said as he insured Skuld. "Now where is my other grandchild. I wish to talk to her."  
  
"She and Kou went off in to her room." Belldandy said as she pointed towards the hallway.  
  
"I see." Kami said as he started to walk towards Anata's room. When he reached it, the door was slightly open. Knocking on it he heard Anata's voice call out.  
  
"It's open!" Anata said.  
  
Opening the door, Anata and Kou looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Sir! I...Umm.. She got sick and I was helping.." Kou stuttered.  
  
"Relax I know about the other night, I'm god I know everything and knew that it was bound to happen." Kami said as he sat down on the floor beside Anata.  
  
"I.. Umm.that is..." Anata was at a loss and was two seconds from crapping her self. There are no keeping secrets in the Morisato family and only a matter of time before her father would find out.  
  
"Kou, I wish to speak to my granddaughter alone for a moment." Kami said looking over at the young god.  
  
"Yes sir" Kou said as he left Anata said and went in to the living room.  
  
Once Kami was sure that Kou was gone, he looked over at Anata.  
  
"Anata, have you ever checked out the life waiting to be born line?" Kami asked.  
  
"No, the idea of seeing who's going to be born before they are born is a bit creepy. Why?" Anata asked. Then she started to think. "Are you telling me that Kou and I are..?"  
  
"What? No, No, not for another six years..." Kami replied.  
  
"What? Wait? I can't hear this." Anata said as she was about to cover her ears.  
  
Kami grabbed Anata's hands before they reached her ears.  
  
"Besides that. I wanted to tell you that I visited that line before you where born." Kami said getting Anata's attention.  
  
"Why?" Anata asked.  
  
"I wanted to know what to expect." Kami replied. "And when I saw you I knew that you were going to change everything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anata asked.  
  
"I knew that you where going to be great. Be remembered for all time." Kami said.  
  
"Do you know what's going to happen?" Anata asked.  
  
"In three days, the gate to the shadow realm will be fully open. And you will enter that realm." Kami stated.  
  
"I will?" Anata asked.  
  
Her grandfather nodded. "In these three days, you will go through a transformation. In fact you have started that change now, have you felt it?"  
  
"I have, what is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"That change is going to help you. What it is, I don't even know. But before you will fight here on earth, defending it until the gate is open." Kami said.  
  
Anata sat there trying to understand her grandfather's words, but it was like he was talking in riddles. She looked up at him. "So what is it that I'm to do?" Anata asked just a little confused.  
  
"Do what you feel is right, if you fight. Fight with all you heart." Kami said. "Now I do believe that your Aunt Skuld gave you some out fit, I'll leave the room so you may get it on." Kami said as he got up off the floor. He walked over on to the door and opened it. As he did, he turned back to Anata and Smiled.  
  
When her grandfather was out of the room, Anata looked back at the box, and opened it. There in side was an all black suit. Pulling it out, Anata fast found that it was made like a wet suit, but with a large ring where the neck hole was at. Looking over at the helmet, Anata fast made the connection.  
  
Out in the hall, Kou and Kami stood leaning up against the wall waiting for Anata to come out of the room. Kou didn't know what to say.... There he was standing next to the almighty, and he knew all about him and Anata. Was he mad? Was he about to kill him? What was he thinking?  
  
"Um sir?" Kou said.  
  
"Kou if you going to ask if I'm mad, No I'm not. But I think the one you need to worry about is her father." Kami said.  
  
Kou only looked to the ground. Just then the door opened making both Kami and Kou look at the door. There was Anata in her new battle suit. All black, and tight on her skin, Anata stretched as she walked up to Kou and Kami.  
  
"What do you think?" Anata asked.  
  
"It sure is flattering to your figure." Kou replied.  
  
Kami only nodded.  
  
"Yeah, this thing is so tight I can't even ware a bra." Anata admitted.  
  
"Really?" Kou said.  
  
Anata stood there and squeezed her hands in to a fist and opened them again. She did this several times getting used to the gloves that were one with the whole suit, and getting used to the metal plates that were on the back of her hands.  
  
Just then, a god came running in to the hall.  
  
"My Lord! The shadows, they have started to invade the city!" The god said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
She walked past Kou and her grandfather, with the matching helmet. Walking past the living room where her mother and father were talking with Hild and Urd about what things may happen. Belldandy knew what she was feeling right then.  
  
"Anata? What are you about to do?" Belldandy asked, making Anata stop and turn to her.  
  
"I'm going to show them that this is our world and I won't let them harm it or the people that live here." Anata replied.  
  
With that, Anata put the helmet on snapping it on. She walked up to her parked bike and climbed on it. Starting it, she pulled out of the back yard and headed towards the sounds of battle.  
  
At the other end of two demons were in a fight that they were fast loosing. Just as they were about to attack at the same time, the shadow monster grabbed the younger of the two demons by the neck. As the monster brought the young demon up ready to kill him, the high pitch sounds of a motor. The monster turned to see a blinding light at the other end of the road.  
  
There was Anata, about to charge in to the fight. Revving the 1200cc engine, Anata made her presents known. The shadow monster dropped it attended kill, and looked over at Anata.  
  
When Anata knew it was looking at her, she put the bike in to gear and sped off to the monster. As she got closer and closer, Anata waited for just the right time. At the last second, Anata drew a battle cross, with one hand on the handle bars and the other on the cross, Anata steered the bike so it would drive past the monster only by feet. She watched as the end of the battle cross was about to hit Anata kept her grip tight....  
  
= = = = = = Flashback to the present = = = = =  
  
Dropping to her knees, Anata looks up to the dark sky of the shadow realm.  
  
"Is this why you brought me here?! To see a damn rock!!!!????" Anata yelled.  
  
Balling her right hand in to a fist, Anata looked at the polished stone ground of the platform. Getting mad at the whole thing, Anata punched it with all of her strength. When her fist hit, the ground spider webbed out around her fist. Feeling a little bit better, Anata stood back up and looked over at one of the six towering rocks that circled the platform. Walking up to it, she put her back up against it and started to push. Seconds later the stone started to crack and give way. Knocking it over with a loud crash, Anata turned to an other standing rock. Firing a force bolt, she shattered the standing rock. This went one with all the remaining rocks. When the dust cleared she turned to the one that was in the center of the platform. Forming a much bigger force bolt Anata fired it at the rock. She watched as the bolt of energy was only absorbed. Anata stood there in shock. Then the rock started to crumble.  
  
"That's more like it." Anata said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
As soon as she said that, Anata watched as a large peace of the rock fall to the ground revealing an arm of a person. Not the stone arm of a rock shifter, but skin. She watched as the hand stretched and move its fingers. And it started to remove rock from around its hand to reveal an arm. Then the rock shattered, shielding her eyes with her arm, Anata could feel the rocks hitting her body. When it stopped, Anata slowly removed her arm, to see her self standing their in front of her.  
  
"Hello dear sister." Anata's look alike said.  
  
"What the hell?" Anata said.  
  
"Don't you like it?" the look alike asked.  
  
"The shadow collective thought, made me in to flesh and blood. Gave me a body, gave me my own independent thought." The look alike said.  
  
"What they gave you a body? That's my body!" Anata said pointing at her look alike.  
  
"Yes, the body was chosen from you, due to lack of human bodies to pick from." The look alike said as she started to run her hands up her necked body.  
  
"WHATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS!!!!" Anata yelled at her look alike.  
  
Noticing her lack of her cloths, the look a like looked up at Anata. "Well it seems that I am a bit out in the open. Allow me to get in to something a bit more approite."  
  
Snapping her fingers, a disk of light formed at the ground and moved her body. When it was done the look alike was in the same type of cloths that Anata was in.  
  
"I hope you dong mind me picking the same outfit you have." The look alike asked.  
  
"Oh, no go on ahead. You only TOOK MY BODY!!!" Anata yelled again.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I would like to use you're.... Our middle name?" the look a like asked.  
  
"My middle name? Why do you want to be called Natsuki?" Anata asked.  
  
"Because Anata meaning the goddess of the earth, will not be fitting of a name for one who bring about the fall of the earth." Natsuki said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anata asked.  
  
"Like I said. When I'm done with you, I will go to earth and destroy earth." Natsuki replied.  
  
"Well that is if you get past me. And if by slim chance you do, you have all of Yggdrasil and Nefleim to get through." Anata said.  
  
"Oh there will be a fight and it will be a good one. But in the end I will remain standing. You see, I have all your powers. And I don't need to have four reactors to power me. I have all the power right here with in me." Natsuki said.  
  
Before Anata could draw another battle cross, Natsuki rushed her and punched Anata right in the stomach. Feeling the sharp pain, Anata grabbed her self but kept her self from falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh, did I forget that I'm faster then you are?" Natsuki asked.  
  
"Yeah... I think you left that part..... Out." Anata replied.  
  
Anata stood back up and looked at Natsuki. Sucking up the pain from the broken rib, she swung a punch knocking Natsuki back.  
  
= = = = = = = = Flashback back two days ago = = = = =  
  
The battles between the heavens, hell and the shadows were fears. In only a couple days, the city of Nekomi was in ruins. As For Anata, She did things on her own. She didn't want any thing to do with the main forces of the heavens and hell. She felt that this was something that she needed to do. Kou truly didn't like the idea of her going out alone. And he knew that the change Anata was going through was something that none of them could understand, not even Anata.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the last remaining sky scrappers, Anata waited for another shadow to come walking by. For some reason the shadows have only used their monster type, the big animal like monsters weren't all that smart, but they are strong and they would not stop until they them self were killed. Anata looked down the streets from the building she rested her elbow on to the helmet that sat beside her. Taking in a deep breath she happened to look down at the helmet and noticed that the helmet for the suit her aunt Skuld gave her was showing some battle damage. True it has only been two days since the shadows came in force. But it was missing a good amount of its black paint on the right side. It was from a shadow missing or just missing her head with a claw. And the top of it had a nasty dent, and she didn't know where that came from. As for her bike, it had ran out of gas and is sitting at the temple. She's already gone through one bike doing the saving the world thing, and was not going to lose another. Hearing the thumping sound of a shadow coming down the street, Anata grabbed the helmet and snapped it on to her suit. Standing up Anata waited for the monster to come to her, and sure enough it did. There it was walking right past her down on the streets. Drawing a battle cross, Anata took a step closer to the edge of the building and took another deep breath. Closing her eyes Anata let her self fall forward. As she felt her body go weightless she opened her eyes to see the shadow getting closer and closer. Having placed her self to fall right past the monster she swung the cross shattering the monster as she fell past it. Turning her self to land on her feet she crouched down to take the force of her fall. As she was there on the ground she heard the sounds of the stone remains falling around her. Standing back up she turned to see her own handy work.  
  
"LOOK THERE'S ONE! FIRE!!!!" A voice yelled out.  
  
Turning around to see several men pointing guns at her, Anata's eyes grew wide. She knew that the people of the city that stayed, was not going to believe her, after what she just pulled off. There was no way they were going to just let her go. Thinking fast, Anata turned and ran. She ran for her life. After all she's half human. And just as weak as one, if it was not for her powers she would not be able to survive a gun shot. As she ran she felt something graze her helmet, but not even thinking about it Anata kept on running.  
  
When she returned back home she stormed in to the temple and just about ripped off her helmet. Throwing to the floor, every one in side look to her.  
  
"Stupid! God damn People!" Anata yelled.  
  
"Anata you mustn't say such things." Belldandy said as he went to her daughter to find out what was going on.  
  
"Look! Do you know what this mark is?" Anata said as she picked up her helmet.  
  
Showing it to her mother Belldandy looked at it. "What is it?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"That would be a mark from a bullet, yes a bullet hitting my helmet." Anata said as he unzipped some of her suit. All the yelling was making her hot.  
  
"You mean that someone shot at you?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Some ten humans pulled guns out and started shooting at me" Anata replied.  
  
Over hearing this, Kami came over to Anata. "Do you know what this means?" He asked.  
  
"No." Anata replied.  
  
"Then humans are willing to fight for their world. We need to start talks." Kami said.  
  
"Forget it; they just shot with out even checking who I was." Anata said.  
  
"We need to send someone to open these talks." Belldandy said.  
  
Every one in the room started to think. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld rubbed their chins, Kami scratched his head, and Anata just sat there thinking. Then it was like five of them thought of the same thing at the same time. All of them looked over at Keiichi who was like always a bit clueless.  
  
"What? What is it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Fast forward a half hour ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know Bell?" Keiichi said as he was being lead to the area where Anata was shot at.  
  
"Keiichi don't worry, Anata, Urd and my self will be close by just incase." Belldandy replied giving Keiichi some insurance.  
  
Nodding, Keiichi started to walk out in to the clearing, as he did Keiichi started to get a vary bad feeling about being out in the open like this.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Keiichi said to him self.  
  
"FREEZE!!!"  
  
"Don't shoot me!" Keiichi yelled as he put his hands up in to the air.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
= = = = Preview = = = =  
  
The last chapter of the Goddess of the earth stories will be posted. Will Anata be able to defeat her self, Will Anata survive, and what will be the fate of the earth? Come check it out on the last chapter of the goddess of the earth. 


	25. MIHI CURURA FITURI Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
= = = = Two hours before the beginning of the story = = = =  
  
Lines and lines of Gods and Goddess along with demons stand in front of what will be the battle field. The almighty, stood at a high point looking over the field. Hearing someone walk up behind him, the Almighty turns to see who it is.  
  
"Belldandy? Why are you here?" Kami asked.  
  
"Taking in some of the silence before...." Belldandy replied. "And to give Anata some time to her self."  
  
"Is she getting ready?" Kami asked.  
  
"She is." Belldandy replied. "And Keiichi is not liking it."  
  
Mean while, at the temple. Keiichi standing in front of Anata's bedroom door. All while Kou was leaning up against the wall also out side Anata's room.  
  
"Anata Morisato. You will do as I say. You are not going in to that thing." Keiichi instructed through the door, he could only count on one hand the number of times he has ever raised his voice to his daughter. And ever like doing so, but someone had to get some since in to her.  
  
"This is something I need to do." Anata said through the door.  
  
"Please have you mother and Aunts help you or at least have Kou here go with you." Keiichi said. "Kou say something. You agree with me don't you?"  
  
Kou only stood there with his arms folded across his chest, and shook his head. "I can not accompany Anata in to that realm. It is not in my destiny to do so. And as much as I want to accompany her I can't."  
  
With that said Kou waked out of the hall. Just as he was about to leave the hall he turned to Keiichi. "My place is on the battle field."  
  
"I thought that you were to protect my daughter?" Keiichi asked with anger.  
  
"I still am. Along with every other God and Goddess, even the demons are doing this. Because when Anata starts for the gate, they will come by the thousands. And I will with out a second thought fight up against over whelming forces to protect the one that I love." With that said, Kou turned and started his way to the battle lines.  
  
Just as Kou left, Anata came out of her room, and walked past her father. Fallowing Anata, Keiichi wanted to know where she was going. Walking through the temple, Anata found her self at the largest closet of the while house hold. Behind the closet doors were the nicely kept shrine that was left my the old monk that owned the temple before her mother and father. She never saw her self as the reglious type. After all she was of divine blood, with her mother being a goddess and all she never saw any need for it. Sure her father would take her to the near by Shinto shrine like his parents did for him as he was growing up.  
  
Standing there in front of the closet doors, Anata took in a deep breath and opened the closet doors. There with in, a figure of Buddha looked right back at her. For a minute or two she just looked back at the statue. She didn't know how to pray to him, so she did what was nature to her. Closing her eyes Anata then clapped her hands and started to speak.  
  
"I don't know how to talk to you so this is the best I can come up with. While I'm gone watch after this world and its people, along with my mother, father. Aunts and my love Kou, and the other that are going to fight." Anata said then she bowed and stepped away forgetting to close the closet.  
  
Giving a quick bow, Keiichi closed the closet and rushed up to Anata's side.  
  
"I knew that I wasn't going to talk you out of doing this. So I got you something." Keiichi said.  
  
"What's that?" Anata asked, looking at her father.  
  
"I gassed up you bike." Keiichi said.  
  
"Why?" Anata asked as he stopped in shock.  
  
"One time your Aunt Urd's demon side came out and made some trouble. And my bike helped out with things, so I figured that you're bike will be useful to you." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Thank you dad." Anata said as he hugged her father.  
  
Hugging her back, Keiichi didn't want to let go of his daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Look how you've grown up. In every way just like you mother, always wanting to help others no matter what could happen."  
  
"I know, but some of that is from you too you know." Anata said as he fought back her tears.  
  
"Promise me that you will come back home to your mother and father." Keiichi said as he held his daughter tight.  
  
Skuld watched from her mega canon mark three, she sniffed and whipped the tears out of her own eyes as this daughter and father moment unfolded. Hearing the sound, Anata and Keiichi broke their hug.  
  
"So *Sniff* what are you going to be doing? During all this?" Anata asked.  
  
"You're mother has forbid me to be anywhere the battle, so I'm going to be here helping your aunt Skuld with what ever this thing is." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Look after him for me Auntie Skuld!" Anata said as she climbed on to her bike.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll make sure that your dummy of a father is alright!" Skuld yelled back.  
  
Giving them a nod, Anata started up her bike and made her way to where the battle was to take place.  
  
At the Battle lines, Kou stood there with the first wave next to Hara. Looking at his friend, Hara taped Kou on his shoulder.  
  
"You afraid, my friend?" Hara asked.  
  
Kou looked over at his long time friend and nodded. "More then you can think."  
  
"Same here, same here." Hara replied. "You afraid for Anata as well?" Hara went on to ask.  
  
"My fear is great enough to so I can do it for both Anata as well as for my self. She must remain brave." Kou said.  
  
"She is brave and will be remembered for all time, too bad the mortals won't be able to remember." Hara said.  
  
"That is why we must be victories to keep that memory among us." Kou said with a little bit louder voice like he was rallying him self up.  
  
"That is right. We will be victories!" Hara said as he drew his sword. As Kou pulled out his staff and unfolded it.  
  
Just then sound different from the other Gods and Goddesses and Demons started to grow. Over at the line of toppled over buildings some hundred humans came out of hiding and fell in to their place along the battle lines. The lone human walked along the line, soon passing Kou and Hara, making eye contact with both. Kou watched as this human walked up the hill that the Almighty and Belldandy stood on. Hara then looked at Kou again.  
  
"Not much." Hara said.  
  
"True, but the strength of one man fighting for his home is a greater force then anything. Even greater then what awaits us." Kou said.  
  
Hara only nodded.  
  
Up on the hill the man walked up to Belldandy and the Kami.  
  
"I take it that you are Belldandy Morisato. Mr. Morisato said that you will be here. Is it true that you are a goddess?" The man asked.  
  
"It is true. Did Keiichi tell you what is going to happen?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"He told us, and our restance is ready to join you." The man said then he looked at Kami. "So I take it that you're a god or something?"  
  
"He is, sorry but due to a law he's can not speak to you, but he dose wish you good luck today." Belldandy said.  
  
"Okay I guess. Well I'm hoping that the big man up there gives us really good luck." The man said as he pointed to the sky.  
  
Belldandy smiled. "I'm sure that he heard you."  
  
"I must rejoin my men." With that the man walked back to where the rest of the humans were. Once out of ear shot Kami looked over at Belldandy.  
  
"Why did I make that law?" Kami asked him self. "Besides from Keiichi and a some there's that can hear me why did I make the law that I can mot speak to mortal men?"  
  
Just then the sounds of Anata's bike could be heard coming closer. Looking over to where the sound was coming from, Belldandy watched as her daughter drove in the front of the line passing every one who was up there. Stopping for only a moment, Anata and Kou looked in to each others eyes. The she drove off to where her mother was at. Stopping at the top of the hill, she didn't even shut off her bike.  
  
"Anata when ever you are ready. Just remember once you start for the gate the shadows will come up that hill." Belldandy said as she gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"I know. And I'll be fine mom. I'm just getting used to this while save the world thing. But I think I go it." Anata said.  
  
Then she drove to the back to the line. And got her self ready, as she got ready Urd walked up to her.  
  
"You ready for all this?" Urd asked.  
  
"I guess. Hi String Fellow Aunt Urd let you out of the closet." Anata asked, and then giggled after what she had just said.  
  
Skill in Urd's hands String Fellow replied. "Ha, ha. Like a broom hasn't heard that one before."  
  
"Grumpy, wow. What's with him?" Anata asked.  
  
"He's still mad that I won't turn him to a human so he can sweep with your mother." Urd replied.  
  
"Yes, to sweep you lady Belldandy has always been a dream of mine, but that wont happen. Because the end of it all will come about soon!" String Fellow cried.  
  
"Pipe down you!" Urd yelled. "Or it's back to the broom closet for you, for good."  
  
"Yes mistress" String Fellow quickly said.  
  
"You just be safe and come back." Urd said as she gave Anata a tap on her helmet.  
  
Nodding, Anata revved the engine to her bike, telling every one she was about ready. At the front of the line Kou looked over at Hara.  
  
"Ready your self." Kou said.  
  
Revving her engine again, Anata looked down the street she needed to race down, and then behind her where the fighting was going to take place. Looking back down the street, Anata dropped her bike in to gear. She speeded off. And just like she was told, the shadows at the bottom started to run up it. Every god and goddess and demon fired off every type of force bolt that could be fired. Through the shadows, two new types came in to sight. Flying low over fighters on the top of the hill, Urd watched as they jetted past. Acting fast Urd hopped on to String Fellow.  
  
"After them!" Urd shouted and they were off.  
  
As Anata speeded down the street, she shifted in to the next gear. Then she saw the two flyers coming up behind her and behind them, her Aunt Urd.  
  
'I need to lose them.' Anata thought to her self.  
  
Hitting the breaks, Anata skidded and turned in to a corned in to an alley way. Turning out of the alley, the two flyers kept right on her.  
  
"Come on String Fellow, if you can get up to them I'll make that dream of your come true!" Urd said as he and String Fellow fallowed.  
  
Seeing a part of a burnt out building hanging from the side of it, Urd brought her hand up and fired a lightning bolt at the side of that building. Anata fast drove past the spot where the falling side of the building was going to fall but the closed to the two flyers had no time to react, flying right in to the side of the building exploding. The second of the flyers dodged out of the way, Urd doing the same. Seeing that her Aunt Urd couldn't catch up, Anata had to do something about this last one. Slamming on the breaks, and lightly tapping on the front breaks, the back end of her bike lifted up off the ground. Shifting her body weight, her bike spun around on the front tire to where she was going backwards. Anata pressed the clutch putting her bike in to neutral. The back of her bike then fell to the ground and hitting the break, she skidded. Drawing a battle cross out she swung it just as the flyer came over her. Making it explode, skidding to a stop. Anata looked over as the remains of that flyer went in to a side of a building. Hearing her Aunt come up beside her, Anata looked at her.  
  
"That was a good one. Now get moving!" Urd said as he went back to the battle lines.  
  
Doing as she was told, Anata went back to the park where the gate was at. Standing in front of the huge gate that allowed the tens of thousands of shadows to come to Earth; scanning the line of shadows. Anata started to hear the sounds of the battle taking place at the other end of town. She knew that right then and there that Kou, her mother, father and Aunts were in the mist of that battle. A battle that evolved Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Demonesses. Even some humans fought to defend Earth. Looking back at the gate, Anata saw that there where some hundred shadows standing guard.  
  
"Looks like this is it.." Anata said to her self as she started to walk to the gate. With a new battle suite made by her aunt Skuld, Anata took the helmet she held in her hand and put it on to the sealing ring that made her suite air tight.  
  
As she walked ever closer to her destiny, to what she knew what needed to be done. She started to think back to before all this started. Reaching in to a small pocket, Anata pulled out a battle cross allowing it to extend. The some three hundred yards away from the gate, Anata started to walk past what were the remains of the Japanese defiance force. She walked past the burnt out shells of tanks and skeletons of solders. Anata said a silent prayer for the dead as she walked through the battle field. With each step dust and ash lifted up off the ground. She then came to a line of tanks that too were burnt out. Then there was a clearing that stretched for another two hundred and fifty yards. Then there was the gate along with some thousand shadows standing there waiting for her. Then several of the shadows started to march towards her.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Anata waited for the shadows that were walking up to her to reach her. Clasping the battle cross with both hands, she looks up to the lead shadow.  
  
"You know why I'm here. Let me pass or it will be the end of you." Anata said.  
  
The monster didn't say a word. All it did was raise its dark hand, and formed it in to some type of weapon. And pointed it right at Anata. Before she knew it there was a light forming in side of the weapon. Jumping out of the way just in time to see a bolt of energy being fired, a plume of dust is launched up in to the air. When the dust cleared, it reviled a creator in the ground. The monster looked at the damage. There was no Anata. Then a bolt of lighting was fired form the air. Making the shadow monster turn to stone and shatter. The remaining shadows looked up and saw Anata there in mid-air. Raising their weapons they opened fire on the young goddess.  
Doing some aerial acrobatics, she dodged the bolt being fired at her and forced her self to the ground as fast and as hard as she can. Planting the end of her staff in to the head of the closest monster; turning it to stone also and shattering it all at the same time. When she hit the ground, in one swift movement she swung her battle cross in to the chest of the monster to her left and spun around knocking the monster to her right in the side of its head. When her movements were finished, she stood there with the cross resting up on her shoulder. And its blue orb faded. Noticing this Anata looks at, and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"That would be now good to me now." Anata said to her self as she walked up to the gate.  
  
Stepping just a foot in front of the gate, Anata takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. And took a step in to the gate, as she did she could feel something pulling at her. But when she opened her eyes. There was nothing but black. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her. If it wasn't for the helmet she had on with its light. She wouldn't even know if she had her eyes open in the first place.  
  
= = = = = = Back to the present = = = =  
  
Anata stood there looking at her double. Or Natsuki as she called her self; Anata watched as Natsuki took an other stance ready to attack. Swinging her arms in that same fan like motion, Natsuki looked up at Anata.  
  
"As I waited in my stone casing, I started to think about all the styles I can use. And one that seemed to be the most appealing. It's from you're..... No our world. It's called Pi Qua Quan. Really quite beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Anata replied. As she tightened her fists.  
  
"Ohhhh.. That's right. You know of these things but can't use them. How amusing." Natsuki said.  
  
Just as Natsuki made her move, Anata drew another battle cross, but before she knew it, Natsuki had snapped the staff end of the cross with her bare palm of her hand. Sending the two half's flying to both sides of Anata. Then with a second movement, she felt a pain in her chest. Again falling to the ground, Anata forced her self back up. Swinging at Natsuki, Anata missed and tried again. But the blow was blocked.  
  
Doing it again, Anata started to swing, as did Natsuki each of their swings was blocked by the other. Then they both landed a punch on the other. Natsuki punched Anata in the chest. And Anata punched Natsuki right in cheek. Feeling the great pain from the now broke rib or two Anata coffed up a fair amount of blood, as Natsuki spit out some blood and whipped her mouth.  
  
"Hell.... That's not good..." Anata said in between breaths.  
  
"In deed that is not good for you." Natsuki said with a fake caring voice.  
  
Getting back to her knees, Anata fired a force bolt. Forming a shield, Natsuki was able to block the attack. But as se did Anata had gotten back up and rushed her. Tackling Natsuki, they both fell to the ground. Taking her chance, Anata started to give blow after blow to Natsuki's kidneys. Natsuki in great pain used more power then before and punched Anata right in the middle of the chest. Sending her flying back across the platform. Then Both Anata and Natsuki rolled around on the ground holding them self's in pain.  
  
"You bitch!" Natsuki yelled.  
  
"Slut!" Anata replied back.  
  
They both rolled around and forced them self's back to their feet. Anata watched as pure energy surged from her arms, inward to the center of her chest. Natsuki's eyes went from a brown to a bright red.  
  
"You know what I have done, do you not?" Natsuki asked.  
  
Anata's eyes widened when she had realized what Natsuki had just done. "Your point limiter!" Anata yelled.  
  
Before she had any time to react, there was a flash of light. And she was able to feel the searing pain from the force bolt that had just hit her. When the light was gone and the pain was gone, Anata opened her eyes. All she could see was the ground. She was knocked back and had landed off the platform some twenty feet away. Hearing Natsuki walk down the steps of the platform, Anata couldn't move. As the steps got closer and closer, Anata slowly started to move her arm up to her head.  
  
"Anata.." Natsuki said. Her voice distorted from the power with in her coming out. "If you don't move, I will make this fast."  
  
Starting to move some more, Anata turned her head so she could reach her own point limiter. Putting her other hand on to the ground, Anata started to push her self back up off the ground.  
  
"I see that you are going to make this longer then it must be." Natsuki said as she formed another force bolt.  
  
Just as Natsuki fired the bolt, Anata forced her self to move and remove her point limiter, just as she did the field that surrounds her body formed.  
  
= = = = = At Yggdrasil = = = = =  
  
Ex as at the control panel to the reactor room that gave Anata her power. Hearing the reactors kick in even more then normal, Ex looked up at them and at the control panel. The graphs that showed the energy out put started to climb. Looking back at the reactors.  
  
"Anata's doing something in there.." Ex said to her self as she watched the reactors increase in their power output.  
  
Feeling the ground shake from each of the reactors plates that spun around within each reactor, Ex packed up her things she had on her desk and left the room. It was never safe in there, when Anata removed her point limiter. Due to the fact that the reactors that gave Anata her power was as old as time it self.  
  
= = = = = Back at the shadow realm = = = = =  
  
Anata and Natsuki stood there, each at there peek power level. Anata stood there in her goddess cloths, and her eyes were to their bright blue almost white. At the same time, Anata and Natsuki charged the other, Meeting and blocking the others punches and kicks, seeing a punch coming out of no where, Natsuki brought her hand up catching Anata's fist.  
  
"Funny is it not?" Natsuki asked as she fought to keep Anata's punch from going any further. "I was able to see it coming, and react to your actions. As the same for you, funny no?"  
  
"I see nothing amusing about this." Anata said, now her voice is distorted from the power within her. Pulling her fist that was in Natsuki's hand. Anata swung and other punch with her other hand, to only have it blocked again.  
  
"You have not figured it out. Have you?" Natsuki asked.  
  
"Figured what out?" Anata asked, clinching her teeth.  
  
"You and I are one in the same. I AM YOU!" Natsuki yelled as she pushed her self away from Anata.  
  
"LIGHNING OF DISCRETION!!!!" Natsuki yelled as a lightning bolt larger then anything ever made before. Came down from the sky striking Anata from above. Shielding her eyes from the dirt and dust being blown from the blast.  
  
"Just like that. And it's over." Natsuki said.  
  
As the dust cleared, a faint white light started to show through the dust.  
  
"You and I are not the same. For that I am protect and you destroy. I am good and you are evil. We are not the same." Anata said as her white eyes looked over at her double and flashed. Bring her hands to her chest, a ball of energy formed in between her hands.  
  
"A force bolt? I believe that you and I have been through this once before?" Natsuki asked.  
  
Then the ball shot off in to a beam of light. Passing through Natsuki's chest, the beam stayed there for a second. Then it faded away. Natsuki dropped to her knees, her red eyes faded back to their brown and back again to red. They did this as several times before they went back to their brown color for the last time. Natsuki started to chuckle. Hearing this Anata gave her double a questioning look.  
  
"What is funny about your death?" Anata asked.  
  
"What is funny is that my death also means your death as well. You see, Evil can not exist with out Good. And good can not be with out Evil." Natsuki said, her voice getting weaker.  
  
"What?!" Anata asked.  
  
"When I'm gone. My power will be inverted in to a blast just as great as the big bang that made the universe. You and this realm will be no more." Natsuki said as she started to laugh.  
  
Anata's eyes went hide, and that was all she had time to do, before a flash of light.  
  
= = = = = Back at Earth = = = =  
  
Just minutes ago, the shadows had faded in to dust and every god, Every Goddess, every Demon and human had gathered around the gate, seeing it glow a brightly, it started to shrink smaller and smaller. To the point that it was nothing more then a point of light no bigger then a pen head. Kou had finally forced him self to the front of every one to see what was going on. There he found Belldandy and Keiichi grieving for the loss of their daughter. Kou just stood there speechless.  
  
In side the space between the shadow realm and Earth, Anata hugged her knees close to her chest, keeping her eyes closed tight. And the field that surrounded her body strand to keep the collapsing space from coming down on to her.  
  
Up at Yggdrasil In the main control room, every thing shook. Making every one be golted for their seats.  
  
"What the Hell was that?!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"Ma'am.... Reactor three from Anata's reactors. Just blew up." Ex said with utter shock.  
  
"What about the others?" Peorth asked as she came to Ex's side.  
  
"One, two and four are reaching critical. I don't know how much more they can last. Over all power output hitting one hundred and fifty-three present." Ex replied.  
  
On earth, Every one was now morning for the young goddess that was lost doing the hardest part in all this. Kou still reminded speechless as Urd tried to confert him as well her self. As every one slowly started to leave the site where the gate was Keiichi, Belldandy, Kou and Urd stayed behind.  
  
"You know she knew what she was getting in to... You know....." Urd said trying to help Kou and her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
Just as soon as she said that a gust of wind came from no where. Being knocked back by the gate reopening, every one looked to see a bright bubble of light hover their several feet off the ground. Every one watched as she lifted higher and higher from the ground. Every one heard, Anata's voice as it would be if her point limiter was not removed.  
  
"Buildings that fallen and crummeled come together. The People that has been lost come back to us. Those that are here will remember this as noting more then a midsummer dream, nothing more and nothing less. Those that had come back to us will have no memory of this.... I, Anata Morisato; Goddess of the Earth and protector of its people. Here so command this in to happening."  
  
As soon as Anata said that the bubble expanded. Light slowly covered every thing and vanished behind a wall of light. In the heavens Ere was reading a huge power source coming from earth. Not sure what it was she started to type on her harpboard, to figure out what it was. But no data was making and sense to her. "Ma'am I'm picking up a huge power reading coming from earth. I have no idea what it is." Ere said to Peorth.  
  
"Let's see it." Peorth said as she stood up from her chair.  
  
A huge screen came up in front of the whole Yggdrasil control room. And there they saw a orbital view of Japan, and at the southern regain a dome of light seemed to grow bigger and bigger, even to the point where the light was extending out into international waters. Peorth stood the shocked. She had never seen any thing light that. Then the dome of light focused in to a beam of light shooting out in o deep space. Then it was gone.  
  
Back on earth, every thing was how it was before the gate came. With blue sky and singing birds, feeling that the light was gone. Kou uncovered his eyes to see Anata still hovering there several feet above the ground. Then for some unknown reason Anata fell. Seeing this, Kou quickly flew up in to the air, catching Anata. As he held Anata in his arms, he could tell that she was hurt badly but still alive; but just barley.  
  
Setting on the ground, Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd gathered around Kou and Anata.  
  
"Is she?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"No... She's alive..." Kou replied.  
  
= = = = = = = One week later = = = = = = =  
  
Just like Anata had said, amongst the humans, that event was dismissed as nothing more then a dream. And the people went about their lives like nothing had happened. The park where the gate was at went back to normal. With children laughing and playing. The buildings that were knocked over and burnt out were now standing. As for Anata? She still out from her effort of bringing the dead back to life and repairing the damage of war. And from the wounds she got from fighting the rock look alikes and Natsuki. With three broken ribs, two cracked ribs. Busted spleen, and a punsured lung. She was indeed lucky to be alive. It was later found that only one out of the four reactors that gave Anata her power remained. The others had exploded.  
  
Kou had still remained with Anata. A whole week, ever leaving her side, even with many pleads from Belldandy to get some rest. Kou stayed with Anata as she slept. Even the Almighty him self could not make the young god to move. He had flat out said no to the Almighty's order to get some rest.  
  
"Kou please get some rest, I will stay here with her." Belldandy said as she sat down beside Kou.  
  
"You may sit here with her, but I will not leave her." Kou said with out looking at Belldandy.  
  
As day gave way to night, Kou again was left alone with Anata. He found him self fighting off sleep. Even a god needed his sleep. But he wanted to be with Anata for as long as his body could let him remain awake. Feeling his body fall forward, Kou caught him self from falling on to Anata. Shaking his head, Kou looked over at the alarm clock. It was already three in the morning. Wearing movement, Kou looked over at Anata there sleeping before him. Shrugging it off as his mind playing tricks on him from the lack of sleep. Shaking his head Kou went back to thinking. As soon as he was getting lost in his thoughts he heard the sounds again. Looking back down at Anata, he noticed that Anata's arm had moved.  
  
"Ouch...." Anata weakly said. Her voiced barley could be heard.  
  
"Hay?........... Try not to move, you got beat up badly." Kou whispered.  
  
"It hurts." Anata said.  
  
"After what you did in there, no wonder you're alive." Kou whispered. "And your spell....."  
  
"What spell?" Anata asked as she brought her hand up to her head.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kou asked.  
  
"Remember what? The last thing I remember is a flash of light then I wake up here." Anata said as she tried to sit up, but to only have Kou stop her from doing so.  
  
"You repaired the whole city, brought back the dead, and made it so the humans won't remember what happened." Kou said.  
  
"I did that?" Anata asked.  
  
Kou nodded. "Do you want me to get your mother and father?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Getting up, Kou went over to Keiichi and Belldandy's bedroom, sliding the door open. Kou silently entered the room.  
  
"M'Lady." Kou whispered and got not response for Belldandy.  
  
"Lady Belldandy." Kou said just a little bit louder then the last time. Making her jerk some waking up.  
  
"Kou? What is it?" Belldandy sleepily asked.  
  
"Anata. She's awake" Kou replied.  
  
= = = = = = = three days later = = = = = = =  
  
During the past two days, Anata remained in her bed. And on the third day when no one was in her room with her. She forced her self up. She needed to get up; just laying there on her futon was getting to her. Once she made it to her feet, Anata slowly made her way to the sliding door. In the kitchen Belldandy was fixing all of Anata's favorites. She was feeling much better over the past couple days, and was wanting something other then meso broth. Hearing someone behind her Belldandy turned around.  
  
"Anata? You mustn't be walking around like." Belldandy said as she rushed over to her daughter.  
  
"I just need to walk around. I'll be fine. Where is every one and who is the two out side?" Anata asked.  
  
"I had Kou go to the market for me, your father went to get some bandages for your cuts and crapes. And as for the two out side? One is a demon and the other is a God, each was sent here to look after you and the temple." Belldandy replied.  
  
"A Demon?" Anata asked.  
  
"Hild felt that it was the right thing to do." Belldandy said.  
  
Just then, the back door opened up and Kou came walking in with an arm full of bags.  
  
"Lady Belldandy, I got all the things on the list but soy souse, all they had was the low fat stuff, and I know Anata thinks that it tastes funny." Kou said through the bags in front of his face.  
  
"Aw I'm so... *Sniff* Glad that you care." Anata said.  
  
Hearing her voice, Kou peeked in between two bags. And there was Anata, standing there. "Anata? You should..."  
  
"I Know, I know. Be in my bed. I just need to move around some more." Anata said.  
  
"So what's been happening the last couple days?" Anata asked.  
  
Anata sat at the table as Belldandy and Kou filled her in on the last couple days. When it was all over, Anata sat there speechless.  
  
"So what are you going to do now that it's all over?" Kou asked.  
  
"I guess that I will finish school. I don't know." Anata replied. "I still need to finish high school. And get ready of collage, and I'm sure that Chihiro could use me back at the shop."  
  
Kou just sat there, knowing all to well that now the shadows were gone. And nothing on earth and nor any where else. That could harm Anata, and that ment that his job was done.  
  
"Kou." Anata went one to say. "I wont you to stay here, with me and my parents."  
  
"I will stay with you. No matter where you may go." Kou said.  
  
THE END -  
  
A/N: okay, okay. Stupid ending, but it's over. Finally over. I would like to thank every one who reviewed the stories. Even from the vary fist chapter. And I would really like to thank Player0. For the all the support she sent me. I have been working on a squeal to this story. And I have the summery.  
  
Summery for Oh! My Goddess: New start.  
  
Based off of 'Goddess of the earth'. Keiichi and Belldandy's daughter moves out to go to collage. Moving to Tokyo, she must take her classes, study at both Tokyo U and Yggdrasil. Get a job and hold it all while having to pay the rent.  
  
Well I'm not all that great at summaries, just trust me it's going to be just as good 'Goddess of the earth.' But be looking out for that when it after the first of the year. But until then I'll be working on 'Split Worlds', the cross over between me and player0. So if you wish to read more about Anata and Kou, along with Raziel and Fiona. It's filled with a great story line and lots of funny, funny stuff. So check it out. until then, later. 


	26. New Start chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.

:::::::: Some quick notes:

Well it is based off of my story 'Goddess of the earth.' Some three years after, Anata is moving out and Kou's there for the ride of a life time. Moving out to the big city of Tokyo, Anata must find a balance between her classes at Tokyo University, Work and saving the world. All while trying to remember to pay the rent on time......... Life's hard while on your own. Can Anata protect the Earth from a new evil? With some help from some old friends and some new friends, and we can't forget the help from Mom and Dad in some matters. And some help from her Aunts.......... Well, Skuld and Urd try to help anyways.

:::::::::: On with the story:

New Beginning, Chapter one

About a week had passed since they had found the listing in the magazine. It was perfect. With in walking distance from the University, the right price and the right size for the two of them, calling the manager of the apartment. Anata and Kou were able to arrange the chance to check out the small apartment. It was just big enough for the two of them. The Kitchen only had enough room to have a sink, stove and a frig. Along with some cabinets. Nothing like the huge kitchen Anata had grown up with at the Temple. The living room also dubbeled as their bedroom and with just barley enough room for their futon...... Anata and Kou left that part out when they were telling Belldandy and Keiichi. And as for the bath room, it's only has a small tub/shower and a sink.

After seeing the place, they fell for the apartments charm right from the beginning. Arranging with the manager, to have their things delivered there. And this is where we have our beginning.............

"Yes, thank you Mr. Shigeno. We'll be there tomorrow........ Yes and thank you again." Hanging the phone up, Anata turned to mother, father and Kou.

"What did, Mr. Shigeno say?" Belldandy asked.

"He said that the delivery men had just arrived there and are putting our boxes in to the storage area for us until we get there." Anata replied.

"Wow...... My little Girl is really moving out. It really never sunk in until just now." Keiichi said.

"We're only going to be three hours away." Anata said, trying to make her father feel better.

"We know, and keep that in mind." Belldandy said.

"Don't worry mom, we will come and visit." Anata said, knowing what her mother we getting at. "And we will have a good size mirror there for you two can use too."

"Well you two never said anything about nabours." Belldandy said, wanting to know about where her daughter was going to be living at while she's going to collage.

"Well" Kou said jumping in. "Mr. Shigeno said that there is an older collage student living just down the hall from our place and she's in her third year at Tokyo U. and there is a guy that's in the apartment below us that is an artist."

"That sounds wonderful. Have you been able to meet them yet?" Keiichi asked.

"Nope. They were both out at the time we were there. But Mr. Shigeno said that their both good people." Anata said.

"That is good to hear." Belldandy said. "Well I better get started on a big dinner for you two."

"Why's that?" Anata and Kou asked at the same time.

Keiichi and Belldandy stood there at the kitchen door and looked at each other. They both smiled, as they remembered back when Keiichi was in collage and low on cash.

"Umm...... I'll just say that ramen noodles will become your friend." Keiichi said as he fallowed Belldandy in to the kitchen.

When they were gone, Anata and Kou looked at each other.

"What was that about. I like ramen." Anata said.

"mmmmmm........ Maybe we should get some cooking pointers from your mother." Kou suggested.

"Are you saying that my cooking is bad?" Anata asked as she glared at him.

Just two weeks ago, Anata had made a bento lunch so Kou could bring to work. It was made with every bit of love and tenderness................ But if it was not for that, it was just as bad as any food that some one could get at school. Kou didn't have the heart to ditch it some where, nor pass it along to a coworker........ Not that they would take it. He sat there on that day, in the break room at work suffering through every bit of the so carefully prepared lunch.

"No, no...... I'm just saying that we both can both learn some cooking skills from your mother. That's all." Kou replied as he backed away from Anata.

"Good thing. Because I'm going to cool a lot for us." Anata said as she started for the kitchen.

"Oh....... Please that not needed. Really I can cook also." Kou said.

Later that night Belldandy and Keiichi lay in their bed looked up at the ceiling.

"Our Daughter is moving out........ Has it really been that long? I mean that it was just like yesterday we found out that we were going to have a baby........" Keiichi said as she trailed off.

"And just like it was sixteen hours ago she was taking her first steps." Belldandy said.

"Some ten hours, we were taking her for her first say of school." Keiichi added.

"Oh my where has the time gone?" Belldandy asked as she rolled over to look at Keiichi.

"I know......... "

Just as the other end of the temple, Anata and Kou were no where near sleep. They too were looking up at the ceiling.

"Who would have thought that we would be moving out?" Anata asked.

"It's almost not real........" Kou added. "Oh no........."

"What?" Anata asked.

"My mother......... I told her that I would let her meet my love when ever we would get our own place to live at."" Kou said.

"Why are you making that sound bad?" Anata asked, sitting up in her futon.

"I'll just say that my mother is just a bit out there. If you get my drift." Kou said.

"Really?" Anata asked as she sat up in the futon.

"Way out there." Kou added.

The next day, Anata and Kou woke up and were ready to go by seven o'clock. Not to give them some time for the drive, but for the long good byes from Keiichi and Belldandy. But mostly Belldandy's good byes.

"Now remember to make sure the gas is off before you leave or go to sleep, and make sure that you always have breakfast in the morning before you go to classes. Make sure that you always know what's going on around you. Know where the fire exits are at the apartments." Belldandy said as he hugged her daughter.

"Okay mom." Anata said.

"Make sure you always, always lock the door." Belldandy added.

"Yes mom." Anata said.

"And call us every night. Come and visit every weekend. And if you need anything, anything at all call me or your mother. Day or night." Keiichi said as he started to give Anata a hug.

"Yes dad......" Anata said.

"Yes, do call us every night." Belldandy said.

"Kou, Watch her for us?" Keiichi asked.

"All ways." Kou replied. "Some one needs to make sure that she stays out of trouble."

"All right we better get going." Anata said. As she tried to pull her self from her mother's grasp. "Mom? We need to get going."

"I don't want to let you go......" Belldandy cried.

"Mom, you can always pop on over by way of mirror. Anytime you want." Anata said.

Before they knew it, Belldandy and Keiichi were waving to their daughter as she and the young god they trust her with drove off.

"I can't believe that she's really moved out." Keiichi said.

"I know........" Belldandy said as she held back her tears.

Just then........

"(YAWN) what's going on out here?" Urd sleepily asked as she came out the front door half a sleep and a bottle in her hand.

"Now if we can get the last child out of the house." Keiichi jokingly said.

"Now Keiichi........" Belldandy said as she looked over at her sister, and then back at Keiichi. "Your right."

Then they started laughing at Urd as they went back in to the house. "What? I don't get it. I just asked what's going on."

It wasn't long before Anata and Kou were out of town and well on their way to Tokyo. Kou sat in the side car with two large duffle bags strapped to the side of the said car, While Anata drove with a back pact on. As they drove to Tokyo, Anata happened to look over to Kou to find him resting his knees on the edge of the hole to the side car. Sound a sleep. Looking back ahead, Anata then shifted gears and went on their way. Before they had left they had talked about stopping about half way to switch off on who's going to drive.

Back at the Temple, Belldandy and Keiichi sat in silence in the kitchen. For the first time in twenty years there was silence. Nothing blowing up, no sisters fighting, no daughter running around or out back on a small dirk bike, it was silence.

"It really is quite. Isn't?" Belldandy asked.

"It is...... I keep on waiting for Anata to come running through that door wanting to go out on the dirt bikes." Keiichi said.

Belldandy nodded. "I still can't get over it. We should call her and check up on the two of them." Belldandy said as she got up from the table.

"Bell, they have just left about thirty minutes ago. They are more then likely on the road and wont hear the phone ring." Keiichi said stopping Belldandy.

"I guess your right......" Belldandy said as she sat back down.

Just then an explosion ripped through the back yard. Jumping up Keiichi and Belldandy ran out to see what had happened. There was Urd and Skuld in a face off.

"That's it you brat..... I was only trying to help!" Urd yelled.

"And I said not too!" Skuld yelled back. With Matagu running for cover from his mother and Aunts wrath.

"Aunt Belldandy!!!!! Stop them Aunt Urd was only helping!" Matagu yelled.

Belldandy stood there hearing her sisters fighting, even a Goddess first class with no restrictions. Even had her limits, and with her daughter that had just moved out for collage and now this....... It was the breaking point.

"Oh heavenly thunders come forth and strike these that bicker and squabble before me!" Belldandy chanted.

Fearing the worse, Keiichi dove for cover taking Matagu with him. Just then a bolt of lighting came down from the sky hitting both Skuld and Urd. When the smoke cleared, the two sisters stood there smoldering with smoke coming up off of them both.

Belldandy then walked up to them and looked at her sisters. "There will be no more bickering on these grounds. Is that under stood?" Belldandy said.

"Yes Belldandy." Urd and Skuld replied in unison.

"Yes Ma'am." Matagu and Keiichi replied. Then Keiichi looked over at Matagu.

"Good thing your dad wasn't here." Keiichi whispered.

"No kidding." Matagu whispered.

Meanwhile about half way between Tokyo and Nekomi, Anata and Kou had stopped for some gas, and for something to eat. Standing at a huge map of the area, Anata scratches her head.

"What's wrong?" Kou asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Just thinking." Anata replied.

"About?" Kou asked.

"First off. I'm trying to figure out how we are going to get through traffic of Tokyo at this time of the day." Anata replied.

"And?" Kou asked again. "I heard you walking around in your bedroom all last night."

"Just wondering if my mom is alright........ Well, you know how she can get." Anata said.

"I'm sure that you're mother is doing all right." Kou said.

After thinking about is for a moment or two. Anata knew that Kou was right. Her mother would be alright and would more then likely visit some time during the weekend. "I guess you're right, Come on lets get something to eat and get going." Anata said.

"Sure, but it's my turn to drive. Remember?" Kou said as he fallowed behind.

Meanwhile back at the temple, it was true. Belldandy was sitting there at the couch glancing at the phone every second or two thinking if she should call her little girl to check up on her. But Belldandy knew that Keiichi was right about Anata and Kou being on the road. As Belldandy looked over at her sister, she knew what she was thinking.

"You want to call her don't you?" Urd asked.

Belldandy nodded. "Urd may I barrow String fellow?"

"Sorry, but He's not here." Urd replied.

"Oh? Where is he?" Belldandy asked.

"Well funny you ask that...................." Urd said trailing off.

Flash back

"No, mistress Urd. I beg of you don't do it!" String fellow begged.

"Shut up you!" Urd yelled back as she grabbed her broom.

"Noooooooo! I don't want to go. Please!!!! I want to stay here so I can sweep with Belldandy!" String fellow screamed.

Grabbing the broom by the top part of the broom stick, Urd brought String fellow up to inches to her face. "Look you. You are going to go with Anata and be her broom for now on. NOW IN THE BOX YOU GO!!!" With that Urd shoved String fellow in to a box and taped up the box with more tap that was needed.

End flash back

"You what?" Belldandy asked.

"That's right I figured that Anata would be a good mistress to String fellow. And that's that." Urd replied.

SOME TWO HOURS LATER

Finally reaching the apartment, Anata and Kou fallowed Mr. Shigeno to their new apartment.

"I had your neibore help me more your things to the apartment." Mr. Shigeno said.

"Is she in? We would really like to thank her for helping." Kou said.

"She's not home at the moment; she's at work and won't be back until late." Mr. Shigeno replied.

"Oh. Well we'll just thank her when she comes home." Anata said.

"And I think one of your boxes was talking. It was really weird." Mr. Shigeno added.

Kou and Anata looked at each other. "Well my parents did give us something and where we lived at weird things happened all the time." Anata laughed dismissing the whole things.

"Well here you go. Here is your key and welcome home." Mr. Shigeno said as he dropped the key in to Anata's hand.

Once in their apartment, Anata and Kou stood there and looked around. There in the middle of the living room was a pile of boxes. Off to the right were the small kitchenette and the door to the bathroom. To the left was closet. And there in front of them was the window, with its large over hang right below it. It's large enough to be used as a balcony but was really not meant as one.

"Well I guess that we start to unpack." Anata said.

As they started to go through their things, there was the sound of something moving in side a box. Both looking at the source of the sound, their hearts started to race.

"Do you think that the old man is just playing a trick on us?" Anata asked.

"I don't know............" Kou replied as he slowly walked to the box.

Pulling out a small knife, Kou started to cut the tape around the box, trying to open it. Just as he got the last bit of tape off. Something ripped out of the box and went out flying all over the room.

"String fellow! What are you doing here?" Anata asked. After she recovered from her near heart attack.

Hours later, down in hell. Poor Mara is sitting at a desk with stacks and stacks and stacks of paper work. Yes, demon central has been slacking off again.

"I can't believe this...... Why can't Hild do her own work? All she dose is yell and bitch about something. OR it's always 'Mare do this.' Or 'Mara get this for me!' all the time." Mara ranted as she read on through some more paper work. Some thing made her take an other look.

"Oh what's this? Things to be taken off the budget for the year?" Mara said to her self. Looking around, Mara added some of Hild's things on to the list. And signed the paper.

"That will show her to make me do all the work." Mara said as she made a new stack. Taking the papers to Hild's own office, Mara started to hear her laughing. And that was normally not a good thing.

Walking in to the office, Mara placed the papers on to the desk.

"Ma..... Mara what is this DVD I'm watching?"

"Jack ass."

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!" Hild yelled.

"The show. It's called Jack ass." Mara replied before Hild could grab her.

"Oh.... What do you have here?" Hild asked.

"Some papers that you need to sign." Mara replied.

"Oh what ever..... Here........" Hild said as she signed with out reading the papers.

"Great I'm done for the day." Mara said as he left the chambers of Hild.

Walking back to a little crept Mara had for him self; she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. Sure, Demons, Gods and mortal men alike would check her out when ever she would walk past the oppesect sex. But this was different from that. It was like someone was looking right in side of her. But shaking it off, Mara went on to her crept. After reaching her place, Mara found some booze. And opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Ahhhhh, that was good." Mara said to her self.

Just then.......

"Mara......."

Hearing the voice, Mara froze in her place. She had no idea who it was. But the voice was deep and if frightened her to no belief.

"Who's there?" Mara called out in to her crept.

"Mara........" The voice said again.

Feeling this sharp pain in her head, Mara dropped to her knees and grabbed her head all while letting out a scream that all of Demon central could hear. Even Hild heard the scream.

Meanwhile, back at Tokyo. Anata and Kou had just finished unpacking. Standing there looking at their place. They both started to get hungry.

"Well, what do you think?" Anata asked.

"I think that it looks nice." Kou replied. "And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"No kidding, you set up the kitchen and I'll go and get some food." Anata said as she went to the door.

"Sure." Kou replied.

As Anata walked on to the closest place to get some food, she passed several small shops. Until she found a little corner store that had just what she was looking for. Grabbing the things she needed for dinner, Anata was about ready to pay for the food, when she heard something going on out side. Looking out side, she saw were several people running from something. Then a force bolt went flying past the window.

"Holly Shit!!!!" Anata yelled as she dropped her basket that was filled with her food. Running out side to see where bolt had came from.

Anata froze to see who it was. There was Mara destroying just about everything that was in her way and laughing. Sure Mara would have had fun causing some chaos, but this was different.

"Mara?! What the hell are you doing!?" Anata asked.

Mara didn't say a thing all she did was look over at Anata. Her look was different. It was like Mara was not there but some one else was running her body. Anata watched as the slender Demoness over turned a near by car, and redirected her attention to Anata.

"Okay...... Something tells me that something's not right here." Anata said as she slowly back away.

Seeing Mara bring her hand up ready to fire an other bolt, she jumped out of the way. Just as a hole was lest in the ground. "Why are you doing this?" Anata asked.

Seeing that she was heading to a park Anata knew that she needed to act fast. Remembering the story her father had told her how Mara stepped on a hamaya and lost her memories. Anata needed to find a temple that had ­­­­­hamaya on hand. But she needed to get her to fallow her. Grabbing a rock that was on the ground, Anata throw it right for Mara's head. Feeling the rock, Mara looked over at Anata.

"That's right this way!" Anata said.

But there was a little detail that Anata had over look in her plane. She had no idea where she could find a temple; let a lone where she could find a hamaya In Tokyo. Jumping to a roof top, then in to the sky. Anata started to search around for a temple, with Mara right behind her every bit of the way. After a good three minutes of frantic flying, Anata was able to find a temple. Anata landed on the ground and ran to the shrine where Anata saw a person sweeping a side walk just in front of the shrine doors.

"Sir!!!!" Anata Yelled as she tried to catch her breath. "Sir........ I need a Hamaya." Anata said.

"Just one moment young lady........" The monk said.

Anata then looked back to see Mara walking up on the two of them with a vary pissed look on her face.

"Never mind sir, I'll be needing all of you Hamayas." Anata corrected her self.

"All of them?" The monk asked, clearly confused.

Anata looked back again to see Mara only ten feet away from the both of them. Not waiting, Anata reached in to the box that the monk had in his arms. Grabbing what she could, Anata turned around.

"All right Mara! I ready for ya!" Anata said.

Mara remained silent, and then started to form a force bolt. Just as she was about to fire it, Anata threw the arrows, all of them at the same time. With some help from some magic. All of the hamaya strike Mara, making her fall to the ground. All while the monk watched on.

"Wha- What just happened?" the monk asked in utter fear.

"What? Oh that's right........ Umm........" Anata thought for a moment. Then smiled as she placed both her hands on to both sides of the monks head.

"What you have seen, what you have heard. All it is and always be is a late summer's daydream." Anata said as she pulled her hands away from the monks head.

Anata watched as the monk closed his eyes and open them again. The monk looked at Anata with a confused look. Then shook his head.

"I'm sorry there young lady. I must have dozed off. How can I help you?" The monk asked.

"No I just need to help my friend here back home. She's not feeling good." Anata replied with a half truth.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I can manage." Anata replied with a smile.

Some fifteen minutes later, Kou was still at the apartment. Getting the kitchen all cleaned up for their first meal in their apartment.

"I wonder what's taking Anata so long. I know she's hungry, and when she'd hungry she makes it on the top of her list of things to do........." Kou said to him self.

"And at any rate, I'm glade that I was the one to get to the kitchen before Anata. I know that she tries her best when it comes to the kitchen. But.........."

Kou was cut off by hearing the door open.

"Anata? What took so long?" Kou asked before he even looked out in to the small living room.

"Oh I just ran in to some problems. That's all." Anata replied.

THUD!!

"Anata? Are you all right?" Kou asked as he looked in to the living room. To see none other then Mara there on the floor of their apartment.

"IT'S MARA!!!!" Kou yelled.

"It's all right; she's out cold right now." Anata replied as she searched through the couple boxes that were still needed to be unpacked. Finding a pillow, Anata placed it under Mara's head.

"And why did you bring her here?" Kou asked.

"Well you see......." Anata trailed off.

T.B.C.

Preview

"Anata here. Well it's been such a long time. Since the last adventure, but an all new one has started. Kou and I have our first night at our apartment, then I need to get hooked up with my class books, and both Kou and I start our search for a job. Living on our own is not cheap you know. While were gone looking for jobs, some strange things are happening at our apartment. Like my bike some how ends up with a full tank of gas, and the fridge ends up packed filled with food! What the hell is going on here?" Anata asks me.

"You know I cant tell you. Besides I think if I was you I would be more worried about what job I make up for you and Kou. Then anything else." I reply.

"You're not going to make me do anything Henti are you?" Anata asks.

"NO! You should know me better then that. After all I did make you." I reply. "Besides, I think I can come up with better things then that."

"Like what?" Anata asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like job study at school, or something easy like working at a book store, like I said. I think I can come up with something." I reply.

"As long as it's not perverted or at a place like where you work at." Anata said.

"No, I would never curse the person, even if I dislike the most to working at a hell hole like office max." I say.

"Good thing." Anata says. "What about Kou?"

"What? The job I'm going to make up for him?" I ask.

"Yeah. What's it going to be?" Anata asks.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet." I reply.

"So you're not going to tell me any of us are you?" Kou asks from out of no where.

"Wait, you're not in this preview yet Kou." I say.

"No kidding. This is my turn to do the preview." Anata whined.

"Well you two have more then likely not noticed that the preview is way back up there. So this is not the preview any more, just Mike talking to him self from lack of sleep." Kou said.

"Look, I can last for at lest two more days with only power naps." I reply.

"I know and because I'm the oldest of the characters you have made." Kou replies.

"Wait A minute! I' one of the first characters too........... Well kind of." Anata says.

"Well, anyways. I need to do the next chapter to 'Split Worlds,' and get some sleep." I say.

"How are you going to pull that off? I mean, I can't be in two universe at the same time." Anata points out.

"Good question, how are you going to pull this one off mike?" Kou asks.

"Easy. What is going on in 'Split Worlds' has happened in your past." I reply.


	27. New Start chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah! My Goddess.

A/N: Well it's been a while since I last updated this story; I've been down loading Anime music videos. Player0, there are some kick ass Evangelion videos there. I would check them out, if I were you. And I also got this review from Ghost man. And he had said that this story is addictive. Well I' never had someone say a story I type is addictive. That's a first for me............ Well anyways, thanks Ghost man, and you too Player0.

..............On with the story............

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing as Mara's vision focused. She saw Anata and Kou looking back at her. It took her a moment for it to click with her that Anata and Kou were looking back at her. Long enough so Kou could wave his hand in front of her eyes.

(What Mara sees as she looks back up at Anata Kou.)

"So what happened again?" Kou asked.

"I told you, I was buying some things for dinner and all of a sudden, there was this force bolt that came out of no where." Anata said. "Then I went to se what was going on, and there was Mara. She was all out of control. It was really weird." Anata added.

"Yeah.......... Umm do you think we should call you're grand father so he can get hold of Hild?" Kou asked.

(Back to normal third person view.)

All of a sudden, Mara blinked and sat up, knocking Anata and Kou back.

"What the hell? How? Where, why I'm I here with you goodie do gooders?" Mara said as she looked around the small apartment.

"We were about to ask you, why are you here on earth?" Kou asked.

"And why were you attacking humans?" Anata added.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember I was at my place about to snuggle in to my coffin." Mara said.

"So you remember nothing?" Kou asked.

"That's right." Mara said.

"Nothing at all?" Anata asked.

"Not a thing" Mara said.

"Not even me hitting you with a Hamaya?" Anata asked.

"You what?" Mara asked as she stood up.

"Well I only knew one way to stop you with out killing you." Anata said as she stood back up.

"I don't remember a thing...... I really don't. And think of it like this. Why would I want to pick on humans in the first place? The only human that would even amuse me, is your loser father." Mara stated.

Kou looked over at Anata. "I think she has a point."

"About what? My dad being a loser? Or the part about my dad being the one that would amuse her?" Anata asked.

"The part about your father being the only one that can offer any type of amusement." Kou replied.

As Anata and Kou thought about what drove Mara off the deep end; Mara was looking around the apartment for a phone. Hearing some boxes being moved, Kou and Anata looked over at Mara.

"What are you doing?" Anata asked.

"Where's Urd?" Mara asked.

"You're no where near the temple." Kou said as he started put the boxes back to where they were at before Mara moved them.

"You're in Tokyo." Anata added.

"Tokyo? I am way off. I'm going back home." Mara said as she rubbed her head and stepped out the door. Leaving Kou and Anata there really confused.

After a minute or two of just looking at the closed door. Kou looked over at Anata.

"Well I'm still hungry. What did you get?" Kou asked

Then it hit her.........

"Oops." Anata said.

"Oops, What?" Kou asked.

"I left the food at the store. Sorry." Anata said.

"It's all right, we can just order out." Kou said making Anata feel better.

Grabbing the cell phone, Kou started to flip through a phone book. Finding a place to order some take out, Kou started to dial the number. Kou smiled back at Anata.

"It's ringing." Kou said.

Anata smiled back.

After ordering their dinner, Anata and Kou just sat there and went through their small collection of DVD's.

"So, what do you want to watch tonight?" Anata asked.

"I don't know? What ever you pick." Kou replied as he checked the window to see if the deliverary person was there yet. Then he noticed Anata motionless.

"What is it?" Kou asked, kneeling down to check on Anata.

"I was just thinking about what happened earlier today with Mara." Anata replied.

"What do you mean?" Kou asked sitting there beside her.

"Thinking back, when I looked in to her eyes. It was like she wasn't their. Like some one was controlling her from some were else. Maybe that sounds dumb? I don't know." Anata said as she looked to the floor.

"No, not dumb. Maybe she got in to the booze too early today and had too much? We've seen Mara and your Aunt Urd both plastered." Kou said with a smile.

"True, But this was still different. Maybe I'm just reading too much in to the whole thing." Anata said with a grin. "What about 'under world'?" Anata asked.

"What ever works for..........." Kou suddenly stopped speaking.

"What is it?" Anata asked almost whispering.

"Some one approaches the apartment........" Kou replied.

Just as Kou was about to get up to check the door, the door flung open.

"Hi ya!!!" a girl yelled as she ran in to the apartment.

Stopping just feet from Kou, the girl looked at Kou.

"My? I hope your living here." the girl said as she approached Kou with a grin.

"Well, umm you see....... I'm......." Kou stuttered over his words. Only this would happen to him.

Seeing that someone was moving in on her Kou, Anata stood up and moved Kou aside. "We are living here. Who are you?" Anata asked.

"Oh, I'm Sara. I live next door." ­­Sara said.

"Oh, thank you for helping Mr. Shigeno with moving our stuff in to our apartment." Anata said.

"Oh no problem." Sara said.

"If there is anything we can do to repay you, please tell us." Anata said.

"Well? If I would like to barrow your friend here." Sara said slyfuly as she approached Kou.

Anata stood there, clueless as she watched. This as Sara started to hang off of Kou's shoulder. Then it clicked, someone was moving in on her Kou.

"Well anything but that." Anata said with a hint of an angry tone.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding. Well, if you need any help with studying or anything just ask. See ya later." With that Sara had left.

"Well you seem to be having a good time." Anata said as she looked over at Kou, who was blushing.

"What? Me.....No......Um...... She was..... I wasn't enjoying my self." Kou said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah right." Anata said.

It was several minutes later when their food arrived at their place. Their meal was modest, Nothing like the home made cook meals that Belldandy is know to make but. Opening the two pizza boxes, Anata breaths in the aroma.

"Thank my grandfather for two for Tuesday at little Caesar's." Anata said.

"No kidding." Kou said, agreeing with Anata.

As they sat there in the small living room eating, Anata searched around for her note book. Kou sat there watching her make notes for something.

"What are you writing down?" Kou asked.

"Just something's I need to do tomorrow. Wanna hear it?" Anata asked.

"Sure." Kou replied before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Okay. First I need to get my books for my classes. Then Look for a job. And after that get food for this place and start unpacking." Anata said.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you just worry about the first two things? And I'll take care of the other two tasks, along with finding a job for my self." Kou said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. I don't know how big this place is going to be or how long it will take me to even get my books." Anata said with a smile.

As they went on eating, they also started to unpack some more things. Finally being able to find The CD player Anata had gotten as a birthday present a couple years back along with their futon.

------THE NEXT DAY-----

Hearing the alarm clock beep, Someone's arm came out from under the blankets. Feeling around, persons hand and found its target; making the noise stop. Then again there was silence, besides form a car or two passing the apartment and the birds singing out side. Then a slight moan and someone stirring around under the covers. Then slowly Anata sat up from her futon as she did the covers were mover from Kou's face, letting the morning sun light shine on his face. Making him moan slightly and roll over so his face is covered by the pillow.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" Anata asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I'll make it. You need to get ready for your day before I do." Kou said. His voice muffled by his pillow.

"Really?" Anata asked, falling back on the futon.

"Yeah, just give me a couple more minutes." Kou asked as he rolled over again, but this time shielding the sun with his arm.

"Yeah a minute or two more sounds good........... Wow I'm still beat." Anata said.

"I wonder why?" Kou asked with a smirk.

Thinking about what Kou had just said, Anata rolled over to look at him. "I don't remember hearing any complaints." Anata stated.

"There wasn't any, but you did start it." Kou rebutted.

"And I finished it." Anata said as she got back up and headed to the shower. Leaving Kou there to think about what she had just said.

"She has a point.............. A good point." Kou said to him self. The he too got up for the day.

ACROSS JAPAN

Finding nothing to do, finding him self sitting there on the living room floor. Keiichi was vary, vary, vary board. Belldandy was out doing things and that left Keiichi to watch after his nephew for a couple days. Hearing the door bell, Keiichi got up off the floor and made his way to the door.

"Okay Kei. Here he is. Now Matagu sweetie, you mind your uncle Keiichi and aunt Belldandy." Skuld said.

"Yes mom.......(Sigh)" Matagu said as he lugged his bag in to the temple.

"It'll be all right, your mother and I will be home in a couple of days." Sentaro said.

"Okay Matagu a couple of rules. One don't eat, drank or smell anything you Aunt Urd gives you. Two don't get too close to your aunt Urd. So might be plotting something." Skuld instructed.

"Yes mom......" Matagu said letting out another sigh.

"Thank you again Keiichi, this means a lot to Skuld and I." Sentaro said.

"It's no problem really and besides it's been really quite since Anata moved out." Keiichi said.

"But I thought she just moved out just yesterday?" Skuld asked.

"Trust me it seems like a year." Keiichi said. "Well don't worry Matagu we'll find something cool to do"

"How is Belldandy since Anata left?" Skuld asked.

"All right I guess, she's out doing things right now." Keiichi replied.

Meanwhile across town, Belldandy was just finishing paying for something.

"Yes, can you please have it delivered to this address?" Belldandy said sliding a peace of paper to the sales clerk.

"Yes ma'am, right away." The clerk said as he started to type on the computer. When he was done, the clerk looked up at Belldandy.

"Mrs. Morisato it will arrive in three days." The clerk said.

"Thank you vary much." Belldandy said with a smile.

'I know Keiichi didn't have things like this when he was in collage but, I sure that Anata will find having one really helpful.' Belldandy thought to her self as she walked out of the store.

As she walked down the street, Belldandy started to think about her phone.

Flash back

"Anata! How was the trip to Tokyo?" Belldandy asked as she sat there with the phone.

'It was all right. We just got done with dinner.' Anata replied.

"What did you two have for dinner for the first time at you own place?" Belldandy asked.

'We ordered some pizza.' Anata said.

"How come you two didn't have a better meal?" Belldandy asked.

'Well, some thing made Mara go all crazy. It was weird, It was like the lights were one but no one was home. Like some one wasn't home. But after stopping her I lugged her here to the apartment. So I kind of left the food at the store.' Anata explained.

"Did she say why she attacked like that?" Belldandy asked.

'She said that she doesn't know what happened. I just figured that she walked in on Grandpa and Hild.' Anata said.

"I'm sure that could drive anyone crazy." Belldandy said as she giggled. "What do you two have planed for tomorrow?"

'Well I'm going to get my books and look for a job, I don't know about Kou.' Anata replied. 'Well mom, I need to let you go, I need to get up early.'

"I understand. You get a good night sleep." Belldandy said.

'Okay miss you mom.' Anata said.

End Flash back

Some where in Tokyo, Anata was going through the school book store.

"What the hell? They want that much for a physics book. Their crazy!" Anata yelled out in the middle of the book store, making everyone look at her.

"Umm........... Check out this book that's crazy cool.....Yeah......." Anata said trying to make it sound like she wasn't crazy her self.

'Oh man now everyone thinks I nuts now.' Anata thought to her self.

As Anata waited in line to pay for the books she needs, she saw Sara looking at a book.

"Sara hi....."

Several minutes later Anata and Sara were having some lunch.

"Anata I really need to let you in on something." Sara said ass he reached for her drink.

"What's that?" Anata asked.

"Well at the apartments the walls shall we say are paper thin." Sara said.

Anata sat there thinking, and then what Sara had just said hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What?! Oh my god, I sorry if we kept you up!" Anata yelled.

"Kept me and more then likely every one who lives in the apartments up too." Sara added.

"Oops." Anata said, sinking in to the seat.

"I really didn't know some one could go at it like that for that long.............." Sara said as she trailed off. "Poor Leo, He must have been crawling the walls all night."

"Who's Leo?" Anata asked with a confused look.

"We don't know his real name, He calls him self Leo. He said it's Latin, I don't know. He's a little off." Sara replied.

"What do you mean by a little off, I mean I'm no stranger to weird people." Anata said.

"Well I think he did drugs or something when he was younger." Sara said.

"How old is he?" Anata asked.

"Not much older then us." Sara replied, and then she looked at her watch. "Shit I need to go, I have work." Sara said getting up from the table.

"Work? Wait Do you think I can tag along, I'm looking for some work." Anata said.

"Sure I don't see why not." Sara said.

"Umm...... Where do you work at?" Anata asked.

"A video rental place, the pays not all that great but it pays the rent and gets me food." Sara said.

Back at the other end of town, Kou was just finishing unpacking.

"There, now just to take out the trash." Kou said as she looked over at the trash can.

Taking the bag out of the trash can, Kou tied the bag and walked out of the apartment. As he walked through the small hallway towards the stairs, he felt that someone was watching him. Brushing it off, thinking that it was him just adjusting to a new surroundings he continued on to the main floor of the apartment. When in fact someone was fallowing him and watching him. Out side Kou had just dropped the bag in to the dumpster around the back of the apartments after closing the dumpster he turned around. There was a young man about his age that seemed to come out of no where, making him jump.

"Ahhhhh! Where did you come from?" Kou asked

"I fallowed you here. Are you one of the new ones?" the young man asked.

"If you mean one of the new tenets, then yes I'm one of the new ones. Who are you?" Kou asked.

"I? I am Leo, and you new one?" Leo asked.

"I'm Kou Morino, my girlfriend Anata isn't in right now she's at the collage and doing other things." Kou said.

"Oh, then you two must have been the ones involved in the lovers song during the late hours." Leo said.

Kou stood there, he's never met a human nor god that was this off before and never has anyone spoke so strangely.

"Come again friend?" Kou asked, trying to figure out what Leo had just said.

"Tell me new one Kou; has anything strange taken part in your dwellings?" Leo asked.

"Define strange?" Kou asked.

"Strange, just strange is all." Leo said acting a little jumpy. "A maiden with fair skin and hair black as midnight as been rumored to haunt this building."

"No nothing like that. Say are you all right. I mean your acting a little jumpy." Kou said.

"Better, never better. Just things I've done just getting to me." Leo said as he rushed back in to the apartments.

"Okay..... That is what I will define as strange...... Well I guess I need to do some shopping." Kou said as he walked back in to the apartments to get some things before heading out.

T.B.C.

"Hello, Kou here. After my run in with Leo........... Strange one he is. I head out to get some food. And it appears that I will come in to a job???? Well that's what it says. And Anata gets to meet Leo when she comes home from classes." Kou says


	28. New Start chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess. So get off my back about the legal crap.

(Hay that last part rimes.)

Chapter Three

Across Tokyo, Anata and Sara had just rounded the corner in to one of the several shopping destructs. Anata looked in to all the shops as she and Sara walked down the street. Not paying any attention to what Sara was doing, Anata didn't even see Sara stop. Slamming in to Sara's back. The two about fell over.

"Hay wake up." Sara said as she regained her balance.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to a big city like Tokyo. It's a bit over whelming." Anata said.

"Where did you live before moving here?" Sara asked.

"Kou and I lived out at Nekomi, what about you?" Anata said.

"Me? I'm from the US; my parents said that I should get closer to my roots, so they hooked me up with an entrance exam." Sara said, as she stopped at a vending machine. She then looked over her shoulder as she started to deposit the money. "Would you like something to drink?" Sara asked.

"No thank you." Anata replied.

"So what are you majoring in?" Sara asked as they continued walking down the street.

"I haven't declared my major yet." Anata said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I didn't chose a major until my second year. Just take your time and try out some different classes, and find something you like." Sara said.

"I can do that?" Anata asked.

"Sure, but the school really doesn't like people doing that. Well here we are." Sara said.

Looking over to her right, Anata found her self standing right in front of a Blockbuster video store.

"What! You work at a blockbuster?" Anata asked.

"Yep, but like I said. The hours suck and the pay is crappy, but it pays the rent and gets me food." Sara said. "Come on Lets see if I can set you up with a job."

At the other end of the city, Kou was just finishing up some shopping from the market. As he walked back to the apartment, he happened to stop in front of a small book store to readjust the weight from the bags of food.

"I can use something to read." Kou said as he walked in to the book store.

Walking through the store, Kou came across several things to read. He passed several Manga books, magazines and novels. He looked through the books, coming across Romance, Sci-fi, Fiction, and even some books on philosophy. Stopping in that section, Kou started to look through those books, he stopped at this one.

"The art of war....... Humm......... I can never know when it's going to be useful." Kou said to him self as he took the book off the shelf.

Taking the book to the front, Kou placed it on the counter top. He stood there and waited and waited and waited. After a good fifteen minutes of waited Kou looked over at the bell that was off to the side; there behind the bell was a sigh that said. 'Ring for service'.

"Ring for service....... Well I don't want to seem rude but I need to get this food back home before it goes bad." Kou said thinking out loud.

Ringing the bell and waiting a moment or two more an old man came out from a back row of books.

"I'm sorry sonny, I didn't hear you. What can I do for you?" the old man said.

"No I'm sorry for bothering you sir; I just wanted to get this book." Kou said.

The old man looked at the book and back at Kou and at the book again and again at Kou.

"You in collage?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir......." Kou replied. 'Well kind of.........'

"There's not many young people around that gets books like this." The old man stated.

"Yes sir." Kou said.

"I know that collage students are always looking for work." The old man stated.

"Yes sir......." Kou said not knowing where the old man was getting at.

"As you can tell it's hard for me to keep this place running on my own, so I can use some help." The old man said.

"Okay......" Kou said still a little confused.

"I can see that you are a good person. And I'm vary picky who I have working for me. So what do you say?" the old man asked.

"Did I just miss something?" Kou asked.

"No I just offered you a job." The old man replied.

"Really?" Kou asked.

"If you like you can start tomorrow." The old man said.

"Wow Thank you sir. What time do you want me here?" Kou asked.

"How dose one o' clock sound to you?" The old man asked.

Some hour later, Kou was back at the apartment happily putting the food in to the fridge, as he did Anata had just came through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what." Anata said as she dropped her things and walked over to Kou, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I got some good news."

"What will that be?" Kou asked.

"I got a job over at some video rental place. Sara helped me out; I'll be working with her." Anata said.

"Well this is a good reason to celebrate. I also got a job." Kou said.

"Really where?" Anata asked as she started to dig around the bags of food.

"At this book store not to far from here. I start tomorrow." Kou replied as he took a bag of chips out of Anata's hands before she could open it.

Giving Kou a small dirty look Anata reached for another bag of chips. "So what's for dinner?"

"Not chips." Kou replied as he took that second bag of chips from Anata. "Stir fry and Ramen and some rice balls"

"That sounds good." Anata said.

"I just need to finish putting away things before I get started." Kou said with his head in the fridge.

Anata waited to make sure that Kou couldn't see. As he was putting something away, Anata swiped a grape from the sack the had the small vine.

"This is if you want Grapes instead." Kou added with out looking out from the fridge.

Turning around so not to be looking at Kou, Anata chewed up the grape as fast as she could. Once she was done she turned back around to only come face to face with Kou.

"No, Stir fry and Raman with rice balls will be great." Anata said trying to sound innocent as possible.

"That's good then." Kou said.

"Oh umm Kou?" Anata said with a small voice.

"Yes." Kou said as he started to pull some pots and pans out.

"Sara told me something that you might need to know." Anata said.

"Really? What's that?" Kou asked.

"You remember last night?" Anata asked with a blush.

"Of course I do, why?" Kou asked now wanting to know.

"Well as Sara put it the walls are made of paper." Anata said.

Kou stood there thinking for a moment or two before it hit him.

"Wait? You mean that........."

"Oh yeah." Anata replied to Kou before he could even ask the question. "Everyone heard us more then likely." Anata added.

Kou stopped preparing dinner and looked over at Anata with a worried look.

"She said not to worry it's more a future reference." Anata said.

"That's not what I really worried about." Kou said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Anata asked.

"I ran in to one of the other tenets. Leo I believe he said his name was. But he said some about the lover's song, I don't know he was really an odd one." Kou said.

"So you met Leo? Sara told me that he was a little off." Anata said.

"Little is an understatement." Kou muttered.

Meanwhile, up in the heavens Oryema was just finishing up some of the countless work assigned by none other then Peorth. Leaning back in his chair Oryema let out a sigh.

"I'm glad that I'm on my last couple classes before I become a full fledged god. I don't know how much longer I can take Peorth giving me all this work." Oryema said looking over at the huge stack of papers that towered over him. "This is crazy."

Letting out another sigh, Oryema just had to finish just one more thing then he will be done for the day. Then back again the next day everything will start back over again. Just as he was about to press the send button on the computer something stopped him.

"Oryema........" A voice said.

Hearing his name being called, Oryema looked around the small class room that he sat in.

"Who's there?" Oryema asked.

Finding no one there in the room, Oryema only shrugged his shoulders and got back to work. "Maybe it was something I had for lunch......." Said to him self.

"Oryema." The voice said much louder.

Hearing his name being called again, but Oryema only thought it was his head playing tricks on him. He shook her head and got back to work, pressing the print button. As he waited for his copy of the paper work, as he stood there by the printer he started to feel odd. Like something was in side of him.

Just then the demon alarm sounded all through out Yggdrasil. Then Oryema's eyes flashed a deep red. He looked up from the printer.........

"Understood.........." Oryema said before he walked away the printer and out of the room.

In the control room, Peorth stood looking over what was going on.

"I want to know how in the hell did a demon other then Hild get this far in to the heavens with out setting off any alarms!" Peorth yelled.

"We don't know Ma'am; it just popped up out of no where! We're trying to triangulate its location...!" Ex yelled back.

"Someone tell me something!" Peorth said.

"Found it! The demon is located in the education sector of Yggdrasil and is heading to the main lobby!" Ere said.

"Right! Chrono dispatch security units to the lobby!" Peorth ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chrono said.

In the halls of Yggdrasil, just before the main lobby. Several Gods and goddesses stood waiting for this demon to appear.

"I think it's some type of drill." One God said.

"Seems that way." Another god said.

Just then an explosion blew a wall apart just ten feet down main hall. Hara, now part of Yggdrasil security forces looked down the hall in to the thick smoke. Through the smoke two red eyes broke through the smoke.

"Here it is!" Hara yelled.

Just as he yelled that, Oryema came through the smoke. Shocking Hara.

"Oryema? What are you doing?" Hara yelled.

"I don't know. But if you wish to keep on breathing stand aside!" Oryema said. His voice distorted and warped, sounding like it was evil talking and not Oryema.

Just then from behind Hara some gods started to fire force bolts.

"NO! Stop! He's still one of us!!!!" Hara yelled.

He watched in horror as the force bolts went right past him. Then each of the force bolts seemed to bounce off some type of field that covered Oryema.

"Don't shoot. I know him; just let me talk to him." Hara said.

Hara walked in to the hall that Oryema was still slowly walking down.

"Oryema? My friend, what has happened to you?" Hara asked as he approached his friend.

"I don't know! Just stand aside!!!!!" Oryema yelled as he swung his arm.

By some unseen force, something knocked Hara to the side of the hall. Making it spider web out in all directions, just as he did that the other gods and goddesses fired off some more force bolts at Oryema. Again he started to walk down the hall the connected to the main lobby. And again each force bolt was stopped by a field of energy.

"I said get out of my WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" Oryema yelled. Making a shock wave out of his own voice. The wave traveled down the hall, making the marble walls expand and collapse back in on it self. And knocking the gods and goddesses out of the way in the lobby.

Hara watched as Oryema walked past him. Grasping his sword, Hara looked at it and at his friend. Looking back at his sword. Standing back up, Hara drew his blade and placed it on the ground and took the sheath with him as he limped down the badly damaged hall. Coming up behind his friend Hara was just about to hit Oryema on the back of the head. But before the wood sheath could hit its target, Oryema turned around and stopped the sheath whit his bare hand.

"I said stand aside." Oryema said before he broke the wood sheath with a slight twist of his wrist. And wit his free hand he punched Hara right square in the chest sending him flying across the lobby; right in to a stone column.

Then walking to the desk in the center of the lobby, Oryema took his fist and punched the control panel. Then a red light seemed to expand around the panel, on the screen just to his right. Yggdrasil code flashed on the screen. Then the teleportation system that stood behind the desk activated. On the systems were on, Oryema turned to the mirror and stepped through. Leaving the lobby in shambles.

Back in the control room, Ex tracked the teleportation.

"Where is he going?!" Peorth asked as he hung over Ex's shoulder.

"I'm still tracking him!" Ex said.

On her screen, a dot that seemed to weave through the maze of teleportation systems, all while Ex typed.

"Got it! He teleported him self to the Tokyo area. What ever program was used it really messed up the tracking systems. I was only able to find him by tracking his running program in the system." Ex explained.

"Great job, Chrono get me Anata Morisato. She's in that area now." Peorth said.

"Right away." Chrono said.

T.B.C.


	29. New Start chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.

Chapter four

On earth, some several hours later after Oryema's attack. Anata and Kou had gone to sleep for the evening. As they slept soundly in their futon, Anata's cell phone started to ring. Being woken up by the ringing, Anata let out a slight moan.

"Mmm..... Kou you answer it........." Anata said sleepily.

"It might be your parents.......Maybe you should answer it..........." Kou replied as he was half awake.

Pulling the blankest up over her head Anata let out an other moan.

"No, I don't think they would call this late." Anata said.

Just up in the heavens Peorth stood waiting as he heard the phone ring on her end.

"Why haven't she answered yet?" Peorth asked angrily.

"It is a cell phone after all, maybe it's on vibrate and they can't hear it." Ex said.

"Keep on trying." Peorth ordered.

Back on earth the phone was still ringing all while trying to figure out if they should answer it.

"Maybe it's a telemarketer?" Anata asked, still with her head covered by the blankets.

"I thought the government made telemarketing illegal a couple years ago?" Kou asked still half a sleep.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that........ Maybe they'll stop." Anata said.

"So are you going to answer it?" Kou asked.

"(YAWN) Nope....... Let it ring." Anata said as she rolled on to her side.

Back in the heavens Peorth's fist was embedded in the arm of the her chair.

"Maybe the phone is off." Ex said.

Peorth's eye started to twitch.

"Maybe not" Ex said with a small voice.

Peorth stood there, thinking of a way to get Anata or Kou to answer their phone. All while Ex and Chrono talked.

"Maybe their....... You know in the middle of something?" Ex whispered.

"Maybe....... Or maybe they just don't want to answer, you know caller ID." Chrono whispered back.

"I GOT IT!!!!" Peorth Yelled, snapping her fingers.

Hearing Peorth, both Ex and Chrono jumped and looked over at their self proclaimed leader.

"Ex, can you access their phones ring tone program?" Peorth asked.

"I think so, why?" Ex asked.

"I want you to change the ring tone from what ever they have it on now to a Yggdrasil computer code." Peorth said.

"But ma'am that would..........."

"I know." Peorth said before Ex could finish what she was going to say.

Back on earth the cell phone had finally stopped ringing.

"See they stopped." Anata said.

No longer the a second after Anata had said that, a high pitch screeching sound came from no where. Making Anata and Kou jump ten feet out of their own skin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT????" Anata yelled as she covered her ears.

"I sounds like Yggdrasil code!!!! But louder!!!!" Kou yelled.

Seeing the phone flashing with the screeching. Reaching for the phone, Anata pressed the answer button.

"WHAT!!!!!" Anata yelled.

"Good I got one of you to answer the phone." Peorth said in her cheery tone.

"Peorth it's two in the morning, I need to register for my classes in the morning and go to work, what do you need?" Anata asked clearly angerry.

"We're having a problem here." Peorth replied.

"Well deal with it and leave me alone." Anata said just as she was about to hang up the phone Peorth said some more.

"It's Oryema." Peorth said.

"Oryema? What happed with him?" Anata asked now wanting to know.

When Anata said Oryema's name, Kou looked over at Anata with a questioning look.

"Something triggered his demon side so come out." Peorth said. "We don't know as of this time how or who caused this to happen we're working on that right now."

"Was there any one hurt?" Anata asked.

"No. His god said kept that from happening, but its only a matter of time before someone dose. And the main lobby was completely trashed." Peorth said.

Kou over heard the whole conversation, and before he could hear any more he was up and dressed and heading out the door.

"Anata, I'll check the north end of the city." Kou said as he rushed out the door.

"Right Kou. Peorth, don't worry we'll find him and bring him back." Anata said before hanging up the phone.

Standing up out of the futon, Anata's body started to glow and light enveloped her body. Then a flash of light and she was in her Goddess cloths. Rushing over to the window, She opened it and stepped out on to the over hang. Anata looked around and waited for a clearing in the traffic. Watching the last car drive by, Anata jumped off the over hang out on to the roof top of the neighboring building. Looking up to a flag pole; Anata then leaped up on to the top of the pole to get a better look of the city.

Some three blocks from Tokyo tower, Kou was frantic searching for his friend. He knew all too well what Oryema could do first hand when his demon side took control. Landing on a high rise building, Kou started to remember the last time Oryema's demon side came out.

Flash Back

"Fight demon!" the commander said as he punched Oryema in the face. Knocking him back several feet. When the young god rolled to a stop in a cloud of dust and dirt. He coughed and lifted him self up. Oryema looked to the attacker; his eyes flashed a blood red.

"I said I won't fight." Oryema said with a deep, almost demonic voice.

The commander slowly walked to Oryema. His metal boots kicking up dust with every step. The commander stopped a foot from Oryema and looked down at him. "You will." The commander said as he made a fist. Oryema watched as it came down in slow motion. Something in said of him made him bring his arm up.

The commander and Oryema looked at each other. Oryema slowly stood as he had the commander's fist in his hand. "I said I will not fight........" then with one swift movement Oryema grabbed the commander's neck.

"Don't do it!" Kou yelled as he came around a corner. "Oryema, if you do that you will be bringing your self to their level." Kou said as he walked up to Oryema and the commander.

Hearing Kou's words, Oryema's eyes slowly turned back to their normal pitch black. And then he dropped the commander, and looked at him. "Leave this world. If you return, I will come back here and you and your men will pay the price."

Then weak from this out burst of demonic power, Oryema fell to his knees. Kou ran to his friend's side and helped him up. "Come one Oryema. Let's get back to the others."

Kou and Oryema made their way to the tunnel where the others were left at. As they came in to sight of the tunnel, Ichigo, Koishi and Delenn were waiting for them.

"Where is Hara?" Delenn asked with a worry tone.

"He needed some time alone. He'll be with us here in a little bit." Kou replied.

Ichigo then noticed that Oryema was weak and was being helped by Kou. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Kou and Oryema looked at each other then back at the goddesses in front of them. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine; maybe some soothing comfort from a woman such as your self will mend wounds."

It took her a second before Ichigo figured out what Oryema was talking about. But when she did, she turned around and walked off. "I think your fine." she said as she walked off.

"Here I'll help him out. You need to rest too Kou." Koishi said as he Helped Oryema to a rock to rest some. As Kou took a seat on an other rock, he looked at the watch Anata had given him. Something was different about it. The hands were spilling like he was winding the watch. But he was not touching it.

"How long have we been here?" Kou asked out loud.

"About a day or so, Why?" Delenn replied.

"WHAT!!!!" Kou yelled. "It's the twentieth already and we only been here for a day! Koichi get hold of Yggdrasil. These people are safe now." Kou said as he starred at the watch.

End Flash back

Remembering that day on Ryuten, Kou took a deep breath. Then he just so happen to look over to the west. Just as he did, something exploded. Standing up from the roof top he was on. Kou knew what it was right away.

"Oryema........." Kou said as he lifted up off the roof and started for the sight of the explosion as fast as he could.

As he got closer to where the discretion was taking place, Kou started to since a great evil from his friend. As Kou got closer, he could see the discretion that his friend had caused.

"Oryema! What are you doing?!" Kou yelled as he got closer.

Hearing His name being called, Oryema turned to see what was going on. "Like I told Hara! Stay away from me!" Oryema yelled.

"Answer me, what as made you go on such a rampage?!" Kou yelled again, but this time pulling out his Staff.

"I..........I Don't know!!! Just stay back!!!!!!" Oryema screamed, as he mustered all of his demonic powers. Making the pavement heave up and crumble.

Shielding his eyes from the flying peaces of pavement with his fore arm, Kou didn't have any time to react to Oryema's attack. Before he knew it, Oryema had rushed him and had his hands around Kou neck. And just like that Oryema tossed Kou aside like nothing.

"I said go, I don't wish to harm you!" Oryema ordered.

"I have orders to make sure you come back to the heavens. So they can find out what happened." Kou said as he recovered from being tossed across the parking lot.

Just when Kou said something about the Heavens, Oryema's eyes again flashed a deep red......... Just at the other end of the city, Anata stood atop of the Pioneer building. Still in search of Oryema, then she just happened to look over her shoulder just when an explosion ripped through a section of the city. Anata's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Kou........"

Back with Kou and Oryema, Kou was pinned up against the wall to a building. Oryema seeing what he has done let go of Kou. Making him fall to the ground.

Kou watched helpless, as Oryema walked closer and closer; with hate in his eyes. Oryema was no longer Oryema but someone.........something else........

"Oryema Stop this at once!" Kou yelled, but there was noting in his friend. Forcing his eyes to stay open, Kou was starting to think that his time had come. Oryema turned to a parked truck, and with a powerful movement he had ripped the bumper right off the car. Then he redirected his attention to Kou.

Just as Oryema brought his arms up ready to smash Kou in to oblivion the ground started to rumble. Turned to see what was making the earth shake, Oryema tuned away from Kou, Just as three force bolts came crashing in to the ground around Oryema.

"Oryema!!" Anata yelled. Landing there just in front of Kou, placing some distance between Kou and Oryema.

"You all right?" Anata said glancing over her shoulder.

"I've had better nights, I'll live." Kou replied.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Oryema was talking right up to the point I said something about the Heavens. Then he went even more crazy, we need to knock him out and get him back to Peorth." Kou said as he forced him self back to his feet, using his staff he lean on. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"I'm working on that part........ I can't use my cross........ I need something to sap the Demon side out of him........" Anata said.

Before she knew it, the demonized Oryema swung the bumper. With only a split second to react, Anata cough the bumper; stopping it inches from her and Kou's head. Feeling the force behind the swing, she was slowly forced to the ground. Feeling that she was in a losing battle, she looked over at Kou.

"If you have a good idea now's the time." She yelled.

Not even saying a word, Kou jetted off to the side almost fast enough so that he vanished just long enough to come up close enough To Oryema. Punching his friend, sending Oryema flying back several feet back and knocking the bumper out of his hands. Kou started to feel Anata's power flux.

"KOU? OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ducking out of the way and looking back just in time to see a vortex of power swirling in front of Anata's chest. Two spinning things of energy started to spin, one spun clock wise and the one behind that spun in counter-clock wise. As they spun the energy started to constrict in to a small sphere of pure energy. Flashing, the ball fired in to a beam, watching it travel through the air; the wake produced burned the air. But Right when it was to strike its target, a field came up around Oryema, sending the beam off in to the side of a building ripping a gapping hole in the side of it.

"What!? No way!?" Anata screamed in shock.

"What just happened?" Kou asked.

"I......... don't know........... Kou, I don't feel so....... good..........." Anata said just before fainting.

Running to his love, Kou was at a lose on what to do. Looking over at Oryema, there was only one thing left he could to. Standing back up, Kou again drew his staff.

"You've forced me to take actions that I had wished I didn't need to take." Kou said placing him self in to a stance. "Oryema, my friend turn back now!"

There was no reply from Oryema as he walked ever closer. Kou tightened hi grip on his staff ready to attack.........

"Stop this the both of you!" A voice called out.

Hearing the voice of a woman from above, Kou looked up to see a woman floating several feet up off the ground, dressed in white robes.

'It's the woman that that Leo guy told me about..........' Kou thought to him self.

"Go back to your slumber demon." The woman commanded. Just as she did, a soft light came from her right hand, shining on to Oryema a dabble image of the young god, but the second image was screaming a tormented. The it faded away, making Oryema fall to the ground with a thud. Astonished, Kou looked back up to the woman.

"Wait! What's your name?" Kou asked.

The woman looked back to the ground and smiled at him. "This it not the time to answer your questions young fighter.......... Your lover will awaken vary soon." The woman said, but as she spoke her lips didn't move. Before Kou could ask again the woman grabbed the end of her robe turning around, she vanished in a flash of light.

Just as the woman vanished Anata had waken. Slowly sitting up she grabbed her four head, and looked the area over. There was Kou standing over Oryema. Instantly she feared the worst.

"God Kou you didn't, did you?" She asked as she limped over to Kou.

"No, I was about to but, this woman with powers that I have never seen before appeared and simply told Oryema's demon side to sleep." Kou replied.

"A goddess more powerful then me and my mom?" Anata asked.

"Not a goddess......... " Kou replied as she he picked up his friend.

"A demon then?" Anata asked as she and Kou lifted up off the ground bound for their apartment.

"Not a demon... not a goddess. Something different." Kou replied.

T.B.C.


	30. New Start chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.

Chapter Five

After returning back to their apartment, Kou had gone on to the heavens with Oryema. Leaving Anata there to alone, she doesn't really like being along, but there was really nothing that she could have done. With the light still out in the apartment, she made her way to the window wanting some fresh air. She climbed out on to the ledge just out side the window. The ledge stretched the entire length of the apartment building and was wide enough to allow a person to lay down. And doing so, Anata looked up at the night sky...... well what she could see of it with the lights of Tokyo covering the sky.

"I can't see any starts with all the lights............" Anata said out loud, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You can't see the stars this close to town, you'll be better off sitting up and look at the lights to the buildings."

Hearing Sara out side too, Anata looked over to her right too see, Sara sitting up against the side of the building having a cigarette. Doing the same, Anata too sat up. "I didn't know you smoke." Anata asked.

"Yeah........ It's my dirty little secret. Do you mind?" she asked looking back.

"No it's all right. So what are you doing out here?" Anata asked.

"The same as you. Just getting some air and just thinking." Sara said taking another drag from her smoke. Exhaling, she went on speaking. "I come out here some times to think and. I look at the light in the windows to the buildings and I think of those as my stars...... sometimes on a really clear night you can see the one maybe two of the brightest stars in the sky and when the moon is out everything seems to blind in as one."

Anata didn't say anything; she just looked back out the building sky line.

"Where did your friend go, I was thinking that you and he will be asleep or something......" Sara said.

"He..........He had to help a friend to get back home." Anata said. 'Well it's true in a way.' She thought to her self.

"I was watching what was going on in the city..........." Sara stated.

"Wh....... What?" Anata asked, fearing that she had seen anything.

"Yeah some fire or something........ Didn't you hear all the fire trucks?" Sara asked giving Anata a questioning look.

"Uh we weren't home." She quickly replied.

"Okay, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Sara asked.

"I already got my classes all set up, I just need to figure out where there at on campus and maybe some clubs." She said.

"What are you in to? Sports, There is a big LAN party thing that goes on if you're in to gaming. I saw that Bike you have; what about the motor club?" Sara said, flicking the cigarette butt off the ledge.

Thinking about what Sara had just said, Anata scratched her head. "Way back when my dad was in collage he was in the NIT motor club........."

"See there you go, fallow in your old mans foot steps. What he do in his motor club?" Sara asked.

"He raced." Anata replied simply.

"Again there you go....... Race, our school as hadn't had the best luck in that area. Maybe you can bring some freshness to the motor club." Sara said as she stood up, and stretching some more. "What will it hurt?"

"You know your right."

Mean while, before a board of inquire Kou with Peorth stood there as a ten high ranking gods and goddesses asked him several questions.

"And you want this board to believe that there is a benign in this universe that can possibly have more power then the almighty?!" An annoyed god ask from the shadows of his balcony.

"That is correct sir." Kou replied calmly.

"Mr. Morino." A Goddess said, making Kou turn his head in the direction of the voice. "If you were able to compare the unknown woman to Lady Belldandy or Goddess Anata. What will it be? Of course with personal feelings put aside."

"There is no comparison. The powers displayed by the unknown woman could rival that of the Almighty's power." Kou replied.

"Preposterous!" Another god yelled, slamming his fist on to the desk. "There is no power that can rival the Almighty's!"

"I was asked for a comparison, and I gave one." Kou said putting the members of the board in to silence.

Gathering his thoughts, Kami leaned forward so the light could hit him, allowing the whole board to see him.

"Mr. Morino." He said. "Tell me of my granddaughter." He ordered.

"Goddess Anata had used high level magic with out removing her point limiter, after the energy discharge she was rendered unconscious. That is when the unknown woman appeared." Kou answered, knowing that wasn't what the Almighty was looking for. "After the unknown woman and I exchanged words she vanished, Goddess Anata regained consciousness."

Kou watched as the Almighty rubbed his chin, gathering his thoughts again. After a moment of thinking Kami spoke again. "Do you believe that there maybe a connection between my granddaughter and the unknown woman?" Kami asked.

"No my lord I don't believe so at this time. I was told about the unknown woman several hours before by a local resident of the apartments." He replied.

"Vary good.........." Kami said then he looked over to Peorth. "Goddess Peorth, what is the condition of Yggdrasil?"

"My Lord, the main lobby is trashed and will require remodeling. As for the teleportation network, that is a different story." Peorth stated.

"Details." Kami commanded.

Peorth stood there taking in a deep breath before she gave the bad news. "The network is currently running at 5.000239 it will take one hundred twenty hours Yggdrasil local time to bring the net work back to peak levels. As of now the only ones that can use the teleportation network are those that use televisions and other electrical appliances. And the system that links the other words in to the network is in shambles; my team has gained access to the power grids of other words to get gods and goddess of the relief office to where they need to go."

"Vary well, you two are dismissed, Mr. Morino tell my granddaughter that she will need to give a statement as well." Kami said. Then she cracked a smile. "Also tell her that it will give her a chance to visit with her grandfather."

"Yes sir, your message will be passed along with the up most urgency." Kou said, before tilting his head and turning away.

As Peorth and Kou walked out of the great hall, Peorth whispered over to the young god beside her. "I think you handled your self quite well for your first meeting."

"Something tells me it won't be the last.......... Please get me back home I have things to do in the morning." Kou whispered back just before the door slammed behind them as they left the great hall.

Back on earth just before six in the morning there was a loud thud at the TV. Again there was Kou stuck with in the machine. Looking through the glass of the television, Kou was able to see Anata sleeping soundly in the futon. Smiling to him self, he knocked softly on the glass trying to get his loves attchen. But to only get her to moan and turn on her side, facing away from the TV.

"Anata....... Over here........" Kou whispered loudly, not really wanting to wake her.

"Mmm just a couple more minutes............" Anata moaned from under her blankets.

"Anata honey I'm in the TV; I'm stuck you need to get me out." Kou said in a soft voice.

"Uh ha......." Anata said still not even awake.

Kou looked over beside Anata, beside the futon at the alarm clock. It was set to go off at seven thirty. Almost an hour and a half away. Not wanting to stay in the TV for that long nor wanting to wake his love. Kou just let out a heavy sigh then resting his fore head on the glass waiting. It wasn't long before Kou had fallen asleep...... there with in the TV.

Hearing a knocking sound, Kou slowly opened his eyes to find Anata smiling back at him. "Morning...... how long have you been in there?" Anata asked, sitting in front of the TV.

"I got back home at six. It's really cramped in here and I need to get my self ready for work." Kou said scratching his head from with in the TV.

"Maybe when I get done with my shower........." She said standing back up, leaving Kou still there in the TV.

Watching her walk to the bathroom, Kou started to get worried. "Anata? Anata wait. This isn't funny....... Anata?" Kou said through the TV.

Hearing the bathroom door open and then close. Then there was nothing. Getting even more worried, Kou placed his ear up against the TV glass. After not hearing a sound for a second or two, Kou really started to get worry. Then he heard her removing her cloths through the glass to the TV, through the bathroom door. Placing his head even hard to the glass, Kou let out a heavy sigh.

'She's just messing with me now.........' He thought to him self.

After a good half hour, Anata had came back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel on her head so her hair can dry. Kneeling down to the TV again, Anata smiled. "What's wrong Kou?" She asked in a pouting tone.

"Your wrong, that was wrong......" Kou said slamming his head in to the TV's glass.

"Aww its okay Kou......" Anata said as she pressed the menu button and then the contrast letting Kou come through the TV's screen.

"That was just cruel......... " Said Kou as he looked up at his love from the floor.

"No I'm not..... I'm getting ready for school, and you should get ready for work. Before I go I'll have a pot of coffee going for ya." Anata said as she walked back in to the living bathroom to get ready got school. "And after school I have work with Sara, so I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"The board wants to speak to you about last night." Kou said interrupting Anata. "You grandfather said that this should be the perfect reason to spend some time with him."

"Okay......... I'll come right here after school." Anata said as she left the apartment.

Just about the same time across the country Keiichi was just getting up. Walking to the kitchen, fallowing the smell of Belldandy's great breakfasts. There already at the table was his eldest sister in law and his nephew waiting for breakfast.

"Morning uncle Keiichi......." Matagu said half asleep.

"Morning......Morning Belldandy, Urd." Keiichi said as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Keiichi dear." Belldandy said as she placed a plate in front of every one.

Then she placed the breakfast in the middle of the table. "Here you go everyone; I hope that you'll like it." She said.

"Aw, Bell you know what ever you make, it will be the best." Keiichi said.

"Really Aunt Belldandy, it is the greatest." Matagu said with a mouth full of food.

"Hay, I know what will make it taste even better." Urd said, sliding Matagu a dish that looked like it had spices on it. "It will....."

Forgetting about his mothers warning, Matagu reached out for the dish. At the same time Belldandy and Keiichi looked over at him the they remembered Skuld's warning. At the same time, Belldandy jerked the dish out off the table while Keiichi grabbed Matagu's hand away from the dish. Making him give his Aunt and Uncle a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Look.

"Urd? What do you think you're doing?" Keiichi asked.

"I thought that the Kid could use some zing in his morning." She replied, offering something else to Matagu. "Here kiddo drink."

Matagu looked at the bottle of sake, then at his aunt Urd. "Umm....... Auntie Urd, I don't think mom and dad would like me drinking sake, and something tells me that Auntie Belldandy and Uncle Keiichi wouldn't like it neither."

"That's right Urd, his parents that wont like that, and we don't like it too." Keiichi said taking the bottle away from Urd.

"Really Urd, giving children sake........." Belldandy sighed.

"Well I need to get to school I'll see every one later." Matagu said as he got up from the table and darted out the door with Belldandy rushed right behind him with a lunch box.

"Matagu!!! Your lunch!!!" Belldandy yelled.

Running back Matagu taking the box from his Aunt. "Thanks Auntie Belldandy." Matagu then again ran for the Temple gates again. Leaving Belldandy there smiling. As she walked back in to the Temple she smiled at Keiichi.

"Urd may you leave me and Keiichi alone for a moment." Belldandy said.

"Umm...... sure Bell......" Urd said sounding confused.

Keiichi watched Urd leave the room then he looked over at Belldandy. "What is it Bell?" He asked.

"Well this last few days watching Matagu has made me remember how wonderful raising Anata was." Belldandy trailed off. Leaving Keiichi confused.

"Umm......... What are you getting at Bell?" Keiichi asked clearly confused.

"Keiichi have you ever thought about us having another child?" She asked.

"Belldandy..." Keiichi said as he stood up, placing both of his hands on to Belldandy's shoulders. "Belldandy think about this. Strange food cravings, Mood swings the damaged property after birth, and then we have the 3 o'clock in the morning feedings along with four thirty in the morning changing. Then there's the power surges and the display of powers and again the damages to the house."

"Wasn't so joyful?" Belldandy asked.

Keiichi just let out a heavy sigh............ "Sure Bell."

T.B.C.


	31. New Start chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess. It would be cool but that would require me to do way to much work, and that might take all the fun out of doing things like this........ Oh well on with the story.

Chapter Six

Walking through one of the many buildings to the university, Anata and Sara looked for the motor club. It wasn't really all that hard to find, in matter of fact Sara and Anata were told that they can find the office to the motor club by fallowing the loud noises of machinery and tools. And sure enough that's what they did.

"You all right? You look you didn't get one bit of sleep......." Sara asked, and then she started to think. "Or did you and.........."

"What?! No! We're not sex addicts or anything." Anata stated, defending herself and Kou. "We don't do that sort of thing all the time......... Just every once in a while........" Anata went on to say, and then she realized that she just dug her self in to a hole.

"Well one would think otherwise after over hearing what happened the other night." Sara said.

"Okay, okay for crying out loud, I get the point......... I think you and my Aunt will get along if you two ever ran in to each other." Anata grumbled.

Just when that was said, some loud tool came on and made the most ungodly sound, Making Sara and Anata cover their ears. Anata and Sara looked at each other.

"What the hell is that noise?!" Anata yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

"What?" Sara asked with her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you over that damned noise!"

Not being to hear what Sara had just said, Anata jestered to her friend to fallow her. Sara saw what she was doing and fallowed her to the room where the noise was coming from. And when they opened the door there was what looked like a high school kid there behind a motor, and with a blow torch helmet on, covering his face.

Looking up from his work, the young man shut off the grinder and lifted the visor to the helmet to get a better look at the women there in front of him. "Why hello. What can I do for you ladies?" the young man asked.

"Yeah..... Umm my friend here would like to fill out a membership form." Sara replied.

"That's right." Anata added.

"Sure no problem......." The guy said before pushing him self across the room while still sitting in his chair, stopping over at a failing cabinet. "What about you? Would you like one?" he asked Sara.

"Oh no thank you, I'm part of the soft ball and I'm part of the student affairs committee." Sara replied.

"Now what's one more activity?" he asked as he handed Anata the form.

"One too many; but thanks." Sara replied.

"Okay, here you go. All filled out." Anata said handing back the form.

Taking the form from Anata, the guy started to look over it. Then he looked back at Anata and back at the form, and back at Anata again.

"Racing?" He asked.

"Yep. Is that all right?" Anata asked.

"No it's fine. It's just that as you may know, our rep in the racing area is less then great." He said.

"It's true, our schools race team sucks." Sara added.

"Okay asked me anything." Anata said defending her self.

"Okay what type of engine was I just working on?" He asked.

"Okay, but what's your name?" Anata asked.

"What, oops forgot to tell ya, I'm Kenji. Now what type of engine is that?" Kenji asked again.

Anata walked over back to the engine and looked around it; she then moved a couple of wirers out of the way and looked back at Kenji.

"It looks like a Boxer6...........3000cc's, no wait 36000cc's." Anata answered.

Kenji stood there with his mouth hanging open after a minute or two before the shock went away. "Okay lucky guess. What about this part?" He asked ripping another part from a box, sending packing peanuts all over the place.

"What's this?" Kenji asked.

"Fuel injector." Anata replied quickly.

"What about this one?" Kenji said tossing a small cylinder to Anata.

"That's an easy one. This would be a fuel pump to a Honda sports bike." Anata replied. "Oh did I happen to say that I used to work at a motor sports place that sold things like this. Along with performance things too."

"I'm impressed." Sara said.

"Okay come back later about three and the others will see if you can drive." Kenji said.

"Can I bring my own bike?" Anata asked clapping her hands. "I don't get to open it up all the way all that often."

"Sure why not." Kenji replied.

"Okay see you then." Anata said as she and Sara left the office to the motor club.

Once out of the office, Sara looked over at Anata. "So when were you going to tell me about you knew all that stuff?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just never came up I guess." Anata replied.

Across town Kou was standing behind the check out counter in the small book store. The small store was more busy then he had thought it was, everyone from high school kids to the vary old. It was a welcome change, compared to the electronics store he worked at when he and Anata lived in Nekomi. After ringing another person Kou let out a heavy sigh.

"Things seemed to slow down some." He said resting his head in his hands and leaning on the counter.

"Mr. Morino, can I trouble you with something?" The shop owner asked as he walked out of his small office.

"Of course Sir, What is it?" Kou asked eager to give a good impression on his first day of work.

"Excellent. I just need you to take this bundle of magazines to this address. And by then the shipment should be here when you get back." The shop owner said. "Do you have any transportation?" He went on to ask.

"It should be all right I'll just take the train or the bus." Kou said as he took the bundle with one hand and was out the door.

As he walked down the bustling city side walk, Kou was taken back on how big the city really was. Looking up at the buildings and at all the shops and all the different streets.

"It's really amazing that no one gets lost in a place like this." Kou said to him self as he looked at the address on a peace of paper. Then it hit him.

"I have no idea where I'm going........" He said then he looked around. To find him self completely lost and surrounded by people that were giving him the look that would be normally be given to a tourist. Kou immanently felt out of place.

"What was I thinking?" He asked him self out loud.

Just across town, Sara and Anata was walking back to the apartments.

"So are you really going to take your bike over to that thing at three?" Sara asked, as she pulled out a lighter ready to light up her smoke.

"Sure why not?" Anata replied before she took another sip of her bottle of Mountain Dew. "I mean if I'm going to impress them on what I can do, I'd rather do it with my own bike."

"Good point." Sara said. "But don't you have a side car on that thing? I mean I'm no expert on things like that. Hell I don't even own a car, but won't the side car slow you down?" Sara asked.

"Sure it will, but I can take it off with no problem. You want to come along and watch?" Anata asked.

"Okay. Then after that we need to go to work." Sara replied.

The two friends rounder the corner to where the apartments were at. And moments later Anata and Sara were in Anata's apartment. As Anata dug around a closet looking for her helmet and the spare helmet, Sara happened to notice a photo there on a desk. There on the photo was Anata and another girl the looked just like her but maybe a little younger and with dirty blond hair. Picking up the photo Sara took a closer look at it then she looked at Anata.

"You got a sister?" She asked. Making Anata look out from the closet.

"Yep." Anata replied, thanking that anymore then a simple 'yep' might be too much info.

"How old is she?" Sara asked.

"Oh Fiona? She's....... I think seventeen maybe eighteen now. You got a brother or sister?" Anata asked, trying to change the subject and still remembering her time in the other universe.

"Nope, I'm an only child. You should see if your sister might want to spend the weekend here in the big city sometime." Sara suggested.

Stopping her search for the helmets Anata started to think. "Maybe........." she said, the she returned back to her search. The six months she spent there in that other universe was mostly good time. She found that she had a sister, and met some new friends.

"Oh here's the spare. Here you go." Anata said handing the spare to Sara. "Just give me a minute so I can braid my hair."

Once back out side Sara took a seat there in the side car as Anata started up her bike.

Again back out side, in the middle of town. Kou had found him self a map of the city. Examining the map, Kou was fairly sure that he was on his way to the office building where he was spots to deliver the magazines.

"Now if I just round this corner the office building should be right in front of me." Kou said with a smile.

Rounding the corner, Kou froze in place with spirals in his eyes. There in front of him was the book store where he had started from, and the owner sweeping the side walk in from of the store. Then the owner waved at Kou, making him fall over.

"Right back where I started.........." Kou said from the ground.

Again arriving at the school Anata pulled in to the student parking lot where she was to wait for the motor club to meet her at. As she waited she and Sara took the side car off.

"And this thing is how old?" Sara asked.

"It's a 91. Why?" Anata asked as she removed the pen that joined the side car t the bikes frame.

Sara stood up and patted Anata on the shoulder. "What are you thinking? That thing is older then us. I'm sure what ever the motor club is going to throw up against you will eat that thing alive."

"It's all on how the driver is." Anata said as she reached in to her backpack. "This Bike and me has been through a lot. And I'm sure that she'll be able to help me win, regardless her age."

Pausing after just saying that about her bike; it was true she and her bike has been through a lot. With saving the world and being blown up a couple of times. But her bike has never let her down.

"Okay, I just thought I'll help you." Sara said. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"My driving gloves." Anata simple replied. As she pulled out a pair of gloves.

Just as she said that the sound of vehicles could be heard coming their direction. Looking to where the sound was coming from, there was two trucks and each with a motor cycle on the back and along side the two trucks are car, each of the cars were clearly supped up.

"Well it looks like their here." Sara said, stating the obvious.

One of the club members approached the two friends.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be, lets just get this over with. I have to be at work here in about an hour and a half." Anata said as she took her helmet in her hands.

"Okay, This is a simple race from point A to point B. Here's the rough." The man said as he pulled out a map of the campus. Anata looked closely at the map taking note of the turns and intersections.

"Isn't this kind of reckless? I mean this will take up right through the hart of the campus."

"Don't worry we have people at the turns and intersections, so there's nothing to worry about." The man said. Just then another member of the club pulled the bike that was on the back of the two trucks. And parked it next to Anata's bike, the driver looked at Anata's bike and back at Anata.

"Nice ride. K1?" he asked.

"Yep but I'll tell you that its not stock. Instead of the normal 660cc engine that the K1 comes with, it has a 1200cc engine, and its lighter then a normal K1." Anata said. Then she noticed that the other bike was a Ducati.

"Oh and by the way if you see that something's bad going to happen like is someone walks out on to the road and a car gets in the way, feel free to come up with something creative as long as no one gets hurt." Another club member said.

"Okay you two pull on up to the line." A club member said.

Doing as they were told, the tow racers pulled on up to the line and each revved their engines. As the count down started.

"Ready!"

Anata revved her engine hard, watching the RPM's jump up and back down.

"Set!!"

The other racer revved his engine, and lowered his visor to his helmet. Anata did the same.

"Go!!!!"

T.B.C.

::::::::Preview:::::::

Anata and the other racer race through the campus at brake neck speeds. Will Anata be able to prove her worth to the Tokyo University motor club? And what about poor Kou? Will he be able to find his way to the office building to deliver the magazines? Come and find out on the next chapter/


	32. New Start chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know I have Fiona's name in the last chapter. And that's just the only micheing of 'Split Worlds.' Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter Seven

Hearing the word go, both racers dropped their bikes in to gear. Sending them self's speeding down the on campus streets. Anata watched as the other racer sped up ahead with no problem at all. As they traveled down the street at break neck speeds, there were people on the side of the road with signs. That had arrows pointing to the right.

'That's nice, they marked out the turns.' Anata thought to her self.

Down shifting, and moving her self so she could take the turn on the in side. In the middle of the turn Anata could feel the back tire of her bike slide slightly. Mean while Back at the starting point, Sara looks over at the Motor Club members.

"Still is this just a little way out there?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we do this all the time."

"How come I've never about this?" Sara asked.

"We don't exactly advertise." The man replied.

"Oh yeah....." Sara said after thinking about it.

Watching every intersection, Anata saw what looked like a back end of a truck. She then glanced down to see how fast she was going and back up. And sure enough, it was a truck. Only having seconds to react; Anata slammed on her breaks. Her bike swervered all over the place. Before she could regain control, she skidded so she was parallel to the truck. Coming to a stop, a stream of smoke fallowed up to her tires. Looking around to see several people giving her questioning looks.

"Damn It!!" She yelled, slamming her fists on to the gas tank.

Then putting the bike back in to gear, Anata pulled back on the gas; launching her down the alley, with her front wheel off the ground slightly. Speeding through the alley, Anata watched the other racer speed past the clearing.

Looking through his mirror, the other racer saw Anata tare out of the alley and was fast coming up on him. 'There's no way she's going to catch up with me, my ride has a turbo.' He thought as sped up even more.

Hearing the high pitch wine of the turbo, Anata looked over to the other racers bike for a closer look. She had heard many motorcycles with a turbo on them, but this sounded different. 'It sounds like it's straining, like he hasn't took care of it. I just need to make him push it harder.' She thought to her self focusing on the race even more.

There must have been some divine intervention, because for some reason Anata's bike started to pull up ahead. And crossed the finish line, but Anata only won by a hair. Pulling up to the members of the club that were waiting for their two racers, Anata pulled off her helmet and looked around. Then she smiled at the members of the club.

"I don't know how I did it, but I did." Anata said as members of the motor club circled her, cheering.

Little did Anata know high above standing on a light post over looking the campus. Belldandy let out a smile and she lightly drifted to the ground.

"Every now and then, it's always good for a mother to help out in a way that her child doesn't know." Belldandy said to her self, and then she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a folded peace of paper with Anata's new address on it. "Now to do one other thing......."

Meanwhile across town, Kou stumbles in to an office building. Looking like he had just traveled across some of the most dangerous environments. The receptionist looked up from her desk with a questioning look.

"I'm the one that's delivering the magazines for you waiting room?" He said placing the bundle on the desk.

The receptionist took another look at him. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Kou's expression changed. "I'm new here in town........"

"And you got lost?" She asked.

"Yeah.........." Kou replied letting out a sigh.

"It's real easy. When you leave, just go to your left, and keep on going for six blocks then at the light turn right. Then your back at the book store."

Kou just stood there thinking about the near hell he had to go through just to get to this office building, then come find that it was really just that easy? Shaking his head, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the map he had bough him self. Looking through the map then back at the receptionist and back at the map again. He let out a moan.

"Thank you for the directions." Kou said.

Leaning forward across her desk, the receptionist smiled at Kou. "You know even though you look like you just got the crap beat out of you...... I bet you clean up vary well. Don't you?"

"I don't normally look like this........" Kou stated, not really knowing where the receptionist was getting at.

"Maybe sometime you and I can go out for a drank?" She went on to say.

"What?" Kou said just a little shocked. "I'm flattered..... But I'm with someone."

"Aw poo, what a shame."

After getting something to drink from a vending machine just around the corner, Kou started his way back to the book store.......

"Now that I know where I'm going I should have no problem getting back."

Across town at the apartments, Belldandy was happily humming as she cooked a good home cooked meal for Anata and Kou. She knew that Anata's skills in the kitchen were............ Not that great. So she had decided to sneak off and fix something to eat. As she waited for something's to simmer. She looked around the small apartment.

"What love these walls have with in them and in such a short time too......." Saying that Belldandy noticed something about the apartment.

"Let's see, there is the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and closet......." Counting the number of rooms in her mind then again on her hand and yet again in her mind. Then it hit her. Looking back in to the living room/ bedroom, she tried to invesion the small room with two futons side by side. But figured that would be cramped then she envisioned the room with a single futon, one big enough for two people. Belldandy blushed.

"That's so sweet....."

As Belldandy cooked the smell of cooking food. And good food at that; in the apartment just below Anata and Kou's. Leo looked up from his sketch pad and sniffed the air.

"What is that wonderful smell?" He asked him self out loud.

Fallowing the smell, Leo walked out in to the hall where he met up with Mr. Shigeno, who was also investigating the wonderful smell.

"Leo? Where is that smell coming from?" Mr. Shigeno asked looking at the young artist.

"What, that heavenly smell?" Leo asked back.

"Yes the smell. Where is it coming from?" Mr. Shigeno asked again.

"I think that it's coming from above." Leo said pointing to the ceiling.

The land lord and Leo fallowed the great smell, up the stairs and at first went to Sara's apartment. But the smell was not coming from there. Then they turned to Anata and Kou's place.

In Anata and Kou's apartment, Belldandy heard a knock at the door. She stood there thinking if she should answer it. But after a moment of thinking, Belldandy thought that it might be important.

"Hello." Belldandy said as she opened the door.

There stood Leo and Mr. Shigeno. Both giving Belldandy a questioning look.

"Are you a friend of Miss. Morisato?" Mr. Shigeno asked, giving Belldandy a questioning look.

"Yes, yes who are you a friend of the two that live here?" Leo asked.

"Why I'm Anata's mother." Belldandy answered the twos questions.

"And that wonderful smell?" Mr. Shigeno asked.

"Even though my daughter has only been away from home for only three days, I thought Anata and Kou might want a nice big dinner." Belldandy replied.

As the three stood there, Belldandy started to get the feeling that the two men in front of her really wanted some of that great meal that she was cooking.

"There is going to be a lot of food here, would you two like some." She asked.

"Would we ever?" Both Mr. Shigeno and Leo said in unison.

"Well I'll call you two when it's done." Belldandy said with a smile.

The two watched as the door closed in front of them, and then they looked over at each other. "Yes!" The both said, giving each other a high five.

Mean while across Japan, Keiichi and Matagu were sitting there on the living room floor playing a good game of Grand Turismo 10.

"So are you having fun now?" Keiichi asked.

Glancing over to his uncle, Matagu smiled. "Yep, and look out I'm taking you on the inside!"

Looking back at the TV, Keiichi watched as Matagu's car went flying past him then goes in to a drift, a perfect drift. Placing the controller down and looked at Matagu.

"What is it Uncle Keiichi?" He asked looking at his uncle and getting a little worried.

"Do that again?" Keiichi said. Watching the screen, it was no fluke. Again Matagu sent his car through a tight turn and drifted around the whole turn with little effort. Sure it was only a game, but not even Keiichi or Anata could pull something off like that.

"What's the big idea Uncle Keiichi?" Matagu asked.

"Do you think you can do that in something like a racing go cart?" Keiichi asked.

Thinking for a moment, Matagu scratched his head and looked back at his Uncle. "Maybe, I don't know. I haven't tried it before."

"Come on We're going over to whirlwind."

"What for?" Matagu asked.

"Come on, We're going to try something out." Keiichi said as he got up form the floor.

Mean while up in the heavens, Hild and Kami were sleeping soundly after....... Well I think you got the idea. Hild rested her head on her long, long, LONG time lover. Taking a deep breath she stirred a little bit before she heard a voice.

"Hild......."

Hearing the voice, Hild didn't even pay any attchen to it. She just let out a sigh and pulled the blankets up closer to her body.

"Hild......"

Hearing the voice, her eyes closed tight. Like she was trying to force the voice from her head.

"Hild!"

Hearing the voice for the third time, Hild's eye's snapped open. They had a cold blank in them. Sitting up, Hild pulled her self out of the bed and walked out in to the middle of the room. Then with a puff of smoke she was fully clothed. Then there was a flash of red in her eyes.

"I dear you......." She said, he voice distant.

Then there was another puff of smoke and she was gone. Feeling that His love was gone, Kami opened his eyes and looked around the room to find he was the only one in the room.

"She must have had something come up........" Kami said to him self before drifting back to sleep.

Little did anyone know Hild the Queen of the demons was on her way to earth. Something was controlling her; something was forcing her to inflect as much discursion as possible. There was little that any one could to stop her.........

T.B.C.


	33. New Start chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

Chapter eight

Standing there at the check out counter, Anata was being shown how to use the computer to check out and return movies. It was all really simple.

".......... So what all I really do is press the button for check out of return, then the number of days that the movie or game is going too checked out for. Right?" Anata asked.

"Just about, here why don't you take care of these customers?" Sara said, watching Anata work the register.

It was getting late, the street lights starting to come on.

"Here you go ma'am, have a nice evening." Anata said handing the movie to the customer. But as Anata started to check out the next customer she happened to look up out of the window. To see what she thought was Hild.

'Was that......... No Lady Hild is with Grandpa Kami, so why would she be here.....' Anata thought to her self. "Here you go sir, have a nice evening." Anata said again, handing the video game to the customer. Just as the customer took the plastic bag, two men walked in the store. Something made Anata take note about the two, it was just a feeling. She really couldn't place it, and just figured it was just her being a little nervous. Since it was her first day of work after all.

Sara on also started to get the feeling, but she kept a closer eye on the two. As Anata checked out customers and returned movies and games, Sara was still watching the two men as they walked around the store. Then suddenly they ducked behind a rack of movies, moments later they came back up each with ski masks on and a gun in hand.

"No body move!" the taller of the two men yelled as he waved his gun about. "Every one dose what we say, and nothing happens."

Then the second man came up to the counter and pointed his gun at Anata. "You, open the register and give me the cash."

"Anata.... Just do what he says......." Sara said as she kept her hands in sight.

"It might be easier to do this if his gun wasn't being pointed at my face." Anata said looking the robber right in the eyes.

"Give me the money Bitch!" the robber yelled, pulling the hammer back on the gun.

As Sara stood just behind Anata; Anata made her eyes flash a bright blue, startling the robber. Then in a quick movement, Anata snatched the gun right out of the robber's hand. Sara stood there shocked that Anata had just did that, as the other robber just ran out of the store soon fallowed by the robber that had his gun taken away. After they had ran out of the store, Anata turned around and smiled at her friend.

"What do you want to do with this?" She asked holding out the gun.

"Anata?" Sara said.

"Yeah....."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sara yelled as she shook Anata by her shoulders.

"What? I don't like things like that being pointed at me." Anata replied.

"Well I just need to call the police and do the reports, and we need to close the store the day........ Oh well I have something's that I needed to anyways."

Some two hours later, Kou stood looking in to the fridge completely dumbfounded.

"Where? Where did all this food come from? This is like three pay checks worth of food, easy." Kou said scratching his head. Walking over to the TV to catch some news, Kou switched the TV on but nothing happened. Scratching his head again Kou took a closer look at it.

"That's odd?" he said to him self.

Just then there was a flash of light and a beam of light shot from the TV screen. When the light faded, Kou just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Mo....Mo...Mother?" Kou finally was able to force from his lips.

"What? Cant a mother come by and see her son?" Kou's mother asked.

Falling to the floor, Kou just looked up.... Yep. Sure enough His mother was standing there before him with her hands resting on her hips waiting fro answer.

"Well?" She asked again.

"W.... what are you doing here on earth?" Kou asked.

His mother smiled at him before she answered. "Well funny thing you should ask." She said as she took a seat there on the floor with her son. "I was walking around Yggdrasil and I heard a rumor that you and Lady Belldandy's daughter are lovers........ So I just had to find out for my self."

"You came here to just to find that out?" Kou asked, sounding just a little annoyed.

"Don't get that tone with me young man. You may be grown up but I can still punish you." Kou mother said in that mother type of tone.

Kou let out a sigh before gathering his thoughts. "Mother?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked back.

"Again why are you here?" Kou asked again.

"Can't I meet your love?" She asked.

"She's not home." Kou replied as fast as he could.

Looking around, Kou's mother noted that the apartment was quite and really small, too small in fact for a family.

"Kou dear?" She asked.

"Yes mother?" Kou asked back trying to figure out what her next question was going to be.

"Why don't I hear any children?" She asked almost sounding upset.

"What?" Kou asked sounding confused.

"Grandchildren! Why don't I have any Grandchildren!!" She yelled, making Kou fall over.

"We're not married! Mother IS that the only reason why you came here?" Kou asked now sounding a little annoyed..... Well more then a little.

"And that's never stopped young couples before, now has it?" She replied. "And living in a small place like that, things are bound to happen."

"MOTHER!!!"

Just then both Kou and his mother heard two girls talking out side of the apartment. Looking out the window at the same time. There was Anata and Sara walking up to the apartment.

"Oh who is the lucky girl?" Kou's mother asked.

"Mother.... You are on the mortal realm, don't not do anything."

After a good five minutes Anata walked in to the apartment.

"...... Yeah, I'll talk to ya later Sara. Kou I'm home." Anata called out.

Then before she knew it, she felt someone hugging her stomach. "Oomph........ Umm Who are you?" Anata said looking down to see some strange woman hugging her stomach.

Looking over at her love, Anata gave a questioning look. "Kou?" she asked.

"Umm..... Yeah, Anata that's my mother. Mother that's Anata." Kou replied.

"Okay... Umm nice to meet you. Why are you hugging my stomach?" Anata asked.

Suddenly Kou's mother stood back up, and rested her hands on her hips letting out a heavy sigh. "Nope no grand kids on the way."

Anata glared at Kou. Maybe even with a hint of anger. "What is she going on about?" Anata asked.

Kou stood there laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Umm she wants grand children...... Funny eh?"

"Yeah... funny." Anata said sarcastically. "Mrs. Morino, look sorry to disappoint you but we're not planning to have any kids for a long time, and besides we're not married."

"That's what I told her........." Kou whispered.

Over hearing her son, Kou's mother whispered back. "And like I just told you, that's never stopped young couples in the past."

Meanwhile, Hild walked on through the streets of Tokyo, heading for Tokyo tower. She still was under control of some unseen force.

"The earth's lines flow there, and converge there........" Hild said as she walked across a street, making cars screech to a stop.

T.B.C.


	34. New Start chapter 9

Disclaimer: Why don't I want to own Ah! My Goddess? It it's too much work. I just like doing this for fun.

Chapter nine

About an hour later, Kou stood in the kitchen reheating the dinner that Belldandy had made for them, as Anata and Mrs. Morino was telling Anata embarrassing stories about her son.

"........ And when he was two he had his thing about not having cloths on." Mrs. Morino said as she and Anata giggled.

Over hearing the conversation Kou let out a low displeasing moan. "Thanks mother, why don't you just show her some baby pitchers."

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Morino said as she clapped her hands, and there was a puff of smoke and there was a large photo album there in her lap.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" Anata squealed. "Kou what the hell happened?" She went on to tease him.

Kou just stood there and rolled his eyes, as he turned around with dinner ready. "Alright you two dinners ready."

"Damn Kou you where a cutie back then." Anata pointed out as she turned the page to the book. "I just wonder........." Anata then trailed off.

"No. We don't want any." Kou said out of no where.

"Any what?" Anata asked.

"I know that look." Kou said back.

"What look?" Anata snapped.

"That look. That look you get when ever you see a small child. No we don't want any." Kou replied.

"You're mean." Anata said back with in a playful tone.

"Remember your last birthday, when your mother told us about the hell she went through when she was pregnant." Kou said before he took a bite of dinner.

Just then Kou's mother let out a groan. "Tell me about it. Kou you where a pain in the ass when I was pregnant with you."

"He's a pain in the ass some times even now." Anata added.

"Why? Why are you to ganging up on me like this? And why are you getting along so well? This is really freaking me out."

Just as he was about to take another bite the ground started to shake. Looking around Kou gave Anata a questioning look.

"We are in Tokyo, just about one of the most earthquake prone cities in the world." Anata said in a mater of fact tone.

Normally that little bit of info would be true, if it wasn't for the wave of demonic energy that came over the three as they ate their dinner. Kou's mother sat there motionless for a moment before she looked over at her son.

"What was that?" She asked.

"As if I know?" Kou replied before getting up to look out side the window.

Looking out the window Kou wasn't able to see anything wrong. Then he looked back over at Anata and shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing out there." Then with that, Kou walked over to the door and walked out of the apartment and went on out side. Once he was out side, Kou looked back up to the apartment to see his mother and Anata looking back at them. Both giving him a questioning look. Shaking his head Kou walked on around to the back of the apartment.

"I still don't get it. What's going on?" Kou thought to him self. Just as he walked around to the back of the apartment he froze at what he saw. There circling Tokyo tower was a swirling clouds and lightning going off around the tower.

Back in the apartment, Anata looked back over at Mrs. Morino. "I wonder why Kou hasn't said much about you." Anata asked. "I mean you are his mother and all......." Anata trailed off some.

"It's not surprising." Mrs. Morino said as she looked back over at Anata. "We were close for a long time.........."

"What happened?" Anata asked.

"You know what had happened to Kou's brother?" Mrs. Morino asked.

Anata only nodded.

"After his brother's death, Kou separated him self from others. You see him and his brother were really close. He was devastated we even tried to give him the potion to help him forget the pain." Mrs. Morino said as she whipped tears from her eyes.

"He didn't want to forget?" Anata asked.

"He said that it wouldn't be right to just forget his brother after he protected that world." Mrs. Morino replied but before she was able to say more the door fling open with Kou standing there catching his breath.

"What is it?" Anata asked.

"There's something going on at the tower." Kou replied in between breaths.

Meanwhile up on top of the obviation deck of the tower, Hild stood chanting some spell raising demons.

"Hear me and come forth, Demons of old and demons of myth. Hear me and rise." Her voice echoed as the lightning flashed all around her.

At the apartment; Anata, Kou and Mrs. Morino stood there.

"What the hell is going on? And why dose this happen to us all the time?" Anata asked.

"I have no idea." Kou replied as a flash of light enveloped his body. Then he was there in his god cloths.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Morino asked, just a little bit confused.

"It seems that every time someone that hell bent on world destruction, they seem to have some fetish with Tokyo tower." Anata answered. Then light enveloped Anata's body. Then she was in her goddess cloths.

"And why are you to getting to run in to that?" Mrs. Morino asked still a little confused.

"I going to protect this place, it's kind of like my job." Anata replied with a smile.

"And I'm going to make sure that she doesn't get in over her head." Kou added. Anata stood the sticking out her tong at Kou and lifted up off the ground.

"See she has the little problem of running in to something with out thinking this through." Kou said before he too lifted up off the ground fallowing Anata to the tower.

Back up on the tower, Hild.... Or should I say possessed evil Hild was finishing her chanting when she felt that something from Yggdrasil. Turning to the Anata and Kou. The force that was controlling Hild smirked.

"Yggdrasil......." She said in a low tone.

In mid-air, Anata and Kou flew to the tower. Wanting to know what his beloved was up to, Kou came up along side Anata. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked.

"Nope. All I know is that what ever is going on there is not good or not good for here anyways." Anata replied.

"Now just take it easy. The last time you did this you didn't do to well." Kou stated.

Just then there was a flash of light and three bolts of lightning were hurled at Anata and Kou. Dodging the lightning Anata floated there.

"That person just shot at me. That's it!" clapping her hands together and pulling them back apart a ball of light formed and then it flattened out in to a round desk of light. Then the desk split in to several beams of light shouting back at their attacker.

Anata watched as the beams all missed their mark. "What how'd I miss?" She asked he self out loud. Looking back over at Kou she found that he was in a middle of a fight with some type of demon. "Kou you need help?"

Taking another punch from the demon Kou shook his head and looked over at Anata. "I'll be fine just stop who ever that is."

As Hild did as the controlling force made her do, Anata was able to get her self on to the top of the observation deck of the tower. Anata had readied her self for the shock of finding out who was doing this but nothing could prepare her for who it was.

"Lady Hild?" Anata gasped.

Hild slowly turned up to Anata, her eyes distant and blank.

"Lady Hild why are you doing this?" Anata asked.

Hild said nothing, but just started to walk closer to Anata.

"You've always been so nice; I mean I even kind of see you as a grandmother. You've never done anything like this before?" Anata said. "Don't tell me you and Grandpa broke up?" Anata asked.

Hild still said nothing, but she moved her hand to her side. And with a puff of smoke a huge spear appeared.

'Oh man, something's not right here. Lady Hild is not her self...... I can't hurt her........ I need to think of something.' Anata thought to her self as she slowly back away from Hild as she approached Anata.

As Hild started approach Anata the voice was still in her head telling her what to do every step of the way.

'Kill her, she is the only that stands in the way........' the voice echoed through out Hild's head.

Hild nodded. "I understand. Her death will be swift."

"What?"

Then with out warning Hild pointed the spear at Anata, shouting what looked to be black lightning. Just barley to jump out of the way, Hild shot another bolt of lightning out at Anata.

"What's gotten in to you?" Anata asked as she drew a battle cross.

Swinging the spear, Hild quickly knocked the cross out of Anata's hands. Then before Anata had a chance to do anything but catch the spear before Hild was able to knock her in the side with it.

"Stop this at once!" She yelled.

Hild only smirked, before sending a shock of pure energy through the spear. Anata just clinched her teeth as the pure energy surged through out her body. As Anata held on to the spear, Hild lifted the spear and Anata as well. Then with one quick swing, she was sending Anata flying over the edge of the observation deck. Thinking that she was gone, Hild turned her self to Kou who was still fighting the demon. But little did Hild know, Anata had cough her self just below the observation deck.

As Anata hung there with just one hand grabbing on to a support beam. "Damn I can't do anything to her." Anata said to her self as she took the same support beam with her other hand. "Not with out killing her."

Making her self float back up to the top of the deck, Anata really had enough. Up on the deck Hild was aiming the spear at Kou as he fought the demon. Just she fired the lightning Anata came up over the top.

"HILD!" Anata yelled. Before she had a chance to turn to Anata. The young goddess was already heading full speed to Hild. Then a split second later Anata had Knocked Hild off her feet and sending the both of then flying over the edge of the observation deck. As the two fell Hild gripped on to her hands around Anata's neck. Slowly Anata's eyes started to roll back in to her head. Then Anata's eyes flashed a bright white and seconds before they hit the ground a set of angels wings came out of Anata's back. Just inches from the ground the wings fully opened up and sent Anata and Hild shooting across the street in to the side of a building. Anata held Hild up against the side of the building, the wings folded forward, her eyes still a bright white. With one hand Anata held Hild up against the wall and the other hand clinched tight in to a fist ready to strike.

"Show you self." Anata said but not in her own voice. The voice was like it was from an older woman.

"You see me?" The controlled Hild asked.

"I felt your presence. NOW SHOW YOUR SELF!" the voice from Anata demanded.

Hild smirked before her eyes closed and she fell limp. After a moment later Anata also closed her eyes and the angels wings faded away in to nothing as she too fell limp. And the demon that Kou was fighting faded away. Leaving Kou there in mid-air alone and slightly confused.

"What just happened?" Kou asked him self as he looked around the area trying to find Anata and Hild. When he finally found them Kou started to fear the worst.

Some three hours later, Hild and Anata lay on the floor of the apartment. As Kou and his mother sat there at the kitchen, Kou had just finished telling his mother the strange things that's been happening.

"...........And that just about it." Kou said finishing his story.

"So she can't have an angle?" Mrs. Morino asked.

"From what Anata tells me its because she's half human. I know her mother gave Anata her angles egg but still......." Kou trailed off.

Just before Mrs. Morino was going to say something, they hear Hild waking up.

"Mmmm what a dream......" Hild mumbled to her self, as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Anata thinking that it was Kami.

Kou peeked over his mother's shoulder seeing this take place.

"mmm Kami darling, I had a frightening dream......" Hild moaned as she embraced Anata still thinking that she was with Kami.

Then Mrs. Morino turned around to see what her son was looking at, then they both just sat there in shock, but Kou had a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. Then they watched as Hild started to move her hand up a still sleeping Anata's stomach all the way up to her chest. This made Kou's nose bleed even more.

Then as Hild started to feel Anata's breasts, her eyes snapped open. "What the Hell? Where am I? Where's Kami?"

"Now Lady Hild you need to calm down." Kou said as he stuffed a tissue up his nose.

"How did I end up here on earth? And why am I here on the floor of some strange place next to Anata?" Hild asked as she shot to her feet.

Just then Anata's hands gripped the mats that covered the floor and her eyes snapped open. "What the Hell happened?"

Kou rushed to his loves side to comfort her, but to only be pushed away. "Don't even try to comfort me until you tell me what the hell happened after I blacked out."

"You by any chance gotten an angle recently have you?" Kou asked as he sat beside Anata.

"No...... You know I can't have one." Anata replied as she sat up some. "Why?"

Meanwhile across Japan, Belldandy had just walked in to the temple. As she walked in to the living room she noticed that the video phone Skuld had made when Anata was hurled in to an alternate reality. When Anata had returned back from her visit she had Skuld keep the phone running so she and her sister in the other reality could keep in touch. Anata had told her parents that she and her new found sister had become close during the six months the was there. Pressing the play button to hear the message.

On the small screen Belldandy watched as an image of Fiona, Anata's sister from the other reality.

"Anata Hi it's Fiona. I guess that your not home now but I wanted to tell you remember a couple months ago when we were talking about how cool it would be if I was able to come and visit you there in your universe? Well it seems that Auntie Skuld here over head us...... So guess what? She's fixed out the same machine that brought you here to my universe. She said that it will take about a day or so before I'm able to get there so look out for me."

And at the end of the message, Fiona smiled and the screen went blank. Belldandy smiled and started to remember all the stories that Anata had told her about her time there in that universe.

"Oh that will be wonderful, Anata will love to see her sister.........." Belldandy said cheerfully to her self. Then something came to her. Looking back at the video phone her happiness fell slightly. "Oh my, Anata must have for gotten to tell Fiona about her and Kou moving to Tokyo."

T.B.C.

Notes from Erkman.

Okay before everyone starts sending the flames, I've already talked it over with Player0. He knows that I like to link my stories with past stories. So it's all cool. And don't worry, there wont be any spoilers with 'Split Worlds'.


	35. New Start chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay we have a little cross over action going on here. Something I don't normally do out side 'Split Worlds' so this is going to be different.

Chapter ten

After Hild had returned to Nefleim and Kou's mother had returned to the heavens, Anata and Kou and gotten them self's ready for bed. In the bathroom, Anata brushed her teeth as Kou in the other room rolled out the futon.

"You know you should really take it easy for a couple of days. And just really focus on your classes." Kou said out of the blue.

Hearing this Anata spit out the tooth past and popped her head out from the bath room. "Like I said for that thousandth time. I'm fine, you worry to much." The she backed back in to the bathroom.

"I'm not worrying too much. I just don't want you to over exert your self and end up like the last time you over did it." Kou said back as he walked over to the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, Ex fixed my reactors a long time ago, and to be honest I really I'm probably never going to need to do anything like that for a long time. All this weirdness with the demons is more then likely nothing more then some civil unrest in Nefleim no biggie." Anata said as she planted a kiss on Kou as she walked past him heading to the futon.

Switching the lights off, Anata crawled in to the futon moments later Kou was there in the futon beside Anata. Seconds later Anata was snuggling close as she could to Kou.

"Kou?" Anata whispered.

"Yeah....." Kou whispered back.

"Why? Why do things like this happen?" Anata asked.

"I don't know." Kou replied back in a whisper.

"I mean it was only a couple of years ago I developed my powers, then you came in to my life, I find out that I'm the protector of Earth and now this load of crap. Is that really my destiny or is someone idea of some sick joke." Anata said.

"I'm not one to say what a persons destiny is, that would be your grandfathers job. As for the sick joke, I don't think that your grandfather is the type to screw with peoples lives like that." Kou said as he turned to Anata.

With that Anata pulled ht blanket up closer to her body and closed her eyes.

"Do you also know that some time tomorrow you will be needed to give a report to your grandfather and the other elders?" Kou added.

"I know........"

----- The Next Day -----

Sitting there in a math class, Anata sat there fighting off sleep. She didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, not because of her and Kou. For a couple of years she hasn't been able to get a descent night sleep. Anata had guessed it was all the stuff she went through with the shadows you know the whole post traumatic stress disorder thing. Shaking her head Anata tried to focus on the lesson the instructor was teaching.

"Miss. Morisato, are you having problems paying attchen to the lesson?" the instructor asked.

"No sir." Anata quickly answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind answering the question." Her instructor said.

Anata let out a low groan, knowing that she didn't have any idea what the question was.

Across town, Kou was just finishing logging the new innovatory for the book store by hand.

"Umm Sir wouldn't this be easier if you used a computer?" Kou asked the shop owner.

"Never trusted them. I think it seems more real if it's done by hand." The shop owner said. "How many times have you walked in to a store and workers couldn't find something because they couldn't find it on the computer?"

Kou stood there thinking about what the old man had just said, and it was true. This was just a better way of keeping the books.

"Did you hear on the news about the tower last night?" the shop owner asked.

"No...... Not from the news anyways." Kou replied the best he could with out lying.

"There was these things flying around the tower in a battle, it was all over the news this morning." The old man stated.

"I was running a little behind this morning I didn't have the chance to see the news." Kou said back. 'Great things are getting out of hand, the news is going to find out about Anata and I.' Kou thought.

"And it seems there as some things that were found there on top of the observation deck. Some cross thing."

'Damn Anata left a battle cross behind, great her grandfathers going to have a fit about this.' Kou thought. "You don't say sir."

"Kou I need you to take the money deposit bag to the bank." The owner said as he handed the bank bag to Kou.

"Sure no problem." Kou said as he took the bank bag. After taking the bag Kou started for the front door, but just before he stepped out the door he turned back around.

"Where's the bank around here." Kou asked.

The shop owner smiled at Kou. "Two blocks down the street."

"Thank you sir, I just don't want a repeat of last time." Kou said.

Just as Kou was about to step out the doors he had thought he heard the shop owner call him something, but could not hear it over the traffic outside.

But again across town, Anata was just finishing with her last class of the day. After taking some last minute notes on the class she packed up her things and started out of the class with several other students.

As she walked on through the halls, Sara came up to Anata. "Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Umm I just need to take care of something's. Dose the boss needs me in at work today?" Anata replied.

"No you got the day off, she just didn't have the chance to put you in to the computer yet." Sara said.

Anata kept on walking; she turned back and looked at Sara. "When you get off tonight?"

"At nine, why?" Sara asked back.

"I was wondering if you can help me with some math?" Anata asked.

"Sure thing, I'll stop by when I get back home and get something in me." Sara said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at the Morisato Temple, Belldandy was putting out some cloths out to cloths line. Putting the last t-shirt she smiled. "There we go. All done." Belldandy said, then as she picking up her things she heard someone walking around to the back yard. "Hello? Who's there?" She called out.

"It's just me Mrs. Morisato." Yu replied as she came around the corner with a small child in her arms, about two maybe three years old.

"Why hello Yu, and who might this little cutie be?" Belldandy asked as she smiled at the toddler.

"This is Kensuke; I'm watching him for a friend mine." Yu said as she readjusted the weight of the toddler.

"So what brings you around here?" Belldandy asked.

"I was just killing some time; I thought that a place like this will be good for a kid." Yu replied. "Any word from Anata?"

"She called last the other day; I guess she's just tied down with school work." Belldandy replied.

Just then there was a beam of light that shot from the sky in to the forest with a loud explosion, fallowed by a plume of smoke shooting back in to the sky. Yu and Belldandy looked at each other.

"Is Skuld here?" Yu asked.

"No she and Sentaro are away on a vacation alone...... I'll go and check and see what's going on." Belldandy said as started for the forest. As she made her way to where the explosion took place, She started to hear a soft moan. Quickening her pace, Belldandy pulled a low branch out of the way to reveal a clearing. There she saw a girl kneeling on the ground with both hands on her head.

"Ouch..... My head. Auntie Skuld missed and put me down to hard too....." The girl said to her self not knowing that she was being watched.

"Hello who are you?" Belldandy asked.

"Mom? Mom it is you..... Well I guess you are? I don't know this is confusing, I kind of know how Anata felt when she first came to my Universe." The girl said as she stood up.

"Oh Fiona... Hello I guess that my message didn't get to you in time." Belldandy said. "Anata lives In Tokyo now for Collage. I had thought she had told you."

"She said something about going to Tokyo.... What am I going to do now...? Auntie Skuld from here can't send me back until she charges the machine on her end!!!" Fiona said a she started to sniffle and cry.

"It's alright, I can just tell you where she lives and you can use the mirror." Belldandy said as she hugged Fiona. "Come on lets get home and you can rest for a bit."

Back at the temple, Yu sat with the toddler when she heard Belldandy coming out of the forest with a girl about seventeen or so, and she just looked like Belldandy. Then Yu remembered the photo Anata had shown her when she returned back from her trip.

"Fiona is that you?" Yu asked.

"Yes... Who might you be?" Fiona asked back.

"I'm Anata's best friend and I was pretty close to Raziel too when he was here." Yu replied.

"You knew Raziel?" Fiona asked.

"Sure....." Yu replied, then she looked over at the toddler and an evil idea came through her head. "And this here is our child."

WHAT!!!!!

"Wh.... What!!! When did Raziel have a kid?!" Fiona shouted.

"Sure don't you see it?" Yu asked as she turned the toddler around so Fiona can see.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Fiona screamed. "HE dose look like Raziel!!!"

"Relax, kid relax, I'm joking. Kensuke here belongs to a friend of mine I'm just babysitting." Yu said.

Fiona let out a huge sigh of relief. "Goodness..... I thought that you were for real."

"Well he was pretty good......" Yu trailed off. "Never mind..."

"Well how is Raziel?" Belldandy asked, making Yu look over at Fiona like she wanted to know too.

"Well..... He's okay I guess....... Say how come this isn't bothering you. I mean, I just fell out of the sky after all." Fiona said.

"Fiona dear, Yu knows about everything." Belldandy replied.

Back across up in the heavens, Anata stood before the elders, in her full goddess cloths. Looking up at the thirteen darkened areas above her, she looked right at the one in the center. She knew that her grandfather was looking right back at her.

"Anata, Goddess second class. Step forward." A Goddess ordered from the far left of the great hall.

Doing what she was told, Anata took a stop forward.

"We had reviewed the data from last nights events, is there anything you wish to add?" The goddess asked.

Anata shook her head. "No ma'am, I don't remember anything after Lady Hild had chocked me. I passed out."

"Are you telling the Elders that you do not remember forming angel wings and pinning the possessed Hild to the side of a building?" the same Goddess asked. "Unbelievable!"

Just then a large screen appeared out no where. There on the screen was an image of Anata in battle with Hild. Anata examined the whole picture, it was true. She had angle wings. And her eyes were not her own. They were filled with hate and sadness. "Perhaps... Your mortal side could not comprehend what was happening?" The Goddess asked, making Anata glare over at the spot the voice was coming.

"I resent that!" Anata yelled at the elder Goddess.

"SILENCE!!!" The Goddess barked back.

Anata stiffened and clamped her hands in to fists.

"I as well resent that comment." Kami's said, making everyone look over at the spot he was sitting at. Then he leaned forward so the light can hit him. "Remember who you are talking to. Her blood is just as divine as everyone else with in this room. Now tell me Anata dear, tell us everything that you do remember?"

"The last thing I remember is doing one of my well known desperate moves."

"I know of then quite well." Kami said.

"Well as we fell off the top of the building, Lady Hild wrapped her hands around my neck; she was looking at me with such hate, hate that I've never seen.... Then I blacked out." Anata said, and then she took a deep breath. "Then next thing I remember is waking up at my apartment."

Hearing this Kami gave her a questioning look.

"I've started college just this week I go to Tokyo University." Anata quickly added.

"I see..... That is all. And Anata dear, will you like to join me for some tea?" Kami asked.

Anata smiled up at her grandfather. "Sure Grandpa, I'd love to."

Meanwhile back on Earth. Kou had just returned to the apartment for the evening, taking his shoes off he placed them by the door. Just as he was about to make his way to the small kitchen to make something to eat before Anata came home from her meeting up in Yggdrasil, but before he could take a step away from the door there was a knock at the door. Turning back around him answered it.

"Hello how may I help you?" He asked.

There on the other side of the door was a delivery man with a good sized box in his arms. "Anata Morisato home?" He asked.

"No she's not, May I ask why you're looking for her?" Kou asked.

"I've got a package for her." The Delivery man replied. "Are you her husband, boyfriend what?"

"Boyfriend... But I can sign for it, if that's alright?" Kou asked.

"Yeah sure." The delivery man replied as he handed Kou a clip board.

Signing the paper work, the delivery man then handed the box to Kou. "Have a nice day." Kou said.

Giving the clip board back to the Delivery man, he walked away. Again closing the door, Kou went back to what he was doing before the delivery man stopped by. Walking in to the kitchen, Kou stood there with the freezer door wide open.

"It's hot in here...." Kou said before taking an ice cube so he can rub the ice over his face in hopes of cooling off.

"This isn't working......" Kou said with a sigh, and then he started for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Kou turned on the cold water, cupping his hands. He cough the water in his hands, and splashed it up in to his face. Just as he happened to look back up at the mirror, he saw it ripple and someone come through the mirror.

EEEEEKKKK!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!

Laying there on the floor of the bathroom, Kou rubbed his head. "Ouch..... Anata sweetie I think you need to work on your landings......"

"My head..... again....." Fiona whined as she rubbed her head.

Kou's eyes went wide, when he heard the different voice. "Umm you're not Anata...... Who are you?"

Sitting up, it looked like Fiona was sitting there on top of Kou in a rather questionable way. "Kou? You must be Kou."

"Yes... I'm Kou..... Umm you must be Fiona. But would you mind getting up off of me please. It would look really bad if Sara or Anata came in and we're like this." Kou said with a smile on his face.

Looking at how they were, Fiona quickly blushed and got up off of Kou. "Sorry..... I... Umm It hasn't been my day when it comes to teleporting."

"It's alright, really it is. We all have bad days." Kou said as he stood up. "So what brings you from another universe?"

"Well Anata and I were talking about me coming a visiting her. And I know it's rather sudden but I was able to get some time before School started back up." Fiona replied. "I hope that it's alright..."

"I'm sure it is, we'll need to do some thinking out the sleeping arrangements, but I believe that it's doable." Kou replied. "Come on Anata should be back in a little bit."

Fallowing Kou out of the bathroom, Fiona looked around the small apartment. "When did you and Anata move in here?" Fiona asked.

"Please have a seat......" Kou offered. "We just moved in here about a week ago." Kou answered as he stepped into the kitchen.

"It's a really nice place you two have here." Fiona commented. "It you don't mind me asked what dose a place like this cost."

Kou peeked his out of the kitchen. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"That bad.... Sorry I asked." Fiona said.

Back up at Yggdrasil, Anata was sitting with her grandfather having a nice cup of tea. "Next time you speak with your mother, tell her I would like it for her to send me some more of this tea, it's really good."

Taking a sip from the cup, Anata nodded. "Sure I was going to call her tonight."

Placing the cup down on the table, Kami just sat there looking at Anata, as he did this was making Anata a little nervous. "I'll pour you some more if you'll like." Anata said as she started to reach for the tea kettle.

"Remember what I told you about the life waiting to be bore line?" Kami asked.

Anata's eyes shot wide open, and then she placed the kettle down. "I'm can't hear this." Anata said then she covered her ears with both hands.

Kami then took both of Anata's hands and removed then from her ears. "She's moved up in the line."

"NOOOO!!! I CANT HEAR THIS!!!" Anata shouted. "How much?"

Kami laughed. "About four years..... Umm give or take a month."

"That's good to hear, I thought that you were going to tell me that I was knocked up or something." Anata said laughing with her grandfather.

"Well if you and Kou keep doing what you've been doing, I'm going to end up a great grandfather in no time." Kami said suddenly stopped laughing.

Suddenly there was silence, both Anata and her grandfather just sat there looking at each other. Just then Anata glanced back at the tea. "More tea?" Anata asked as she reached for the tea kettle.

"Yes please." Kami replied as he lifted his tea cup. "So how is School going for you? This can be considered as your earth training.... Then again you've lived on earth your whole life so I guess that you got that out of the way."

"Well school has just started for me.... And I have a really great friend that's helping me out." Anata replied as she pored the tea. "I also joined the motor club."

"Taking after your parents?" Kami asked.

"Umm I guess so. My dad wanted me to go to NIT but I really wanted to get out on my own some, you know?" Anata said.

"I can understand that..... Wanting to get out on your own. And live with Kou some too right?" Kami said.

Anata slowly looked up at her grandfather. "Umm yeah..... Is that bad?"

"Not at all, Your mother's mother. Your grandmother, we left the heavens just to have some time alone......." Kami said as she trailed off and suddenly froze. "You have a guest."

"What?" Anata asked. "I don't understand."

Kami just smiled. "You'll find out later... Now tell me about your apartment."

"Well....." Anata trailed off. How was she going to tell her grandfather that her and Kou's apartment was just big enough for the two of them. "..... It's a cozy little place with a bathroom, small kitchen and a living room that doubles as a bed room."

"I see...." Kami suddenly stopped. And looked around.

"What is it?" Anata asked.

Kami then pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "Peorth, I just....."

"I know sir, we've just got the alarm. There is an unknown power reading on earth, it the Tokyo area." Peorth said from the other end of the intercom.

Kami then looked over at Anata. "I think you should go there and check it out."

"Yeah I think you're right..... Thanks for the tea grandpa." Anata said as she got up from the table.

"You're quite welcome, and you better come and visit your poor old grandfather again soon." Kami said faking a much older mans voice.

"Sure thing grandpa." Anata said before she started out of the room.

After Anata had left Kami sat back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. 'She's grown so much.... Nothing like her mother and father, she is her own person. Maybe she is the key to the next step in human evolution? With divine blood and human blood in her. She just might be.....' Kami then smiled to himself after his thought.

Back on earth, Kou was fixing dinner while Fiona was sitting in the living room watching some TV.

"Wow that smells good, did my mom teach you to cook?" Fiona asked.

"No I'm self tough." Kou replied from the kitchen.

Getting up off the small love seat, Fiona went in to the kitchen. "Dose Anata cook?" She asked.

Looking up from the frying pan, Kou tried to smile. "She cooks... but not vary well."

Just then Anata came through the bathroom mirror. As soon as she was there on the floor she stepped out in to the living room. "Kou I'm back, but we got to get moving. There's some strange power reading around Tokyo and Peorth wants us to check it........."

Walking in to the kitchen she came face to face with Fiona. "Fiona?! You're here?"

"Remember I was to come and visit you for a week or so." Fiona replied.

"Oh that's right. Sorry I kind of forgot, it's been crazy here." Anata said finally remembering their planes.

"It's okay sis. So what's this strange power reading that Peorth picked up?" Fiona asked ready to help out with anything.

"Umm never mind I think I've found out already." Anata said as she looked around the kitchen for her cell phone.

"Oh? What then?" Fiona asked.

Finding the phone, Anata started to dial Yggdrasil. "Umm it's your Evangelion power. It's what setting the alarms off up in Yggdrasil."

Fiona stood there and thought about it. "Oh yeah I did come here suddenly. Didn't I?"

"Just a little. Don't worry about it I'll tell Peorth that it's cool?" Anata said.

Little did they know down in Hell, a lonely demon sat in some small office cubical doing paper work.

"This sucks, and it's a total waist of my power." The demon said as he started to type madly on a computer. "Dame that Mara.... Taking the job that I should have."

Then he heard a voice from what sounded like it came from behind him. He then turned around to see who was there. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"Guess my head is just playing tricks on me....I'm calling it a night."

"Your power is great...... "

"Who's that?! Show your self!"

"Go to earth. Destroy anything and everything. The other demons will be forced to see you greatness."

Then demon then grabbed his head and fell to his knees. After a minute or so of pain, the demon stood back up.

"I understand....." the demon said before he started out of the small office.

T.B.C.


	36. New Start chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter eleven

Having called Peorth to tell her where the strange power was coming from. Anata, Fiona and Kou sat in the living room and had their dinner.

"So Sis what's going on in your universe?" Anata asked, stopping Fiona in the middle of taking a peace of fried tofu to her mouth.

"Well... Umm... It's something that I would rather not get in to." Fiona answered ten she put the peace of tofu in to her mouth.

"Oh.... Okay." Anata said as she too had some of Kou's fried tofu. "Kou I think you out did your self."

Being cough in the middle of taking a drink, Kou quickly swallowed. "You say that all the time..... But thank you anyways."

Seeing how Anata and Kou were made Fiona smile. "So how did mom and dad take it went you told them you two were moving out?"

"I think they took it rather well." Anata replied.

Kou cleared his throat, making the two sisters look at him.

"So I take it that they didn't like it that much?" Fiona asked.

"I'll just say that dad wasn't too happy about it, but mom understood our reasons." Anata answered.

Kou just shook his head agreeing with what Anata had said. Then the three want back to eating, as the radio played there in the small apartment.

As they had their dinner, they started to hear some news broadcast on the radio. Having to stop eating so they could hear what was being said.

---One the radio---

This just in, there is someone causing a series of explosion. With some unknown device..... From what I can see, there's nothing in his hands........

---Not on the radio---

Hearing the burst of static Anata, Fiona and Kou just sat there at the small table. Unsure of what to think about the strange radio broadcast.

"It was probably just some made for radio show; you know like when what's his name did 'War of the worlds' the first time in the US." Anata said assuring her sister and Kou.

Just then there was an explosion that went off just in the background through the window. Slowly Anata looked over. "Damn it..... Okay maybe not. Hay sis mind helping us out? I know you're on your vacation and all....."

"No it's alright, I wouldn't mind helping." Fiona replied.

"Then if we are going to stop what ever force that is we better get going." Kou said as he stood up and an orb of light enveloped his body. Seconds later his normal earth cloths was gone and he was standing there in full god garb.

Cramming some more food in to her mouth, Anata also stood up just as the phone rang. Reaching over Fiona answered the phone as Anata and Kou got ready, and with what's going on, she knows it Peorth that's calling.

"Yes Peorth we know, stop what ever that is out there." Fiona said then she hung up the phone and looked over at Anata. "Ready when ever you are."

"Right lets see what it is."

In the middle of town the young demon was trashing everything in sight, over turning cars, trucks and any other object that stood in his way. Having just basted a small sports car to nothing, he looked over just in time to see a city bus screech to a stop and packed filled with people. Raising his arm to fire an unholy force bolt, everyone one the bus screamed, fearing what was going to happen.

"OH MY GOD LOOK!!!" One lady screamed from with in the bus.

Everyone looked over to see the demons power concentrate in his hand, forming a sphere. Then when the sphere was fully formed, the demon fired his force bolt. Everyone on the bus watched as the blast come at them. Then before, just before the blast hit the side of the bus, something in silver armor skidded to a stop and with some type of field deflected the blast from the bus.

The creatcher in its silver armor looked over at to its right. "Now I don't know how long I can keep this AT field this big."

Just then from above several force bolts were fired to the ground around the demon from Kou and as the dust was tossed up in to the air, Anata swooped in and nailed the demon in the side.... Well bad idea. When the demon stood back up his eyes flashed a blood red.

"Goddess..... You played in to the trap." Then possessed demon said then a beam of light shot from the demon over to Fiona, the AT field didn't even stop the beam. When it hit Fiona, she fell to the ground and let out an ear ringing scream.

"Fiona!" Anata yelled as she left the fallen demon.

Anata only ran a couple of feet, and then she saw her sister's silver armor turn to a bright electric blue. Then she stood back up, her eyes flashed a bright blue.

"Now My lord has real power...." Fiona said. But Anata noticed something with her sister's voice. It was Fiona's but not all at the same time.

"Fiona?"

"Your sister is still trapped deep with in, but as of now. I control her body." Fiona said or the possessed Fiona said. "And compared to a goddess or even a demon this girl has power that is different, even you could say stronger. And I also know what she knows."

"What are you getting at?!" Anata yelled getting even angrier by the second. "Hell better yet shut up and let Fiona go! She's not from this universe!"

"I know she's not from this universe, I also know that you have a great deal of trouble dealing with these things. Do you not?" Fiona said. Then she flexed her muscles through her armor. Then she swung her arm, making the AT field expand, throwing Anata up against a building.

Seeing his love being tossed against a building, Kou landed on the ground between Anata and Fiona and drew his staff. "I don't wish to fight you!"

"Then you should've stayed in the air." Fiona said. Before firing another force bolt knocking Kou back against the same building that Anata was.

"Ouch......" Kou managed to say as he forced himself back up.

"You know what I go through all the time." Anata said, just before drawing a battle cross; letting it unfold. "Let her Go!"

Anata then charged tourds Fiona. But before she could get too close to her sister. She was stopped by the AT field.

"What the hell?!"

"She has powers that I like." Fiona said. "It seems that you can't get past that field."

Just then Kou joined Anata. "Having some problems my love?"

"It's not Fiona!" Anata shouted, giving Kou just enough time to see the armored fist from Fiona's Evangelion hand come at him.

As Fiona and Kou fought, Anata stood there and tried to figure out something to do. 'It's Fiona but it's not at the same time... We can't hurt her she's my sister and again we need to stop her before she trashes the place.' Anata thought to her self. "Damn it!"

Hearing a loud crash, Anata looked over to see Kou laying in a pile of brick and Fiona getting ready to slam a large pole in to Kou. Thinking fast, Anata did the only thing that she could thing of. Running as fast as she could, Anata slammed her self in to Fiona's side, knocking off her feet and throwing her across the road. Getting back up Fiona shook her head and looked back at Anata with eyes that was not her own.

"I see..... It was you...." Fiona said.

Still a little dazed by running it to Fiona, Anata didn't even see it coming, before she knew it she was grabbed by the neck.

"It was you that has it with in you." Fiona said again.

Anata tried to take in a breath but the armored had of Fiona's Evangelion form was preventing her, but she still forced her self to speak. "What... What are you talking about?"

"The one that has her in you!" Fiona yelled then she threw her sister across the street.

Getting back up, Anata looked at her sister's Evangelion form and ran right back at her. 'I remember that the only one way to take someone with that power out is by just rushing them head on!' Anata ran as fast and as hard as she could, slamming her self right in to Fiona knocking her to the ground. Again getting Fiona's armored hand wrapped around her neck, Anata drew a battle cross and held it above her. "Sorry... sis this is going to sting....."

Then with all she had, Anata forced the end of her cross on to Fiona's chest. Sending lightning and sparks all over the place; knocking Fiona out cold and changing her back to her normal self. Flopping over onto her back, Anata just looked up at the night time sky taking in heavy breaths.

Kou walked over to where Anata and Fiona where and looked down at his love and her sister. "Did you two ever fight when you where stuck in her universe?" Kou asked.

Opening her eyes, Anata looked up to see Kou standing over her. "No we always get along; there was something wrong with her."

"I'll say... Here give me your hand." Said Kou as he offered his hand, helping Anata up, once she was to her feet she brushed her self off. "I'll carry her home."

Hours later...

There on the floor, Fiona slowly opened her eyes. Everything started off fuzzy then they started to go in to focus. Slowly she saw Anata come in to focus, and then she slowly sat up grabbing her head. "Ouch.... My head...."

Looking up from her school work, Anata smiled at her sister. "About time you got up. I was starting to wonder."

"What? What happened?" Fiona asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I had to basically knock you out to stop you from running a muck." Anata replied. "Trust me you don't want to know the details."

"Mmm... I'm a little hungry, is there something to eat?" Fiona asked.

Smiling some more, Anata stood up. "Well I can fix you something or you can wait a little bit longer for Kou to come home and he can fix something."

"Still not that great at cooking?" Fiona asked.

"Yep."

"Did mom try to help?"

"It was no good; I guess I got that from dad." Anata replied.

"So mom here forbid dad from helping in the kitchen too?" Fiona asked.

Anata giggled. "Not in so many words but yeah."

Stretching Fiona looked at the book Anata was reading. "Mom said that you where going to college when I saw her."

"Yeah I just started a week ago, it's alright." Anata replied. "Are you going?"

Fiona thought for a moment. "I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

Anata just smiled.

A/N: Hi every one, sorry for the long wait. I know I know it been a hell of a long time. But its all cool. I just moved to another state and now that I got my stuff all unpacked I should be posting more often. I also have 'Goddess of the Earth' Up date. The 'New Start' story is going to come to an end here soon. Then I'll be starting on the last two stories of the 'Goddess of the Earth' Saga. It's strange, this whole story has grown. So be looking out for the Omega and Heavens failsafe stories. Omega takes place about four years after New Start and Heavens Failsafe is six years after omega. But I'm not telling you guys what happens in them you'll just need to wait.


	37. New Start chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but after thinking about it. That would require me to do lots more work then I really want to do. Anyways on with the story...

Chapter 12

Just down the street and around the corner, Kou was working at the book store. Opening boxes and putting the new books away where they belong. 'It's just about time for me to start heading back.... I sure hope that Fiona is feeling better.' Kou thought to him self. Unaware that the owner was watching him from the next isle over.

'He dose look just like my son..... Except for the long hair and the strange markings he has on his forehead.' The Shop owner thought.

Watching Kou put away the last book that was in the box he was working on, and then he cut the tap on the other end of the box to make it fold down and looked at his watch. It was ten after one. "I better get going.... Before Anata starts raiding the kitchen."

Walking to the back, Kou went to the old time clock and clocked him self out for the day.

"Heading out for the day?" The owner asked.

Turning around Kou found that the old man had snuck up behind him with out even the young god feeling his presence. "Umm.... Yes sir, I better head back home and fix dinner for my girlfriend and her sister, they may not look it, but they can eat someone out of house and home." Kou replied.

The old man rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "Kou can you please come in tomorrow morning, I know it's your day off. But I have some legal things I must tend to."

"I don't mind, what time did you want me here?"

"Nine o'clock." The owner replied.

"Sure I can be here." Kou said making the old man smile.

"Thank you so much" The owner said. "Now you better get going before you girlfriend and her sister cleans you out."

Meanwhile back at the apartment.....

"I don't know what's taking Kou so long..." Anata said thinking to her self out loud. "Oh well I guess we can fix something."

Fiona sat there at the small table watching her sister rummage through the kitchen. "Didn't you say that Kou had everything where he liked in the kitchen?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah he said that everything has its place." Anata said.

"So is that why there's a pan there on the countertop?" Fiona asked pointing at the pan beside Anata.

"What that? No it's dirty. I tried to make him breakfast."

Fiona sat there thinking then she remembered something. "But didn't you say that Kou was a vegetarian?"

"Yeah...." Anata said as she broke in to a nervous laugh. "You see I wasn't awake all the way and before I realized I was frying up some eggs......"

"Oh..." Fiona said covering her mouth trying to hide her laughing. "So what happened?"

"Well Kou woke up to the smell of half burning eggs." Anata said. "So he had an orange instead."

"And when did this happen?"

"This morning while you where still out cold." Anata replied.

Just then the door to the apartment busted open and Kou was standing there catching his breath. "Don't..... Touch...... Anything......." Kou managed to say in between gasps of air.

"Kou?" Anata asked. "What's wrong?"

"Look.... Anata my sweet my love, I know you mean well. And I love you greatly, more then life it's self, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that, you tell me that every morning." Anata said still more then a little confused.

"Then I'm sure that you'll understand when I say that I would prefer that you let me do the cooking around here."

"Yeah remember when you where stuck in my universe, you tried to make Dinner for me and Lyn when mom and dad where out...... And mom had to get a whole new set of pots and pans." Fiona said making Kou look even more worried about the state of HIS kitchen.

"Damn that again? You're never going to let that die are you Sis?" Anata cried. "How many times did I say sorry, hell I even told mom I'll get her the new pots and pans."

Kou then put both his hands on to Anata's shoulders. "Please, Please let me do the Kitchen work."

"Oh okay......" Anata muttered.

Then Kou pulled her into a huge. "That's the only thing I ask of you." Kou said then he guided Anata over to the table where Fiona was sitting.

Just as Kou was about to make lunch the phone started to ring, Anata answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi Kenji...... I'm fine, what did you need?....... Really?.... okay....... Well we're about to eat lunch we can come over after..... Can I bring my sister?...... okay see ya later." Hanging up the phone, Anata found that Kou and Fiona was looking at her with a questioning look. "What?"

"What's up?" Kou asked.

"Oh that was Kenji he's a guy from the motor club, he wanted to know if I can come on over there's something big for the motor club going on." Anata replied. "You two want to come?"

"I have the rest of the day off." Kou said.

"I cant go back to my own universe until Auntie Skuld gets things ready here to send me back in about two or three days." Fiona said.

About an hour and a half later Fiona, Anata and Kou where in the motor club's office. "What's up?" Anata asked Kenji.

"Well as you may know the regional university 2 by 2 race is in two days." Kenji replied.

"Umm what's that?" Anata asked. "I haven't heard of that."

"For every school there is a team of two, and two events. Basically the first event is a cross city race in a car of that schools choice, and the second half is a motorcycle race. But the driver of the first part can not drive in the second part, so the drivers have to switch."

Fiona and Anata looked at each other. Then Anata looked back at Kenji. "So who are the two drivers?"

"That's the thing we don't have two good drivers, we where hoping that you can be one driver and we're need to find another." Kenji replied.

Anata looked over at Kou. "What about it Kou? Why don't you and me drive for them?" Anata asked.

Kou shook his head no. "Sorry, I cant I have work."

"Umm... I can help." Fiona said in a small voice.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Anata asked her sister.

"Dad's been teaching me. I even got my license...." Fiona said then she trailed off.

Kenji stood there scratching his head. "Look we can take any help we can get in this area. Just make sure you fill out the paper work just to make sure that everything is cool."

"Okay.... Sure why don't we do this Morisato style?" Anata asked. "You know show them how it's done."

"I guess.... Yeah why not."

Kenji smiled. "Okay with an attude like that we might have a chance this year. But there is still one little problem."

"What's that?" Anata asked.

Kenji got up from his seat. "Fallow me."

The Morisato sisters looked at each other and then they started to fallow the high school looking collage student out in to the hall out the building and around the back. There was a large blanket covering something. "This is the problem..." Kenji removed the blanket to reveal something that looked like a super bike with a side car and a really dirty white car.

"That's just about the two biggest peaces of crap I've ever seen." Anata cried.

"That just about sums it up." Kenji said with a sigh.

"Is that what we're going to race in?" Fiona asked.

"Yep... our normal stuff got trashed during a prank, they where a total lost." Kenji replied. "These we've salvaged from junk heaps and junk yards."

"Look Kenji we need to talk ......" Anata said as she pulled her fellow club member aside. As Anata and Kenji started to talk with Kou standing there wonding what they where talking about, Fiona took a closer look at the car and motorcycle. When she stepped over to the car she placed her hands where she thought she saw a logo on the hood. Seeing that there was something there, she started to rub her hand over the logo to remove the dirt and grim. When she removed enough grim she took a step back.

"Umm... Excuse me; are there any keys for the car here?" Fiona asked.

"The Keys are in the car in the sun visor." Kenji said looking over his shoulder quickly returning back to Anata.

Walking over to the drive side of the car, Fiona opened it up to find the driver's seat and the passenger's seat torn to shreds. Getting in Fiona lowered the visor and the Keys fell in to her lap. Picking the keys up. "Please start..."

Back outside...

"You're kidding right? Those are the biggest piles of shit I've seen, we'll be lucky if we can get one running, and forget about getting them ready for a race." Anata said.

"I know, but since you worked for a shop, maybe you can hook us up with some high end parts." Said Kenji. "Look we're a little desperate."

Just then there was the defining sound of a wreak of a car starting up. Anata, Kou and Kenji looked over at Fiona. Just in time to see her step out of the car.

"What did you do?" Anata asked, yelling over the car.

"I asked it to start." Fiona yelled back over the car.

Kenji sweat dropped.

"I think she meant, she willed it to start." Kou said to Kenji laughing nervously.

"I think you might have a really nice car, I think it's a Lotus or something." Fiona said.

Kenji ran over to the car and took a closer look at the car, more at a closer look at the spot where Fiona cleaned off the grime. "Holly crap she's right!"

"What?! You're kidding?" Anata shouted as she ran to the car for a closer look. Getting to the car, she found that Fiona was right. "Well I'll be damned... we have a Europa.... If we can fix this thing up we might win the first half of the race, the bike I know I can probably fix up. That's just a matter of time and money."

"Do you think you're old job can hook us up?" Kenji asked.

Anata looked over at Kou, then over at Fiona. All three of them had a worried look on their faces. "I'm sure my old boss can set us up with parts and stuff, but...."

"But what?" Kenji asked.

"You see Chihiro is how should I say this..... Umm aggressive when it comes to advertising her shop." Fiona said finishing Anata's thought.

"I don't care we're do anything!" Kenji cried.

Anata and Fiona shrugged their shoulders. "Okay I'll give her a call...."

Ten minutes later Anata was on the phone with Chihiro. "Yes Chihiro..... I understand...... He knows about that, I've told him....... Yeah the club needs those parts, can you help us?...... That's great! Thanks Chihiro........ Thank you we're see you here at the club building bright and early...... okay thanks again Chihiro." Hanging up the phone Anata looked over at Kenji.

"She's going to help us?" He asked.

"Oh yeah she's going to help out, but she wants you to put up her shops logo everywhere, have ads on the campus radio station, and on the side of the Lotus and the bike have great big logos." Anata said.

"That's cool, what parts can she help out with?" Kenji asked.

"Well she's good friends with some guy that awesome with metal, and she has tech books on just about everything with an engine or she can get hold of them easily. So just about everything. The engine for the Lotus is a different story; we need to work on that our own. Starting first thing in the morning." Said Anata. "But first we need to clean those things out back."

A/N: Okay we've got five.... Maybe six more chapters to go on 'New Start', then we go in to story five. 'Goddess of the Earth, Shadow's Fall'. If any of you guys out there know the full story, The Shadows are the main evil in the whole story. And their realm was blown all to Hell back in chapter 25. So four years after this story of 'New Start' the Shadows want revenge and they found a way to get it. Natsuki, if you remember her? Anata's Evil double escaped from the shadow thought and she's hiding out on Earth. Now this at this point is where some of you might be scratching your heads. Thinking... "Oh yay..... Anata is going to save the Earth again......" WRONG!!! It's not Anata this time, and it's not Kou, and Not Belldandy. It's that last person you would ever think of. Oh well I guess you guys will need to wait. Okay I don't like being mean like that so I have a little sneak peak of future 'Goddess of the Earth' stories.

Untitled, preview one, story five. (About four years after 'New Start.')

Spring break and the last semester of her college life, sitting at the shore line watching the sun rise over the water, Kou wraps his arm around Anata and draws her close to him. They had stayed up the whole night, at first watching the stars then now watching the sun rise. Six years and four months Anata and Kou had been together. And four years since they had moved into their own place, life has been good for the most part for Anata and Kou. There hasn't been anything that has been able to keep them apart..... Well that is except for Anata's time in another Universe. But having been through Shadows, parallel universe and Devil him self. Their love has endured all that. But Anata has been keeping something from her love Kou, something that's been tarring her up inside, something that her grandfather had told her just a couple of days ago.

'The Judgment Gate...... Even with both of us having Devine blood, My Human blood is what makes me from another world. Grandfather said that we must cross the Gate to remain together.' Anata thought this, but unknown to her Kou was talking about something.

"...... So what do you think?" Asked Kou.

Not getting any sign of life from Anata, Kou looked over to see her looking out into the sea with a blank look on her face. A look that he's seen before, the look that said that she was lost in her own thought. "Anata?" Kou said, this time getting Anata to look at him.

"Hmm..... What.... Sorry, guess I zoned out there." Anata apologized. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go and get some breakfast? And after that start for the Temple?" Kou asked again. "Are you alright? I mean you seem that you have a lot on your mind."

Anata's eyes widen slightly at the question. 'Yeah there's something on my mind....Two things on it.' Anata thought. "Kou ask me that later on please."

Looking at Anata, Kou started to worry. There was something going on with Anata. Something that she didn't want to tell him right away. "Umm... Sure. I guess."

"Kou, please.... I don't want to lie, just ask me later on." Anata pleaded.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kou had no other choice. Gods and Goddesses can't lie, but they can ask to have the question asked again later. Something like a loop hole on the whole system. "Okay if that's what you want. I'll ask later on." Kou said with a heavy sigh.

Giving Kou a tender kiss on the cheek, Anata then stood up. "But yeah, I'll like some breakfast too answer your first question."

Getting up, Kou brushed the sand off of himself and he and Anata started back to his car. But as they walked to the car, Anata found her self thinking about things again.

'Yeah there are things on my mind, The Judgment Gate and us.... Our family.... Our child.' Anata thought to her self as he gently crested her stomach, with out Kou noticing. 'Four weeks along..... According to the doctor and Grandfather.' She looked over at Kou as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the car keys and unlocked the passenger side of the car.

"Here you go my love." Kou said, opening the door for Anata.

Smiling Anata got in to the car. "Why thank you."

Getting in the car himself, Kou and Anata drove to a sea side diner. As they drove, Anata remembered when she got the word from her Grandfather.

Flash Back

Walking back from another long day of classes, Anata turned down the last street heading towards the apartment. Hearing a slight rumbaing in the sky, she looked up to see not a cloud. Just crystal clear skies, she just shrugged her shoulders and readjusted her backpack.

"Guess it was a jet flying near by....." Anata said to her self and started walking again. But after taking no more then five steps, there was a loud clap of thunder. Jumping slightly, She looked up to the sky again just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike the ground in front of her some five feet in front of her. Waving the dust out of her face, Anata saw through the dust a message on the ground from her grandfather.

"Aww Damn it.... He's pissed about something." Anata cried out loud to her self as she walked over to the message and read it out loud. "To Anata, Goddess second class, limited license. Is ordered to the Heavens, by order of the Almighty. Effective at once."

Anata just stood there and read the message again, making sure that she read the Yggdrasil script correctly. And sure enough she had read it right. Then it hit her....

"Damn I need to get home!!!" Anata yelled. Then she started to run for the apartment.

When she got there, she had found that Kou wasn't home yet. Jotting down a quick note, Anata stuck it on the fridge and went for Yggdrasil by way of mirror.

When she got to Yggdrasil she found that her grandfather was standing there in front of her. "That was fast; normally when I call someone up here like that they are slow to act."

"Well it sounded like it was big, so what's up?" Anata asked as she and her grandfather started to walk to his office.

"Please come with me." Kami said as he turned and started to walk away, with Anata fallowing him.

"So what's the big idea?" Anata asked, but got nothing from her grandfather.

As the two walked though the vast halls of Yggdrasil, Anata started to worry that she did something wrong. "Umm... Look if it's about me reading the teachers mind to get the bonus question, I'm sorry. I've only done it once."

Kami didn't say anything.

"Look I'm really sorry about it! I've only done it once!" Anata apologized.

"It's not about that.... In fact I didn't even know about that until just now." Kami said with out turning around.

"Damn it I just doge my own grave....." Anata muttered.

"Yes you did, but there is something more pressing then that." Kami said, before he opened another set of doors, and walked through.

As they walked down the hall more, Anata quickly realized where he was taking her. "Say? Isn't this the way to the life waiting to be born line?"

Kami then opened another set of doors to reveal the life waiting to be born line. A line that stretched on for ever, thousands of children waiting. The line isn't just one line but several lines. Walking in with Anata fallowing him, Kami walked up to a section of line, the children that was in this line looked over at the two with wide eyes.

"Come on Grandpa.... This place creeps me out and you know it." Anata said quietly.

"I know. You where to work here for a month during your training, to spend time with these children while they wait." Kami said. "But I want you to meet someone."

Stopping beside a small child, a little girl about three maybe fours old, he kneeled down and smiled at the child. "Hello little one, do you remember me?" He asked.

The little girl smiled and nodded, and then she looked up at Anata and smiled. "Umm... Hi. Grandpa why am I here?"

"Do you happen to know who she is?" Kami asked, standing back up.

Anata took a closer look at the child. Then back at her grandfather. "No... should I?"

"Look closer." Kami commanded.

Rolling her eyes, Anata kneeled down to take a loser look at the child. As she looked at the little girl, she little girl smiled back at Anata and tilted her head to the side, mimicking what Anata was doing. Then as Anata looked closer in the little girl's eyes, then it hit her.

"Oh my god...."

"Now look where she is in the line." Kami said, watching Anata take several steps back.

"What the hell....."

"Watch your langue while around the line." Kami hissed.

"You mean that I'm knocked up?" Anata asked.

Kami nodded. "For lack something better to say, yes. Yes you are. You have eight months, two weeks."

"What until I get knock up?" Anata asked hoping that there was time.

"No until you give birth." Kami replied.

Anata started to pace back and forth, all while Kami and the little girl watched. Kami looked back down at the little girl. "It's okay dear, your mother is going to just fine..... Umm why don't you get back in the line?"

The little girl smiled and nodded and walked back to the line. As Kami watched the little girl walk back to the line he heard a loud thud. Looking back over, he found that Anata had fainted.

When she came too, two faces looked back at her. One was her grandfather, and the other was the little girl. Anata watched as the little girl poked her face several times then she looked back at Kami. "I think she's taking this well....." Kami said. The little girl just smiled back at Anata.

Sitting back up, Anata grabbed her head. "Ouch... my head....."

Anata then looked around to see where she was at. She soon found herself in the same room she had thought she was dreaming about. Then she looked over to her right to see the same little girl smiling back at her. Anata started to laugh nervously. The little girl then walked back to the line, Anata looked back up at Kami. "Cute kid."

"That Cute kid is your daughter." Kami added. "And there is one other thing."

"What's that?" Anata asked.

"You and Kou must cross the judgment gate." Kami replied.

"I thought you said that we didn't need to."

"While doing the math, I forgot to carry a one." Kami replied.

WHAT!!

Anata's scream made all the children in the lines look over at them.

"What..." Anata whispered loudly. "You're telling me that I have to cross that thing all because you forgot to carry a one!"

"I'm not that great when it comes to math....." Kami said with a sigh. "But you two must pass through that gate."

End flash back

Untitled, Preview two, story six. (Six years after story five)

When time began in the heavens and the rest of the universe.

Leaning back in his office chair, Kami stretched and yawned. "Finally, it's done. Now the heavens and the system will be safeguarded from anything that could be considered to be impure. The only thing a god or goddess has to do is request the cleansing and the Goddess of light will wake up from her slumber."

Standing in front of his desk a vary young goddess held a clip board to her chest slightly worried. "But sir are you sure that something is needed?"

"TO keep the heavens in their most pure form, there is nothing I will not do." Kami replied.

The young goddess let out a heavy sigh. "I guess you're right.... But I think that thing is going to give us troubles....."

A couple hundred thousand years later....

"She's broken through the last line!"

Kami sat at his desk frantically trying a program that can hold the monster he made almost a hundred years ago. "Give me ten more seconds!" Kami shouted to a goddess.

Pressing the enter button just in time before the great doors to Yggdrasil's control room where blasted open and a goddess in all white robes steps through the smoke. "You have been tainted by a Demon, you will be purified."

Running from his desk, Kami ran in front of the Goddess in white. "I am your lord and creator; you will do as I say!"

The Goddess in white said nothing, but only brought her hand up. "Purify...."

"NOW transfer her program!" Kami yelled.

Typing the command in to the computer, a vary young Hild watched as the goddess in white vanish in to static, then the necklace and two bracelets fell to the marble flooring, making a loud cling.

Stepping out from behind the desk, Hild breathed a heavy sigh. "What did you do with her?"

"I put IT in to the archives no one will have access to her except for those that are a Zero class god or goddess....." Kami replied. "But I made it to make sure that the heavens stay pure, but I've forgotten about it a fell in love with you, now we have a daughter on the way. And I will not let some program I made a hundred years ago take her away from me."

Earth, 2026ad

Standing over the bloodied body of her double, Natsuki; Anata dropped her orbed shattered battle cross then fell to her knees sobbing. Anata Morisato weaped for the creature that was meant to destroy her.

"Why.... Why! All she did was become good! She saved the life of my daughter, Kou and my own life!" Anata cried.

Finally setting foot on the ground, a goddess in an all white robe, long flowing blond hair and bright glowing white eyes spoke. Her voice distorted and warped.

"She was a Shadow that became goddess, something that should not be, a monstrosity." The Goddess said.

Anata cried over Natsuki more as the goddess stoke another step.

"What... What gives you the right to do such things?" Anata screamed, tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks.

"The almighty gave me the right to do such things 5000 years ago." The goddess replied. "He gave me such rights to make sure that the heavens remain the purest of forms. And you are not a pure Goddess; you are tainted to mortal blood. As is your child, but because of your service to this world and the heavens you will receive a swift end, and the child will have a swift end because of her innocence."

Hearing that Anata stood back up and drew another battle cross. "You stay away from my daughter."

"I see you have some fight in you still..." The goddess said.

Before Anata could say anything back to the goddess, a small child about the age of six slid the door open. Making Anata look back behind her.

"Momma... what's going on?" The little girl asked.

Anata put on a smile. "Mommy and this lady here have to settle some things sweaty. Just go in side and don't come out until I say its okay."

The little girl shook her head and went back inside. When Anata was sure that her daughter was safely inside, she looked back at the Goddess. "If you touch her I'll kill you."

"You are not a true Goddess; you have not the power needed to stand against me.... The Almighty almost didn't make it." The Goddess of light said.

Untitled, Preview three, story seven. (Starts off one week after story six, but jumps to ten years later.)

"Anata Morisato, Goddess second class no restrictions. IN the counts of unauthorized access of the mainframe and key system controls do you have anything to add before you receive your punishment?" A god asked from his vantage point. Looking down on Anata as she stood in the center of a bright light with nothing but black around her.

Anata looked up where she heard the voice coming from. "I did what I had to do to protect my daughter and my world. I am not sorry for what I did to Yggdrasil. And if asked if there if I would do it again, knowing what will happen to me. I would do it."

"Vary well.... Anata Morisato, Goddess second class no restrictions you are hear by punished to the lunar prison for twelve earth years, but to show that we are now with heart, you will be able to watch you family."

"What! Grandfather! I know you are here Say something! After all I've done for the heavens! After all I've done for Earth! Do something!" Anata cried in to the darkness.

Turning to where she heard foot steps, she saw her grandfather walk out of the darkness and hug her. "I wish there is something I can do, I really do. But this is the most I was able to do. But fear not I will see you everyday and help you through it all." Kami said as he held his granddaughter. "You mother once said that to know true happiness one must experience sorrow. You can have one with out the other."

Anata sniffed and looked up at her grandfather. "You'll look after Aya and Kou for me?"

"I will and you have my word. Aya will grow to be a beautiful heart and become a great Goddess like her mother and her grandmother. And Kou will have all the help he wants."

"We won't ask for that help, give it to him anyways. And Grandfather please tell Aya I love her vary much and she will be with me all the time." Anata said.

Kami smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell her."

"And give her this." Said Anata as she started to remove the necklace that Kou had given her for Christmas many years ago.

Kami smiled and too the cross necklace in his hands. "I'll give it to her..."

On Earth, Kou stood at the phone with the receiver close to his ear with a sadden expression. "Y... Yes, I understand." Kou said before hanging the phone up, he then closed his eyes and looked up looking for an answer. How was he going to tell his daughter about her mother? How was he going to tell her that her mother will not be there for her when she will need her mother the most? These thoughts went through Kou's head but they didn't have long to do so, because Kou soon found him self at his little girls bedroom door.

Kou knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. "Aya... May I come in?" Kou asked, waiting for an answer... he didn't need to wait long.

"Yes poppa?"

Kou took an other deep breath before opening the door. When he opened the door, he found his daughter Aya looking at him like she already knew that there was something bad had happened.

"Yes poppa, what is it?" Aya asked again.

"Oh... Uh... Aya the heavens needed you mother. She will not be home for a vary long time." Kou said, holding back his own need to weep.

"What did Great grandpa need momma for?" asked the little girl.

Kou looked over at his little girl as he sat beside her on the edge of her bed, but as he did for a split second he saw Anata looking right back at him.

"You're Great grandfather didn't say, all I know is that she's going to be away for a long time. But she'll be able to watch over us." Kou replied, trying to keep things in such a way that a six year old can understand.

Aya smiled back up at her father, a smile that can lighten anyone's day. "Then I want to be a goddess like momma and grandma, then maybe I can see momma sooner."

Kou smiled back. "Yes... yes perhaps you're right. And you'll be come a lovely goddess."

But meanwhile at the lunar prisons, Anata was being lead to her cell by four other high level Gods and goddesses. Then they stopped when Kami came around a corner.

"I'll take her." Kami ordered, making the four leave Anata and Kami.

Anata waited until the gods and goddesses where gone, when she was sure she turned to her grandfather. "So here to see me off?"

"Like I said, I will come and see you everyday. And here take this." Kami said handing Anata a wooden box.

"What is it?" Anata asked opening the box to find a crystal ball.

"It's a crystal ball that will let you watch over your family at all times." Kami replied.

Closing the box, Anata reached behind her neck and removed her cross necklace that Kou had gotten her many years ago. One it was off, Anata handed it to her grandfather. "Can you give this to Kou and tell him to give it to Aya?" Said Anata. "I want her to have something from me, to remember my by."

Nodding, Kami held the cross close to him before giving his granddaughter a hug. "I'll do that... And Aya will grow to be a lovely, powerful Goddess like her mother and grandmother, I'll see to it."

Sniffing and clearing the tears from her eyes, Anata walked in to her cell. That surprisingly looked like her and Kou's old apartment from back in her collage days. "A bit roomy?"

"You're going to be here for a long time. If there is anything you need just ask. When I come to visit you everyday."

Anata nodded then before she knew it the door to her cell slammed shut and she fell to her knees crying. She would cry her self to sleep this night and many nights to come...

Earth ten years later....

"Aya! Time to get ready for school!"

Opening her eyes to the sound of her father calling for her, Aya looked up at the ceiling. Then pulled the blanket up over her head.

'Another day... More of the same... More of the same stuff at school and life... I just want something to happen in my life that I can tell me future kids about.'

"Aya I said it's time to get ready for school." Said Kou opening the door to Aya's bedroom, to find his daughter sitting up in bed half asleep. "Good you are... No never mind. You're not all away awake." Kou said with a sigh. "Just like your mother...AYA!"

"What?! I'm up, leave and let me sleep!" Screamed Aya, as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her self and flopping back in her bad.

Shaking his head, Kou walked over to the window and opened the blinds letting in the bright morning sun. Then he turned to Aya. "So what time did you get home last night?"

"Like you don't know?" The lump of blankets asked back.

"I know, but I'd rather hear it from you. I really don't know why you do those things, when you know you have school in the morning." Said Kou, "I hope that your grandparents can help."

Sitting up in her bed again, Aya looked over at her father. Her light, vary light blue hair messy and slightly covering her face. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming?" she asked.

"They're be here after school to pick you up. Remember the starting of you goddess training?" Kou reminded. "It's all you talked about just a month ago."

Aya looked back at her father with a blank look, a look that made him shake his head and sigh. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you get ready from school."

Kou then walked out of his daughter's room and went down stairs to finish making breakfast. Back up in Aya's room she looked up at the ceiling. 'My Goddess training? I don't feel like a goddess, but that's what my momma and grandma are..... My poppa is even a god, but I've never seen him use his powers... '

"I don't hear you moving!" Kou called back to his daughter, making her sigh.

A/N: Okay that's a little peek in to what's going to happen way down the road, I'm still working out the finer details but this is going to cool I think a multiple generational story, by the end of the seventh story spanning some thirty-five, forty years. But I'll tell you guys this muck the seventh story is going to be nothing like what you've seen me post in the past. It's going to have everything in it. Well hope this is enough for you guys for about a week. That way I'll have some more for ya.


	38. New Start chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own AMG.

Chapter 13

Returning back to their apartment, Anata, Fiona and Kou where still couldn't believe that the motor club wanted help from Chihiro.

"…. I don't think your friend really knows what he's getting in to." Fiona said.

Anata nodded. "No kidding, she's going to work the motor club to death….. work me to death, aw damn it."

"The first time I met Miss. Chihiro she put me to work….. Those poor souls." Kou added.

The three turned the corner that took them to the apartment. When they got there they found Leo in the small yard that was in the back of the apartment.

Looking up from his latest peace of art work, he noticed a new person and quickly made his way to the three.

"A New friend you have here I see… her name is?" HE asked in his strange normal way.

"Uh… yeah… Leo this is Fiona my sister, Fiona This is Leo." Anata said introducing the two.

"Yes are you with out another?" Leo asked Fiona.

"A what?"

"He just asked if you have a boyfriend." Anata whispered.

"Oh yes I have another. Sorry." Fiona said with a smile, but still she felt a little bad. "Uhh… But I'm going to be here for about two more days… Maybe we can hang out some time."

Hearing this Leo face light up with a smile. "Yes that will be wonderful…. Find something to eat sometime?"

Fiona nodded. "Sure."

Leo clapped his hands together. "Then until then you have a nice day." Then he went back to his work leaving Fiona standing there blinking.

"Was it me or was he still a little off?" Fiona asked.

Kou shook his head. "No, He's like that."

"I see…"

"What would you two like for dinner?" Kou asked. "Something tells me you two will have me slaving over a hot stove all night."

"Well why don't we just go out for dinner?" Anata asked. "Or we can have a night out on the town."

"I don't know…. Funds are tight……" Kou replied, rubbing his chin.

"If it helps any I have some money, it's not a whole lot but if it can help….."

Anata quickly waved her hands in front of her. "I think not sis. You are a guest here, and I won't have you pay for anything."

"But I want to." Fiona said back.

"Anata is right. We can't have you doing that, It wouldn't be right." Kou added.

Just then Fiona had a look that came across her face that quickly put Kou and Anata in their places…. "I said I was going to pay for my part of to nights outing! And that's what I'm going to do."

The tone that Fiona used made Anata and Kou quickly comply with the demands…. er, umm… Wishes of the slightly younger Morisato sister.

Fast forward a half hour…..

Anata and Kou blanked at Fiona in disbelief as they watched her slam down a second empty mug of beer.

"Say Sis? Don't you think you should slow down some?" Anata asked.

Fiona drunkenly waved at the couple that sat across from her. "I'm….. Okay HIK I take after mom…. HIK I can't get drunk."

Anata and Kou looked at each other, and then back at Fiona. "Um Yeah sure… Come on Sis, it looks like you've had enough." Anta said as she and Kou got up from the table and went to either side of Fiona, each grabbing an arm; helping her up.

All the way back home Fiona rambbeled on about everything along the way. About the heavens, things about Raziel, things about her self... things about her self that shouldn't be spoken out loud about. Not to much different from Anata when she's hammered.

"Okay Fiona that's enough… you're going to get us in trouble by Peorth." Anata whispered.

"Oh the old maid…. She's not going to do anything to me… HIC I'm the innocent one remembers?" Fiona said loudly.

"Yeah… maybe if we where in your universe but the Peorth here knows nothing about you!" Anata said.

Up in the heavens Peorth sneezed. She looked around. "Some one's talking about me…."

On earth, they finally arrived back at the apartment. Anata placed Fiona on to the futon and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet.

"What are we going to do for a place to sleep for our self's?" Kou asked. HE looked around the living room and found the answer to his question. "Come on I thought of something."

Going over to the wall, he sat down with his back resting against the wall. "Come on you need sleep for in the morning."

Sitting there on the floor, her back resting against Kou, Kou brought the blanket over them and the two fell asleep vary quickly.

Back up in the heavens, Peorth read over the reports from Kou about the resent events with Anata developing angel's wings and the unknown woman. Still something's just weren't making any since. Flipping through the pages Peorth came across the pitcher that had Anata with the wings. Looking at it more closely, she could see that Anata wasn't her self, something different in the young Goddess's eyes….. Hate…. That was what Peorth saw in Anata's eyes hate.

'The hate….. That's not Anata; sure that's her body, but not here.' Peorth thought to her self. 'And the power that she pulled from this place is insane. The light even flickered here in Yggdrasil.'

Leaning back in her chair, Peorth let out a heavy breath. "Maybe it is possible, maybe she can form wings." Peorth scratched the side of her head. "But if Anata is just as or stronger then Belldandy that means she's possible the strongest goddess in all the heavens…."

Back on earth something woke up Anata, opening her eyes she looked around the living room. She found Fiona sprawled out on the floor, sleeping heavily. Kou was sleeping soundly behind her. Carefully standing up she took the blanket and covered Kou back up, and walked over to the window.

Suddenly she dropped to her knees and let out a loud scream, waking Fiona and Kou. Grabbing her head in extreme pain.

"What!! What's Wrong Anata?" Kou asked, scared out of him mind. "What's wrong!?"

"It's….. It's like something's… in side me!" Anata cried. "Oh God it hurts!! Kou help me!"

Kou looked around, trying to thinking of something to help. Then he looked over at Fiona. "Call Peorth!"

"Right!" Fiona said, running to the phone.

Falling to the floor and hugging her knees as close to her body she could, Anata started to shake violently. "…. So cold…. Kou help me……"

Thinking fast Kou took Anta and propped her against him, hugging her close to him trying to keep his love warm. "Is this better?"

Anata didn't say a word. She just kept on shaking.

Fiona came back in to the room still just as scared as she was when she made the call to Peorth. "Peorth said that everything there in the heavens had just gone crazy… Something's happening to her!"

Before Kou had the chance to react to that, he felt a massive surge of power come from Anata Knocking him back against the wall. Kou then watched as Anata lifted up off the floor, then she let out a piercing scream. Fiona and Kou covered their ears and watched as two white wings appeared coming out of her back. They flared open, lighting sparking at each feather tip, then as fast as the wings appeared they faded away.

With a thud she collapsed on to the floor. Kou was quickly at her side.

"Is she alright?!" Fiona asked.

Kou picked up Anata and took her over to the futon that they had placed Fiona in to. "She sleeps here… Get me something to cool her down."

Up in the heavens, everyone was running around trying to figure out what just happened on earth and to Anata.

"Someone tell me something! Now!!" Peorth yelled.

"Something has gone wrong with the power regulators to Anata's reactors! Some how they are sending her twice the amount she normally needs!" Ex screamed. "I'm trying to make sure that there's no chance that it can feed back on to her reactors and implode!"

"Ere, how is Anata holding up?" Peorth asked, hanging over Ere's shoulder.

"She not doing to well…. According to Fiona she just flipped out. Something's happened."

"What do you mean something is happening?" Peorth asked.

"I can explain it… You just need to look for your self. All I have is raw data." Ere said.

Scratching the side of her head, Peorth looked at the screen filled with Data; it was true it was something that really couldn't be explained. "Well I guess it's off to Earth I go."

Several hours later, Anata woke up to find that Kou was hugging her tightly. Moving his unruly hair out of his face, she found that he had a worried look on his face and had the look that he didn't get much sleep. Looking over to the other side of the room she found Fiona sleeping up against the wall.

'Wait…. Didn't we put her in the futon?' Anata thought to her self. 'Why is she there against the wall?'

Feeling Anata sit up, Kou opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" She asked. "What are you talking about I feel fine. Why do we have the futon?"

Sitting up Kou gave Anata a questioning look. "What do you mean? You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Kou what the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember? You started to scream and your powers went all crazy. You even formed wings again." Kou replied.

Hearing Anata and Kou talking rather loud, Fiona opened her eyes to find Anata and Kou talking. "Can… can you two please keep it down!"

Looking over at Fiona, Anata gave her sister a little grin. "Hang over?"

Fiona quickly turned red with embarrassment. "Maybe…. Maybe my head just hurts that's all."

"Do you think that you'll be able to help at the motor club today?" Asked Anata. "If you cant you can hang out here."

Fiona shook her head no, and then stood up. "I can do it."

"Alright…. If you want to get cleaned up first go ahead. I can wait." Anata said handing a towel to Fiona, Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kou said walking over to the door. Opening it. Kou stood there and quickly closed it.

"Kou, Who was it?" Anata asked.

"Uh… you see it was er… something…." Kou said muttering and tripping over his own words. Trying his best not to lie. Knowing something was wrong Anata gave Kou a look.

"What's wrong Kou?"

Kou just started to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Kou?" Anata said using a tone that told Kou that he better come up with a quick answer. But before he could answer the door opened and Peorth walked in bopping Kou on the head.

"That's what you get for closing the door on my face." Peorth said. "Anata how are you feeling?"

Anata narrowed her eyes. "Why do everyone keep on asking me that! I'm fine!"

"Forming wings and passing out after that. And your reactors did something really strange. And since you don't answer your phone when we call I thought that it would be a good idea to check up on you."

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Now can you please just go back to Yggdrasil I have things to do today."

"Well if it's okay mind if I stick around and keep an eye on things." Peorth asked.

Anata shrugged her shoulders. "What ever…. As long as you don't make any trouble for me."

"What me make trouble? Just what are you talking about?" Peorth asked waving her hands in front of her.

Anata and Kou blinked at Peorth giving her the look of yeah right.

"What's with that look?"

"Oh it's nothing…" Kou replied vary quicly.

T.B.C.


	39. New Start chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, its just to much work… and work sucks.

Chapter 14

Arriving back at the motor club, Anata and Fiona walked in to see other members of the club not looking so good.

"Uh… what's wrong you guys?" Anata asked.

"It's your friend that's helping us out. She's making us ware these stupid cloths!" Some one replied. "She has to be kidding?"

Fiona and Anata looked at each other then at the outfit the person was holding. It was a bright pink with two W's on the back in a checkered pattern. Then back at the other people of the club. "We told you she would do something like that!" Both sisters said in unison.

"But you didn't say anything like that!" Everyone yelled back.

"Yeah we did!" Anata screamed. "Well at any rate did she send the parts we need?"

"Yeah it's all in the back still in the boxes." Kenji replied.

"Well I can work on the bike, that's easy." Anata said.

"Yeah… the hard part is the Lotus. That will take all day." Kenji said. "So I guess we better get started."

Across town, Kou was standing at the counter reading a book. It's been a slower day then normal for the small book shop. The owner was gone doing some legal things just leaving Kou to run the place on his own.

'I wonder why he left me in charge…..' Kou thought to himself, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure that he would have told me if it was something I was to know."

Hearing the bells to the door, Kou quickly put a book mark in to his book and looked up to see who had entered the shop. There he found Peorth looking at some magazines.

"How to make sex better for your lover…. This might sound good." Peorth said to herself picking up the magazine.

"Why are you here?"

Peorth looked over from the magazine. "Is that a way to treat a potential customer?"

"Since when did Goddesses start using mortal money?" Kou asked back, making Peorth smile.

"Since I made a quick stop at Belldandy's and Keiichi's. Oh and by the way tell Anata that her mother really wants a call." Peorth said.

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Kou said picking up the book he was reading.

"So can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Fiona told you everything." Kou replied.

"Ah yes, the sister. You know she's not really sapost to be here…" Peorth remarked.

"You want me to do what about that?"

"Don't worry about it, it seems those directly related to the almighty get it some what easy. I'm just here to see what happened to Anata last night." Peorth asked.

Kou looked up from his book again. "I told you, Fiona told you all that is happened, but if you don't believe me go and ask Anata yourself."

Putting the magazine back on the rack, Peorth walked over to the counter where Kou was. "Well I would but her and Fiona gave me the slip, any ideas where I can find her?"

"Maybe the campus. She and Fiona are working with the motor club. There is some race coming up but the club needs to fix up some things." Kou replied. "But I would really stay out of Anata's way. She probably wouldn't like having you hang around there, running the chance that you'll some how screw up something." Kou quickly added.

Peorth started for the door, but before leaving she turned to Kou again. "You know after last night she'll need to make another report to the higher ups right?" She asked.

"I know and I'm sure that Anata knows, but she'll do so when she feels it is best to do so." Kou replied. "She may not look it but she dose know what's going on up the heavens and the fact that she and her cousin are half mortal doesn't set right with some Zero class Gods."

Peorth smiled. "Alright then, ta ta."

Mean while back at the campus, Anata sat on the ground adjusting some smaller part to the motorcycle, she was clearly tired. Her eyes lids looked heavy and probably felt heavier then they looked.

"Man I'm beat….." Anata muttered to her self. "But the race is tomorrow I need to finish this."

"How you feeling?"

"HUH?"

looking over to her right, Anata found Peorth sitting there beside her.

"What the hell? Cant you just leave me alone?"

"I just need to know how you are feeling. I can just find out by looking over raw data, but this is a lot more fun." Peorth replied. "So how do you feel?"

"Fan-fu……."

"Anata we're just about to start ripping out the back seats to the Lotus." Fiona called over to her sister. "Would you like a break from that and help us over here?"

Shaking her head at Peorth, Anata looked over at Fiona. "Sure sis give me a second."

"Okay… oh hi lady Peorth, what brings you here?" Fiona asked cheerfully.

"I'm here to check up on Anata but she's being a pain, can you get her to talk to me?" Peorth asked, making is sound like Anata was the one causing her problems.

"She seems fine to me." Fiona replied.

'Those brats…..'

"See Peorth I told you." Anata said sticking out her tong. "Now I have work to do….."

"Okay, but just remember you have to report to the Zero Class Gods some time soon, vary soon." Peorth reminded. "And the same goes for you Fiona sweetie."

"Yes Peorth." Both sisters said with a sigh.

Then Fiona thought about it. "Wait…. Why do I have to go?" She asked. "I'm not from here!"

Peorth walked over to Fiona and bent over so she could look Fiona in the eyes, and placed her index finger on to Fiona's nose. "That's because you where there… and your grandfather wishes to see another grand daughter."

Fiona slumped over with a sigh. "Yes ma'am….."

"Good. Now just what is going on here?" Peorth asked looking around at club members.

"Just what was said, more then two seconds ago?" Anata said.

"Oh that's right Kou said something about a race coming up…. When is it?" Peorth asked.

"Tomorrow." The sisters said in unison.

"Well maybe I can help?" Peorth asked, picking up a winch.

"No that won't be needed!" Anata yelled. Then she took a moment to get her breath. "Besides." She said calmly. "I'm sure that you have lots of paper work to do back in the heavens." Anata said nudging Fiona lightly on the side.

"… Oh yes lady Peorth, That paper work must be piling up on your desk." Fiona added.

"Not really I have Ere doing it." Peorth said.

"Now what type of leader will you be if you have others do your work?" Fiona said sounding way to much like her mother.

But before Peorth had the chance to say anything Anata had a camera and was aiming it at Peorth. "We'll help you on your way…."

CLICK

A beam of light came out of the camera and Peorth was sucked in the camera. When she was gone Anata looked over at her sister and chucked the camera over her shoulder.

"Right… now that she's gone, why don't we get to work on that Lotus?" She asked with a smile.

Up in the heavens, Peorth came through the teleporting hub and landed on her butt with a thud.

"Damn those brats!" Peorth yelled. "I wonder if the me in Fiona's universe had to deal with this?"

Several hours later, the bike and the Lotus was finished. Now what was left was the test run.

"Anata why don't you test out the Bike first." Fiona offered handing Anata helmet to Anata.

"What no way." Anata rejected. "Why don't you drive the Lotus first. I'll go with though."

Anata handed a helmet to Fiona. Kou stood there watched the two sisters. "So who's going first?" He asked eager to know who was going first.

Fiona smiled. "Okay get in."

The sister climbed in to the Lotus, Fiona in the driver seat and Anata in the passenger. The key was handed to Fiona by someone of the motor club, smiling she put the keys in to the ignition and turned it. The classic car came to life. Then it pulled away.

T.B.C.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but I have two Omakes on the way… and by saying on the way I mean by the end of the week. And they're funny.


	40. Omake 1

OMAKE

A/N: The idea for this Omake came to me after I had a run in with my own alarm clock. See, one morning I just simply didn't want to get up for work. So when the alarm went off I hit the snooze, then five minutes later it went off again. And so I hit the snooze button again… this went on for a good twenty minutes, until the fifth time the alarm went off and I smashed it against the wall, thus shutting the annoying buzzing sound off then I returned to bed. But I had thought I had shut it off… sorry shut it up. It went off AGAIN! So this time I stood up walked over to the sword I hanging on the wall, drew it and ran the alarm clock through, and this time shutting it off for good. Well not entirely… the numbers still work. But the noise had stopped. Don't worry I was still on time for work. Please note it was a Monday…..

THE ALARM CLOCK

A couple of months had passed since demons randomly started to go crazy. But Anata and Kou really didn't care nor did they think about it anymore. There was really one thing that was on their minds and that was Christmas break. Kou was lucky enough to get time off of work and Anata of course had the holiday off from her classes. So they decided to go and visit Anata's mother and father back at the Temple. The drive although was only from Tokyo, but with the icy roads and the holiday traffic. Kou and Anata didn't get to the temple until late. So know that there were many things that were going on in the morning. They said their hellos and did some quick catching up then it was off to bed.

Laying there in the futon to Anata's old room, Kou set the alarm as Anata was already fast falling asleep.

"I'm setting the alarm for eight so we can get an early start with Christmas shopping." Said Kou as he flipped the switch to the alarm.

"Uhh… What ever…." Anata muttered half asleep.

Kou then placed the alarm clock at the head of their futon and went to bed himself.

And so the temple once again was filled with family and love. Even Mara wouldn't have the heart to bother this happy seine. Yes the Morisato house hold was and always be a peaceful place.

The next morning……

A light snow blanketed the temple grounds, Belldandy and Keiichi snuggled together in their bed, Urd slept on the couch with the soft glow from the TV. Anata and Kou both slept soundly Anata had her head covered by the blanket and Kou, half his face was exposed from the pillow. But their peaceful sleep would soon be broken by the most ominous of devices… Yes the alarm clock that sat only six inches from their heads.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THUD!

Anata sitting up slightly and her hand on the alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock…" She muttered then she flopped back down on the futon, pulled the blanket over head.

Kou opened the eye that was exposed from the pillow; his eye looked around the room for the source of the sound. "Must be next door…." He thought to him self thinking he was back in Tokyo in his and Anata's apartment.

Five minutes later….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THUD!

Anata again sat up with her hand firmly over the alarm clock, but this time her eyes where heavy from just getting up. "Stupid alarm clock….." She muttered again then like last time she flopped back down to the futon and went back to sleep. But this time she muttered something as she pulled the blanket up over her head. "…. I'll be damned if I'm getting up on my vacation….."

Kou again waking up when he heard the thud opened his one exposed eye and looked around the room still looking for the source and still thinks he was in the apartment. "Maybe Sarah had a friend over at her place last night…." He thought to him self the he too fell back to sleep.

Again five minutes later….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRUNCH!

Anata's fist was firmly planted in the alarm, and the alarm was embedded in the hard wood floor. "That should teach ya……." She said to her self half asleep then went back to sleep, pulling the blankets up over her head again.

Kou also again opened the one exposed eye and looked around the room for the source of the sound. "Car crashe out side this early maybe?" he thought to him self the drifted back to sleep.

Down the hall Keiichi was on the verge of tears.

"The floor… My vacation… Why?" He sniffled.

Belldandy tried her beat to comfort her husband "It's okay dear at least they could be here for the holidays."

Back in Anata old room, she and Kou slept soundly… that is until another five minutes passed….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

Out side the temple, smoke bellowed from Anata's bedroom windows and out in to the halls of the temple. When the smoke cleared Keiichi and Belldandy where already at their daughter's bedroom door waving the smoke out of their faces. They found their daughter breathing heavily and with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Oh my…" Was all that Belldandy could say.

"The Floor….." Keiichi added.

"Screw it! I'm up now!" Anata yelled. "If it's not classes, it's work! I would like just one day that I could sleep in!" Anata then stood up and stormed past her mother and father. "I'll be in the bath!"

When they heard the door to the bathroom slam shut, Keiichi and Belldandy looked over at Kou who was still in the futon holding the blanket for dear life.

"The…. Alarm….." He stuttered.

And just a foot away from Kou's head was a gapping hole that went clear to the temple's foundation. But at the bottom of the hole was the alarm clock… well what remained of it anyways, and the red numbered display still worked.

"Goodness……" Belldandy gasped.

End Omake 1


End file.
